HIDE ad SEE
by OhBabyLu
Summary: Sesungguhnya kisah ini tidaklah semudah dan segampang yang Sehun pikirkan, kisah ini justru lebih rumit dari seorang Xi Luhan. Here is HunHan Fanfiction, Gender Swicth area and Mature Content. HunHan/ChanBaek/Kaisoo
1. Prologue

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Summary: Kisah mereka tidaklah serumit dan semudah yang terlihat. Oh Sehun harus menerima lapang dada sang istri, Xi Luhan, wanita berwatak dingin dan berkepribadian angkuh.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **HUNHAN/CHANBAEK & KAISOO**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **HIDE & SEE**

.

.

.

 _In the name of God, I OH SEHUN take you XI LUHAN to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to stand by your side and sleep in your arms, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost._

 _In the Name of God, I XI LUHAN, take you OH SEHUN to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to stand by your side and sleep in your amrs, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow._

Apa kalian menyadari jika ada yang mengganjal dari sumpah pernikahan yang baru saja di kumandangkan pasangan pria dan wanita yang sama-sama masih berumur delapan belas tahun itu?

Apa kalian mendengar ada ungkapan _to Love, I vow to love you, atau I will love you as my love?_ Atau sejenis ungkapan cinta lainnya? Apa kalian mendengar salah satu di antara keduanya mengucapkan ungkapan cinta tersebut? Kalian tidak mendengarnya kan? Tentu saja karena keduanya memang tidak mengatakannya.

Jika normalnya semua pasangan yang sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan akan saling mengucapkan kata cinta di hadapan Tuhan, namun berbeda dengan pasangan muda ini. Keduanya hanya mengucapkan janji pernikahan untuk hidup bersama selamanya entah itu sebagai teman, sahabat, musuh, atau pasangan suami istri sebagai mana mestinya.

Keduanya hanya menjalani proses pernikahan dengan penuh keterpaksaan namun anehnya tidak ada raut penyesalan di antara mereka meskipun mereka harus menikah tanpa di landasi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Keduanya menikah atas dasar paksaan orang tua mereka yang meminta mereka mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang tidak pantas mereka lakukan sebagai seorang teman.

Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, tak lama setelah mereka lulus dari Senior High School, dua pasang insan yang sedang menyalami banyak tamu undangan itu merayakan pesta ulang tahun sang mempelai pria; Oh Sehun. Dan sang mempelai wanita; Xi Luhan, selaku teman sekelas Sehun datang untuk menghadiri pesta pria yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di aula saat masa orientasi siswa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Xi Luhan, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang memiliki wajah cantik dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan itu datang dengan gaun _backless_ nya yang memamerkan punggung mulusnya yang bisa membuat pria dengan gairah tinggi seperti Oh Sehun tergoda. Warna gaunnya yang begitu terang membuat kulit seputih saljunya bersinar sangat cantik, gaun berwarna merah yang memiliki belahan panjang sampai ke pangkal paha itu membuat Xi Luhan benar-benar sensual, seksi, dan sangat menggoda di malam itu. Membuat Sehun yang merupakan pria tidak kuat iman dan sedang dalam hormon serta gairah yang menggebu langsung menyeret teman satu kelasnya itu ke dalam kamarnya dan melucuti gaun seksi itu untuk menikmati tubuh gadis yang tidak hanya cantik namun memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas sehingga membuatnya populer di kelas bahkan di sekolah mereka.

Oh Sehun dengan sedikit pengaruh alkohol yang dia konsumsi pada saat pestanya berlangsung langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Luhan ke atas ranjangnya dan menyetubuhi gadis itu sampai menjelang subuh dan melupakan pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka akibat kelakuan tidak sabarannya.

Dan orang tua Sehun yang masih menganut budaya timur yang selalu mengajarkan putra bungsu mereka untuk menghormati wanita dan tidak melakukan seks bebas di usia mudanya begitu murka saat mendapati putra tampan mereka dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seprei di penuhi sperma. Pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka saat mendapati tubuh gadis cantik dalam keadaan telanjang di atas ranjang anaknya. Membuat kedua orang tua Sehun langsung menginterogasi keduanya, terutama Luhan, dan mengadukan perbuatan tidak senonoh mereka ke kedua orang tua Luhan. Dan hanya dalam satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, orang tua mereka langsung menikahkan pasangan yang tidak saling mencintai itu.

"Selamat Oh Sehun, akhirnya sebentar lagi kami akan mempunyai keponakan"

Sang mempelai pria, Oh Sehun dengan sepatu pantofelnya langsung menendang bokong Kai yang sedang terbahak mengejeknya.

"Aku masih ingat di kelas sebelas kau pernah mengatakan jika kau tidak sudih memiliki kekasih wanita angkuh seperti Luhan. Dan sekarang..", pria berkulit eksotis itu semakin terbahak kencang melihat raut kusut di wajah sahabatnya, "Sekarang dia justru jadi istrimu Oh Sehun", ledek Kai lagi yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut menyebalkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana istri mu Hun?"

 _Uhuk.._

Sehun yang sedang meneguk minumannya benar-benar tersedak saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'istri' dengan begitu lantang. Membuat Sehun benar-benar sadar jika wanita cantik namun sangat kaku itu adalah istrinya, istri sahnya yang baru ia nikahi satu jam yang lalu, "Dia sedang bersama orang tua nya", jawab Sehun seadanya. Seingatnya tadi Luhan memang berjalan menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah tiba dari China sejak kemarin malam. Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa izin atau berbasa-basi ingin mendekatkannya dengan orang tuanya yang kebetulan mamanya ternyata adalah orang Korea sama seperti Sehun.

"Tapi Hun, meskipun Luhan itu dingin dan kaku dia luar biasa cantik. Setidaknya kau tidak akan bosan setiap bangun tidur selalu disuguhi wajah cantiknya", kata Kai sambil memperhatikan sang mempelai perempuan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Tuan Xi, "Aku sarankan kalian harus memiliki banyak anak. Jika tidak aku yakin rumah tangga kalian akan sama sepinya dengan kuburan", Kai berujar sambil mengerling Kyungsoo yang sedang melintas di depannya. Menurutnya setelah ini Sehun harus giat membuat banyak anak untuk mengisi rumah sepi mereka dengan teriakan menggemaskan mereka. Mengingat Sehun bukanlah pria ramah dan Luhan yang merupakan gadis pendiam bukan mustahil jika rumah tangga mereka hanya di isi dengan kesunyian yang menemani mereka.

"Kau gila, aku dan Luhan masih harus kuliah setelah ini", Sehun sedikit menjilat bibirnya saat di rasa ia begitu kaku melantunkan nama sang istri, tiga tahun mereka sekelas namun tidak sekalipun dia bertegur sapa dengan wanita yang saat ini sudah menjadi istrinya itu, bukan karena Sehun yang dingin, melainkan Luhan lah yang selalu memasang wajah tidak bersahabatnya sehingga meskipun cukup populer namun gadis itu tidak mempunyai teman kecuali Byun Baekhyun, sepupunya yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sehun saat JHS.

"Bukankah kau sudah menggagahi Luhan sampai fajar? Jika kau benar-benar jantan setelah ini kau pasti akan segera menjadi ayah"

Sehun meringis ngilu saat Kai mengingatkannya tentang kejadian satu bulan yang lalu di mana ia menggagahi Luhan dengan begitu bergairahnya. Malam itu, bagaimana bisa Sehun sangat tergoda dengan tubuh yang di balut kulit seputih susu yang sangat lembut milik Luhan. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas betapa lembutnya kulit sang istri.

 _Istri..?_

Sehun terkekeh sendiri saat wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu dengan wajah datarnya merupakan istrinya, istrinya yang akan tinggal serumah dengannya selama dua puluh empat jam mulai dari hari ini.

"Sehun-ssi, orang tua ku ingin berbicara dengan mu"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya saat Luhan masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu, tidak ingatkah ia jika mereka sudah tidur seranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun malam itu?

" _Hem_..", Sehun mengangguk dan berdehem malas, kemudian tanpa berujar lagi dia mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan mendahuluinya, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun ingin menolehnya ke belakang ataupun menggandeng tangannya sebagai suaminya.

"Seharusnya mereka berjalan beriringan dan saling bergenggaman tangan", Kata Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan pasangan muda itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika pernikahan mereka hanya berjalan satu bulan lamanya"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai dan menggeplak kepala berotak bodohnya, "Mulut mu..", Chanyeol mendesis pada Kai yang baru saja mendoakan kehancuran rumah tangga Sehun yang bahkan baru akan di mulai, "Aku jamin pernikahan mereka akan bertahan lama"

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya berujar, "Siapa menurut mu yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta?"

"Sehun..", jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau ingat itu"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Terlepas dari sikap cueknya Luhan memiliki paras yang cantik. Dua puluh empat jam di suguhi wajah titisan dewi seperti itu aku yakin Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya"

Kai menggeleng seolah membantah keras persepsi sahabatnya, "Aku memilih Luhan, menurut ku Luhanlah yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu pada pesona Sehun", wajar Kai berpikiran seperti itu, menurutnya Sehun itu tidak hanya tampan, namun memiliki paket yang sempurna sebagai seorang pria.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

"Siapa yang sedang kalian jadikan bahan taruhan hah?"

Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati wajah sepet Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan petuah dari ibu mertuanya, "Kebetulan ada kau di sini Hun, bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

Dahi sempit Sehun berkerut bingung, tangan panjangnya menjangkau segelas anggur di sampingnya dan ikut duduk di antara Kai dan Chanyeol, "Taruhan apa?"

"Aku bertaruh jika nanti kau lah yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Luhan", ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun nyaris menyemburkan anggurnya di wajah tampan Kai, "Aku memilih Luhan, menurutku Luhanlah yang akan jatuh cinta pada mu lebih dulu", kata Kai menimpali.

Alis tebal Sehun menukik tajam pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat kedua sahabatnya, "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada wanita cuek dan keras seperti Luhan, dia bukan tipeku kalian tahu itu", Sehun meletakkan gelas kosongnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan aku rasa wanita angkuh itu juga tidak mungkin mencintai ku, aku yakin jika hatinya terbuat dari batu", kata Sehun lagi, menurutnya wanita yang sangat jarang tersenyum itu pasti tidak punya hati mengingat betapa seringnya ia menolak para pria yang mendekatinya di sekolah, tidak hanya menolak dengan sikap angkuhnya yang benar-benar membuat Sehun 'gemas', namun ia menolak di sertai dengan mulut pedasnya yang kerap kali membuat para pria yang menyukainya berpikir ulang untuk menyatakan cinta mereka pada si primadona di sekolah mereka.

"Oke, aku memilih Luhan yang kalah dan Chanyeol memilih Sehun. Sedangkan kau Sehun sudah bertaruh jika kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis dingin itu", ujar Kai yang di angguki kedua sahabatnya.

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan mengencani Kyungsoo, musuh bebuyutan ku" - Kai

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan berhenti mengejar si mulut pedas Baekhyun, sepupu Luhan" - Chanyeol.

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan memutuskan Hayeong, kekasihku" - Sehun.

Sesungguhnya kisah ini tidak lah serumit yang kalian bayangkan, namun juga tidak lah semudah yang terlihat. Semuanya butuh proses, termasuk rumah tangga Sehun yang baru akan segera di mulai bersama gadis keturunan China yang begitu dingin, angkuh, keras dan cuek.

Bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik dengan kisah mereka? Let's see...

.

.

.

 **Next or not?**

 **Baby**

 **Review juseyo.**


	2. Chapter 1 'first night'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Summary: Kisah mereka tidaklah serumit dan semudah yang terlihat. Oh Sehun harus menerima lapang dada sang istri, Xi Luhan, wanita berwatak dingin dan berkepribadian angkuh.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **HUNHAN/CHANBAEK & KAISOO**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **HIDE & SEE**

.

.

.

 _In the name of God, I OH SEHUN take you XI LUHAN to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to stand by your side and sleep in your arms, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost._

 _In the Name of God, I XI LUHAN, take you OH SEHUN to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to stand by your side and sleep in your amrs, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow._

Apa kalian menyadari jika ada yang mengganjal dari sumpah pernikahan yang baru saja di kumandangkan pasangan pria dan wanita yang sama-sama masih berumur delapan belas tahun itu?

Apa kalian mendengar ada ungkapan _to Love, I vow to love you, atau I will love you as my love?_ Atau sejenis ungkapan cinta lainnya? Apa kalian mendengar salah satu di antara keduanya mengucapkan ungkapan cinta tersebut? Kalian tidak mendengarnya kan? Tentu saja karena keduanya memang tidak mengatakannya.

Jika normalnya semua pasangan yang sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan akan saling mengucapkan kata cinta di hadapan Tuhan, namun berbeda dengan pasangan muda ini. Keduanya hanya mengucapkan janji pernikahan untuk hidup bersama selamanya entah itu sebagai teman, sahabat, musuh, atau pasangan suami istri sebagai mana mestinya.

Keduanya hanya menjalani proses pernikahan dengan penuh keterpaksaan namun anehnya tidak ada raut penyesalan di antara mereka meskipun mereka harus menikah tanpa di landasi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Keduanya menikah atas dasar paksaan orang tua mereka yang meminta mereka mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang tidak pantas mereka lakukan sebagai seorang teman.

Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi, tak lama setelah mereka lulus dari Senior High School, dua pasang insan yang sedang menyalami banyak tamu undangan itu merayakan pesta ulang tahun sang mempelai pria; Oh Sehun. Dan sang mempelai wanita; Xi Luhan, selaku teman sekelas Sehun datang untuk menghadiri pesta pria yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di aula saat masa orientasi siswa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Xi Luhan, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang memiliki wajah cantik dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan itu datang dengan gaun _backless_ nya yang memamerkan punggung mulusnya yang bisa membuat pria dengan gairah tinggi seperti Oh Sehun tergoda. Warna gaunnya yang begitu terang membuat kulit seputih saljunya bersinar sangat cantik, gaun berwarna merah yang memiliki belahan panjang sampai ke pangkal paha itu membuat Xi Luhan benar-benar sensual, seksi, dan sangat menggoda di malam itu. Membuat Sehun yang merupakan pria tidak kuat iman dan sedang dalam hormon serta gairah yang menggebu langsung menyeret teman satu kelasnya itu ke dalam kamarnya dan melucuti gaun seksi itu untuk menikmati tubuh gadis yang tidak hanya cantik namun memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas sehingga membuatnya populer di kelas bahkan di sekolah mereka.

Oh Sehun dengan sedikit pengaruh alkohol yang dia konsumsi pada saat pestanya berlangsung langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Luhan ke atas ranjangnya dan menyetubuhi gadis itu sampai menjelang subuh dan melupakan pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka akibat kelakuan tidak sabarannya.

Dan orang tua Sehun yang masih menganut budaya timur yang selalu mengajarkan putra bungsu mereka untuk menghormati wanita dan tidak melakukan seks bebas di usia mudanya begitu murka saat mendapati putra tampan mereka dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seprei di penuhi sperma. Pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka saat mendapati tubuh gadis cantik dalam keadaan telanjang di atas ranjang anaknya. Membuat kedua orang tua Sehun langsung menginterogasi keduanya, terutama Luhan, dan mengadukan perbuatan tidak senonoh mereka ke kedua orang tua Luhan. Dan hanya dalam satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, orang tua mereka langsung menikahkan pasangan yang tidak saling mencintai itu.

"Selamat Oh Sehun, akhirnya sebentar lagi kami akan mempunyai keponakan"

Sang mempelai pria, Oh Sehun dengan sepatu pantofelnya langsung menendang bokong Kai yang sedang terbahak mengejeknya.

"Aku masih ingat di kelas sebelas kau pernah mengatakan jika kau tidak sudih memiliki kekasih wanita angkuh seperti Luhan. Dan sekarang..", pria berkulit eksotis itu semakin terbahak kencang melihat raut kusut di wajah sahabatnya, "Sekarang dia justru jadi istrimu Oh Sehun", ledek Kai lagi yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut menyebalkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana istri mu Hun?"

 _Uhuk.._

Sehun yang sedang meneguk minumannya benar-benar tersedak saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'istri' dengan begitu lantang. Membuat Sehun benar-benar sadar jika wanita cantik namun sangat kaku itu adalah istrinya, istri sahnya yang baru ia nikahi satu jam yang lalu, "Dia sedang bersama orang tua nya", jawab Sehun seadanya. Seingatnya tadi Luhan memang berjalan menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah tiba dari China sejak kemarin malam. Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa izin atau berbasa-basi ingin mendekatkannya dengan orang tuanya yang kebetulan mamanya ternyata adalah orang Korea sama seperti Sehun.

"Tapi Hun, meskipun Luhan itu dingin dan kaku dia luar biasa cantik. Setidaknya kau tidak akan bosan setiap bangun tidur selalu disuguhi wajah cantiknya", kata Kai sambil memperhatikan sang mempelai perempuan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Tuan Xi, "Aku sarankan kalian harus memiliki banyak anak. Jika tidak aku yakin rumah tangga kalian akan sama sepinya dengan kuburan", Kai berujar sambil mengerling Kyungsoo yang sedang melintas di depannya. Menurutnya setelah ini Sehun harus giat membuat banyak anak untuk mengisi rumah sepi mereka dengan teriakan menggemaskan mereka. Mengingat Sehun bukanlah pria ramah dan Luhan yang merupakan gadis pendiam bukan mustahil jika rumah tangga mereka hanya di isi dengan kesunyian yang menemani mereka.

"Kau gila, aku dan Luhan masih harus kuliah setelah ini", Sehun sedikit menjilat bibirnya saat di rasa ia begitu kaku melantunkan nama sang istri, tiga tahun mereka sekelas namun tidak sekalipun dia bertegur sapa dengan wanita yang saat ini sudah menjadi istrinya itu, bukan karena Sehun yang dingin, melainkan Luhan lah yang selalu memasang wajah tidak bersahabatnya sehingga meskipun cukup populer namun gadis itu tidak mempunyai teman kecuali Byun Baekhyun, sepupunya yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sehun saat JHS.

"Bukankah kau sudah menggagahi Luhan sampai fajar? Jika kau benar-benar jantan setelah ini kau pasti akan segera menjadi ayah"

Sehun meringis ngilu saat Kai mengingatkannya tentang kejadian satu bulan yang lalu di mana ia menggagahi Luhan dengan begitu bergairahnya. Malam itu, bagaimana bisa Sehun sangat tergoda dengan tubuh yang di balut kulit seputih susu yang sangat lembut milik Luhan. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas betapa lembutnya kulit sang istri.

 _Istri..?_

Sehun terkekeh sendiri saat wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu dengan wajah datarnya merupakan istrinya, istrinya yang akan tinggal serumah dengannya selama dua puluh empat jam mulai dari hari ini.

"Sehun-ssi, orang tua ku ingin berbicara dengan mu"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya saat Luhan masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu, tidak ingatkah ia jika mereka sudah tidur seranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun malam itu?

" _Hem_..", Sehun mengangguk dan berdehem malas, kemudian tanpa berujar lagi dia mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan mendahuluinya, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun ingin menolehnya ke belakang ataupun menggandeng tangannya sebagai suaminya.

"Seharusnya mereka berjalan beriringan dan saling bergenggaman tangan", Kata Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan pasangan muda itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika pernikahan mereka hanya berjalan satu bulan lamanya"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai dan menggeplak kepala berotak bodohnya, "Mulut mu..", Chanyeol mendesis pada Kai yang baru saja mendoakan kehancuran rumah tangga Sehun yang bahkan baru akan di mulai, "Aku jamin pernikahan mereka akan bertahan lama"

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya berujar, "Siapa menurut mu yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta?"

"Sehun..", jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih, kau ingat itu"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Terlepas dari sikap cueknya Luhan memiliki paras yang cantik. Dua puluh empat jam di suguhi wajah titisan dewi seperti itu aku yakin Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya"

Kai menggeleng seolah membantah keras persepsi sahabatnya, "Aku memilih Luhan, menurut ku Luhanlah yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu pada pesona Sehun", wajar Kai berpikiran seperti itu, menurutnya Sehun itu tidak hanya tampan, namun memiliki paket yang sempurna sebagai seorang pria.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

"Siapa yang sedang kalian jadikan bahan taruhan hah?"

Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati wajah sepet Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan petuah dari ibu mertuanya, "Kebetulan ada kau di sini Hun, bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

Dahi sempit Sehun berkerut bingung, tangan panjangnya menjangkau segelas anggur di sampingnya dan ikut duduk di antara Kai dan Chanyeol, "Taruhan apa?"

"Aku bertaruh jika nanti kau lah yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Luhan", ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun nyaris menyemburkan anggurnya di wajah tampan Kai, "Aku memilih Luhan, menurutku Luhanlah yang akan jatuh cinta pada mu lebih dulu", kata Kai menimpali.

Alis tebal Sehun menukik tajam pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat kedua sahabatnya, "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada wanita cuek dan keras seperti Luhan, dia bukan tipeku kalian tahu itu", Sehun meletakkan gelas kosongnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan aku rasa wanita angkuh itu juga tidak mungkin mencintai ku, aku yakin jika hatinya terbuat dari batu", kata Sehun lagi, menurutnya wanita yang sangat jarang tersenyum itu pasti tidak punya hati mengingat betapa seringnya ia menolak para pria yang mendekatinya di sekolah, tidak hanya menolak dengan sikap angkuhnya yang benar-benar membuat Sehun 'gemas', namun ia menolak di sertai dengan mulut pedasnya yang kerap kali membuat para pria yang menyukainya berpikir ulang untuk menyatakan cinta mereka pada si primadona di sekolah mereka.

"Oke, aku memilih Luhan yang kalah dan Chanyeol memilih Sehun. Sedangkan kau Sehun sudah bertaruh jika kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis dingin itu", ujar Kai yang di angguki kedua sahabatnya.

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan mengencani Kyungsoo, musuh bebuyutan ku" - Kai

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan berhenti mengejar si mulut pedas Baekhyun, sepupu Luhan" - Chanyeol.

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan memutuskan Hayeong, kekasihku" - Sehun.

Sesungguhnya kisah ini tidak lah serumit yang kalian bayangkan, namun juga tidak lah semudah yang terlihat. Semuanya butuh proses, termasuk rumah tangga Sehun yang baru akan segera di mulai bersama gadis keturunan China yang begitu dingin, angkuh, keras dan cuek.

Bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik dengan kisah mereka? Let's see...

.

.

.

 **Next or not?**

 **Baby**

 **Review juseyo.**


	3. Chapter 3 'Chapter 2'

**OhBabyLu proudly present...**

 **GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Humor**

 **Summary: Kisah mereka tidaklah serumit dan semudah yang terlihat. Oh Sehun harus menerima lapang dada sang istri, Xi Luhan, wanita berwatak dingin dan berkepribadian angkuh.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!**

 **Note: Yang di bawah umur harap tidak mampir ke works saya**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **HIDE & SEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang lebih menyenangkan selain saat kau membuka mata kau langsung di hadapkan dengan wajah damai wanita cantik yang sedang terlelap meringkuk di pelukanmu?

Apa lagi untuk ukuran pria nakal seperti Sehun, menurutnya hal itu adalah hal terindah di dalam hidupnya apa lagi wanita yang sedang meringkuk nyaman tersebut adalah istrinya, istri sahnya yang sudah ia nikahi berkat paksaan sang orang tua.

Oh Sehun, pria yang baru menikah satu minggu yang lalu itu merasa begitu damai saat membuka mata pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik sang istri yang selalu bangun lebih siang darinya akibat lelah yang melandanya karena tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang harus melayani suaminya sampai menjelang pagi.

" _Eewh_ , ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Oh Sehun"

Sehun yang sedang melamunkan sang istri terlonjak kaget saat mata rusa sang istri sudah menyapanya dengan delikan tajam.

"Selamat pagi..", Sapa Oh Sehun tanpa canggung sambil merapikan rambut berantakan sang istri.

Tidak menjawab sapaan sang suami, istri dari Oh Sehun itu menyibak selimutnya dengan cepat sebelum mengambil asal kemeja sang suami dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menghindari tatapan lapar sang suami yang tidak pernah puas mengerjai tubuhnya. Jika saja pria nakal dan berotak mesum itu bukan suaminya maka dengan senang hati Luhan akan mencaci makinya karena sudah membuatnya lelah dan kurang tidur akibat nafsu luar biasa pria itu yang baru Luhan ketahui.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada ucapan dan ciuman selamat pagi untukku"

Jika sang istri sudah sibuk membersihkan dirinya maka Sehun manatap nanar kepergian sang istri yang selalu mengabaikannya.

Luhan, istrinya yang luar biasa kaku itu hanya mau berbicara hangat dengannya saat mereka di tempat tidur saja, selama di tempat tidur lah mereka berdua bisa bercengkrama tanpa canggung, hanya di tempat tidurlah Luhan akan banyak tersenyum dan berlaku hangat padanya, selebihnya selama satu minggu ini Luhan tetaplah Luhan teman satu kelasnya yang luar biasa cuek dan acuh akan kehadirannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun lebih betah berlama-lama di tempat tidur mereka, bukan karena dia berotak mesum, namun karena saat di sinilah Luhan benar-benar akan berperan sebagaimana seorang istri, saat di tempat tidur Luhan yang dingin akan berubah menjadi Luhan yang hangat, dan Luhan yang kaku akan berubah menjadi Luhan yang agresif.

Membuat Sehun menyadari jika apa yang dikatakan Kai dan Chanyeol tentang jika wanita kaku seperti Luhan pasti begitu agresif di ranjang. Itu benar, dan Sehun sudah membuktikannya selama satu minggu ini.

"Mandilah, bersihkan tubuhmu", Sehun menuruti apa kata Luhan dan mendengus malas saat wanita yang tadi malam selalu menatapnya hangat kini sudah kembali menjadi Luhan yang menatapnya datar, apa wanita itu memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Pria yang sedang merampas handuk di tangan istrinya itu terkekeh sendiri menyadari betapa besar keinginannya supaya Luhan selalu berlaku hangat padanya, bukan hanya saat di tempat tidur saja namun di semua tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah resmi menyandang status sebagai suami, Sehun rasa Luhan sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik.

Gadis itu siapa sangka jika dia begitu gesit dalam mengurus isi rumah tangga mereka. Dari mulai menyiapkan sarapan, memasak makan siang dan makan malam semuanya dia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Membersihkan dan merapikan apartmen mereka juga pun dia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri. Semua Luhan lakukan sendiri tanpa pernah sekalipun mengeluh lelah yang membuat Sehun tahu jika selama tiga tahun tinggal sendiri di apartmennya gadis itu memang sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, jauh dari orang tua membuat Luhan sudah biasa mengurus segalanya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak bersyukur karena setidaknya di balik sikap dinginnya wanita itu begitu pandai mengurus rumah tangga mereka yang baru seumur jagung.

Dan yang membuat Sehun paling bersyukur adalah Luhan yang mau melayaninya dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri sebagai mana mestinya, meskipun mereka tidak saling mencintai tapi Sehun lega karena Luhan tidak menolak saat Sehun memintanya melakukan hubungan suami istri yang selama satu minggu ini selalu mereka lakukan.

Iya, untuk beberapa hal di atas Sehun bersyukur, namun ada satu hal yang masih membuat Sehun kesal. Sifat Luhan lah yang membuatnya kesal karena wanita itu masih begitu pendiam dan irit bicara, membuat Sehun kerap kali memutar otak mencari topik untuk mereka bicarakan supaya rumah mereka tidak terasa sunyi.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang mencoba menjadi istri yang baik sesuai perintah ibunya, Sehun tahu itu. Luhan tidak ingin lagi menambah luka dan kekecewaan ibunya dengan cara menghancurkan rumah tangga seumur jagung mereka sehingga sebisa mungkin dia berusaha melayani Sehun walau Sehun tahu awalnya gadis itu begitu canggung.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, setelah dari pagi sudah berada di dapur dan memasak sarapan yang mereka habiskan berdua dalam diam, wanita itu akan segera membereskan isi apartment mereka yang tidak pernah kotor akibat tangan lihainya. Bahkan Sehun rasa debu pun enggan masuk ke apartemen mereka karena takut dengan delikan tajam sang Nyonya rumah.

"Mau kemana?"

Sehun yang masih duduk di meja makan setelah menghabiskan sarapan hasil olahan tangan Luhan mengernyit mendapati Luhan yang sudah rapi dengan setelan casualnya, tidak lupa handbag yang selalu menggantung manis di lengannya, "Apa kau mau pergi?"

Luhan yang sedang memasang flat shoesnya mendekati Sehun dan memberikan kecupan di pipi tirusnya, "Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun untuk mendaftar kuliah", kata Luhan berniat izin pada sang suami yang juga selalu izin padanya kemana pun pria itu hendak pergi, "Dah ya, aku pergi", ujarnya lagi dan segera menemui sang sepupu yang sejak tadi pagi membuat phonselnya berisik, meninggalkan sang suami yang hanya mengangguk mengizinkan seraya berdoa semoga mereka tidak berada di kampus yang sama.

Beberapa hari lalu Sehun sudah mendaftar kuliah lebih dulu dari pada Luhan, mereka sengaja tidak mendaftar dan mencari kampus bersama karena Sehun sudah memiliki janji dengan sang kekasih yang juga berada di satu kampus dengannya, hal itu jugalah yang membuat Sehun melafalkan doa agar sang istri tidak di satu kampus dengannya. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia berharap agar bisa satu universitas dengan Luhan supaya lebih mundah untuknya mengawasi wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu Sehun mendaftar di universitas mana?"

Luhan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya di cafe dekat gedung salah satu universitas yang cukup ternama di Seoul menjawab pertanyaan sang sepupu dengan gelengannya pertanda ia tidak mengetahui dan tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan pendidikan sang suami.

"Aku dengar dari Chanyeol jika Sehun sepertinya berada di universitas yang sama dengan Hayeong", Baekhyun yang sedang meregangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal karena nyaris seharian memegang setir untuk mencari universitas yang cocok dengan mereka kembali bertanya pada sang sepupu yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Luhan menghempas sumpitnya dengan kesal dan mendelik pada Baekhyun yang terkekeh, "Apa itu menjadi urusanku jika Sehun dan kekasihnya mendaftar di universutas yang sama?", tanyanya kesal, karena sudah sejak mereka di mobil pagi tadi yang Baekhyun tanyakan selalu Sehun dan Sehun.

Masih terkekeh dan masih berniat menggoda sang sepupu Baekhyun kembali berujar, "Tentu saja urusanmu, kau istrinya"

Luhan melirik kesana-kemari untuk mendapati suasana cafe yang cukup ramai, dia tidak mau ada yang mendegar jika ia yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun sudah memilki seorang suami, "Sudahlah aku mau pulang", katanya sebal dan segera berlalu dari sana untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mentertawakannya, mentertawakan nasibnya lebih tepatnya.

"Luhanie tunggu..", kaki berbalut heels itu berlari cepat untuk menyusul Luhan yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, mendesah karena lagi-lagi Luhan duduk di bangku penumpang yang mana artinya ia lah yang harus menyetir mobil Luhan.

"Langsung pulang atau..?"

"Langsung pulang saja", jawab Luhan sambil memasang seatbelt nya, tidak msnyadari lirikan jahil dari sang sepupu.

"Ini masih sore, sejak kapan kau betah di apartmen?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah karena lagi-lagi gadis jahil di sampingnya menggodanya, "Sejak ada suamiku yang menunggu ku pulang di apartmen kami, puas?", jawabnya kesal yang membuat sang sepupu tertawa puas.

"Oke aku puas", kata Baekhyun senang dan segera melajukan lamborghini Luhan yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuanya satu tahun yang lalu.

Butuh waktu nyaris tiga puluh menit bagi Luhan untuk sampai di apartmennya dan Sehun yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartmen lamanya. Sehingga dengan kemampuan Baekhyun yang begitu lihai mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi membuatnya cepat sampai di apartmennya dan langsung di hadapkan dengan sang suami yang sedang bermain dengan kedua teman berandalnya.

"Hai noona"

Luhan mendelik pada Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, Sejak ia menikah dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, entah dapat ide gila dari mana pria murah senyum itu berakhir memanggilnya dengan panggilan noona.

Mengabaikan para pria yang sibuk dengan stick ps mereka dan sang suami yang sedang menatapnya bertanya, satu-satunya wanita di dalam apartmen itu langsung memasuki kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat dua teman Sehun yang sama nakalnya dengan sang suami.

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Luhan melirik jamnya dan mengernyit saat jarum jam baru di angka lima sedangkan Sehun sudah bertanya seperti dia pulang malam saja, "Ini baru jam lima", ujar Luhan dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Menghindari Sehun yang hendak menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau pergi sejak pagi", ujar Sehun mengingatkan bahwa Luhan sudah meninggalkan rumah lebih dari delapan jam yang membuat Sehun harus makan siang dengan masakan hasil olahan tangan chef di restoran dekat gedung apartmen mereka yang menurut Sehun tidak lebih enak dari pada masakan sang istri. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan masakan Luhan, jadi lidahnya sudah tidak bersahabat lagi dengan masakan orang lain.

Menyadari kesalahannya dan sudah mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik, Luhan bergumam maaf dan memalingkan wajah lagi saat Sehun selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari tatapan yang selalu mereka layangkan saat di kelas.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?", Luhan bertanya tanpa melihat Sehun, membuatnya tidak menyadari jika sang suami sedang mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan senyum yang tercipta akibat perhatian kecil yang di berikannya.

"Sudah..", Luhan mendesah lega mendengar jawaban itu, bukannya apa, jika Sehun sakit maka bisa di pastikan Luhanlah yang akan repot mengurus Sehun yang kadang-kadang sikap kekanakan dan manjanya yang tidak sengaja pria itu perlihatkan.

"Mendaftar di universitas mana?", tanya Sehun yang merasa menemukan topik untuk mengobrol dengan sang istri.

Tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, Luhan kembali berbaring seraya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sehun, "Banyak", jawabnya dan mengabaikan dengusan Sehun akibat jawaban singkatnya, "Aku dan Baekhyun mendaftar di beberapa universitas", Luhan mengkoreksi jawabannya dengan suara lirih, memejamkan mata karena efek lelah yang melandanya. Tidak hanya lelah, sejak ia menikah wanita cantik itu benar-benar kurang tidur akibat melayani sang suami yang libidonya benar-benar tinggi.

Sehun yang menyadari wajah lelah Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah, namun meskipun begitu Sehun tidak ambil pusing karena yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah di mana Luhan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya nanti, "Bagaimana jika semua universitas itu menerima mu?", tanyanya yang mengganggu waktu istirahat sang istri.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah menggerutu di dalam hati karena pria yang sedang mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut ini tidak berhenti bertanya, "Aku akan pilih yang di pilih Baekhyun", katanya yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan sepupu jahilnya, Baekhyun itu walaupun jahil dan bermulut pedas plus tidak sopan, tapi percayalah dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Luhan nyaman dan betah berlama-lama dengannya, "Em Sehun-ah", panggil Luhan sambil menatap memohon pada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau berikan aku waktu istirahat sebentar, aku lelah", ujar Luhan yang berniat mengusir sang suami dan menyadarkannya jika masih ada dua temannya di luar yang sedang menunggunya.

Sehun yang sedang mengusap rambut panjang Luhan langsung menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan mengangguk memenuhi permintaan sang istri, "Tidurlah, dua jam lagi akan ku bangunkan", Ujarnya lembut yang ia tutup dengan kecupan manis di bibir sang istri yang sudah terlelap.

"Bagaimana? Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk universitas mana?", Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menunggu Sehun langsung bertanya pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali duduk di dekat dua temannya, "Jangan lupa bersihkan kembali sampah-sampah kalian jika tidak ingin mendapatkan delikan tajam dari wanita itu", Ujarnya ketus dan menatap ngeri beberapa bungkus snack dan soft drink berserakan di atas meja yang Sehun ketahui benar siapa pelakunya. Kemudian Sehun melirik Chanyeol, sang pembuat onar di apartmennya untuk berbicara dengan pria itu, "Yeol-ah bisakah kau membantuku?"

Chanyeol yang sedang memungut bungkusan snack dan minumannya mengangguk meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan darinya.

"Luhan akan mengikuti Baekhyun di mana pun Baekhyun kuliah", ujar Sehun yang mengundang kernyitan di dahi sang sahabat bertelinga peri.

"Lalu?", tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti, mengambil tissue basah untuk mengelap meja kaca sang tuan rumah yang sudah ia kotori.

"Bisakah kau pastikan supaya Baekhyun tidak kuliah di Universitas tempat kita mendaftar", ujar Sehun memohon, tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia, kekasihnya dan sang istri berada di kampus yang sama, meskipun Sehun tahu benar jika Luhan tidak akan perduli tapi yang Sehun pikirkan adalah kekasihnya, karena sampai detik ini kekasihnya itu belum mengetahui jika ia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri yang kerap kali memusuhi wanita bermata sipit itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat raut cemas di wajah Sehun tersenyum setan dan merasa jika ia lah yang akan memenangkan pertaruhan di antara mereka. Lupakah Sehun jika Chanyeol mendukung pernikahannya dengan Luhan dan bertaruh jika Sehunlah yang akan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu pada wanita kaku itu? Dengan permintaan Sehun barusan Chanyeol rasa ini kesempatannya untuk memanfaatkan keadaan, "Oke, akan ku katakan pada Baekhyun", jawabnya mantap di sertai dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluar dari apartmen Sehun dan meninggalkan Kai di sana untuk menemani sang tuan rumah yang kesepian, pria semampai itu berjalan beberapa blok dari apartmen Sehun untuk menuju apartmen Luhan yang saat ini di huni oleh gadis pujaan hatinya. Dengan satu tangan berada di saku jeansnya dan bersenandung ceria dengan siulannya ia memencet tombol berwarna putih di samping pintu apartment sang gadis, "Baekhyun-ah..", panggilnya senang, berharap kedatangannya tidak akan menggganggu sang gadis yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?", tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil satu kaleng soda pada tamu tak di undangnya.

 _"Thanks",_ Ujar tamu tak di undang itu sambil menangkap lemparan kaleng soda dari Baekhyun, "Ada yang ingin ku bicarkan dengan mu", katanya pelan sambil membuka kaleng soda itu untuk menghargai sang tuan rumah, menyesapnya sedikit karena perutnya sudah terasa kenyang akibat menghabiskan beberapa makanan di lemari es pasangan suami istri itu.

"Bicarakan saja..", Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya berseberangan dengan pria yang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan mencintainya sambil menyalakan tv, "Aku akan memukulmu jika apa yang kau bicarakan bukan suatu yang penting", ujarnya lagi yang tahu benar jika Chanyeol kerap kali mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting padanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Jika itu penting?"

"Aku akan menciummu"

Chanyeol tertawa senang mendengar jawaban sang gadis, walaupun awalnya di menggerutu karena Baekhyun yang gemar sekali memukul orang, "Ini penting", ujar Chanyeol yang merasa menang banyak. Ia bangun dari kursi dan duduk di dekat Baekhyun yang langsung menjaga jarak, pura-pura jual mahal, "Baek, bisakah kau dan Luhan masuk di Seoul university saja?"

Baekhyun mengernyit dan mendelik pada Chanyeol yang ingin menyentuhnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku, Kai, Sehun dan kekasihnya masuk di universitas itu, jadi bisakah kau dan Luhan masuk di sana juga, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu", ujarnya menggombal untuk menutupi niat terselubungnya, terkekeh saat gadis di sampingnya memasang wajah ingin muntah berkat gombalan murahannya.

"Aku terserah Luhan saja, di mana dia kuliah aku akan ikut", jawab Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari niat terselubung sang pria yang kerap ia sapa Yoda.

"Luhan juga berkata seperti itu", ujar Chanyeol kagum dengan kesetiaan dua sepupu berwajah cantik itu, "Baek, masuk di Seoul university ya? Apa kau rela membiarkan Sehun berjauhan dengan Luhan, apa lagi Sehun akan satu kampus dengan Hayeong. Bisa-bisa mereka akan segera bercerai karena Sehun yang sibuk dengan musuh bebuyutanmu itu"

Dua serigala, salah satunya adalah Hayeong kekasih Sehun yang Baekhyun benci karena putusnya hubungannya dengan Sehun dulu adalah karena wanita lemah lembut itu, itulah kenapa Baekhyun bahkan Luhan sekalipun begitu tidak menyukai serigala betina itu. Bukan karena Baekhyun masih mencintai Sehun, melainkan karena sakit hati saja dengan wanita bermarga Oh itu, lagi pula dia dan Sehun dulu hanya cinta monyet saja, jadi tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun masih menyukai Sehun dan menghianati sepupu tersayangnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan", ujar Baekhyun akhirnya yang juga tidak rela jika rumah tangga sepupunya hancur, paman dan bibinya yang ada di China akan semakin kecewa jika rumah tangga anak semata wayang mereka hancur karena orang ketiga. Walaupun dia harus berdecak malas akibat teriakan senang Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya erat dan menciumnya sesuai janji mereka tadi.

" _Maafkan aku Sehun-ah_ ", di sela-sela ciumannya Chanyeol bergumam maaf pada sang sahabat yang baru saja ia bohongi dan khianati. Dia melakukan ini demi kebaikan rumah tangga Sehun dan keselamatan hubungannya dengan gadis yang sedang di ciumnya. Tidak lucu kan jika dia kalah taruhan dan berakhir berhenti mengejar Baekhyun; gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak jaman JHS dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya Chanyeol dan Kai yang baru keluar beberapa detik yang lalu, sang pemilik apartemen langsung kembali ke kamar untuk mendapati sang istri yang masih terlelap.

Membungkuk untuk mencuri ciuman di bibir manis sang istri yang tidak di cintai dan mencintainya. Tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun dan tidak merasa pula harus menjaga jarak akibat pernikahan tanpa cinta mereka. Yang Sehun tahu hanyalah Luhan adalah istrinya yang merupakan haknya untuk menyentuh wanita itu di mana saja walaupun tanpa cinta sekalipun. Dia masih remaja, yang dia pikirkan hanya bersenang-senang dan belum mengerti jika perbuatannya bisa berdampak buruk untuknya dan Luhan serta kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia lupakan.

"Luhan-ah bangunlah..", setelah puas mencium bibir sang istri Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Luhan untuk membangunkannya. Dan kembali mengucap syukur karena Luhan merupakan tipe orang yang mudah terbangun, sehingga tidak butuh usaha banyak untuknya membangunkan sang istri.

"Sudah jam enam, bangunlah", Sehun tersenyum saat wanita cantik itu sudah membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang memasuki retina matanya.

"Aku bangun..", kata Luhan agak serak dan bangun untuk menyibukkan diri di dapur guna mengenyangkan perut datar sang suami. Hampir jatuh jika saja tangan Sehun tidak menangkap tubuhnya yang oleng akibat kantuk yang masih di rasakannya.

"Hati-hati..", Sehun berujar sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya, tidak tega saat melihat Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan.

" _Thanks_ ", Luhan bergumam terima kasih, ia memejamkan matanya kembali di ceruk leher sang suami dan menikmati perlakuan hangat sang suami yang menggendongnya koala sampai ke dapur mini mereka.

"Mau makan apa?", setibanya di dapur dan Sehun sudah menurunkannya, wanita cantik itu langsung bergegas hendak mengolah bahan makanan yang memenuhi isi lemari es mereka. Walaupun dia sedang benar-benar lelah dan masih merasa kantuk, Luhan tetap menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik sesuai petuah sang ibu yang hatinya sudah dia kecewakan dengan sangat parah.

"Apa saja", jawab Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan dari meja makan yang tidak jauh dari dapur bersih mereka. Dia bukanlah orang yang pemilih dalam urusan makan jadi apa saja akan ia lahap habis asal itu hasil masakan sang istri.

"Luhan-ah"

"Apa?", masih sibuk dengan bahan makanannya Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan segala kegiatannya sambil memainkan phonsel di tangan kanannya.

"Kita memesan makanan saja jika kau masih mengantuk", Sehun cukup kasihan melihat Luhan yang terus menguap dan sesekali akan mengucek mata rusanya yang sayu. Tidak tega melihat wanita itu berusaha keras menyenangkannya dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Luhan yang awalnya memang sedang lelah dan malas langsung melepaskan pisau di tangannya dan berujar malas, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih", ia melenguh pelan dan segera mengambil phonsel untuk memesan makaan pada teman sekelasnya sekaligus mantan tetangganya. Sebelum menikah jika ia sudah tidak punya waktu dan sedang kelelahan Luhan selalu memesan makanan dari wanita bermata mirip burung hantu itu yang sudah ia pastikan rasa makanannya begitu lezat, tidak hanya itu, gadis yang ia sapa mata owl itu juga orang yang mencintai kebersihan yang membuat Luhan mempercayakan kesehatan perutnya pada gadis bermarga Do itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak tadi istri dari Oh Sehun itu memasang wajah masamnya, dalam hati merutuki sepupunya yang memakai mobilnya tanpa izin, membuat Luhan yang sudah memiliki janji dengan ibu mertuanya kesal karena sudah membuat sang ibu mertua menunggu lama.

Kemarin siang, saat pihak sekolah SM mengumumkan jika prom night akan di selenggarakan dua hari lagi, Oh Sungmin, sang ibu mertua langsung menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang ke butiknya guna mengambil dress yang akan ia pakai di malam pesta yang hanya di gelar satu tahun sekali itu.

"Luhan-ah..", mata sipit putra bungsu Kyuhyun itu memicing pada Luhan yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula, "Kenapa kau belum berangkat?", tanyanya dan berjalan mendekati sang istri yang berwajah gusar.

Luhan yang sedang duduk di balkon kamar mereka dengan perasaan kesal mendongak pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depannya, "Ada apa?", tanya Luhan malas, dia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan tadi.

"Kenapa belum berangkat, eomma sudah menunggu sejak tadi", Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya dan semakin mengernyit melihat wajah wanita cantik di hadapannya yang semakin masam.

"Aku tidak punya mobil", Luhan menjawab lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya malu, sejujurnya dia bisa saja menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti taksi atau bus, tapi untuk ukuran orang yang tidak ingin repot dan tidak ingin menunggu, hal itu merupakan hal yang tidak akan Luhan lakukan, di tambah lagi jarak dari apartmen mereka ke halte cukup jauh dan bisa membuat kakinya lelah jika harus berjalan sejauh ratusan meter. Terkutuklah Chanyeol yang mengencani Baekhyun tanpa modal sehingga dengan seenak jidatnya Baekhyun membawa mobilnya begitu saja, tidak perduli jika Luhan tidak mempunyai mobil lain selain Lamborghini pemberian sang baba tepat di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau berwajah masam dan membuat eomma menunggu lama hanya karena tidak mempunyai mobil?", Wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyuman geli lengkap dengan gelengan kepala, tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang di katakan sang istri, "Kenapa tidak naik taksi atau bus saja?", tanya Sehun geli, yang di balas si cantik delikan tajam padanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau berjalan sejauh itu hanya untuk menunggu taksi yang belum tentu akan lewat?", tanyanya ketus, melampiaskan sedikit kekesalannya karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada sang suami yang tidak bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi? aku bisa mengantarmu atau kau bisa menggunakan mobilku", ujar Sehun tidak habis pikir. Pasalnya ia tidak hanya terkena imbas kekesalan Luhan namun juga mendapat ocehan panjang dari ibunya yang menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah menjadikan Luhan 'babu' di apartment mereka sehingga menantunya yang cantik jelita terlambat menemuinya, "Ayo ku antar", kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan langsung menepis tangan Sehun seraya berdecih malas, "Kau sudah memiliki janji dengan kekasihmu jika kau tidak lupa", ujar Luhan ketus, marah pada Sehun yang tidak menyadari jika Luhan mendengar percakapan teleponnya dengan Hayeong pagi tadi.

"Kau menguping?"

"Mwo? Aku?", Luhan terkekeh masam dan menendang betis Sehun sebelum berujar, "Salahkan kau yang selingkuh tepat di sampingku", ujarnya semakin ketus dan menjauh dari Sehun yang sedang mengusap betisnya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendapati kecemburuan Luhan langsung tertawa, merasa bodoh karena pagi tadi saat ia menelpon Hayeong dia tidak menyadari jika Luhan sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Mendengar Luhan yang membanting pintu Sehun segera berlari dan meringis saat betisnya terasa sakit akibat kekerasan yang baru saja di lakukan sang istri, mengambil kunci mobil dan phonselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah keluar dari apartmen mereka, "Luhan hei..", Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan yang sudah memasuki lift.

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar teriakan itu menncet brutal tombol segitiga terbalik itu, mendengus karena Sehun berhasil menyusulnya dan sedang memasang cengiran bodohnya, "Jangan mengikuti ku..!", lagi-lagi Sehun harus menahan kekehan gelinya saat Luhan memalingkan wajah malunya. Malu karena sudah terang-terangan mengatakan cemburu pada kekasih suaminya.

"Biar ku antar, kakimu akan sakit jika kau berjalan sejauh itu dengan heels lima belas centi mu"

Masih memalingkan wajah dan enggan menatap wajah tampan sang suami, wanita cantik itu sengaja mendengus kasar seraya berujar marah, "Antar saja kekasihmu, aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Astaga, apa kau cemburu hm?"

"Siapa yang cemburu? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri"

Bolehkah Sehun tertawa sekarang? Sehun mati-matian menahan kekehannya saat Luhan berujar galak tidak mengakui kecemburuannya, "Baikalh, istriku tidak cemburu. Sekarang biarkan aku yang mengantarmu", ujar Sehun mengalah dan tidak ingin menggoda Luhan yang bisa membuat wanita itu semakin marah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?", Luhan menghadap Sehun yang juga sedang menghadapnya, "Dia kekasihku, kau istriku, mana yang lebih penting?", tanya Sehun yang di balas Luhan dengan gendikan bahunya. Kemudian pria yang sedang menggunakan setelan casualnya itu merogoh saku jeansnya untuk mengambil phonsel dan menelepon sang kekasih.

"Hayeong-ah.."

" _Wae Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"_

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karena aku ada urusan yang lebih penting"

 _"Selalu begitu"_

Luhan nyaris muntah saat mendengar percakapan telpon Sehun dan wanita yang kerap ia dan Baekhyun sapa serigala betina. Tidak cemburu sama sekali saat Hayeong merengek manja pada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan kata-kata sayang dan gombalan manis, dasar perayu ulung.

"Sudah ya, aku tutup"

 _ **Pip**_

Setelah membatalkan janjinya pada sang kekasih, Sehun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sang istri yang sedang tertunduk menatap lantai marmer gedung apartemen mereka, "Aku sudah membatalkan janji ku dengan Hayeong, kau senang?", ujar Sehun yang berharap sang istri akan memberikannya hadiah berupa ciuman atau setidaknya ucapan terima kasih karena Sehun lebih memilih dirinya. Namun sepertinya Sehun harus kecewa karena yang dia dapatkan bukannya ucapan terima kasih melainkan delikan tajam dan pukulan di bahu dari wanita cantik yang sudah melangkah keluar dari dalam lift dengan langkah lebarnya.

 _"Istri mana yang senang saat suaminya menelpon wanita lain tepat di sampingnya, apa lagi jika wanita itu adalah kekasihnya"_

Jika Sehun sedang menatapnya bingung maka Luhan sedang sibuk menggerutu, memaki perbuatan takberperikeistrian yang baru saja di lakukan Sehun.

Luhan rasa walaupun mereka tidak saling mencintai seharusnya Sehun bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan tidak dengan terang-terangan selingkuh di dekatnya. Meskipun tidak bisa di bilang selingkuh karena pada nyatanya dia lah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sehun dan Hayeong yang sudah berjalan sangat lama itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampainya di butik milik sang ibu, Oh Sehun mendesah lega karena sejak di dalam mobil Luhan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya seakan tidak sudih melihatnya.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu baru menyudahi acara perang dingin mereka saat Sungmin mengocehi mereka, mengatakan mereka lambat karena sudah membuatnya menunggu begitu lama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian begitu lama?", sambil membawa Luhan masuk yang di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya, ibu dari dua anak tampan itu memilih dress yang akan di pakai menantunya di malam prom night besok. Berniat membuat Luhan semakin cantik dan membuat putranya yang sudah memiliki kekasih akan berpaling pada istrinya yang cantik jelita.

"Luhan-ie bagaimana yang ini?",

 _Sret.._

Sehun langsung melempar jauh dress backlees dan tanpa lengan yang di berikan sang ibu pada Luhan. Mengernyit saat ibunya justru memilihkan gaun yang sangat terbuka untuk istrinya yang mana Luhan dan dress terbukanya merupakan salah satu kelemahan Sehun.

"YA! kenapa di buang?", Tangan dingin Sungmin menggeplak sayang kepala si bungsu yang selalu menguras habis kesabarannya. Dalam hati berdoa semoga Luhan betah memiliki suami yang masih begitu nakal dan suka berlaku seenaknya.

"Itu terlalu terbuka eomma, bagaimana jika nanti ada pria yang akan memperkosa Luhan?"

Sungmin tersenyum miring pada sikap _protective_ yang tidak sengaja Sehun tunjukkan, persis seperti Kyuhyun saat ia sedang cemburu, " _Aaah_.. seperti kau memperkosa Luhan malam itu karena melihat gaun terbukanya, iya kan? Eomma benar kan?"

Sehun langsung tersedak saat ibunya lagi-lagi mengingatkan dirinya tentang kejadian bejatnya di malam pesta ulang tahunnya, "Aku tidak memperkosanya eomma", kata Sehun membela diri, mengerling pada Luhan untuk meminta bantuan. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, wanita itu bukannya melerai perdebatan tidak penting antara mertuanya dan sang suami, dia justru masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari pakaian yang pas untuk tubuhnya, pakaian yang akan membuat Sehun cemburu padanya.

 _'V back, V neck_ ', Luhan bergumam dengan mata melirik berbagai macam dress yang menggantung manis di butik sang ibu mertua. Memilih menuruti pesan Baekhyun yang memintanya menggunakan gaun yang memiliki model V back dan V neck yang bisa membuat Sehun kesulitan menelan saliva.

"Luhan-ie, kau suka yang ini?", Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk pada Sungmin, bergumam terima kasih saat sang ibu mertua mengambilkan gaun berwarna hitam arang yang akan membuat kulit seputih susunya semakin bersinar.

"Aku pilih yang ini saja eommonim"

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh menggunakan gaun terbuka ini", lagi-lagi Sehun merampas pilihan sang ibu dan sang istri, tidak habis pikiran dengan selera dua wanita cantik yang sama-sama sedang mendelik padanya, "Ini terlalu terbuka, cari yang lain saja hm?"

Mengabaikan Sehun, wanita yang marganya sudah mengikuti marga sang suami itu mengecup pipi Sungmin dan berujar, "Eomma, nanti malam atau besok eomma kirimkan saja dress nya ke apartemen kami", ujarnya yang langsung di angguki Sungmin dan Sehun yang membenturkan kepalanya di mannequin telanjang di sampingnya.

"Oh Sehun, mau mengantar menantuku pulang atau terus becumbu dengan patung telanjang itu", Sehun mendelik pada ibunya yang tidak pernah membelanya. Seumur hidup harus bersaing dengan hyungnya sekarang saingannya justru bertambah dan semakin berat.

Masih kesal, Sehun mendekati ibunya yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan pelanggan butiknya,"Dah eomma, kami pulang", Setelah memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi sang ibu, Sehun segera menyusul Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di mobil sambil memainkan phonselnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih gaun terbuka seperti itu? Apa kau berniat menggoda para penggemarmu di SM?", sambil memasang seatbelt dan menstarter mobil, Sehun bertanya dengan nada kesalnya, ingin marah tapi tidak berani karena takut jika sang istri akan balik memarahinya.

"Wae? Memanngya kenapa dengan gaun itu?"

Sehun mendengus saat wanita cantik di sampingnya selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan pula, "Terlalu terbuka untuk mu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, matanya masih fokus pada layar phonselnya yang berisi curhatan sang sepupu yang gagal berkencan dengan Chanyeol, "Memangnya kenapa jika terbuka? Bukankah itu bagus?", Luhan bertanya tanpa beban, suaranya begitu ringan dan tidak peduli jika Sehun akan memarahinya.

"Kau harus ingat jika kau sudah memiliki suami"

"Kau juga harus ingat jika kau sudah memiliki istri"

 _Skak mat_

Sehun langsung mengerem mendadak mobilnya, menciptakan decitan nyaring hasil gesekan dari aspal dan ban mobil. Memutar tubuh untuk fokus menghadap Luhan yang sepertinya masih dendam dengan kejadian di apartmen tadi pagi, "Serius Luhan, aku hanya tidak ingan para penggemar mu berakhir menelanjangi mu", ujar Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian, melupakan masalah tentang kecemburuan yang sedang di rasakan sang istri.

"Serius Sehun, mereka tidak senakal dan semesum dirimu, percayalah"

 _Sial_ , sudah berapa kali hari ini Sehun nyaris tersedak, kenapa segala sesuatu yang dia katakan atau pun dia lakukan justru berakhir memojokkan dirinya.

Pria berwajah luar biasa tampan itu menghela nafasnya dan merampas ponsel di tangan Luhan, cemburu karena Luhan lebih memilih memandang layar persegi itu dari pada memandang wajah tampannya, "Luhan, apa kau tahu jika Seokjin dan teman-temannya selalu menatap mu lapar? Apa kau lupa kejadian saat para penggemar mu meneteskan air liur hanya karena rok mu yang tersingkap akibat tiupan angin? "

"Kau juga meneteskn air liurmu Oh Sehun"

Luhan yang sudah menghadap Sehun kembali memalingkan wajah malu saat mengingat kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan lalu, di mana saat ia bermain basket di lapangan tanpa mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olah raga terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba rok super pendeknya tersingkap begitu saja saat dia melompat untuk memasukkan benda bulat berwanra orange itu ke dalam ring yang begitu tinggi untuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Itu sebabnya, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya besok malam kau harus memakai dress yang tertutup, apa kau dengar? "

"Heeem..", Luhan mendengung malas, mengiyakan permintaan sang suami yang begitu cerewet. Namun meskipun tanpa dress hasil rancangan sang ibu mertua Luhan tetap akan menghadiri prom night mereka dengan dress serupa, mengingat di lemarinya tidak ada satupun drees yang tertutup dan panjang seperti apa yang Sehun inginkan, tidak masalah jika Sehun akan marah, karena Luhan rasa Sehun tidak mungkin ada waktu untuknya mengingat Hayeong juga akan hadir di sana sebagai pasangan Sehun.

"Aku serius Luhan, kau dengar aku?"

"Iyaaa, aku mendengarmu suamiku sayang"

Inilah yang Sehun tidak sukai dari istrinya yang irit bicara, karena sekalinya bicara wanita itu sudah berhasil menciptakan senyuman idiot di wajah tampannya, tersenyum sinting saat sang istri mengakuinya sebagai suami lengkap dengan panggilan sayangnya.

Masih dengan senyuman sinting di wajah tampannya Oh Sehun menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat dan memberikan banyak kecupan di wajah memerah malu sang istri.

"Luhan-ah"

" _Hm_..", Luhan meremang saat Sehun menjilat basah daun telinganya, turun ke leher untuk meninggalkan banyak gigitan berbekas di sana.

"Ssehuuuuun, ini di tempat umum"

Tidak memperdulikan rontaan sang istri, Oh Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki gairah seksual yang tinggi memagut bibir Luhan yang di balas Luhan dengan cubitan di perut berototnya.

 _Sshhhh_

Setelah melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya Sehun meringis sambil mengusap perutnya, mengambil tangan Luhan untuk menggigitnya sebagai balasan dari tindak kekerasan yang selalu sang istri lakukan padanya.

" _Ish_ jorok", Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun, cukup gugup saat Sehun tidak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

Sehun yang menyadari kegugupan sang istri semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali memagut bibir belah sang istri, menghisap dan melumatnya untuk menikmati rasa manis dari bibir yang tidak pernah bosan ia kecup.

"Ssehuun, tidak di sini", di rasa sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari nafsu sang suami, dengan berat hati Luhan melepaskan bibir sang suami yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menggelepar penuh nikmat, "Tidak di sini", kata Luhan lagi dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang hendak membejati tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?", tanya Sehun serak, dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan hasratnya yang kian hari kian memuncak saat harus berdekatan dengan sang istri.

Mata rusa itu melirik gugup ke luar jendela kaca mobil yang mengundang Sehun untuk melakukan hal serupa, dan pria luar biasa tampan itu terkekeh saat menyadari jika mereka masih berada di tempat umum, mobilnya masih terparkir di pinggir jalan dekat butik sang ibu.

"Baiklah, tidak di sini", ujar Sehun mengalah sambil mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir merah sang istri, "Kita pulang"

Luhan membiarkan satu tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun, merona saat Sehun menyetir menggunakan satu tangan demi untuk menggenggam hangat tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wangi manis khas seorang Xi Luhan semerbak memenuhi sampai ke setiap sudut kamar yang dihias berwarna dominan soft cream untuk menciptakan suasana hangat bagi kedua penghuninya yang sama-sama berwajah dingin.

Di sisi pria yang statusnya sebagai suami sudah terbaring wanita yang amat sangat cantik, berbalut kemeja yang juga berwarna cream. Matanya yang indah dan bening menatap sang suami dengan tatapan langkahnya, lembut dan tersirat perasaan sayang di sana. Sementara jemarinya yang halus membelai lembut tangan sang suami yang sedang memeluknya.

Kulitnya tidak seputih kulit sang suami yang nyaris albino, tetapi begitu halus dan lembut.

Luhan, wanita yang Sehun kenal saat sama-sama duduk di bangku SHS, yang menjadi incaran para pria di sekolah mereka sekarang menjadi istrinya, istri seorang Oh Sehun.

Suasana yang romantis ditambah dengan sejuknya hembusan angin di sore hari semakin membangkitkan nafsu yang sudah Sehun tahan sejak tadi.

Tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil di sampingnya dan mengecup kening berbalut poni tipis yang membingkai wajah cantik Luhan.

Dari kening, ciuman Sehun turun ke alis matanya yang hitam lebat teratur senada dengan warna rambut panjangnya, ke hidung, dan sampai ke bibir belahnya.

Ciuman pasangan suami istri itu semakin lama semakin bergelora, dua lidah saling berkait diikuti dengan desahan nafas yang semakin memburu. Tangan sang suami yang tadinya memeluk punggung istrinya mulai menjalar ke depan, perlahan menuju ke dada sang istri.

Luhan sangat pintar dalam memilih kemeja yang berkancing empat di depan, memudahkan sang suami untuk membukanya tanpa harus melihat. Tidak lama kemudian kaitan bra-nya pun berhasil dilepaskan oleh tangan Sehun yang sudah cukup terlatih. Kedua dada dengan puncaknya yang berwarna kemerahan tersembul dengan sangat indah. Pakaian yang sedang di kenakan Luhan pun sudah Sehun hempas ke lantai dingin kamar mereka.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang agresif juga telah berhasil membuka pakain casual sang suami. Hanya tinggal celana dalam masing-masing yang masih memisahkan tubuh telanjang pasangan suami istri itu.

Sehun lepaskan ciuman basahnya dari bibir Luhan, menjalar ke arah telinga, lalu ke lehernya. Si cantik tersenyum dan memejamkan mata guna menikmati cumbuan sang suami yang berhak melakukan apa saja pada tubuhnya.

Sehun lanjutkan ciumannya ke dada Luhan, lalu dengan amat perlahan, dengan lidah basahnya ia menikmati dan mencumbu dada wanitanya.

Si cantik mulai mendesah dan meracau tidak jelas. Sempat Sehun lihat matanya terpejam dan bibirnya yang merah indah itu sedikit merekah. Sangat merangsang hasrat kelelakian Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mengelus, meremas dan memilin puting di puncak dada satunya lagi. Sang suami sepertinya tidak ingin buru-buru, dia ingin menikmati detik demi detik yang indah ini secara perlahan, waktu langka di mana sang istri akan menatapnya lembut dan hangat.

Berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi satunya, diselingi dengan ciuman ke bibirnya lagi, membuat Luhan mulai berkeringat. Tangannya semakin liar mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sehun, bahkan kadang-kadang menarik dan menjambaknya, yang membuat nafsu sang suami semakin bergelora.

Dengan berbaring menyamping berhadapan, Sehun lepaskan g-string yang masih melekat itu, satu-satunya kain yang masih tersisa. Perlakuan yang sama Sehun terima dari istrinya, membuat milik Sehun yang sudah sedemikian kerasnya mengacung gagah.

Si cantik yang agresif di ranjang dan tidak sabar membelai dan menggenggam milik sang suami yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengerang nikmat, menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur untuk memberikan foreplay pada sang suami yang mendesis nikmat.

Walaupun hal itu sudah sering Sehun rasakan dalam kencan-kencan liarnya dengan kekasihnya, tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, tentu saja berbeda karena yang melakukannya adalah orang yang berbeda.

Ciuman keduanya semakin ganas, Luhan yang merasakan sentuhan di daerah privatnya mulai menggigit lidah Sehun yang masih berada dalam mulutnya. Sementara tangannya semakin cepat memberikan kenikmatan di penis sang suami.

Tubuhnya mengejang dan melengkung, kemudian terhempas ke tempat tidur disertai erangan panjang. Orgasme yang pertama telah berhasil Sehun persembahkan untuknya hanya karena permainan tangannya.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan keras sambil berbisik, "Ohh Sehun-ah, ini nikmat", ujarnya bersama dengan desahan merdunya.

Sehun segera menindih tubuh Luhan, deru nafasnya kembali terdengar disertai rintihan panjang begitu lidah Sehun mulai menguak kewanitaannya yang basah.

Tangan Luhan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang menggelitik selengkangannya, Kepalanya terangkat lalu terbanting kembali ke atas bantal menahan kenikmatan yang amat sangat yang selalu Sehun berikan untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ditariknya kepala Sehun dari selengkangannya dan menciumnya dengan begitu agresif.

Kemudian Sehun tatap mata rusa itu dalam-dalam. Perlahan, dengan tangannya Sehun arahkan miliknya menuju ke kewanitaan sang istri. Kemudian dengan satu kali hentakan dia dorong masuk miliknya ke hole sang istri yang meremasnya dengan begitu nikmat.

Luhan merintih keras, dan karena mungkin kesakitan, tangannya mendorong bahu Sehun sehingga tubuh Sehun terdorong ke bawah.

Sehun bisa melihat ada air mata meleleh di sudut mata Luhan, tidak tega, Sehun memeluk dan menciumi seluruh wajah sang istri.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh", umpat Luhan dan lagi-lagi memberikan cubitannya di perut Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Maaf.."

Kemudian Sehun menarik lutut Luhan sambil sedikit mengangkang. Memainkan klitorisnya dengan lidahnya yang basah, hangat dan kasar, hingga membuat Luhan kembali mengejang, merintih dan mendesah.

Kedua kakinya menjepit kepala Sehun dengan erat, seakan tidak rela untuk melepaskannya lagi. Bahkan Luhan sampai terduduk menahan kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

Karena hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Sehun segera mengubah posisi, wajah berhadapan, dan kembali menatap mata cantik sang istri yang sangat indah. Kembali mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di hole Luhan dan menghentaknya dengan keras dalam satu kali hentakan yang membuat Luhan mengerang keras sambil menggigit kuat bahunya.

Setelah seluruh kejantanannya berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang hole vagina sang istri, Sehun kembali mencium mesra Luhan yang merintih dengan mata terpejam nikmat.

Butir-butir keringat mulai membasahi tubuh telanjang dua pasang suami istri itu, menikmati waktu sore hari dengan saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Tangan ranting Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun di atasnya, sambil sesekali kukunya menancap di punggung Sehun yang tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Desakan demi desakan tidak tertahankan lagi, dan sambil menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam selama dua puluh menit dengan gerakan keras, konstan dan statis akhirnya Sehun menyemburkan spermanya sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam rahim sang istri.

Memeluk dan menciumi wajah Luhan yang basah oleh keringat, sambil berucap terima kasih dan tetap membiarkan miliknya tertanam di dalam vagina basah sang istri. Mata rusa Luhan yang bening indah menatap hangat dan tersirat kebahagiaan di sana. Dia tersenyum manis seraya berucap "sama-sama" dan langsung meringkuk nyaman di pelukan Sehun dengan berbantalkan lengan sang suami.

"Jangan di keluarkan", Sehun yang merasakan Luhan ingin mencabut penisnya menahan tubuh mungil itu untuk tetap berada di pelukannya.

Dan sepertinya Luhan harus rela mengurangi waktu tidurnya lagi sebab sang suami belum ingin berhenti menjamah tubuhnya. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan berhenti jika belum melihat dia menyerah kalah dan tergeletak dalam kenikmatan dan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum melihat Luhan terkapar tidak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooouh Luhan-ie, sepertinya impianmu untuk membuat suami mu kesulitan menelan ludah akan terwujud"

Gadis yang sudah begitu cantik dengan _party dress_ serta make up _flawless_ nya berdecak kagum melihat mahakaryanya, memutar-mutar tubuh sang sepupu di depan kaca untuk memeriksa penampilannya yang terlihat amat sangat sempurna.

"Baek, apa benar jika leherku terlihat bersih?", Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke kaca untuk memeriksa leher 'kotor'nya yang sudah Baekhyun sulap menjadi bersih seperti semula berkat bantuan beberapa alat make up nya.

Baekhyun menepuk punggung telanjang Luhan seraya berujar, "Sudah bersih, tenang saja para penggemarmu tidak akan tahu jika idolanya tadi malam sudah menghabsikan malam panasnya bersama suaminya"

Luhan mendengus dan memasang heelsnya, siap untuk menghadiri acara prom night mereka bersama sang sepupu, tidak mempermasalahkan di saat teman-temannya datang bersama pasangan, dia justru menggandeng Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Sudah siap?"

 _"Hm.."_

Dua sepupu yang sudah terlihat sangat mempesona itu segera keluar dari apartment lama Luhan untuk pergi ke sekolah mereka. Sudah siap untuk bersenang-senang sebagai ajang perpisahan dan melepas status mereka dari seorang siswa SHS menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

"Lu, apa kau tidak membantu Sehun?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Yaa seperti istri lainnya, membantunya memasang jas atau dasi mungkin", Baekhyun berujar ragu, tidak begitu mengerti dengan hal manis seperti itu karena ia yang belum pernah merasakannya.

"Dia mempunyai kekasih yang bisa dia andalkan", ujar Luhan dan membuka pintu mobilnya, mendesah saat hawa dingin dari ac mobil menyapu kulit telanjangnya.

"Apa dia berangkat bersama serigala itu?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya Baek", Luhan menjawab malas, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan melupakan sang suami yang mungkin sudah sampai lebih dulu bersama kekasihnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat raut masam sepupunya memilih diam dan berhenti bertanya sampai mereka tiba di parkiran sekolah mereka yang tidak lama lagi hanya akan menjadi kenangan dan cerita manisnya saat SHS.

Setibanya di sekolah, kedua gadis itu sudah di sambut dengan hentakan musik dari band sekolah yang ikut meramaikan acara prom night tahun ini, "Lu, itu Chanyeol dan Kai"

Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun untuk menemukan dua berandal atau mungkin akan menjadi mantan brandal di sekolah mereka, ia mengikuti langkah cepat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekati dua pria mempesona itu.

"Aku tidak melihat suami mu Lu"

Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menyumpal mulut Baekhyun yang dengan begitu lantangnya mengucapkan kata suami di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Untunglah suara musik menyamarkan suara cempreng Baekhyun yang kadang-kadang tidak berfikir sebelum berucap.

"Noona tidak bersama Sehun?", Chanyoel yang sudah menunggu sang pujaan hati menyapa istri dari sahabatnya setelah ia memberikan kecupan singkatnya di bibir merah gadisnya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, istri Oh Sehun itu memutar bola matanya tiga puluh enam derajat untuk mencari Sehun yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, sudah bersiap-siap menarik jas Chanyeol atau Kai jika Sehun muncul tiba-tiba dan menepati janjinya untuk memelorotkan gaun terbukanya.

 _'Aku bersumpah akan menelanjangi mu saat itu juga jika kau berani memakai gaun sialan ini'_

Itu kata Sehun sesaat sebelum Luhan ke apartmen lamanya untuk menemui Baekhyun dan mengganti baju di sana. Tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman yang di berikan Sehun yang ia pikir hanya omong kosong belaka mengingat pria itu pastilah sibuk dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"Baekhyun-ssi.."

Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk menemukan sang kakak ipar yang sedang memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Mwo?", Baekhyun bertanya judes, masih dendam dengan kejadian coat kesayangannya yang kotor karena pria yang memiliki senyuman malaikat di depannya.

"Itu coat yang sama dengan merek yang sama dengan coat mu kemarin. Maaf untuk kejadian tempo hari", ujar Suho tulus, ia tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengangguk dan memaafkan kesalahan yang tidak ia sengaja.

 _'Tuhan, andai saja Suho adalah suami ku'_ , melihat kakak dari suaminya yang selalu bertutur kata lembut serta begitu sopan dan tanggung jawab Luhan membatin membayangkan jika Sehun akan sama baiknya dengan hyungnya, kemudian ia mendengus kasar saat mengingat siapa Sehun dan bagaimana tabiat pria itu. Pria senakal Sehun mana mungkin bisa berubah menjadi pria baik seperti Suho.

"Hai Luhan, di mana Sehun?"

Gadis bergaun hitam yang sedang melamunkan sang suami tersentak saat Suho menyapanya, "Aku tidak tahu", jawabnya pelan, ia terkekeh menyadari Suho yang sepertinya sudah siap memarahi Sehun. Suho pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan sehingga ia mengabaikan istri cantiknya.

"Seharusnya pesta ini khusus untuk murid SM saja dan tidak perlu mengundang siswa dari sekolah lain", Ketua osis itu mendesah dan mengutuk keputusannya yang mengundang beberapa sekolah tetangga mereka. Melupakan jika kekasih adiknya berasal dari sekolah tetangga yang membuatnya bisa menebak jika saat ini Sehun pasti sedang bersama gadis yang juga memiliki marga yang sama dengan marga keluarganya itu.

"Sudahlah, Luhan justru senang jika tidak ada Sehun. Iya kan Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk untuk membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun, ia lebih baik tidak melihat pria itu dari pada harus berakhir telanjang.

"Hyung"

Mata rusa Luhan terbelalak kaget saat mendengar suara berat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah berada di belakangnya dan belum mengenalinya.

 _Sret.._

Luhan yang sempat tegang membawa tangannya untuk meremas tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja merampas jas Chanyeol untuk menutupi punggung terbuka Luhan, "Gomawo", bisik Luhan pelan. Semakin gugup saat suara langkah kaki Sehun terdengar semakin mendekatinya.

Sesungguhnya Sehun sudah menyadari kehadiran Luhan sejak mobil Luhan memasuki area parkiran. Memperhatikannya dari jauh dan memastikan jika tidak ada pria hidung belang yang menatap lapar istri cantiknya yang gemar menggoda iman pria nakal di sekolah mereka. Sehun bahkan rela meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sibuk bersama teman-teman perempuannya hanya untuk mendekati Luhan dan menghukum wanitanya yang sudah mengingkari janjinya.

 _"Bersiaplah, aku berniat menelanjangi seseorang saat ini"_

Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri saat Sehun berbisik di telinganya dan meniupnya dengan kasar. Semakin menggigil saat Sehun menarik jas Chanyeol dan mengembalikannya pada sang empunya.

"Ikut aku.."

 _'Selamatkan aku dari suamiku yang mesum, Tuhan'_

Luhan menurut saja saat Sehun menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Menjauh dari teman-temannya dan duduk di kursi paling belakang yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Duduk di situ dan jangan ke mana!"

"Ne..", Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat Sehun menatapnya marah, meringis sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja di tarik Sehun dengan kasar.

"Mau kemana?", Luhan bertanya saat melihat Sehun yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, tunggulah di sini aku tidak akan lama"

Luhan berdecih dan menatap Sehun sama marahnya, "Urusan apa? Mengurus kekasihmu?"

"Hanya sebentar"- _memastikan jika Hayeong tidak akan melihat kita._

Luhan yang mengetahui kemana dan apa tujuan Sehun kembali berdiri dan menghempas jas Sehun yang baru pria itu pinjamkan padanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, "Kau minggalkan ku di sini seorang diri sementara kau menemui kekasihmu, begitu?", katanya marah. Tidak ingin menjadi yang nomor dua dan dikalahkan oleh serigala betina itu.

Sehun kembali ingin memasangkan jasnya di bahu Luhan namun wanita itu kembali menepis tangannya, "Hanya sebentar Luhan, sebentar saja", ia menatap memohon dan gelisah saat banyak yang melihat kebersamaannya dan Luhan yang langka.

"Jika kau menemui kekasihmu maka biarkan aku bersama Baekhyun"

"Untuk apa? Kau berniat memamerkan tubuhmu?"

"Geure, aku ingin memamerkan tubuhku"

"Jangan terlalu murahan, di sini ada suamimu"

"Apa perduliku, kau juga murahan, kau selingkuh di depan mata istrimu sendiri, di sini ada istrimu jika kau tidak lupa", dia cemburu.

"Waah, kau benar-benar. Aku rasa malam itu aku menidurimu bukan karena aku sedikit mabuk namun karena kau yang menggodaku", Sehun mengabaikam delikan tajam Luhan dan kembali memanasi wanita itu, "Apa menggoda pria dengan gaun seksimu adalah keahlianmu? Apa kau ingin ke tempat ramai itu untuk memamerkan tubuhmu? kau ingin membuat pria-pria nakal itu berakhir memperkosamu huh?"

Hati wanita yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya itu bergemelutuk panas mendengar tuduhan Sehun padanya, "Iya, aku ingin memamerkan tubuhku pada mereka dan mencari suami yang setia, kau puas hah?", sudah kepalang tanggung, moodnya untuk bersenang-senang langsung hilang karena emosinya yang benar-benar terbakar. Benci dengan kenyataan jika dia sudah melampiaskan kecemburuannya.

Dan dengan nafas memburu Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya. Mengutuk Sehun yang sibuk mentertawakan dirinya yang sedang marah untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah.

Alih-alih marah, Sehun justru terkekeh puas menyadari Luhan yang tengah cemburu. Memumut jas hitamnya untuk mengejar dan meredam kecemburuan yang tengah di rasakan istri cantiknya. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menebak bahwa saat ini Luhan pastilah sedang mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah malu.

 _'Apa Luhan menyukai ku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Saturday, 2017 11 25**

 _Sehun's stan are you still alive?_

 _Tadi gue lg streaming and pas sehun solo part, dia buka jaket gw langsung banting hp liat abs nya demi Tuhan, gw kehabisan kata2, he's body is so fucking hot and perfect guys_

 _ **Revie juseyo 520**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previous chap...**_

 _Dan dengan nafas memburu Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya. Mengutuk Sehun yang sibuk mentertawakan dirinya yang sedang marah untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah._

 _Alih-alih marah, Sehun justru terkekeh puas menyadari Luhan yang tengah cemburu. Memumut jas hitamnya untuk mengejar dan meredam kecemburuan yang tengah di rasakan istri cantiknya. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menebak bahwa saat ini Luhan pastilah sedang mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah malu._

 _'Apa Luhan menyukai ku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, hei tunggu..!", Puas mentertawakan kecemburuan sang istri, tidak sulit bagi Sehun untuk mengejar Luhan dan memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri yang langsung meronta, "Jangan menjauh, kembali duduk di sana jika tidak ingin ku telanjangi di sini"

Luhan mencubit perut berotot sang suami, begitu kesal karena sejak tadi yang Sehun katakan hanya telanjang dan menelanjangi, pasrah saat Sehun menyeretnya ke spot paling sepi dan tidak terlalu terlihat oleh teman-teman mereka yang sedang sibuk menikmati segala suguhan yang di sediakan pihak sekolah untuk meramaikan acara prom night mereka.

"Mau pergi lagi..?", Luhan yang sudah duduk bersedekap mendelik pada sang suami yang sedang berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendapatkan pertanyaan sebal itu terkekeh dan kembali mendekat untuk mengecup bibir merah yang sedang mencebik itu, "Aku mau mengambil minum untuk mendinginkan hati mendidih istri ku", ujar Sehun sambil ikut duduk di samping Luhan, membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air es yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyiram hati mendidih sang istri.

Si istri cantik mendengus, menyembunyikan urat malunya yang menyadari jika Sehun pastilah mengetahui kecemburuannya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa ia bisa bertingkah benar-benar seperti seorang istri yang tengah cemburu. Sehun pasti besar kepala setelah ini, "Di mana kekasih mu? Aku tidak melihatnya", untuk menutupi kecemburuannya Luhan menanyakan keberadaan sang serigala betina yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Namun sepertinya dia salah, Sehun bukannya semangat membicarakan kekasihnya namun justru sedang terkekeh entah karena apa.

"Kenapa mencarinya? Ingin bertengkar lagi dengannya?"

Luhan mendecih, kentara sekali ia meremehkan kalimat Sehun atau justru meremehkan gadis lemah lembut itu, "Seingatku aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan gadis itu", kata Luhan yang enggan menyebut nama sang serigala. Lidahnya kelu, kaku tentu saja.

"Tapi kau selalu ada di samping Baekhyun setiap kali dia melabrak Hayeong"

"Kau tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja"

" _Aaah_...", Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membayangkan betapa manisnya hubungan antara Sehun dengan sang kekasih, "Jika kau tahu kenapa kau tidak marah pada Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah", Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, tidak mengerti juga kenapa ia selalu diam saja saat sang mantan kekasih terus mengganggu Hayeong tanpa alasan yang jelas, "Aku tidak bisa marah pada Baekhyun", ujarnya yang menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Kenapa? Masih mencintainya?"

Lihat, nada Luhan saat menanyakan tentang Hayeong dan Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Jika dengan Hayeong sangat terdengar jelas nada cemburunya namun saat bercerita tentang Baekhyun sang istri begitu santai dan justru tersenyum kecil padanya. Tentu saja Luhan santai karena Luhan mengetahui dengan benar betapa tidak manisnya dan tidak berkesannya hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Bukan..", jawabnya yang langsung di angguki Luhan, tidak lagi tertarik bercerita dengan sang suami, "Aku tidak bisa marah padanya karena dia adalah gadis yang di cintai sahabatku", lanjut Sehun menjelaskan, dia tidak ingin Luhan salah paham padanya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Pasangan suami istri yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting itu kompak menoleh mencari sumber suara yang ternyata datang dari gadis bergaun maroon yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada kekasihnya, "Aku mencari mu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau di sini. Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka?", jari gadis itu menunjuk pada Chen; teman satu kelas Sehun yang sedang memanaskan tenggorokannya, bersiap untuk melantunkan suara merdunya guna menghibur mereka semua.

Sehun dan Luhan saling beradu pandang, yang cantik langsung kembali ke wajah datarnya sedangkan si tampan sedang mengamati raut datar itu, terkekeh dalam hati saat raut sang istri langsung berubah menjadi masam saat Hayeong mendekatinya.

"Tumben kalian bersama, bukankah kalian tidak sedekat ini?", wajar jika Hayeong bertanya heran, sudah menjadi rahasia umum betapa tidak harmonisnya hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan teman satu kelas namun terus berperang dingin.

"Dia yang mendekati ku"

Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak mendengar jawaban Luhan, memang benar dia yang mendekati Luhan dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Baekhyun, tapi haruskah Luhan sejujur itu hingga membuat Hayeong merengut parah padanya.

"Aku tidak..", Si tidak gentle Sehun mengelak, menciptakan dengusan parah dari sang istri cantik.

Kemudian Luhan menatap lekat mata Sehun, seolah-olah mengatakan jika mulai malam ini Sehun tidak boleh tidur di kamar mereka, bahkan sepertinya Luhan enggan membukakan pintu apartemen untuk sang suami yang lebih takut pada kekasihnya dari pada takut pada istrinya, istrinya yang akan berubah menjadi nenek lampir ketika sedang marah.

Tanpa berujar lagi, Luhan meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu, berjalan seanggun mungkin untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bercengkrama dan bersenda gurau dengan canggung pada teman prianya agar Sehun cemburu. Jika Sehun bisa membuatnya kesal kenapa dia tidak. Meskipun dia tidak pandai bersosialisasi tapi setidaknya Luhan punya Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati mendekatkannnya pada pria-pria tampan di sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, mencatat di kepalanya jika ia memiliki seorang istri yang pencemburu dan masih sangat kekanakan.

"Ada angin apa kalian bisa akur seperti ini?", jika dengan gadis lain mungkin gadis bergaun maroon itu sudah cemburu, namun yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya kali ini adalah Xi Luhan, teman satu kelas sang kekasih yang sikap dingin dan angkuhnya terkenal sepenjuru SM, bahkan Hayeong yang tidak bersekolah di SM pun tahu betapa kakunya gadis keturunan China itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan mengingat Luhan bukanlah tandingan untuk Hayeong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, buka pintunya hei.."

 _Tok, tok, tok.._

Ini sudah hampir pagi, namun di salah satu unit apartemen mewah itu masih begitu gaduh akibat suara ketukan pintu yang di lakukan sang pria yang berstatus sebagai suami. Sudah sejak tadi suami Oh Luhan itu berdiri sendiri di depan pintu kamar, berharap sang istri mau membukakan pintu untuknya dan membiarkan dirinya bersitriahat setelah menghadiri acara prom night yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan.

"Luhan-ah.."

 _ **Cklek..**_

"Tidur di luar.."

 _Blam_

Sehun melongo melihat buntalan selimut dan bantal di tangannya, mengernyit saat sang istri kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Namun setelah itu pria yang masih menggunakan jasnya itu terkekeh senang menyadari Luhan yang menunjukkan kecemburuannya lagi. Bagaimana Luhan tidak cemburu, pasalnya sejak kedatangan Hayeong yang mengganggu mereka berdua, sejak saat itu lah Sehun sibuk dengan kekasihnya dan melupakan Luhan yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman prianya.

Sehun bukannya tidak tahu betapa kesalnya Luhan pada dirinya sekarang. Apa lagi saat waktu berdansa Sehun bukannya bersama istrinya yang memilih pulang lebih dulu, tapi justru bersama kekasihnya dan bearkhir tidak di bukakan pintu oleh sang istri yang tengah cemburu.

"Ya sudahlah.., masih ada sofa untukku", gumam Sehun pasrah, berjalan lemah ke arah sofa dan tidur sendiri di sana. Berharap besok pagi kecemburuan sang istri sudah menguap dan membuatnya bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya harapan Sehun belum terwujud, karena pada kenyataannya beberapa hari sudah berlalu sang istri masih mendiaminya dan semakin dingin padanya, benar-benar dingin.

Seperti saat ini, biasanya saat di meja makan setidaknya Luhan akan melayaninya namun dengan jahatnya Luhan mengabaikan ia dan membiarkan ia makan sendiri tanpa ada Luhan yang menemani.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya yang terasa hambar Sehun segera mencari Luhan yang sejak ia membuka mata sudah tidak terlihat entah kemana. Bahkan sejak malam itu Luhan enggan berbicara dengannya dan hanya terus menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Hal ini tentu saja mengingatkan Sehun pada saat mereka masih sekolah dan belum menikah, di mana mereka terus berperang dingin seakan-akan ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka untuk berdekatan.

Pria yang tidak betah sendiri itu mencari di seluruh isi apartmen mereka namun kosong, sang istri cantik tidak ada di sana.

"Kemana dia?", gumamnya sendiri, merasa kesepian tanpa ada sang istri yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Masih mendiami suami mu?"

Ternyata yang di cari tidak berada jauh dari apartmen sang suami yang sedang mencari istrinya. Di restoran yang ada di dalam gedung apartemen Sehun, gadis cantik itu sedang menikmati sarapannya bersama sang sepupu, menyeret paksa Baekhyun yang masih tidur nyenyak untuk menemaninya. Menumpahkan kekesalannya pada secangkir teh dan pan cake madu sebagai menu sarapannya.

"Luhan-ie, bukankah jika kau terus mendiaminya itu artinya kau benar-benar cemburu padanya? Bagaimana jika Sehun berfikir bahwa kau mencintainya?"

 _Uhuk_

Luhan yang sedang menikmati teh herbalnya tersedak mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Jatuh cinta pada Oh sialan Sehun? Hell no.

"Serius Luhan, percayalah pasti saat ini Sehun menduga jika kau menyukainya"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, meletakkan gelasnya dan berlari dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa ia melupakan jika Sehun memiliki kepercayaan diri setinggi langit, yang pastinya pria itu pasti besar kepala karena sudah salah paham dengannya.

 _"Oooh ya Tuhan.."_

Luhan tidak mau Sehun salah paham, dia mendiaminya bukan karena cemburu namun karena kesal pada Sehun yang lebih memilih kekasihnya. Lalu apa bedanya?

 _ **Cklek**_

 _Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.._

Luhan membungkuk dan bertumpu pada lututnya, begitu ngos-ngosan setelah berlari terbirit demi menemui sang suami yang mengernyit heran melihat kelakuannya.

"Dari mana saja?"

"Olah raga"

Mata sipit Sehun meneliti penampilan Luhan, dan beruntunglah Luhan sedang memakai training abu-abu yang ia padukan dengan t-shirt putihnya sehingga Sehun tidak curiga dan mempercayai kebohongannya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Mata sipit itu membola, refleks bibir plumnya tersenyum mendapati kemarahan sang istri yang sepertinya sudah berakhir. Karena pada kenyataannya sejak di malam itu, ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu, "Sudah", jawab Sehun bersama senyuman manisnya. Melambai pada sang pencemburu untuk mendekatinya.

Luhan mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Sehun yang langsung memangkunya, "Sudah tidak marah lagi?", tanya Sehun sambil merapikan poni tipis milik sang istri.

"Siapa yang sedang marah..?"

"Istriku, dia bahkan membiarkan punggungku sakit karena tidur di sofa"

Si cantik terkekeh merdu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Sehun yang sudah dia abaikan selama berhari-hari, "Aku tidak marah", katanya bohong, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar manis di leher Sehun, mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil terus mengatakan jika ia tidak marah. Demi Tuhan dia tidak mau Sehun besar kepala.

"Lalu kenapa mendiamiku selama berhari-hari?"

"Maaf oke?", mata rusa itu menatap lembut sang suami, minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Meminta maaf atau justru sedang mengakui kecemburuannya Luhan tidak mengerti, yang jelas saat ini dia hanya ingin berdamai dengan Sehun, mencegah kepala Sehun 'membesar' dan menduga jika ia mencintainya.

"Di maafkan..", ujar Sehun dengan baiknya, ia mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar manis di tubuh kecil sang istri. Berfikir apa gerangan yang membuat Luhan mengakhiri kemarahannya begitu saja. Kemudian Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil bersandar nyaman di dadanya, menikmati wajah polos sang istri yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat, "Luhan-ie.."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku sudah di perbolehkan tidur di kamar kita lagi?"

"Em..", si cantik mengangguk.

"Boleh tidur sambil memelukmu lagi?"

"Em.. "

"Boleh menciummu lagi?"

"Em.."

"Boleh meniduri mu lagi?"

"Em.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita 'tidur'"

 _Plak_

Luhan bangun dari posisi nyamannya, berdiri sambil menghadap Sehun, "Ini sudah siang bodoh", katanya kesal dan menjauh dari sana, tidak menyadari arti dari kata tidur sebenarnya yang di maksud sang suami.

 _'Dia pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak mau_ ', Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kadang kala ia pusing sendiri dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak terduga, kadang begitu polos, kadang sangat manja dan kadang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A month later...**_

Istri Oh Sehun itu pagi ini terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Bukan karena pekerjaan rumahnya yang semakin banyak bukan pula karena sang suami yang banyak ulah, namun karena ia melupakan jika hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk universitas.

Terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang dengan begitu baiknya terus menghubungi nomor phonselnya tanpa henti sehingga Luhan yang masih nyaman tidur di dalam pelukan sang suami langsung terbangun bergegas untuk menemui Baekhyun yang sudah mengomelinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Baekhyun pasti akan menunggu mu"

Wanita yang hampir menjatuhkan gelas jusnya itu mengabaikan sang suami yang sedang menasihatinya dan kembali masuk ke walk in closet untuk mengambil heels yang akan menunjang penampilannya.

"Aku pergi..", di rasa semuanya sudah siap gadis cantik itu segera pamit setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang suami. Seperti biasa..

 _'Aku rasa kita tidak satu universitas'_ , Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Luhan yang begitu sibuk bermonolog sendiri, bersyukur karena sepertinya Luhan tidak masuk di universitas yang sama dengannya. Karena jika mereka berada di universitas yang sama maka Luham tidak perlu terburu-buru mengingat acara penyambutan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru hari ini di mulai jam sepuluh nanti, sedangkan sekarang jarum jam baru menunjuk di angka delapan pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus berangkat pagi, bukankah acaranya masih lama?", Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan Luhan terus menggerutu pada sang sepupu yang berlaku seenaknya. Byun Baekhyun, sepupunya yang luar biasa jahil itu dengan pintarnya membohonginya sehingga membuat dirinya kalang kabut sejak pagi tadi.

Yang di ocehi menyunggingkan cengiran polosnya, "Sebelum acaranya di mulai aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat isi universitas ini. Bukankah kau juga belum pernah ke sini selain untuk mendaftar waktu itu?"

Luhan mendengus saat Baekhyun menjawab kemarahannya dengan santai, tidak tahukah ia jika Luhan hampir mengabaikan Sehun karena kelakuannya, "Tapi Baek, kau tidak memberitahu ku jika kita akan kuliah di sini", mata rusa itu meneliti bangunan tinggi di sekitar mereka, terus berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang dengan santainya mengelilingi universitas yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

"Aku hanya asal memilih saja, dan kebetulan universutas ini yang terdekat dengan apartemen kita", gadis bermata sipit itu menjawab santai, menyembunyikan kebohongannya bahwa ia berakhir masuk di univeristas ini berkat paksaan Chanyeol. Beruntung ia sedang berjalan di depan Luhan sehingga Luhan yang sudah mengenal baik mimik wajahnya tidak akan curiga.

Dan setelahnya kedua gadis cantik itu memilih bungkam, terus berjalan menelusuri koridor demi koridor sampai yang lebih kecil mengeluh lelah dan berhenti di cafeteria universitas yang tidak terlalu ramai mengingat kebanyakan dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru belum pada datang.

"Lu, kau kenapa?", Baekhyun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi mengernyit melihat wajah sang sepupu, pasalnya sejak mobil mereka memasuki kawasan universitas ini Luhan terus memasang wajah lesunya seakan-akan tidak menyukai universitas yang ia pilih.

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk duduk dan menjawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan lemah yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Kau tidak menyukai univeristas ini? Atau..?",

Luhan menggeleng lagi, otaknya sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mulai buram di ingatannya. Mendesah saat otaknya tidak berhasil mengingat dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sedang bersarang di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk di angka dua belas lewat, acara yang sangat membosankan bagi seorang Oh Luhan itu sudah berakhir. Jari-jarinya terus mengipasi wajah cantiknya yang terasa berkeringat akibat panasnya cuaca matahari, beruntung karena acaranya di lakukan di dalam aula sehingga kulit seputih susunya tidak terbakar, namun meskipun begitu ia dan semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru tetap saja merasa panas mengingat betapa sesaknya ruangan yang tidak lebih besar dari setengah lapangan bola itu.

"Luhh, aku rasa kalori ku sudah begitu banyak terbakar", Tidak hanya Luhan yang bercucur keringat, gadis bermata sipit itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan merasa berada di sauna mengingat banyakanya keringat yang ia keluarkan.

"Kita ke kantin, aku haus"

"Baekhyun-ah, Luhan-ah", dua sepupu yang hendak menuju kantin itu kompak menoleh kebelakang, dan sesudahnya mereka berdua mendesah saat lagi-lagi mereka harus bertemu dengan sang tetangga yang super cerewet.

"Kalian juga masuk universitas ini?", gadis bermata bulat itu bertepuk tangan senang, mata bulatnya berbinar menatap sang tetangga yang sedang memasang wajah cengo mereka, "Kalian kenapa? Kalian tidak suka melihat ku?"

"TIDAK/tidak"

Sang gadis bermata bulat; Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban kompak dua gadis di depannya, apa lagi Baekhyun, suaranya bahkan begitu nyaring mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai kehadiran dirinya. Namun meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tidak tersinggung, dia tahu jika dua sepupu yang sama-sama tidak pandai bersosialisasi ini hanya sedang bercanda dan tidak benar-benar menolak kehadirannya, "Ayo kita ke kantin bersama", mengabaikan wajah stoic dua gadis angkuh itu, Kyungsoo berdiri di sisi mereka dan mengapit tangan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan senang. Sedangkan yang di apit langsung bertatapan sebelum terkeheh menyadari jika selamanya Kyungsoo yang ramah akan terus mengganggu mereka dan satu-satunya manusia yang tidak pernah bosan dengan sikap dingin Luhan dan tidak pernah tersinggung dengan mulut pedas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mengizinkan mu memegang tangan ku"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun yang di ikuti dengan rangkulan di kedua bahunya. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kalimat berbisa yang ia keluarkan.

"Uwaaah, cafetarianya lebih besar dari pada cafeteria di SM Lu, Baek", setelah tiba di kantin, Kyungsoo menyeret Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk duduk di bangku paling pojok, terkekeh saat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mengelapnya dengan tissue. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar, tidak hanya mulutnya yang menyebalkan tapi kelakuannya lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang jika kau ingin berjualan di sini?", Tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mengelap tangannya yang tidak kotor. Membuang tissue itu sembarang yang mendapat delikan tajam dari sang nenek lampir si pecinta kebersihan.

Kyungsoo mengaangguk semangat, "Aku akan memikirkan usulanmu"

"Aku tidak sedang memberi usulan nona Do, aku hanya bertanya", ujar Baekhyun ketus, pasalnya bukan rahasia lagi jika Kyungsoo dan bisnis kulinernya tidak bisa di pisahkan. Bahkan di kantin SM dulu dan mungkin sampai sekarang musuh bebuyutan Kai itu masih berjualan di sana, menitipkan kue-kue lezatnya pada bibi kantin yang dengan baik hatinya mau menerima titipin Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Bakehyun-ah apa Chanyeol juga kuliah di sini?"

"Tidak tahu, dan kenapa kau menanyakan pria itu pada ku? "

"Ayolah, biasanya di mana ada kau pasti di situ ada Chanyeol"

"Memangnya kenapa jika Chanyeol kuliah di sini, takut jika si hitam itu akan kuliah di sini juga?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi, "Sejak kapan aku takut dengan pria kurang ajar itu?", katanya bersungut-sungut, selalu emosi setiap kali mengingat makhluk hitam kerdil nan nakal dan luar biasa jahil bernama Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, bertingkah sesantai mungkin sambil menelusuri isi kantin dengan mata sipitnya guna mencari pria-pria nakal itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan membicarakan makhluk nakal itu? Aku haus", Satu-satunya gadis di sana yang sejak tadi diam menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja karena pusing yang melandanya. Pusing memikirkan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Oke jangan marah, kita pesan sekarang juga", Baekhyun mengelus tengkuk sang nenek lampir, jika Luhan sudah berwajah masam dan berujar malas maka Baekhyun harus memasang mode siaganya, takut-takut jika Luhan yang tidak punya hati akan berakhir meninggalkannya lagi dan membiarkan ia pulang naik taksi atau yang lebih parah naik bus yang membuatnya harus berdesakan dengan banyak orang, hell itu bukan Byun Baekhyun sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhanie.."

 _Uhuk_

Luhan yang sedang menyeruput minumannya benar-benar tersedak mendengar panggilan sumbang yang ia tahu benar suara milik siapa itu. Menoleh pada pria berbibir tebal dan berlesung pipi yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Pria berlesung pipi itu; Seokjin terkekeh gemas di ikuti beberapa temannya yang langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat para gadis cantik yang merupakan teman satu SHS mereka.

"Kami kuliah di sini tentu saja"

Luhan yang kesal memejamkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ia berkahir satu kampus dengan pria-pria hidung belang yang selalu menggodanya dan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Jangan katakan jika kalian mengikutiku?"

Pria bermarga Kim itu menoleh pada Baekhyun, sepupu dari idolanya yang baru saja menuduhnya sambil mendelikkan mata sipitnya, "Apa salahnya? kami hanya ingin mengawasi idola kami", ujarnya santai yang di angguki beberapa temannya yang lain. Mengabaikan raut masam sang idola yang sedang bersedekap dan menatapnya tidak suka.

'Andai saja kalian tahu jika aku sudah memiliki suami', gadis cantik bermata rusa yang menjadi idola karena sikap angkuh yang seakan tak tersentuh itu membatin gemas, jika dalam kondisi seperti ini rasanya dia ingin sekali mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa ia sudah menikah dan memiliki suami yang jauh lebih tampan dari pada beberapa cecenguk yang selalu menggodanya.

Lagi pula kemana Sehun, berada di universitas mana ia. Kenapa sejak tadi pagi pria itu tidak menghubunginya atau setidaknya mengiriminya pesan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa sinting karena sudah memikirkan sang suami yang pastinya saat ini sedang sibuk dengan Heyeong.

"Aku pergi", merasa pikirannya sudah kacau, Luhan memilih untuk pulang, meninggalkan sang sepupu yang menggerutu dan mengumpati Seokjin yang membuat Luhan berakhir meninggalkannya.

Sampai di apartemen wajah cantik itu semakin mengkerut di sebabkan suasana apartment yang begitu lengang, tidak ada Sehun di sana yang artinya pria itu belum pulang dari kampusnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin membenturkannya ke dinding karena sejak tadi yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sehun, bahkan otaknya sudah mulai berulah dengan cara merindukan pria itu. Wajar saja, sebulan lebih tinggal bersama dengan Sehun membuatnya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak tadi sepasang mata sipit itu melirik ke sana kemari guna mencari sosok gadis mungil yang sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu sah menjadi istrinya.

Dari mulai di parkiran, aula kampus, bahkan sampai ke cafetaria ia terus mencari sosok bertubuh mungil itu, tapi sampai ia kembali lagi ke parkiran untuk pulang yang di cari tidak terlihat membuatnya mendesah lega menyadari jika mereka tidak berada di universitas yang sama. Dia bernafas lega, namun rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya seakan tidak rela berpisah dengan gadis itu. Pasalnya selama ini mereka tidak pernah terpisah, mereka selalu berada di sekolah dan di kelas yang sama membuatnya kali ini merasa janggal karena saat duduk di kelasnya tidak ada gadis mungil itu yang menjadi objek pandangannya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk dan bosan akibat materi kuliah yang sedang di ajarkan sang dosen berkaca mata minus dan berkepala botak.

"Serius, kalian ingin pulang sekarang?", satu-satunya pria berkulit eksotis di sana yang sejak tadi berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun di ikuti sahabat mereka yang satunya lagi menggeleng tak percaya melihat dua sahabatnya yang sama-sama ingin segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan kelas mereka yang belum terlalu memusingkan kepala mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka.

"Aku ada urusan", Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya menatap tidak enak pada sang sahabat berkulit eksotis.

"Aku juga ada urusan", ujar pria yang satunya lagi, karena pada kenyataannya bukan hanya mata sipit Sehun yang sedang mencari sosok gadis mungil nan cantik nan menggemaskan, namun Chanyeol pun begitu. Sejak tadi mata besar Chanyeol mencari keberadaan gadis mungil kesayangannya dan sepupunya, namun sampai sekarang duo unyil itu tidak terlihat yang membuatnya memilih pergi dari kampus dan ingin mencari di apartemen sang gadis. Ingin memastikan jika sang gadis menepati kesepakatan yang mereka buat beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kalian tidak asik", melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya tidak bisa di cegah lagi pria berkulit eksotis itu merengut sebal, merutuki sikap keduanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi anak baik dengan pulang tepat waktu tanpa membuat ulah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku duluan ya..", seakan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya Sehun langsung menginjak gas mobilnya, ingin segera sampai ke apartemen dan merecoki sang istri dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Luhan-ah..", saat sudah sampai di apartemen nyamannya yang selalu bersih berkat tangan sang istri, pria yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan itu menuju ke arah dapur saat ia mencium aroma lezat yang pastinya berasal dari hasil olahan tangan sang istri yang ia cari keberadaannya sejak di kampus tadi.

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan yang sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka makan nanti langsung mematikan api kompor, melepas apronnya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju ke arah kamar, mengabaikan Sehun yang lagi-lagi di buat melongo oleh tingkah ajaibnya.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak mengerti kenapa sang istri yang pagi tadi masih baik-baik saja kini sudah kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Apa dia sedang pms?", Sehun terkekeh geli, meninggalkan dapur dan menyusul sang istri yang sedang sibuk dengan phonselnya.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyanya, ikut duduk di samping Luhan yang langsung bergeser seakan enggan berdekatan dengannya.

 _Sret_

"YA..!"

Luhan yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa kamar memukul lengan Sehun yang baru saja menarik lengannya dan membuat kepalanya membentur dada keras berotot milik sang suami.

Sehun terkekeh, menarik Luhan lebih dekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kau kenapa? Apa sesuatu yang tidak mengeenakkan terjadi di kampus mu?"

Luhan melepaskan phonselnya, meletakkannya di atas meja untuk fokus menikmati waktunya dengan sang suami, "Ada Seokjin di kampus ku", kata Luhan yang langsung di mengerti Sehun. Tahu benar betapa kesalnya Luhan setiap kali berhadapan dengan mulut manis dan sikap jahil pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Baru satu hari kuliah kau sudah memiliki penggemar", kata Sehun berniat bercanda, namun sepertinya Luhan yang sedang pms menanggapinya lain, lihatlah jari-jari lentik itu sudah siap memberikan jepitan sayangnya di lengan sang suami, "Bagus apanya? Kau tidak cemburu jika istrimu di goda pria lain?", Ah sial. Secepat kilat Luhan berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintu tak berdosa itu. Mengutuk sikap dan mulutnya yang terus membuatnya malu di hadapan Sehun.

 _'Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyukaiku'_ , Sehun terkekeh senang. Bersorak dalam hati saat Luhan bertingkah manis dan mengharap ia akan balik cemburu saat Seokjin mendekatinya.

Tidak ingin berakhir di diami sang istri lagi, Sehun memilih untuk menyusul Luhan yang sedang mengipasi wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rona di pipinya. Sedikit terpesona melihat betapa cantiknya sang istri yang sedang di terpa angin sore dan sinar matahari yang mulai berwarna jingga. Cantik, sangat cantik.

"Kenapa menjauh? Kau malu?"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mulai ingin melingkari pinggangnya. Berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar besar kepala, bertingkah sesantai mungkin dan memutar otak mencari alasan agar Sehun tidak salah paham, "Biasanya seorang suami memang marah saat ada pria lain yang mendekati istrinya", Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, mundur beberapa langkah untuk bersandar di besi balkon apartemen dan bersedekap menatap sang suami, "Baguslah jika kau tidak marah. Itu artinya aku bebas kan berdekatan dengan siapa saja?", bagus Luhan, alasan yang sangat bagus. Gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kakinya itu tersenyum kecil, memuji betapa cepatnya kerja otaknya saat ini.

Sehun ingin mengangguk, mengatakan jika ia tidak cemburu saat Luhan di dekati pria lain, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, tidak yakin jika ia akan baik-baik saja saat sang istri sibuk dengan pria lain sementara ia sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Bisakah ia bersikap biasa saja saat hal itu terjadi. Bukankah selama ini ia tidak masalah saat Luhan di kerubuti para penggemar prianya.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun terdiam dengan alis berkerut tertawa senang di dalam hati, menanti jawaban Sehun yang sepertinya sedang bimbang antara harus membebaskannya dan terus berpura-pura seperti tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya atau harus memperlakukannya sebagai istri sebagaimana mestinya meskipun di tempat umum sekalipun.

 _'Jawabanmu akan menentukan sikap ku padamu nanti Sehun-ah'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin masuk ke Seoul university?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke sana"

"Tapi seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu, di aula juga. Bahkan sepertinya Sehun juga tidak melihat Luhan"

"Kami datang lebih dulu dan duduk di barisan paling depan, setelahnya kami ke cafetaria bersama Kyungsoo juga"

Pria yang kerap di sapa yoda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, begitu lega saat Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk masuk di universitas yang sama dengan dirinya, "Baek, apa Luhan tahu jika Sehun kuliah di sana juga?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengalihkan matanya dari layar televisi ke wajah tampan pria di sampingnya, "Belum, Luhan belum tahu", ujarnya pelan, "Dan kau", jari-jari lentik itu menujuk tepat di depan hidung mancung Chanyeol, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika nenek lampir itu marah padaku", ujarnya sambil mendelikkan mata sipitnya pada Chanyeol yang tidak takut sama sekali.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Tentu saja dia marah jika dia tahu aku sengaja membuatnya satu kampus dengan suaminya"

"Apa dia sepemarah itu?", tanya Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, seharusnya Luhan memberikannya ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membuatnya berdekatan dengan suaminya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, merasa bersalah karena sudah membongkar aib sang sepupu, "Tidak, bukan begitu", koreksinya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Maksudku dia akan marah karena merasa di bohongi", ujarnya lagi yang di angguki Chanyeol, dalam hati dia berdoa agar Luhan tidak mencurigainya dan berakhir mengusirnya dari apartmen yang sudah terlanjur membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya pasangan suami istri yang menikah muda itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah berjalan sambil berangkulan mesra, keluar dari apartmen hangat mereka untuk memulai aktifitas baru sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah keduanya, begitu menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"Ingat apa kataku, jangan ladeni mereka yang mendekatimu", setibanya di gedung apartmen lama Luhan yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen mereka, Sehun mengusak pucuk kepala sang istri sambil memberikannya beberapa petuah yang langsung di angguki Luhan.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu Baekhyun di sini"

Sehun menggangguk, mencium bibir belah itu lagi sebelum beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pergi ke kampus yang sejak kemarin menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Sebenarnya lidah Sehun sudah sangat gatal ingin bertanya berada di kampus mana Luhan sebenaranya, namun dia urungkan karena takut jika Luhan akan balik bertanya padanya dan membawa-bawa nama Hayeong dalam pembicaraan mereka. Bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Kai pun percuma, karena kedua sahabatnya juga tidak ada yang tahu.

Setibanya di parkiran kampus, Sehun menuju arah cafetaria di mana Chanyeol dan Kai sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Sehun dengan T-shirt hitam yang ia padukan dengan jeans ketatanya yang berwarna serupa membuka kaca mata hitamnya saat menemukan keberadaan kedua sahabatnya yang kompak melambai padanya.

"Mau memesan sesuatu untuk sarapan?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Kai dan Chanyeol, meletakkan snapback dan phonselnya di atas meja seraya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan nada sombong, "Aku sudah mempunyai istri yang selalu membuatkan ku sarapan sehat dan menemaniku menghabiskan sarapan ku", ujarnya sombong yang di hadiahi Chanyeol dan Kai cibiran. Tertawa kecil saat mengingat sebelum dia mempunyai istri dia juga sering sarapan di kantin sekolah karena terlambat bangun. Namun Sehun rasa sekarang dia tidak akan lagi mengalami yang namanya terlambat bangun dan melewatkan sarapannya, karena saat ini dia sudah mempunya sang istri cantik yang bisa mengatur pola hidupnya menjadi lebih baik, "Jam berapa kelas kalian di mulai?", tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang istri cantik.

Kai dan Chanyeol kompak melirik jam tangan mereka, "Satu jam lagi.."

Alis tebal Sehun menukik, "Tumben kalian datang lebih dulu"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, lagi pula kami ingin mencuci mata terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu di sini ada mahasiswi cantik"

"Kami?"

Kai mengangguk, "Bukankah kau yang menyeretku untuk datang lebih cepat karena ingin mengincar mahasiswi cantik di sini?"

Chanyeol menendang kaki Kai di bawah meja, merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu polos sehingga mengundang kernyitan tidak suka di dahi sempit Sehun.

"Kau tidak tertarik lagi pada Baekhyun?"

"Ayolah aku hanya bercanda", mata besar Chanyeol menatap memelas pada Sehun, memohon agar Sehun tidak mengadukannya pada Luhan yang pastinya Luhan akan senang hati mengadukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang semakin membaik kembali memburuk seperti dulu yang membuat Baekhyun sampai detik ini tidak kunjung menerimanya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, tidak luluh dengan permohonan Chanyeol, karena pada nyatanya tanpa Chanyeol memohon pun Sehun tidak akan mengadu pada Luhan. Sehun tahu seberapa cinta matinya Chanyeol pada gadis bermulut pedas itu.

"Sehun-ah, bukankah itu kekasihmu?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, tersenyum saat sang kekasih langsung menemukannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai..", sapa Hayeong ramah pada kedua sahabat kekasihnya.

"Hai..", hanya Kai yang membalas sapaan ramah Hayeong, karena saat ini pria yang paling tinggi sedang meremas phonselnya, gugup saat membaca pesan Baekhyun yang memberitahunya kalau ia dan sepupunya sudah tiba di kampus dan sedang berjalan kemari.

 _'Ooh astaga bagaimana ini'_ , jika tidak ada Hayeong pria bermarga Park itu tidak akan segugup ini, dia justru senang melihat Sehun yang bertemu Luhan. Namun ini masalahnya berbeda, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan pasti akan memburuk setelah ini. Dan itu bukan hal yang baik untuk nasib hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang di pertaruhkan.

"CHANYEOL-AAAH..."

Semua pasang mata yang ada di sana menoleh pada arah suara melengking yang berasal dari gadis cantik bermata sipit yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol, menyeret sang sepupu yang sedang sibuk menatap layar phonselnya untuk mendekati Chanyeol yang pucat pasih. Tidak menyadari atau setidaknya belum menyadari jika ada gadis lain yang akan membuat mood sang sepupu turun drastis.

"Aku menemukan mu", ujar Baekhyun ceria, kontras dengan wajah pucat Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik pada Kai yang menatapanya tidak suka. Dan setelahnya dalam sepersekian detik senyuman manis itu luntur, berganti dengan mulut menganganya di ikuti dengan mata sipitnya yang terbuka lebar.

Kemudian mata sipit itu melirik lagi pada Chanyeol, untuk menyadari jika sejak tadi ternyata Chanyeol sudah mengkodenya untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari sini.

"Baek kena... _pa_?", Luhan yang baru mengangkat kepalnya dari layar phonsel melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya, sebelum mendengus menyadari bahwa Sehun suaminya tetaplah pria nakal yang tidak bisa menepati janji, baru kemarin sore Sehun dengan mulut busuknya membuat janji dengannya untuk tidak membutanya cemburu karena takut Luhan akan melakukan hal yang sama, namun lihatlah sekarang. Lengan kokoh itu sedang di gelayuti mesra oleh serigala betina yang membuat hati Luhan mendidih.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Yang di panggil langsung merinding mendengar desisan ular yang di keluarkan Luhan, tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, "Kau sengaja memilih kampus ini karena ada mereka di sini kan?", Tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada tiga pria nakal yang sedang menatapnya takut. Terutama Sehun, pria itu bahkan sedang mati-matian berusaha melepaskan tangan Hayeong dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak Lu, aku bahkan baru tahu jika mereka kuliah di sini", Baekhyun mengelak yang di angguki Chanyeol, ucapannya membuat Sehun membatalkan niatnya yang sempat ingin memaki Chanyeol karena tidak berhasil membujuk Baekhyun masuk di universitas lain. Tidak tahukah kau Sehun bahwa sahabatmu sudah mengkhianati mu.

"Oke, anggap aku percaya", kata Luhan marah, dia tahu Baekhyun membohonginya, terbukti dari mata sipitnya yang tidak berani menatapnya. Dan setelahnya Luhan pergi dari sana sebelum memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada sang suami, mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia marah karena Sehun sudah mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

 _'Dia pikir cuma dia yang bsia membuatku cemburu, lihat saja setelah ini, aku akan menggoda Seokjin lebih dulu jika perlu'_ , Luhan membatin sebal. Berjalan cepat dari sana tanpa ada yang berniat menahannya mengingat Sehun yang sedang bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, satu sisi dia takut Luhan marah dan berakhir mendiaminya lagi, namun di sini lain dia takut sang kekasih akan mengetahui perselingkuhannya jika ia mengejar Luhan.

Sehun memijit batang hidungnya, dia yakin jika setelah ini Luhan bukan hanya akan mendiaminya namun akan membuat hatinya mendidih panas karena cemburu. Karena setelah ini pastilah Luhan akan meladeni penggemar-penggemar prianya, dan yang paling Sehun takutkan adalah bagaimana jika Luhan menemukan pria tampan di sini dan berkencan dengannya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Sehun yakin dia tidak akan tahan melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menjauh dari cafetaria, istri Oh Sehun itu memilih untuk memasuki kelasnya yang untungnya sudah ia cari tahu lebih dulu kemarin sehingga ia tidak perlu kesulitan, memilih bangku paling belakang karena moodnya yang benar-benar buruk, dia tidak yakin jika setelah ini ia masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan yang sejak kemarin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang benar-benar ia lakukan saat ada Chanyeol yang mendekatinya, "Luhan-ah.."

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?", tanyanya ketus yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, menemukan kemiripan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sama-sama tidak pandai mengolah mulut mereka.

Mengabaikan kemarahan Luhan, pria tinggi itu memilih bangku di samping Luhan yang membuat wajah cantik itu semakin sepet, "Aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan mu, kelas bisnis", katanya menjelaskan, tidak ingin di tuduh sebagai penguntit, cukup menjadi penguntit untuk Baekhyun saja, dia tidak ingin menguntit Luhan dan mengkhianati sahabatnya.

Luhan mendengus, berpura-pura membuka bukunya untuk menghindari perbincangan dengan Chanyeol, "Luhan-ah apa kau tahu Sehun di fakultas apa?"

"Arsitek"

"Kalau Hayeong?"

"Seni"

"Baekhyun?"

"Seni"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia kira Luhan tidak akan perduli dengan orang sekitarnya, namun ternyata gadis itu sudah tahu lebih banyak dari dirinya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil seni seperti Baekhyun?"

"Orang tua ku adalah pengusaha bukan pekerja seni"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin beramah tamah lagi saat Luhan menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan nada ketusnya, "Tapi Luhan-ah"

"Sekali lagi bertanya akan ku sumpal mulutmu dengan buku ini"

Pria tinggi itu mengulum bibirnya, sekarang dia tahu kenapa Baekhyun menjuluki Luhan dengan sebutan nenek sihir dan nenek lampir, Luhan yang marah benar-benar menyeramkan. Mata rusa itu bahkan tidak lelah menatap tajam padanya. Kalau seperti ini Chanyeol sangsi jika Sehun akan tahan memiliki istri seperti Luhan. Kalaupun tahan Sehun pasti akan berakhir menjadi suami yang takut istri.

Pria berlesung pipi itu terkekeh saat membayangkan sahabatnya yang nakal akan berubah menjadi pria patuh yang taat dengan segala peraturan istrinya.

"Selamat pagi.."

Suasana kelas yang cukup ramai langsung hening saat sapaan hangat sang dosen menyapa gendang telinga mereka, sebelum semuanya kembali ribut di sebabkan para mahasiswi yang sedang berbisik membicarakan sang dosen yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang model.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya adalah dosen untuk kelas kalian pagi ini dan nama saya adalah.."

Mata rusa dan mata elang nan tajam itu beradu tatap, yang satu menatap rindu dan yang satu menatap benci sebelum mengutuk nasibnya yang harus berhadapan dengan pria brengsek ini lagi.

Gadis bermata rusa yang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang itu mememjamkan matanya, menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan terkepal, benar-benar ingin marah pada Baekhyun yang sudah membuatnya bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Setelah mengikuti kelas yang sepanjang sang dosen menjelaskan materi maka sepanjang itu pula umpatannya, gadis bermata rusa itu langsung berjalan cepat ke fakultas seni, siap untuk mengocehi sang sepupu yang membutanya terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit.

Baekhyun yang baru mneyelesaikan kelasnya dan bersiap kabur mengurungkan niatnya saat sang nenek sihir menarik tangannya siap untuk menghabisinya, "Kau tahu jika si brengsek itu mengajar di sini. Dan kau justru memilih univeristas sialan ini", kata Luhan marah, dadanya kempang kempis karena emosi, belum reda kemarahannya karena pertemuannya dengan Sehun, sekarang justru emosinya semakin tersulut karena mulai saat ini ia akan terus bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih yang sudah menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan Baekhyun yang tidak bersalah, dia yang salah karena terus bergantung dan tidak mau berpisah dengan sang sepupu, "Si bregnsek itu mengajar di kelasku, kau tahu jika dia adalah seorang dosen"

Baekhyun terbelalak, tidak pernah menyangka jika kesepakatannya dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir runyam seperti ini, "Aku tahu jika dia adalah seorang dosen tapi aku mana tahu jika dia mengajar di sini", Baekhyun jujur, dia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang pekerjaan mantan kekasih Luhan.

Sang nenek sihir yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia normal itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kampus yang kotor, salahnya yang tidak terlalu banyak bertanya pada pria itu saat mereka menjalin hubungan, jika saja dulu dia lebih perhatian mungkin dia bisa menghindari pria brengsek itu dan tidak berakhir terkurung dengannya di ruangan yang sama selama berjam-jam. Ini salahnya, ya ini salahnya yang tidak mengetahui di mana sang kekasih bekerja selama ini, "Oh Tuhan kepala ku", Baekhyun membantu Luhan memijit kepalanya yang pening, semakin pening saat melihat Sehun yang sedang menjemput Hayeong di kelas yang sama dengan kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat arah pandang Luhan tersenyum jahil, memiliki ide untuk terhindar dari kemarahan sang sepupu, "Luhanie, bukankah bagus jika dia adalah dosenmu. Dengan begitu kau bisa menggunakan dia untuk membalas suami mu. Apa kau tidak merasa tidak di hargai saat suamimu dengan terang-terangan selingkuh di depan mu?"

Luhan menggeplak kepala berisi otak licik Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sudih berurusan dengan pria brengsek itu lagi"

"Ayolah, suamimu akan cemburu jika kau berhubungan dengan dosen tampan mu"

"Jangan keras-keras Byun Baek", Luhan membekap mulut Baekhyun yang begitu nyaring. Koridor sangat ramai di lalui para mahasiswa, dan Luhan tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika dia sudah bersuami. Iya kalau suaminya setia dan mencintainya, namun sayangnya Luhan memiliki suami yang jauh dari kata setia sehingga Luhan akan semakin malu jika di usia mudanya sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi janda berkat perselingkuhan sang suami.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Luhan di mulutnya dan terkekeh kecil, "Bagaimana? Dia kan tidak tahu jika kau sudah memiliki suami"

"Tidak mau, kalaupun harus aku akan mencari pria lain bukan pria brengsek seperti dia"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu", kata Baekhyun menyerah, memilih untuk diam dan menikmati wajah masam sang sepupu yang sedang bersungut-sungut menatap sang suami yang tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Jika di lihat sepertinya Sehun sedang bertengkar kecil dengan Hayeong, gadis itu pasti mulai curiga mengingat suasana di kantin tadi yang tidak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Melupakan kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Sehun kemarin sore adalah apa yang Luhan pilih. Dia tidak ingin lagi perduli seperti dulu pada hubungan Sehun dengan kekasihnya. Walaupun Sehun akan berciuman mesra dengan sang kekasih di hadapannya pun Luhan tidak akan perduli. Dia sadar, dia dan Sehun menikah tanpa cinta dan hanya atas dasar paksaan. Jadi biarkan Sehun hidup dengan bebas begitu pun dirinya, dia juga bebas bergaul dan berdekatan dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan para penggemar prianya yang jahil dan selalu mengintilinya di mana pun dia berada.

Selama di perjalan pulang dari kampus tadi Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan, dia akan kembali menjadi Luhan di awal pernikahan mereka. Luhan yang akan menganggap Sehun suaminya hanya di dalam apartemen saja, dan selebihnya selama di luar apartemen apa lagi di tempat umum Sehun bukanlah suaminya, dia akan menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita single dan melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sama seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya menoleh pada Sehun yang baru pulang, tidak menjawab dan tidak berniat meladeni Sehun yang sudah membuat moodnya hancur berantakan.

Sehun yang merasa di abaikan berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Luhan ke ruang keluarga yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat menonton tv sambil mengobrol ringan, "Luhan-ah, kau marah padaku?"

Luhan masih diam dan memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi, mengabaikan Sehun yang lagi-lagi lebih memilih kekasihnya dari pada memilihnya. Luhan kekanakan, iya dia tahu. Dia memang kekanakan, umurnya baru delapan belas tahun, jadi jangan salahkan sikap mudah merajuk dan pencemburu yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau berada di universitas yang sama denganku dan Hayeong. Itulah kenapa aku bisa bersama Hayeong. Bukankah perjanjian kita untuk tidak dekat dengan wanita atau pria lain saat kita sedang bersama saja?"

"..."

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku jika kau kuliah di sana? Dengan begitu kita bisa berangkat bersama dan tidak bertengkar seperti ini"

"Kau pikir aku tahu jika kau dan kekasihmu kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan ku?"

Sehun sedikit terlonjak saat Luhan meninggikan suaranya, kentara sekali jika sang istri benar-benar marah padanya.

Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Luhan untuk meredakan sedikit kemarahan sang istri, "Maaf oke, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Terserah..", gadis yang sedang berwajah masam itu menepis tangan Sehun yang sedang mengusapnya, bersedekap untuk menyembunyikan tangannya dari kejaran Sehun.

Sebenarnya entah karena alasan apa Sehun ingin tertawa, lucu karena melihat Luhan yang bersungut-sungut atau lucu karena Luhan yang semakin hari semakin jelas tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Hayeong, padahal Luhan tahu jika ia dan Hayeong berpacaran sejak lama, bahkan saat ingin menikah pun Luhan tahu jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Hayeong. Lalu kenapa Luhan baru sekarang cemburunya? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja Luhan mengatakan dan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada hubungannya dengan gadis bermata sipit itu. Hal ini lah yang membuat Sehun kerap kali menduga jika lambat laun Luhan sudah mulai menyukainya.

" _Haaah_..", Sehun sengaja menghela keras nafasnya, masih terus memperhatikan raut sang istri yang masih mendiaminya, "Istriku cemburu lagi", katanya yang di balas Luhan dengan delikan tajam.

"Aku tidak cemburu, enak saja"

"Kalau tidak kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Tapi kau mengabaikan ku"

"Itu karena kau ingkar janji"

"Janji apa?"

 _Plak.._

"Oh Sehuuuun aku marah", ujar Luhan sebal, merengek saat Sehun justru meladeni kemarahannya dengan candaan.

"Katanya tidak marah, lalu ini apa?", Sehun meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang selalu menjadi korban geplakan tangan halus sang istri.

"Kau sih.."

Pria luar biasa tampan itu terkekeh senang saat Luhan sudah kembali kemode manjanya. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Sebentar marah sebentar senang, sebentar judes sebentar manja. Rasanya Sehun perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk mengenal sang istri lebih jauh lagi, dan rasanya dia harus mulai membiasakn diri dengan perubahan mood sang istri yang kerap kali merepotkannya.

"Maaf yaa...", ujar Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil, menumpuhkan dagu lancipnya di bahu sempit sang istri yang tidak menolak.

"Awas kau, aku akan membalasmu", Kata Luhan yang di balas Sehun dengan kekehan, lucu saja saat sang istri bersungut-sungut mengatakan jangan menyentuhku namun kepalanya sudah bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Kadang kala, di saat-saat seperti inilah Sehun merasa nyaman dengan Luhan. Istrinya yang luar biasa cantik itu memang pemarah, namun kemarahannya begitu cepat reda hanya dengan pelukan dan kata maaf yang Sehun ucapkan. Sehun senang, tidak jarang di dalam hati ia mengucap syukur karena yang menjadi istrinya adalah wanita seperti Luhan, wanita yang sesungguhnya baik dan tidak banyak menunut, wanita yang sesungguhnya begitu lembut dan sangat perhatian padanya. Sehun bersyukur, sangat bersyukur. Tidak menyesali sedikitpun keputusannya meniduri Luhan di malam pesta ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakin tidak ingin berangkat bersama?"

Yang di tanya menjawab dengan gelengannya, "Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Aku tunggu di parkiran kampus"

Luhan yang baru selesai membungkus makanan pesanan Baekhyun yang mengeluh bosan makan masakan Kyungsoo mengangguk pada sang suami yang sedang mengusak kepalanya, tersenyum saat melihat tampilan kasual sang suami yang menjadi favoritenya.

"Kenapa? Terpesona?"

Bibir belah berlapis _lipstick nute_ itu mencebik, mencibir kepercayaan diri sang suami yang setinggi langit, "Percaya diri sekali", gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Sehun. Mendahului sang suami untuk menemui Baekhyun yang mengeluh lapar sejak tadi.

"Setelah memberi gadis itu makan kau harus langsung ke kampus, kau dengar?"

" _Hm_.., aku dengar", jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Sehun yang masih di ambang pintu apartemen mereka. Berjalan secepat mungkin agar perut lapar sang sepupu masih bisa di selamatkan.

"Baek, kenapa menunggu di sini", Luhan langsung panik saat melihat Baekhyun menunggunya di luar gedung apartmen mereka, apa lagi gadis itu sedang duduk berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Sssttttt_ , ayo masuk ke mobil", menghiraukan pertanyaan sang sepupu, gadis bermata sipit itu menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melajukannya ke kampus mereka.

"Kau bilang kalau kau lapar. Kenapa tidak makan dulu saja di apartemen?"

"Di apartment ada eomma ku", jawab Baekhyun singkat yang membuat Luhan tertawa senang. Pasalnya saat nyonya Byun mencari putri semata wayangnya di apartemennya itu artinya Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi tinggal di apartmen Luhan. Jika Nyonya Byun sudah mengetahui di mana letak persembunyian anaknya maka wanita dewasa yang merupakan bibi Luhan itu pasti akan menyeret paksa anak gadisnya yang tidak betah di rumah untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Pulang saja Baek, mungkin bibi merindukan mu"

"Maaf saja, aku tidak mau membagi pakaian bermerek ku pada bocah cerewet itu"

Bocah cerewet yang di maksud Baekhyun adalah adik perempuannya. Adiknya yang sangat suka memakai pakaian Baekhyun, bukan hanya pakaian, dari mulai sepatu bahkan make up pun kerap kali di pinjam tanpa di kembalikan oleh bocah nakal itu. Sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar malas untuk pulang dan bertengkar dengan bocah luar biasa cengeng kesayangan orang tuanya. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Baekhyun selama ini rela tinggal bersama Luhan yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih galak dari pada ibunya.

"Kita sampai.."

Tidak ingin membicarakan adik Baekhyun yang membuat kepala Baekhyun pening, gadis bermata rusa yang hari ini menggunakan kemeja press body yang ia padukan dengan rok spannya keluar dari mobil, tersenyum saat sang suami benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menunggunya di parkiran kampus.

"Cepat sekali?", Sehun melambai pada sang istri cantik, menciumnya di tempat umum tanpa takut jika ada yang melihat kelakuannya.

"Kenapa? Masih belum puas melirik gadis-gadis cantik di sini?", ujar Luhan, tangannya mengapit lengan sang suami sambil berjalan menuju kelas, melupakan Baekhyun yang sedang mendengus keras di belakangnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, mencubit lembut pipi halus sang istri, "Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari istriku", katanya gombal. Membuat sang gadis bermata sipit di belakang mereka nyaris muntah mendengar gombalan murahannya.

"Ssshhh.., Minggir-minggir aku mual melihat kalian", malas melihat pasangan suami istri di depannya, Baekhyun sengaja berjalan cepat menerobos di tengah-tengah pasangan muda itu. Memisahkan tangan Luhan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya, "Jangan bermesraan di kampus..!", sebelum benar-benar menjauh, gadis incaran Park Chanyeol itu mendelik pada sepupunya yang kembali menempeli suaminya. Lupa bagaimana marahnya ia kemarin saat mengetahui ia berada di kampus yang sama dengan sang suami.

"Kau cemburu Baek?"

" _Cih_.., najis", setelah mengumpat pedas Baekhyun benar-benar menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang sedang mentertawakan dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun", ujar Luhan yang jengah dengan sikap percaya diri sang suami.

Pria yang mengambil jurusan arsitek itu menghentikan tawanya, kembali merangkul pinggang sang istri sambil berbisik, "Aku memang tampan", bisiknya, meringis saat lagi-lagi Luhan menghadiahinya dengan cepitan kepiting di perutnya, "Sakit Luhaaan.."

"Makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri. Di sini banyak yang lebih tampan dari mu"

"Siapa? Kau sudah menemukan pria yang lebih tampan dari ku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kalah jauh dari mereka", katanya berniat membuat sang suami cemburu.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan-ssi..!"

Mata sipit dan mata rusa itu membola melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka. Refleks Sehun melambai pada gadis cantik yang sedang menatap menyelidik pada dirinya dan Luhan.

"Hai..", entah lupa atau memang karena tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang sang istri, Sehun tersenyum pada gadis lain yang sudah berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?", gadis bernama Hayeong yang merupakan kekasih Sehun itu mengucek mata sipitnya, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat.

"Urusan ku dengan kekasihmu sudah selesai. Ini ku kembalikan", Luhan yang tidak punya hati melepaskan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya untuk ia berikan pada Haeyong yang menatap curiga padanya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa ini?", tanya Hayeong tidak mengerti.

"Kekasihmu punya mulut, dia akan menjelaskannya pada mu", Luhan berujar santai, kembali menghadap sang suami yang melongo melihat kelakuannya,

 _Cup_

"Sehun-ah aku duluan..", setelah memberikan sang suami kecupan di pipi tepat di depan kedua mata Hayeong, gadis bermata rusa itu menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan sang suami berpikir keras mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka pada Hayeong.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Luhan menoleh kebelakang sebelum terkekeh melihat Sehun yang masih memandangnya memohon.

'Sehun-ah fighting', gumamnya yang masih bisa di mengerti Sehun. Luhan bahkan mengepalkan tangannya sambil terbahak melihat wajah tampan sang suami yang sudah terlihat seperti seorang terdakwa. Tidak kasihan sama sekali dengan nasib Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menerima kemarahan dari kekasihnya.

 _'Kau yang membuat masalah, kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab Sehun-ah'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Saturday, 2017 12 09**

 _Udh di bilang kalo ff ini ringan banget, ceritanya hanya seputar kehidupan anak kampus dan kehidupan rumah tangga pasangan suami istri yang sama-sama masih labil dan tidak pandai mengolah emosi mereka. So, jangan berharap lebih yaaa..._

Review juseyo :*


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previous chap...**_

 _'Sehun-ah fighting', gumamnya yang masih bisa di mengerti Sehun. Luhan bahkan mengepalkan tangannya sambil terbahak melihat wajah tampan sang suami yang sudah terlihat seperti seorang terdakwa. Tidak kasihan sama sekali dengan nasib Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menerima kemarahan dari kekasihnya._

 _'Kau yang membuat masalah, kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab Sehun-ah'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih mu?"

Saat mereka sudah pulang dari kampus dan sudah sampai di apartmen. Pasangan suami istri itu saat ini sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Jika sang istri sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat santai dan wajah yang segar sehabis mandi, namun tidak dengan Sehun. Pria itu masih dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk kuliah tadi siang sedang mengacak makanannya tanpa selera. Kesal pada sang kekasih dan marah pada sang istri yang membuatnya sulit.

"Kau tahu dia menginterogasi ku habis-habisan"

"Wajar, dia kekasihmu"

"Salahmu yang menciumku di depannya"

"Wajar, aku istrimu"

"Luhaaaan..."

Luhan meneguk air putih di sampingnya sebelum terkekeh melihat wajah masam sang suami yang sepertinya kelelahan menghadapi kecurigaan sang kekasih seharian ini, "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tidak akan menciummu lagi. Bagaimana?", mata rusa Luhan mengerjap polos. Menatap Sehun tanpa dosa sehingga membuat Sehun membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tuhan, tolong aku", kata Sehun dramatis. Dia benar-benar resah karena kekasihnya yang mulai curiga padanya.

"Habiskan makan mu..", Luhan menggeleng malas melihat makanan di piring Sehun yang masih utuh, berjalan mendekati sang suami untuk memaksanya menghabiskan makanan yang sudah ia masak di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswi baru.

"Suapi..!"

Luhan menggeleng, mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong salmon _grill_ di piring Sehun. Bukan makanan mewah dan rumit. Hanya masakan rumahan namun sangat mengenyangkan dan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan gizi mereka berdua, "Sudah ku potong kecil-kecil. Suap saja sendiri", selesai memotong dengan potongan kecil, Luhan menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang merengut melihat kelakuannya.

"Tinggal menyuapkan kemulut ku apa susahnya sih? Lagi pula kenapa di potong sekecil ini? Apa dia sedang memperlakukan ku seperti bocah?", selepas kepergian Luhan, pria itu bersungut-sungut. Berharap sang istri mau menghiburnya namun sindiranlah yang dia dapat.

"Minta suapi saja sana sama kekasih mu", Ujar Luhan dari arah kamar dengan sedikit berteriak, mengundang dengusan keras dari mulut Sehun. Istrinya itu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sangat menyebalkan.

Hari ini Sehun luar biasa kesal, pasalnya sejak Luhan menciumnya di depan Hayeong, kekasihnya itu terus merecokinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tidak masalah jika hanya pertanyaan, mulut terlatih Sehun bisa dengan mudah mencari alasan. Namun ini masalahnya wanita itu jika sudah mulai curiga dia tidak akan berhenti mengintili Sehun. Dari mulai di kelas sampai ke kantin selalu wanita itu ikuti. Terkutuklah jam pelajaran yang belum terlalu padat sehingga setiap waktu kosong seharian ini Hayeong terus mengikutinya. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan yang cuci tangan dan tidak sudih menolongnya.

Saat di kantin pun Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mentertawakan kesengsaraannya, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantunya terlepas dari Hayeong. Wajar jika kekasihnya cemburu, wanita mana yang tidak cemburu saat dengan terang-terangan kekasihnya di cium wanita lain tepat di depan matanya. Tapi Sehun rasa tidak begini caranya. Jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa Sehun mengalami kesulitan mengawasi Luhan di kampus. Luhan memiliki banyak penggemar pria, dan itu tidak baik untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima orang yang sedang duduk di cafetaria kampus sambil menikmati makanan mereka itu memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda.

Jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan di depan mereka namun tidak dengan Kai yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, pria berkulit tan itu sedang merengut karena melihat pasangan suami istri di depannya. Jika keduanya semakin dekat seperti ini, itu tentu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk nasib taruhannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan pria bermarga Kim itu gusar, pasalnya sudah sejak tadi Sehun menempeli Luhan yang membuat Kai berasumsi jika Sehun lah yang lebih dulu menyukai Luhan. Mana boleh begitu, dia tidak sudih menikahi Kyungsoo jika sampai ia kalah taruhan.

Berbeda dengan objek yang menjadi pemandangan tiga orang tersebut. Luhan, sang istri cantik justru sedang memasang wajah flatnya seperti biasa saat sang suami terus bergelayut di lengannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di lehernya. Entah apa yang membuat suaminya masih pagi seperti ini sudah bertingkah manja padanya. Dari mulai di apartemen sampai ke kampus Sehun tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Luhan. Luhan sih biasa saja, berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang heboh tertawa seakan mereka baru saja memenangkan undian ratusan ribu dollar.

"Hun-ah, ada Hayeong"

Refleks Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher sang istri, melotot horor pada Hayeong yang sedang mencarinya. Sehun tidak mau bertemu kekasihnya sekarang. Kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode protective membuat Sehun memilih menghindar dari pada harus menerima amukan dari gadis itu.

Sebelum Hayeong melihatnya dengan cepat Sehun bersembunyi di bawah meja, ingin menggigit kaki Chanyeol saat pria itu semakin terbahak melihat kelakuan konyol yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol-ssi apa kau melihat kekasih ku?"

"Siapa kekasihmu?"

"Sehun", jawab gadis manis itu dengan sebal. Chanyeol adalah sahabat terdekat Sehun, dan Chanyeol juga sudah sering melihat ia dan Sehun berkencan. Mustahil pria tinggi menjulang itu tidak tahu siapa kekasih yang ia maksud.

"Aku melihat-,

 _ **Mppphhh**_

Dalam sekejap mulut sialan Kai langsung di bekap oleh tangan besar Chanyeol, mengutuk mulut Kai yang ingin membocorkan persembunyian Sehun.

Selama Chanyeol menghandle Kai yang tidak terima melihat Sehun dekat dengan Luhan, Baekhyun mendelik pada Hayeong, siap beradu mulut dengan gadis itu, "Kenapa kau sudah ada di kampus? Bukanka kelas kita baru akan di mulai tiga jam lagi?", tanyanya, lengkap dengan suara cemprengnya yang membuat Sehun di bawah meja terkekeh. Berfikir ulang bagaimana bisa dulu ia berkencan dengan gadis bermulut pedas tersebut. Yaa, walaupun sebentar sih tapi kan tetap saja mereka pernah berkencan.

"Kau juga kenapa sudah berada di kampus? Bukankah kita satu kelas?"

Sial, Baekhyun melupakan jika ia berada di fakultas yang sama dengan serigala betina ini, "Aku menebeng mobil sepupu ku, memangnya kenapa?", jawab Baekhyun cepat. Memang benar adanya, dia datang lebih cepat karena mengikuti Luhan yang ada kelas pagi. Sepertinya dua sepupu itu memang tidak bisa di pisahkan, keduanya ingin terus bersama bahkan di saat mereka berada di jurusan yang berbeda sekalipun.

"Dasar tidak modal", Kata Hayeong yang menyindir harga diri Baekhyun yang setinggi langit.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak membawa mobil karena aku tidak ingin membuat tangan cantikku pegal karena menyetir", Baekhyun berujar santai, memerkan jari-jari lentiknya nan cantik pada musuh abadinya. Dia mana sudih mengaku pada musuhnya jika syarat bisa menumpang mobil Luhan adalah dengan cara menjadi sopir sang sepupu. Bisa-bisa Hayeong semakin menghina harga dirinya, "Luhan sepupu ku. Apa masalah mu? Luhan saja tidak keberatan, iya kan Lu?", sambung Baekhyun lagi sambil melirik Luhan yang duduk di depannya. Dan ia mengernyit melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu, gadis itu sedang menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Sialan, Sehun pasti membuat ulah di bawah sana. Baekhyun sudah hafal benar dengan otak cabul mantan kekasihnya.

"Ooh, iya..", kata Luhan gugup, ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut Sehun yang sedang berada di selengkangannya. Pria itu bagaimana bisa memiliki ide untuk menelusupkan kepalanya di dalam dress Luhan sementara kekasihnya sedang mencarinya. Luhan di buat pusing memikirkan seberapa tinggi kadar kemesuman Sehun mengingat dalam kondisi genting seperti ini saja dia bisa memiliki ide yang sangat menguntungkannya. Iya Sehun untung, sedangkan Luhan sedang susah payah menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengerang saat Sehun menggigit paha dalamnya. Untung suaminya, jika tidak Luhan akan dengan senang hati menancapkan ujung tumit heels nya yang runcing ke kepala berisi otak cabul Sehun.

Hayeong yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan mendelikkan matanya. Ingin marah pada Luhan yang sudah mencium kekasihnya, "Luhan-ssi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan kekasihku?"

Luhan menoleh sinis pada Hayeong, "Kami berteman..", jawabnya singkat, membuat Sehun di bawah sana mendengus tidak rela. Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun harapkan sih?

"Kalau teman kenapa kau menciumnya?", tanya Hayeong, masih merasa panas saat mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana dengan polosnya Luhan mencium Sehun tepat di depan matanya.

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya pada Luhan, menyindir sang sepupu yang tidak mau mendengar nasihatnya untuk tidak bermesraan di area kampus.

"Kan sudah ku katakan jika kami berteman. Apa sesama teman tidak boleh saling mencium pipi?"

 _Cup_

Chanyeol yang masih membekap mulut Kai mencuri kesempatan dengan cara mencium pipi gadis di sampingnya, "Lihat, aku berteman dengan Baekhyun. Mencium pipi adalah hal yang wajar untuk kami"

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menonjok wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol, bisa-bisanya dia mencuri kesempetan. Apa semua pria memang seperti itu? Buktinya Sehun di bawah sana masih sibuk dengan paha dalam istrinya.

Luhan menatap jengah pada Hayeong dan berujar, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak tertarik dengan kekasihmu. Dia bukan tipe ku _aawww_..", refleks Luhan menendang Sehun yang menggit pahanya. Sehun kesal tentu saja saat sang istri berujar pedas seperti itu.

 _"Oh sehun awas saja setelah ini aku akan meremas mulutmu"_ , Luhan menunduk, berbisik pada Sehun yang terkekeh. Untung saja meja ini memiliki tablecloth yang tebal sehingga Sehun bisa bersembunyi dengan aman.

Hayeong menatap curiga pada Luhan, memang benar jika si dingin Luhan tidak akan mau pada Sehun yang petakilan, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi kan bisa saja Sehunnya terpesona pada kecantikan Luhan atau pun Luhan yang terpesona pada ketampanan Sehun. Siapa yang tahu, dan Hayeong sejak kemarin sudah memasang mode siaganya pada gadis bermata rusa yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi angkuh andalannya, "Kau yakin jika kau tidak menyukai kekasih ku?"

Yang di tanya berdecih, meremehkan pertanyaan dari gadis di sampingnya, "Maaf saja Sehun bukan selera ku", katanya jahat yang di hadiahi Sehun gigitan di jari-jarinya.

"Oke, kalian hanya berteman kan? Tidak lebih?"

"Tentu saja, kami hanya berteman" - teman di rumah, teman di meja makan, teman di ranjang, kami adalah teman hidup, sambung Luhan dalam hati. Dia mana sudih mengucapkannya, bisa-bisa suaminya akan besar kepala dan semakin sering menempelinya.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku jika kalian melihat kekasihku", ujar Hayeong tanpa curiga sedikitpun sambil pergi dari kantin untuk mencari sang kekasih. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu memiliki mulut berbisa sehingga Hayeong lebih memilih aman dari pada mencari masalah. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa kencang melihat drama konyol yang baru saja terjadi. Drama antara seorang gadis yang sedang mencari keberadaan sang kekasih yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi di selengkangan istrinya.

"Oh Sehun, keluar atau ku cekik leher mu..!"

Sehun langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menarik nafas lega saat sang kekasih sudah tidak terlihat. Ia yang berwajah sebal tiba-tiba tersenyum saat istri cantik mengelap wajah berkeringatnya dengan tissue, "Gomawo", katanya pelan pada Luhan yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki ide bersembunyi di bawah meja dan membejati selengkangan istrimu Hun?", Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kai memuji ide brilian Sehun. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan menerapkannya pada Baekhyun jika nanti dia berada di situasi genting seperti ini.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, kembali menempeli sang istri yang tidak keberatan sama sekali, menyeruput minuman sang istri sampai habis yang membuatnya di hadiahi Luhan dengan cubitan, "Makanan ku belum habis tapi kau malah menghabiskan minuman ku"

"Tinggal memesan lagi apa susahnya sih?"

Luhan mendengus, heran dengan sikap Sehun hari ini yang lebih memilih menempelinya dari pada bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Sehun lebih memilih Luhan. Karena sejak tadi malam Luhan benar-benar tidak mau menciumnya lagi gara-gara pembicaraan mereka di meja makan kemarin. Luhan benar-benar tidak mau menyentuhnya yang membuat Sehun berakhir menempeli Luhan, berharap sang istri akan menarik kalimatnya untuk tidak menciumnya lagi.

"Sehuuun, bisa kau tidak menempeliku? Lihat, apa kau tidak malu?", Luhan yang mulai jengah menoyor kepala suaminya. Menunjuk pada beberapa mahasiswi yang mencibir mereka.

"Wae? kau istri ku"

"Siapa bilang?"

Sehun berdecak, kesal pada istrinya yang luar biasa menyebalkan, "Ku telanjangi di sini mau?", katanya menggoda yang membuat Luhan bergidik, bukan bergidik takut, namun bergidik menjijikkan pada suaminya yang sangat gemar menelanjanginya.

"Sehuun..", Saat Luhan ingin menoyor kepala suaminya yang lagi-lagi bersandar di bahunya langsung saja Sehun menggigit tangan 'kasar' sang istri. Terkekeh saat Luhan langsung mengelap tangannya seolah-olah ia adalah virus mematikan yang harus gadis itu hindari, "Demi Tuhan Sehun aku malu", Luhan bukanlah gadis pinggir jalan yang haus sentuhan. Jadi saat banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka gadis cantik itu sangat malu dan jengah pastinya pada suaminya yang semakin menyebalkan.

"Malu kenapa? Kau istriku"

"Kata siapa? Lihat..!", Luhan menunjukkan jari-jari lentiknya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Di mana cincin mu?", alis Sehun menukik, tidak suka melihat jari sang istri yang kosong.

Si cantik tersenyum separoh, kembali menikmati makanannya karena tidak mau melihat sang suami yang berwajah masam, "Aku lepas", katanya ringan, mata rusanya melirik jari Sehun yang juga kosong.

Menyadari kemana arah lirikan sang istri membuat Sehun langsung merogoh sakunya dan memasang cincin pernikahan mereka yang selalu dia bawa tanpa dia pakai, "Sudah ku pasang. Sekarang aku suamimu bebas melakukan apa saja padamu", kata Sehun senang.

"No, no, no, aku bukan istrimu", kata Luhan jahat, kembali menujukkan jarinya yang kosong.

"Di mana cincin mu, pakai sekarang"

"Aku tinggal di kamar", gadis cantik itu menjawab ringan, tanpa beban, tanpa dosa, tanpa menoleh pada sang suami yang sedang membenturkan dahinya di atas meja, "Sudah ya aku ada kelas", Luhan berdiri, menarik tasnya yang sedang di tahan Sehun, "Yeol, ayo..!Baek aku pinjam Chanyeol ya?"

"Aku ikut", Baekhyun yang enggan tinggal bertiga dengan Sehun dan Kai segera mengikuti Luhan dan Chanyeol yang ada kelas. Mendelik pada gadis-gadis yang sedang melirik menggoda pada Chanyeol-nya.

"Cemburu?", tanya Chanyeol senang.

"Awas kau jika berani meladeni mereka"

"Luhan hei, tunggu"

Tiga orang itu kompak mendesah melihat Sehun yang berlari mengejar mereka. Luhan bahkan berdoa semoga Sehun bertemu lagi dengan Hayeong, dan ya sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menyayangi istri Oh Sehun itu karena saat ini sang serigala betina sedang berbinar menatap pria yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Sehun-ah..", panggil Hayeong sedikit berteriak. Menciptakan dengusan parah serta garukan kepala dari Sehun.

"Selamat berjuang Oh Sehun", kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga di anggguki Luhan. Kemudian tanpa berniat menolong Sehun tiga orang tersebut menuju kelas bisnis. Membiarkan Sehun dengan sang kekasih yang pastinya akan membuat kepala Sehun semakin pening.

"Aku mencari mu kemana-mana", ujar gadis berambut pendek yang sedang berbinar senang setelah ia berdiri di samping Sehun dan mengikuti sang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang ingin ke kelas Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, tidak ingin membuka suara karena takut satu katanya akan di balas Hayeong dengan rentetan kalimat yang membuat telinganya panas.

"KRIS HYUNG..", merasa memiliki celah untuk kabur, Sehun memanggil Kris yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan di depan kelas mereka.

"Ooh hai Sehun-ah..", sapa Kris balik, tersenyum pada pria berwajah tampan yang sudah ia kenal lama, "Kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan bisnis?", tanya dosen muda itu pada Sehun yang baru saja mendekat.

"Aku tidak tertarik", jawab Sehun, tersenyum pada Luhan yang sedang berwajah datar.

Tanpa berujar sedikitpun, Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan memasuki kelas, sehingga mengundang kernyitan heran di wajah tampan si bungsu keluarga Oh dan tatapan sendu dari pria muda yang berstatus sebagai dosennya, "Mau kemana Luhan?", Kris bertanya pelan saat Luhan melintas di dekatnya.

"Kelas",

"Hyung mengenalnya?"

Dosen muda itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dia muridku, Chanyeol juga", katanya yang juga di balas Chanyeol dengan anggukan.

Sehun mengangguk saja, baru tahu jika pria yang tidak sengaja ia kenal beberapa tahun lalu adalah dosen istrinya. Untung saat menikah ia tidak mengundang Kris karena mereka tidak sedekat itu. Jika tidak, istrinya yang cantik jelita itu pasti malu pada dosennya karena sudah menikah di usia yang sangat muda. Apa lagi jika sang dosen mengetahui penyebab pernikahan mereka. Luhan pasti akan benar-benar malu dan tidak ingin berada di kampus yang sama dengannya.

Sebenarnya wajar jika Sehun bertanya apakah Kris mengenal Luhan atau tidak. Pasalnya selain Baekhyun, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika Luhan pernah berkencan dengan Kris. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan tetangga mereka yang sering menelusup masuk ke apartmen mereka: Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu. Hanya Baekhyun seorang lah yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sana tidak berniat sama sekali memberi tahu Sehun jika dosen berwajah tampan ini adalah saingan berat untuknya. Kris masih menyukai Luhan, Baekhyun tahu itu dan Baekhyun tidak sudih juga memberitahu Kris jika Luhan sudah mempunyai suami. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Lagi pula Luhan sudah tidak menyukai Kris, bahkan terkesan benci dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menduakannya. Jadi Baekhyun rasa dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membocorkan semuanya yang pastinya akan membuat hubungannya dengan Luhan berantakan. Hell, Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia sangat menyanyangi nenek sihirnya jika kalian ingin tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemun pertama antara Luhan, Sehun dan Kris secara tidak sengaja tadi. Sejak saat itulah Luhan terdiam kaku di kelasnya. Takut jika Kris akan mengetahui statusnya yang sudah menikah saat ini.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika mantan kekasihnya tahu, hanya saja saat ini Luhan ingin kuliah dengan benar. Dia tidak ingin masalah rumah tangga dan masalahnya dengan sang mantan kekasih yang merupakan dosennya akan berimbas buruk pada pendidikannya. Luhan tidak mau itu, dan dalam hati gadis cantik itu berharap agar Sehun tetap menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang pernikahan dini mereka.

"Luhan-ah", saat di kelas, Chanyeol yang mendapat ultimatum dari Sehun untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan istrinya langsung memanggil Luhan. Namun setelahnya ia kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat yang di panggil sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Mata besar Chanyeol memandangi isi kelas mereka, bersiul pada teman sekelasnya yang sedang duduk di tengah, memanggil pria berkulit putih itu untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya.

" _Sssttt_ , Minhyun-ssi"

Yang di panggil menoleh kebelakang, mengernyit pada Chanyeol yang mendekatinya, "Bisa kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

Pria tampan bermarga Hwang itu menatap datar pada Chanyeol sebelum mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis bermata rusa yang terkenal dengan sikap acuhnya. Tidak masalah, pria berkulit putih itu justru senang dengan teman sekelas yang tidak banyak omong dari pada yang bermulut cerewet seperti gadis lainnya. Pria yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu adalah orang yang tenang, dan dia sangat menyukai ketenangan, "Hai..", sapa Minhyun canggung saat gadis di sampingnya menoleh padanya.

Luhan tersenyum segaris dan membalas sama canggungnya, "Hai.."

Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi itu bersorak senang. Minhyun adalah pria yang bisa menandingi Sehun. Dia tampan, cool dan berotak cerdas. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil tapi Chanyeol yakin jika Luhan pasti sedikit tertarik pada pria manis itu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Minhyun yang cool pasti menyukai gadis tenang seperti Luhan. Dan ini saatnya Luhan membuka diri untuk pria lain agar Luhan tidak jatuh cinta terlebih dulu pada Sehun. Demi taruhannya dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, pria bermarga Park itu rela melakukan segalanya. Dan Chanyeol berharap, Sehun yang masih mempunyai kekasih lambat laun akan terbakar cemburu pada Minhyun. Dengan begitu Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun menyukai Luhan lebih dulu. Dan taraaaa, Chanyeol lah yang akhirnya akan memenangkan pertaruhan mereka. Dia akan menikahi Baekhyun, Kai akan menikahi Kyungsoo musuh abadinya. Dan Sehun akan memutuskan serigala betina itu. Simple kan?

Pria bermarga Park itu terkekeh sendiri atas otak cerdasnya yang bisa menyusun strategi ini. Dia harus berkerja sama dengan Baekhyun untuk melancarkan rencananya. Dan Kai si hitam itu tidak boleh tahu tentang ide briliannya. Jika Kai tahu maka habislah Chanyeol di tangan anak bungsu Oh Kyuhyun itu. Ewww membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah bergidik ngeri.

Pria itu melirik lagi ke belakang, tersenyum saat melihat Luhan dan Minhyun sudah saling mengobrol ringan. Dia benar-benar harus menemui Baekhyun setelah ini. Berdiskusi pada gadis itu untuk melancarkan rencananya. Chanyeol curang? Iya, Chanyeol tahu itu. _Kekeke_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

Yang di tanya menggeleng, di ikuti dengan senyum segarisnya yang sangat langka ia perlihatkan, "Aku pulang dengan sepupu ku"

Masih sambil berjalan menuju parkiran kampus, pria berbibir tipis itu mengangguk canggung dan kembali bertanya, "Apa gadis murah senyum yang sedang bersama Chanyeol tadi adalah sepupu mu?"

" _Hm_.., dia sepupuku", Luhan terkekeh di dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa pria sopan yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'gadis bermata sipit yang bersuara cempreng' atau setidaknya 'gadis bermulut pedas dan berwajah sombong'. Tapi Minhyun justru menyebut Baekhyun sebagai gadis murah senyum. Pria ini belum tahu saja seperti apa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan saat mengunjungi kelasnya tadi Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis pada Minhyun. Gadis itu pasti sedang ada maunya. Dan sampai detik ini Luhan belum berhasil menebak apa yang sedang bersarang di otak sepupunya sehingga membuat gadis itu betah berlama-lama di kelasnya dan menebar senyum ramahnya pada Minhyun yang notabennya adalah orang yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun pasti menyimpan sesuatu di balik otak liciknya. Luhan yakin itu.

"OH LUHAN"

Luhan yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya menghentikan pergerakannya, alisnya tiba-tiba berkerut melihat sang suami yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Luhan-ie, aku duluan ya..", Minhyun bukanlah orang yang ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain. Jadi saat ia melihat ada orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya yang sepertinya sedang bermasalah dengan Luhan. Pria yang kerap di sapa minni itu memilih untuk pulang setelah berpamitan pada teman kelasnya yang membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

" _Hm_ Minhyun-ah, hati-hati", Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada teman barunya yang sudah memasuki mobil. Tersenyum amat manis dan melupakan sang suami yang siap mengamukinya.

Meskipun alis Sehun sudah menukik tajam, Luhan tetap memasang wajah stoicnya, kembali ingin memasuki mobil jika saja tangan besar Sehun tidak menahannya, "Siapa dia?"

Kening Luhan berkerut, asing dengan aura yang sedang Sehun keluarkan saat ini, "Dia? Dia siapa?", tanya Luhan bingung yang di balas Sehun dengan decakkan malas, "Yang tadi, pria yang baru saja bersama mu tadi, siapa dia?"

" _Aaaah_...", Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, membuat kadar kecurigaan Sehun semakin bertambah, seingatnya Luhan tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu padanya, "Dia Minhyun. Kami berada di fakultas yang sama", Luhan tetaplah Xi Luhan, meskipun berada di kelas yang sama dan duduk berdekatan bukan berarti ia bisa menganggap orang tersebut sebagai teman. Sama seperti Kai dan Chanyeol. Bahkan sampai sekarang Luhan belum pernah sekalipun menyebut dua sahabat suaminya sebagai teman meskipun mereka berada di kelas yang sama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau berteman dengannya?"

"Kami sekelas, jika bisa di bilang teman ya kami berteman"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki teman? Seingatku kau tidak mempunyai teman selain Baekhyun"

Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya, memasuki mobil dan menstarternya. Membuka jendela kaca buramnya dan menoleh pada sang suami berwajah sepet, "Bukan urusan mu. Urus saja kekasihmu", jawab Luhan santai. Langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa perduli pada Sehun yang hendak memarahinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan ingin cepat menjauh dari Sehun. Dari kaca spion, dia melihat siluet musuh Abadi Baekhyun, dan Luhan masih cukup waras untuk tidak bertengkar dengan serigala betina itu, dia tidak mau meladeni pertanyaan Hayeong yang pastinya sudah mencurigainya. Luhan tidak ingin membuat masalah, dan yang lebih penting Luhan tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Hayeong yang akan membuat Sehun tersenyum idiot karena merasa di perebutkan. Maaf saja. Luhan bukanlah tipe istri yang akan menyenangkan hati suaminya.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan mau kemana?"

Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang terengah. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berlari dari kelasnya untuk pulang bersama Luhan, "Pulang", Sehun menjawab malas, masih menyimpan kesal pada istrinya entah karena alasan apa.

"Pulang?", mata sipit Baekhyun membola, pasalnya Luhan sudah berjanji akan menunggunya. Lalu bagaimana bisa gadis itu meninggalkannya. Kemudian mata sipit Baekhyun mendelik pada pria di sampingnya, ini semua pasti ulah Sehun. Jika tidak ada Sehun mana mungkin nenek sihir itu meninggalkannya tanpa pesan seperti ini, "Oh Sehun.."

"Apa?"

"Kau apakan sepupuku? Kenapa dia pulang tanpa memberitahu ku?"

Sehun berdecak malas, mantan kekasihnya ini selalu berfikiran buruk tentang dirinya, "Sudahlah aku malas meladeni mu", Sehun jengah, ingin menjauhi Baekhyun namun dia justru di hadapkan dengan wajah kesal kekasihnya yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ini namanya keluar kandang singa masuk ke sangkar buaya. Sehun jadi serba salah, tidak tahu harus meladeni yang mana. Terkutuklah istrinya yang cantik jelita yang selalu membuatnya berada di posisi sulit.

"Hei bebek sialan"

Mata Sehun membola dan dalam hitungan detik ia langsung saja terkekeh saat menyadari jika kali ini Baekhyun lah yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk sang kekasih. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan space untuk kekasihnya yang siap beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun; salah satu wanita yang masuk ke dalam list wanita saingan Hayeong.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bebek sialan?", Byun Baekhyun hanya mengizinkan satu orang yang boleh menghinanya, hanya satu orang di muka bumi ini yang Baekhyun izinkan untuk mengganti namanya dengan sembarangan, siapa lagi jika bukan nenek sihir kesayangannya. Dan Hayeong, berani-beraninya serigala itu mengganti nama cantiknya dengan nama hewan berbokong lentik itu.

"Siapa lagi, kau tentu saja"

"Mulut mu. Tidak pernah belajar sopan santun ya?", Baekhyun mendesis marah, meskipun dia juga bukanlah gadis yang sopan tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengatai orang tanpa sebab.

"Kau yang tidak sopan. Berani-beraninya mendekati kekasih orang"

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun tertawa kencang, apa setiap wania yang sedang berdiri di dekat Sehun akan gadis gila ini tuduh sebagai gadis penggoda. Sehun memang tampan, tapi seharusnya Hayeong tidak sepercaya diri itu untuk mengira bahwa semua gadis akan menyukai kekasihnya, "Apa kau lupa? Bukankah dulu kau yang merebut Sehun dari ku?", Balas Baekhyun yang sepertinya benar-benar dendam dengan Hayeong. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja jika ucapannya barusan berhasil menciptakan senyuman miring di wajah tampan satu-satunya pria di sana. Tentu saja Sehun merasa senang, pria mana yang tidak senang saat melihat para gadis bertengkar karena memperebutkannya.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca. Kau tidak lebih cantik dari ku sehingga Sehun memutuskan mu", ujar Hayeong yang membangunkan setan di perut Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah sempurna karena marah. Dia sangat tidak suka direndahkan dan di kalahkan. Apa lagi jika itu di lakukan oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Baekhyun benar-benar marah saat ini.

Saat Baekhyun hendak mengangkat tangannya guna menjambak rambut pendek Hayeong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dari arah belakang ia mendengar suara klakson yang begitu nyaring. Dalam sekejap wajah marah Baekhyun tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan. Sudah hafal benar dengan suara mobil milik siapa yang saat ini nyaris menyerempet tubuh Hayeong, _lagi_.

 _ **Blam**_

Setelah membunyikan klakson yang cukup untuk menghentikan aksi sepupunya, gadis cantik itu keluar dari mobil. Mengeluarkan aura dinginnya yang langsung membuat dua gadis yang sedang berdebat itu terdiam, "Tidak gentle sekali. Kekasihmu sedang bertengkar dengan mantan kekasihmu tapi kau justru diam saja. Pria macam apa kau", sindirnya pedas, lengkap dengan wajah cantiknya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Merendahkan sang suami yang tidak bisa memilih antara harus membela kekasihnya atau membela sepupu dari istrinya. Dan setelah menyindir sang suami, gadis cantik itu langsung menyeret tangan sepupunya yang sedang memeletkan lidah penuh kemenangan pada Hayeong. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan suaminya yang menganga, tidak menyangka jika istrinya akan mengeluarkan sindiran pedas itu padanya. Luhan benar-benar, Sehun rasa istrinya itu perlu di beri pelajaran.

Sehun yakin, saat ini di dalam mobil sport berwana merah itu pastilah Baekhyun sedang terbahak mentertawakan harga dirinya yang baru saja di permalukan Luhan.

"Kau dengar, seharusnya kau membelaku setiap kali aku bertengkar dengan bebek cerewet itu"

Tidak peduli dengan sang kekasih yang sedang mengocehinya, Sehun berlalu dari sana. Kembali menuju fakultasnya karena kelasnya belum berakhir. Dalam hati dia benar-benar mengumpati Luhan yang seenaknya. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu menyindir harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria gentle.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika di kampus Oh Sehun sedang bersungut-sungut. Maka di dalam mobil sport yang sedang melaju kencang itu sang pemilik mobil sejak tadi mendengus karena Baekhyun yang memberikannya ciuman bertubi, "Aku tahu jika kau tidak akan tega meninggalkan ku. Kau yang terbaik Luhan-ie", Baekhyun berujar senang pada sang sepupu yang baru saja membantunya memenangkan perkelahiannya melawan Hayeong. Tidak tersinggung sama sekali saat Luhan berkali-kali mengeluarkan kata menjijikkan dari mulutnya akibat dia yang terus menciumi pipi chubby Luhan.

"Baek, berhenti mencium ku jika tidak ingin ku turunkan di sini"

Jika sudah menyangkut masalah tumpangan baik itu apartmen atau pun mobil, gadis bermata sipit itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan diri dari Luhan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, masih ingin terkekeh saat mengingat betapa horornya wajah Sehun tadi akibat sindiran pedas istrinya, "Luhan-ie, apa kau tidak cemburu meninggalkan suami mu bersama dengan kekasihnya?"

"Kenapa harus cemburu?"

"Aku pikir kau mulai menyukai suami mu"

Luhan terkekeh geli, ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun jika saja dia tidak sedang memegang setir, "Aku tidak menyukai pria yang sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"Bearti jika Sehun putus dengan serigala itu ada kemungkinan kau bisa menyukai Sehun?"

Luhan menjawab Baekhyun dengan gendikkan bahunya, tidak ingin berandai-andai dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Menurut Luhan akan sangat mustahil Sehun bisa putus dengan kekasihnya. Iya kalau Sehun, namun Luhan tidak yakin dengan Hayeong. Gadis gila itu sudah begitu terobsesi pada Sehun. Mustahil Hayeong mau melepaskan kekasihnya yang katanya luar biasa tampan itu.

Melihat Luhan yang bereaksi seperti itu Baekhyun mendengus, "Sehun tampan, dia kaya. Walaupun dia nakal tapi dia cukup setia dengan kekasihnya", gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Ia bahakn sudah bertopang dagu sambil menerawang jauh memikirkan apa yang menjadi penyebab Luhan tidak mau membuka hatinya pada Sehun. Padahal Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun tahu, sangat tahu. Ada rahasia besar di antara mereka berdua yang hanya mereka berudualah yang tahu.

 _Tuk_

Luhan menyentil kening Baekhyun yang sedang berkerut, "Apa kau sedang memikirkan mantan kekasihmu?", tanyanya jahil yang mengundang tawa masam dari mulut Baekhyun, "Yang benar saja", ujar Baekhyun tidak terima. Aneh pada sikap Luhan yang santai saja saat berinteraksi dengan kekasih dari suaminya maupun mantan kekasih dari suaminya. Apa Luhan tidak mempunyai rasa sedikitpun pada suaminya yang luar biasa tampan itu? Baekhyun jadi heran jika begini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

"SIAPA...?"

Pria yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartmen lama istrinya menggeleng tak percaya mendengar suara nyaring dari dalam apartmen. Dinding apartemen lama Luhan memang tidak di design kedap suara tapi Sehun tidak tahu jika suara Baekhyun akan terdengar senyaring ini bahkan mengalahkan suara bel yang ia bunyikan tadi.

 _ **Cklek**_

Gadis yang betah menumpang itu mengkerutkan dahinya, heran saat melihat sang mantan kekasih berdiri sendiri di depan pintu, "Ada apa?", tanyanya heran.

"Apa Luhan ada di dalam?", tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin heran, "Tidak ada, setelah dia mengantarku dia langsung pulang", Baekhyun menjawab jujur, masih di depan pintu dan tidak mengizinkan Sehun masuk ke dalam apartmen istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

Gadis incaran Chanyeol itu mendelik. Apa tampangnya seperti gadis pembohong, "Tidak ada gunanya aku membohongi mu", jawabnya malas. Dia selalu naik darah setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sehun. Masih dendam karena Sehun memutuskannya dan langsung menjalin hubungan dengan serigala betina itu atau dendam karena Sehun sudah membuat sang sepupu menikah di usia mudanya, "Apa dia tidak ada di apartmen kalian?", tanyanya, ikut khawatir pada sang sepupu yang tidak biasanya keluar rumah tanpa izin dari suaminya.

"Jika dia ada di apartemen kami aku tidak mungkin mencarinya ke sini Byun Baek", pria yang sedang mencari istrinya itu berdecak malas. Rasanya dari dulu kadar kepintaran Baekhyun tidak pernah bertambah.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, coba telpon dulu"

"Tidak aktif.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mencari Luhan? Bukankah jika tidak ada Luhan kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktumu bersama serigala itu?", Baekhyun tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan rumah tangga antara Sehun dan Luhan. Tidak heran jika dia bertanya. Dia mana tahu jika akhir-akhir ini Sehun justru lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen bersama sang istri dari pada menemani kekasihnya.

"Bukan urusan mu..", setelah berkata ketus pada Baekhyun yang siap mengumpatinya Sehun menjauh dari sana, kembali mencari sang istri yang sejak ia pulang dari kampus sudah tidak ada di apartemen. Padahal biasanya sang istri selalu berada di sana dan sudah melakukan semua pekerjaannya sebagai istri dengan sangat baik. Tapi hari ini Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya sedang kesal dengan Luhan kini semakin kesal saat melihat apartemen mereka kosong, begitu pun dengan isi kulkas yang kosong dan tidak ada satu bahan makanan pun yang bisa dia masak untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Setelah menemui Baekhyun, Sehun yang belum istirahat sama sekali sejak pulang dari kampus kembali menuju parkiran, memikirkan dimana gerangan sang istri berada saat ini. Mereka baru menikah dan bisa di bilang belum saling mengenal jadi Sehun mana tahu gadis itu sedang berada di mana saat ini.

 _Cafe_? Sehun bahkan tidak tahu _cafe_ mana yang pernah di datangi gadis itu. Begitu pun dengan rumah teman. Ingatkah kalian pada Luhan yang tidak punya teman?.

Sehun memijit batang hidungnya, menyesal karena tidak banyak mengetahui tentang wanita yang sudah lebih dari satu bulan hidup dengannya.

Mengandalkan nalurinya sebagai seorang suami, Sehun melajukan mobilnya ke rumah orang tuanya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan karena malas mendengar suara ibunya yang selalu mengocehinya tanpa alasan. Apa lagi jika ada hyungnya, Sehun rasa dia benar-benar tidak betah berada di rumahnya sekarang. Tidak betah karena dia sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri yang lebih nyaman bersama sang istri atau tidak betah karena tidak ada Luhan di sana. Saat memikirkan itu Sehun tersenyum, bisa-bisanya dia di buat khawatir karena mencari keberadaan wanita yang sudah menyindir harga dirinya.

"EOMMA.."

Setelah cukup lama mengemudikan mobil karena rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari apartemen, anak bungsu dari pasangan Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin itu langsung berlari memasuki rumah dan menemui sang ibu yang sedang berwajah cerah karena candaan hyungnya yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Sehunie, kau datang sayang"

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada sang ibu yang kali ini menyambutnya dengan sambutan manis, padahal biasanya sang ibu selalu memberikannya ocehan panjang dari mulut 'manis'nya. Ia mencium pipi sang ibu dan duduk di samping sang hyung yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Hyungnya itu benar-benar luar biasa calm dan selalu mengandalkan senyum angelicnya pada semua orang. Sehun jadi iri melihatnya.

"Eomma pikir setelah menikah kau sudah lupa jika masih mempunyai eomma"

Sehun berdecak kesal, rasanya bibirnya belum kering setelah ia memuji kelakuan manis sang ibu, tapi sekarang bahu Sehun terkulai lemas saat sang ibu yang kembali mengeluarkan mulut 'manis' nya untuk menyindirnya, "Aku sibuk kuliah..", alasan yang sangat bodoh sehingga membuatnya di hadiahi sang ibu dengan ocehan yang lebih panjang.

"Menantu ku juga kuliah, tapi dia selalu mempunyai waktu untuk mengunjungi eomma"

Bolehkah Sehun membenturkan kepalanya sekarang? Sebelum menikah sang ibu selalu membandingkannya dengan hyungnya, tapi setelah menikah kini ibunya membandingkannya dengan menantunya yang selalu ibunya banggakan. Ngomong ngomong masalah menantu, menantu? Tunggu dulu, "Eomma, siapa menantu yang eomma maksud?"

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda itu mendecakkan lidah, ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sang putra yang kadang-kadang mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh, "Siapa lagi, memangnya ada berapa istrimu?"

"Ada satu", jawab Sehun polos.

"Naah itu tau, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Jadi menantu yang eomma maksud adalah Luhan?"

 _ **Bugh**_

Suho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sang ibu dan sang adik yang berdebat tidak penting melemparkan bantal sofa dengan kuat sehingga menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu, "Tentu saja menantu yang eomma maksud adalah Luhan, kau ini bisa pintar sedikit tidak sih?", ujarnya yang tidak pernah tahu jika sindirannya akan semakin membuat dada Sehun bergemelutuk panas.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan mu", Sehun menatap tajam sang hyung. Ingin sekali mengamuk karena sejak tadi hanya sindiranlah yang dia dapat, tidak istrinya, ibunya, bahkan sang hyung ikut-ikutan menyindirnya.

"Sudah-sudah..", Sungmin menengahi pertikain kecil putra tampannya, kembali menatap si bungsu dan berujar, "Luhan, menantu satu-satunya eomma sering kemari meskipun dia sibuk kuliah, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah ikut istrimu mengunjungi eomma?", katanya lebih lembut dari tadi, kasihan pada si bungsu yang sedang merengut.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Luhan sering kemari", jawabnya jujur. Istrinya yang cantik jelita itu mana pernah memberitahunya jika ia sering kemari.

"Makanya, jadilah suami yang perhatian pada istrimu. Tidak mungkin istrimu keluar rumah kau tidak tahu"

Mengabaikan sang hyung yang lagi-lagi menyindirnya, si bungsu kembali menghadap ibunya dan bertanya, "Hari apa biasanya Luhan kemari?", ia bertanya penasaran, merasa kecolongan karena tidak mengetahui kegiatan sang istri.

"Hari apa ya?", dahi sempit Sungmin berkerut, mengingat kembali hari apa saja sang menantu sering mengunjunginya, "Tidak tentu, kemarin pulang dari kuliah dia mampir ke mari dan membawakan eomma kue kesukaan eomma. Hari ini dia kemari juga meskipun tidak membawa kue", kata Sungmin berbinar, begitu senang memiliki menantu perhatian seperti Luhan.

Mendengar itu mata Sehun terbuka lebar, ada senyum di wajahnya yang sedang kaget, "Jadi, hari ini Luhan kemari juga? Kapan? Apa dia masih di sini?", tanyanya senang, baru ingat jika tujuan awalnya mengunjungi sang ibu adalah untuk mencari istrinya.

Sungmin memicing curiga, tebakannya tidak pernah meleset, " _Aaah_ eomma tahu, kau kemari bukan karena ingin mengunjungi eomma tapi karena mencari istrimu kan?", tanyanya tepat sasaran yang membuat si anak nakal terkekeh pelan, "Kau ini..", ujar Sungmin tidak terima sambil memukul pelan bahu lebar anaknya.

"Di mana Luhan? Apa dia sudah pulang?", Untuk menghentikan kemarahan sang ibu Sehun kembali bertanya. Dan ia mengernyit melihat wajah ibunya yang kembali berseri, "Dia ada di kamar mu. Katanya lelah setelah membantu eomma..."

 _Sret_

Belum selesai Sungmin berujar, Sehun langsung berlari cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang siap meneriakinya-,

"JANGAN GANGGU MENANTU KU OH SEHUN..!"

"DIA ISTRI KU, EOMMA"

Suho menggeleng lemah. Selalu seperti ini jika ada Sehun di rumah. Rumahnya yang sunyi akan mendadak ramai di penuhi teriakan bersahutan yang begitu berisik.

"Adikmu itu eomma pikir setelah menikah dia akan berubah", ujar Sungmin tidak habis pikir melihat kelakuan sang putra bungsu. Tiba-tiba merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang pasti tidak betah tinggal serumah dan mengurus bocah macam Sehun.

"Anak bungsu biasanya memang seperti itu", ujar Suho yang begitu dewasa, tidak seperti sang adik yang masih seperti bocah.

Saat sudah memasuki kamarnya yang terasa dingin karena sudah cukup lama tidak di tinggali, Sehun langsung tersenyum hangat melihat sang istri yang masih terlelep. Namun dalam sekejap ia kembali melunturkan senyumnya saat mengingat sindiran Luhan di kampus tadi siang yang membuat moodnya berantakan.

"Luhan..", melupakan pesan sang ibu untuk tidak mengganggu waktu tidur sang istri, Sehun membangunkan Luhan. Siap mengeluarkan kemarahannya yang sudah ia pendam sejak tadi, "Hei..", panggilnya lagi, tangannya sudah sibuk menarik-narik telinga Luhan.

 _Sret_

"Sakit bodoh", Luhan yang memang sudah terbangun sejak mendengar teriakan Sehun dan ibunya langsung menggeplak tangan besar Sehun yang asik menjewer telinganya, "Suami macam apa yang membangunkan istrinya dengan cara menjewer", ujarnya bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Yayaya.., sindir saja terus", niatnya ingin memarahi Luhan tapi akhirnya dia yang mendapat kemarahan dari gadis yang masih berbaring nyaman di kasurnya.

Si cantik yang masih sedikit mengantuk itu terkekeh, mengucek matanya dan kembali berujar, "Kenapa? Kau dendam karena aku mempermalukan mu di depan kek-,

 _Mmpphhh_

Tidak ingin mendengar sang istri yang mulai ingin menyindirnya, Sehun langsung saja mencium bibir merah Luhan. melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menggigit kuat bibir Luhan sehingga menciptakan teriakan tertahan dari wanita itu.

"Sehuun lepashh.."

Mengabikan rontaan sang istri Sehun semakin memperdalam tautan mereka. Beruntung Luhan masih berbaring sehingga dengan mudahnya Sehun menindih tubuh kecil di bawahnya dan menjadikan satu telapak tangannya sebagai bantal untuk sang istri.

 _Hah_

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka yang membuatnya terengah, Luhan memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada sang suami.

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya marah. Aku lah yang berhak marah pada mu", ujar Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Masih menyatukan kening mereka dan membalas tatapan tajam sang istri.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, kau sudah menyindirku habis-habisan dengan mulut ini", kata Sehun di ikuti dengan kecupan kilatnya pada bibir Luhan. Mengatakan pada Luhan jika bibir yang sedang dia kecup inilah yang sudah menyakitinya saat di kampus tadi.

"Aku tidak menyindirmu. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan?",

Dan yang Sehun tidak suka adalah Luhan tidak pernah takut dengan raut marah yang sedang ia tunjukkan. Wanita itu begitu santai menanggapi kemarahannya. Wajar sih karena Luhan memang sudah terbiasa beradu tatapan tajam dengannya saat masih SHS dulu. Tapi apakah Luhan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padanya? saat ini Sehun kan adalah suaminya. Suaminya yang tidak sepantasnya dia sindir seperti itu, "Jangan ulangi lagi. Ingat aku adalah suami mu", kata Sehun ingin memperingati sang istri.

Tidak mengangguk dan tidak juga menggeleng Luhan diam saja, tidak berjanji bahwa tadi adalah yang terakhir kalinya dia menyindir Sehun.

Sejujurnya Sehun masih ingin marah dan masih ingin mengocehi sang istri yang terdiam, namun jika dia mengeluarkan kemarahannya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal Luhan pasti akan merajuk dan mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya Sehun punya alasan untuk marah, tapi dia tidak yakin, bisa-bisa Luhan akan menganggapnya cemburu karena marah atas kedekatannya dengan pria bermarga Hwang yang baru Sehun lihat tadi.

Tidak jadi, Sehun akan menghentikan kemarahannya sampai di sini. Dia akan semakin kalah dengan Luhan jika dia berakhir mengeluarkan keresahan hatinya pada pria yang belum Sehun ketahui namanya itu.

Lalu setelahnya apa yang harus sehun lakukan?, "Luhan-ei..", panggilnya, bingung harus membicarakan apa, dia bukanlah pria yang gampang menemukan topik untuk di bicarakan.

"Apa?"

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa Sehun menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher sang istri, suka saat Luhan langsung memberikannya usapan lembut seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai, "Luhan-ie.."

"Hmm..", Luhan berdengung malas, dia tahu jika Sehun sedang memutar otak untuk berbicara dengan dirinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentang?"

Sehun kembali mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata rusa sang istri yang sangat cantik, "Malam itu, kenapa kau tidak menolak saat ku sentuh?", tanya Sehun cukup lirih, topik ini begitu sensitif untuk di bicarakan tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak membahasnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat, memberikan jawaban melalui tatapan matanya yang tidak di mengerti Sehun sedikitpun, "Aku tidak tahu", katanya bohong. Memilih untuk tetap diam dan tidak terlalu terbuka dengan sang suami yang tidak di cintanya.

"Aku tahu saat itu kau sedang tidak mabuk, lalu kenapa kau diam saja dan pasrah saat aku membawamu ke kamar dan menyentuhmu hingga berakhir menikah dengan ku?"

Wanita yang sedang gugup itu menghela dalam nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu", jawabnya lagi yang kali ini di sertai dengan senyum tipisnya, mengundang dengusan parah dari sang suami yang tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dia berikan.

"Aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya"

"..."

"Luhan, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?", tanya Sehun langsung yang di balas Luhan dengan tawa kerasnya, bahkan wanita cantik itu sudah memegangi perutnya, lucu dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang sangat menggelikan.

"Yang benar saja", kata Luhan geli sambil menyeka kedua sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa.

"Jika bukan karena menyukaiku lalu apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi jika aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kita menikah?"

Jari-jari Sehun ikut menyeka mata Luhan, mencium gemas kedua pipi Luhan yang memerah sempurna, "Banyak"

"Apa saja?"

"Sejak dulu kau menatapku dingin tanpa sebab, bahkan kau tidak mau bertegur sapa dengan ku"

"Bukankah aku memang seperti itu pada semua orang", Luhan mengelak yang membuat Sehun mengangguk. Benar juga, Luhan memang berlaku seperti itu pada semua orang. Tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Dulu Luhan selalu menatapnya benci seakan-akan ada dendam tersembunyi yang bersarang di hati wanita itu.

"Tidak Luhan, kau menatap orang lain dengan tatapan acuhmu dan tidak ada benci di dalamnya. Tapi saat melihat ku ada benci di matamu, aku tahu itu"

Luhan tersenyum, tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa mengartikan tatapannya, "Kau memang pantas di benci, kau kan siswa nakal, dan aku tidak suka dengan berandalan sekolah seperti kalian"

"Oke lupakan yang itu", kata Sehun cepat, tidak ingin mendengar kalimat pedas Luhan lebih lanjut yang pastinya akan membuatnya terbawa emosi. Kembali mengurangi kadar kepercayaan dirinya agar tidak di permalukan Luhan, "Lalu bagaimana yang ini, kenapa kau memusuhi Hayeong dan terlihat jelas jika kau membenci gadis itu?", tanya Sehun lagi, dia ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya yang belum terjawab sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba alis Luhan bertaut, tidak suka saat Sehun mengingatkannya pada gadis yang hobi berambut pendek itu, "Baek-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan jawabannya, Sehun langsung memotong cepat alasan tidak logis yang akan Luhan katakan, "Jangan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai alasanmu karena itu tidak masuk akal".

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka saja pada gadis itu. Maaf ya..", jawabnya santai yang di hadiahi Sehun dengan sentilan di keningnya. Awalnya dia memang ingin menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai alasan, tapi berhubung Sehun sudah tidak mempercayai lagi alasan itu maka Luhan memilih diam dan tidak akan memberitahu Sehun alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau cemburu kan pada Hayeong?"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun sepercaya diri ini, tapi sebelum kepercayaan diri Sehun melambung tinggi Luhan siap menjatuhkan kepercayaan diri pria itu saat ini juga, "Sehunah, aku tidak menyukai kekasihmu bukan karena cemburu. Kau salah besar Sehunah", ujarnya lembut, memperingati Sehun dengan suara halus agar sang suami mengerti.

"Lalu apa alasannya? Beritahu aku"

"Kau akan sakit hati jika aku memberitahu mu", jawabnya yang membuat Sehun khawatir, takut jika Luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat bola matanya melompat keluar.

"Baiklah..", Sehun mengalah, belum siap kehilangan bola matanya karena kabar buruk dari Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan serius, wanita itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa lagi? Apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi?", Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan berbaring menyamping berhadapan dengan sang suami yang langsung memberikan lengannya untuk ia jadikan bantal.

"Emm tadi kata eomma kau sering datang kemari, kenapa tidak memberitahu ku dan mengajak ku?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengajak mu sedangkan kau sedang sibuk dengan kekasihmu"

"Jadi setiap kali aku keluar apartemen untuk bertemu Hayeong kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu di sini?", Sehun bertanya tidak percaya, pasalnya setiap ia pulang selalu ada Luhan yang menyambutnya, dia pikir Luhan tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Si cantik mengangguk, tahu benar jika sang ibu mertua pasti sudah memberitahu Sehun tentang kegiatannya yang sering mengunjunginya.

"Apa yang sering kalian lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau bisa betah dengan wanita berisik itu?"

Luhan terkekeh saat Sehun menjuluki ibunya sebagai wanita bermulut cerewet yang sangat berisik, "Rahasia, rahasia perempuan", jawab Luhan yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun mendengus keras tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Sekali lagi kau menjawab ku dengan jawaban seperti itu aku akan menelanjangi mu Luhan"

Kini giliran Luhan yang mendengus parah, "Kenapa suka sekali sih menelanjangi orang. Bisa tidak mulut ini mengeluarkan kalimat yang lebih terpelajar", Luhan memberenggut, meremas gemas bibir sang suami dengan jari-jarinya.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang sedang menyakiti bibirnya, "Aku suka melihat kau telanjang", katanya yang di hadiahi Luhan dengan tendangan di selengkangannya.

Dan sebelum Sehun berakhir mengamukinya karena sudah menyakiti aset berharganya Luhan segera ingin berlari dan menjauh jika saja tangan besar Sehun tidak menahannya dan menariknya dengan kuat sehingga menindih tubuh besarnya, "Sehuun aku tidak sengaja", ujarnya di buat semenyesal mungkin, takut jika Sehun menuntut pertanggung jawaban darinya yang membuat Luhan harus mendesah lagi di kamar yang bernuansa putih abu-abu ini. Bukannya apa, Luhan takut jika Sungmin akan memergoki mereka lagi.

"Demi Tuhan apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai anak?", kata Sehun kesal, membawa tangan sang istri untuk mengusap asetnya yang ngilu karena tendangan lutut sang istri yang kerap melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyakiti milikku, jika dia tidak ada kau tidak akan bisa memiliki anak", kata Sehun seolah-olah hanya dialah pria satu-satunya yang di cintai Luhan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal anak..", Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, melirik perut sang istri yang masih sangat datar, "Apa belum ada tanda-tanda jika kita akan mempunyai baby?", Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap perut Luhan yang membuat Luhan berdesir hangat dengan mata memanas. Luhan sangat sensitif jika membahas masalah ini.

"Belum..", gumamnya lirih. Tidak tahu harus senang atau justru bersedih saat perutnya masih rata dan siklus bulanannya masih lancar seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi", Sehun yang melihat wajah sendu sang istri menenangkan Luhan dengan cara memberikannya ciuman bertubi. Melumat bibir sang istri di ikuti tangannya yang sudah berkeliaran ke seluruh bagian sensitif Luhan. Membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga membuat ia bisa melihat Luhan yang mengerang kembali di bawahnya.

"Sehun-ah"

"Satu ronde saja", kata Sehun yang bisa dengan mudahnya menebak alasan yang akan Luhan berikan. _'Besok kita harus kuliah dan aku tidak mau di curigai banyak orang',_ itu adalah alasan yang Luhan berikan malam-malam sebelumnya saat Sehun ingin menyentuh wanita itu.

Pasrah pada nafsu sang suami yang sudah beberapa hari tidak terpenuhi membuat Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan tugasnya sebagai suami. Membiarkan sang suami berkerja lebih keras untuk menghadirkan malaikat kecil di antara mereka. Tidak perduli jika Sungmin atau pun Suho akan memergoki kegiatan panas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Biarlah, Sehun suaminya dan Sehun berhak melakukan apa pun pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa eomma?"

Sambil berjalan terburu untuk kembali ke meja makan, nyonya rumah di kediaman keluarga Oh itu menatap berseri pada sang suami dan si sulung yang sedang duduk di meja makan, "Kita makan saja lebih dulu", katanya senang, menyiapkan piring untuk dua pria kesayangannya.

"Di mana Sehun dan Luhan?", Kyuhyun yang baru satu jam lalu pulang dari kantor sudah mengetahui keberadaan pasangan muda itu berkat mulut cerewet sang istri.

"Mereka sedang membuat cucu untuk kita", jawab Sungmin yang membuat Suho tersedak nasi yang sedang ia kunyah, wajar saja karena Suho tidak sefamiliar itu dengan hal dewasa yang sedang sang adik lakukan bersama istrinya, "Maaf sayang", Sungmin memberikan cengirannya pada Suho. Lupa jika si sulung tidaklah seperti si bungsu yang sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Selamat makan", Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin mendengar cerita sang istri lebih lanjut langsung berujar tegas untuk malanjutkan makan malam. Membiarkan si bungsu bekerja keras untuk meramaikan keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ie.."

Masih di kediaman keluarga Oh, pasangan suami istri yang sedang dalam keadaan polos dan hanya menggunakan selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, yang berstatus sebagai suami merapikan rambut lepek sang istri yang cukup berantakan akibat kegiatan panas mereka.

"Hhmm..", Luhan yang lelah hanya mendengung, semakin meringkuk nyaman di dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

"Mau menginap di sini atau mau pulang?"

"Aku lelah", katanya parau, benar-benar lelah setiap kali sang suami selesai mengerjai tubuhnya, "Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri, "Kita menginap saja", jawabnya yang di angguki Luhan. Wanita itu menurut saja apa kata sang suami. Tidak perduli harus tidur di mana saja asal bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak Luhan tidak masalah.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Luhan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, memandangi wajah tampan di depannya sambil mengusap rahang tegas sang suami yang menjadi daya pikat para gadis, "Sehun-ah"

"Em? Ada apa?"

"Tadi kau bertanya padaku sekarang boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan.."

"Emmm..", Luhan mendengung, berfikir kalimat apa yang akan dia katakan mengingat ia bukanlah orang yang sering memulai topik pembicaraan, "Malam itu..", ujarnya pelan, "Di antara sekian banyak teman wanita yang ada di pestamu, kenapa kau mendekatiku dan membawaku ke kamarmu?"

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat, tidak pernah menduga jika Luhan akan membalikkan pertanyaannya, "Harus ku jawab jujur?"

" _Hm_ , harus jujur"

Menarik kepala Luhan untuk ia sembunyikan di ceruk lehernya, Sehun yang malu menjawab jujur, "Karena malam itu kau yang paling cantik yang terlihat di mata ku", katanya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan sang istri tanpa ragu meskipun sang istri tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

"Aku cantik? Yang paling cantik?", tanya Luhan senang. Wanita mana yang tidak senang saat di puji oleh suami mu sendiri.

"Eoh, kau yang paling cantik"

"Menurutmu, lebih cantik siapa, aku atau Hayeong? Lebih cantik istrimu atau kekasih mu?"

Sehun tidak tahu Luhan belajar komunikasi dari mana. Sehingga membuatnya bisa dengan mudahnya membuat lidah Sehun menjadi kelu hanya dengan satu pertanyaan, pertanyaan yang sangat mudah sebenarnya. Semua orang juga tahu itu.

Selama menunggu sang suami yang sedang terdiam, jari-jari lentik itu meraba perut berotot sang suami, selalu kagum bagaimana cara Sehun menjaga bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna.

"Kemarin aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika istriku adalah wanita paling cantik. Haruskah ku ulangi lagi?", tanya Sehun, mengambil tangan Luhan yang sedang menelusuri tubuhnya dan mencium jari-jari lentik milik sang istri, "Kau yang paling cantik Luhan, jujur saja, kau sangat cantik", Sehun jujur, dia memuji kecantikan Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mendengar itu si cantik tersenyum, entah Sehun sedang berbohong atau jujur Luhan tidak tahu, "Kalau aku yang paling cantik, kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan Hayeong yang tidak lebih cantik dari ku? Bukankah kau lebih dulu mengenalku dari pada mengenal Hayeong?"

Sial, baik itu bohong atau pun jujur Sehun selalu terjebak dengan mulut cerdas istrinya. Istrinya itu bagaimana bisa begitu lihai menyudutkannya dan membuat lidahnya membeku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Luhan-ie?"

"Apa?"

"Lihat aku"

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sehun dan menuruti kemauan sang suami. Cukup berdebar saat Sehun memberikannya tatapan yang pernah Sehun berikan padanya dulu, dulu sekali di awal pertemuan mereka di aula sekolah. Semakin berdebar saat Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan memberikannya ciuman lembut yang sangat menghanyutkan. Jika tidak ingat kenyataan bahwa mereka menikah tanpa cinta maka Luhan berani mengatakan jika saat ini Sehun sedang menciumnya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Jika saja mereka menikah atas dasar cinta Luhan pasti sudah mengatakan jika saat ini Sehun sedang mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam. Luhan berdebar tentu saja, bahkan Luhan rasa debaran jantungnya bisa di dengar oleh Sehun yang juga meraskaan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya karena kau pasti tahu jawabannya", ujar Sehun sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Luhan. Mengusap lembut bibir basah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum sangat manis pada sang istri yang juga sedang tersenyum cantik, sangat cantik. Istrinya benar-benar cantik melebihi siapa pun.

 _'Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud Luhan'_

 _'Aku tahu Sehun-ah, mianhae'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Saturday, 2017 12 16**

 _Yang temenan sama gw di ig udh tau kan kalo ada minhyun di sini_ _:D_

 _Minhyun itu bias gue di wanna one setelah jihoon, kudaniel sama guanlin_ _. Gue gg tau knapa suka bgt sama tu orang. Menurut gw dia itu perfect bgt lah, cari aja di google fakta tentang dia. And yang paling penting dia tinggi bgt sama kayak Sehun. Minhyun juga pernah gantiin sehun dance sama boa di lagu only one. Pokoknya gw suka sama minhyun, dia cool, cakep, cerdas, suaranya merdu, aaiih udh ah gw takut ntar gw berpaling dari sehun_

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Chapter 1**

Vinka668, xxizy, Mulanxoxo, sayhoon, Hunhania7, pcy61, ExoBanana, babyludeer, Seravin509, hunhantime, hannie080, Selenia Oh, bbabxkoko, seohshyn76, ruixi1, danactebh, selynLH7, SyiSehun, ndsookai, rly, OhXiSeLu, ohshyn76,

 **chapter 2**

misslah, SyiSehun, ruixi1, Chie Atsuko, cici fu, Selenia Oh, hannie080, Hunhania7, ohshyn76, sheerii, selynLH7, Feyaliaz307, OhXiSeLu, Vinka668, sexxizy, MulanXoXo, sayhoon, rly

 **Chapter 3**

Feyaliaz307, KimaHunHan, hunhantime, selynLH7, Hunhan924, OhXiSeLu, ruixi1, danactebh, Selenia Oh, hannie080, Hunhania7, fansanakayam, rly

 **Chapter 4**

Ohshyn76, Seravin509, Selenia Oh, sena32, Marlin Nina's Angel, akaindhe, babybluew, rianurfi, ruixi1, hunhantime, Feyaliaz307, oktaviawu, hannie080, selynLH7

Dan untuk beberapa guest lainnya, yg salah penulisan nama maafkan jari saya ya hehehe, gomawo.

 _ **Review juseyo :***_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Drrttt...**_

 _ **Drrttt...**_

Sepasang mata rusa yang sejak tadi memandangi wajah polos suaminya yang masih tidur harus teralihkan saat phonselnya yang ada di atas nakas bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _'Baekhyun..'_

Setelah membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari sang sepupu, Luhan meletakkan phonselnya ke tempat semula. Memindahkan kaki tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluknya erat dan kembali memandangi wajah tampan suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas, tersenyum senang saat mengingat kembali percakapan terakhir mereka tadi malam yang membuat mereka melewatkan makan malam yang sudah di buat susah payah oleh sang ibu mertua; Oh Sungmin.

Kemudian istri Oh Sehun itu melirik ke seluruh isi kamar Sehun, kamar yang menjadi awal mula kenapa ia bisa menjadi istri Oh Sehun dan harus menikah di usianya yang sangat muda.

 _Engh_

Luhan terkekeh melihat Sehun yang melenguh karena tidak ada yang bisa di peluknya, ia mengambil guling yang terjatuh mengenaskan di lantai di temani beberapa pakaian yang tercecer akibat malam panas mereka tadi malam untuk ia berikan pada Sehun yang langsung di peluk erat oleh pria itu.

Sejujurnya Luhan juga tertarik ingin kembali tidur sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya, namun jarum jam sudah berada di angka tujuh dan sepupunya yang ada kelas pagi pasti sudah sibuk menggerutuinya karena tidak mempunyai teman di kampus. Lagi pula saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah mertuanya, jadi rasanya Luhan benar-benar harus menelan keinginannya untuk kembali meringkuk nyaman di pelukan suaminya.

Puas memandangi wajah sang suami, wanita yang masih telanjang bulat itu bangun dari posisi nyamannya, mendesah saat hawa dingin menyapu kulit telanjangnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi takut-takut suaminya yang kelebihan hormon seksual akan bangun dan melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Demi apa pun selengkangan Luhan masih sakit akibat semalaman penuh melayani nafsu sang suami yang tidak pernah puas mengerjai tubuhnya. Dan Luhan tidak tertarik untuk melayani suaminya lagi di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun sayang?"

Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan sudah terlihat rapi dengan setelan casual nya tersenyum hangat saat sang ibu mertua menyambutnya dengan sapaan ramah seperti biasa. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah dapur mendekati sang ibu yang sedang sibuk menata sarapan untuk keluarga mereka, "Ada yang bisa ku bantu eommonim..?", tanya Luhan canggung, semakin canggung saat Kyuhyun sudah memasuki area dining room yang di design berada di dekat dapur di ikuti Suho yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan membawa banyak buku tebal di tangannya. Suho benar-benar berbeda dengan Sehun. Dua bersaudara itu bagaimana bisa memiliki karakter yang jauh berbeda ibarat langit dan bumi.

"Pagi Luhan-ie.."

"Pagi oppa, pagi aboeji", Luhan membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah mertua, masih sangat canggung mengingat kedekatannya dengan ayah dari suaminya tidak seperti kedekatannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kalian semalam tidak makan malam, kenapa? Apa anak nakal itu membuat mu sulit?"

Dua pria di ruang makan itu mendelik pada sang nyonya rumah yang sudah mengetahui kenapa anak dan menantunya melewatkan makan malam mereka tapi justru bertanya pada Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan semakin grogi, wanita itu bahkan sudah merona parah akibat ulah jahil Sungmin yang gemar sekali menggoda Luhan; menantu kesayangan Sungmin.

"Aah itu, anu..", Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memberikan cengirannya pada Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya menggoda. Sekarang Luhan tahu dari mana datangnya sifat jahil dan menyebalkan yang di miliki Sehun. Itu sudah pasti berasal dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya yang sedang menggodanya ini.

"Sudahlah, abaikan wanita itu", Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin merona langsung menarik Luhan untuk duduk di meja makan, siap untuk menyantap sarapan mereka sebelum ia teringat dengan anak nakalnya, "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Sehun?", Tanyanya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa ia duduki.

"Di mana lagi, tentu saja masih tidur"

"Aku tidak bertanya pada mu Nyonya Oh", Sungmin yang sudah siap menata menu sarapan di meja makan dengan di bantu oleh beberapa pelayan di rumahnya di buat mendengus saat sang suami lagi-lagi menghentikan aksi menggodanya pada sang menantu, ini kan momen langkanya dia bisa bersama dengan Luhan, jadinya Sungmin ingin mamanfaatkan momen langka ini, mumpung tidak ada Sehun, karena jika ada si bungsu maka Sungmin semakin sulit menggoda menantunya yang ternyata sangat pemalu.

"Selamat makan..", Suho yang sejak tadi memilih diam berujar untuk menyudahi pertengkaran kecil yang di lakukan kedua orang tuanya, ia memberikan senyuman malaikatnya pada Luhan seraya mengatakan padanya untuk menutup telinga dan tidak perlu mendengarkan segala ocehan yang sedang Sungmin kumandangkan saat ini.

Kemudian empat orang itu menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam setelah sang kepala keluarga bersusah payah menghentikan ocehan istrinya yang masih kesal. Menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan khidmat yang merupakan hasil olahan tangan sang nyonya rumah dan melupakan si bungsu yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya.

"Aku selesai..", Luhan yang sedang terburu-buru langsung menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, terlihat tidak sopan memang mengingat semua orang masih asik menimati makanan mereka yang masih tersisa cukup banyak di piring mereka masing-masing, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepupunya yang cerewet itu pasti sudah mengumpatinya saat ini.

"Cepat sekali Luhan-ie.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin setelah ia meletakkan gelas kosongnya, membawa piring dan gelas itu ke washtafel yang membuatnya di hadiahi Sungmin dengan gelengan kepala pertanda ia tidak perlu melakukan itu semua karena dia mempunyai maid yang sudah dia bayar mahal untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah di rumah ini, "Aku harus ke kampus eommonim", kata Luhan yang di angguki semua orang yang ada di sana. Dan setelah berpamitan pada keluarga barunya Luhan kembali memasuki kamar untuk melihat sang suami yang ternyata masih tidur.

Setelah mengambil tas yang ia gunakan kemarin, Luhan membungkuk untuk memberikan kecupan manis di bibir sang suami, langsung tertawa saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Lidah Sehun bahkan sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dan membelit lidah istri cantiknya.

"Sehuuun aku harus ke kampus", Dengan susah payah Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka, mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan menyentil kening suaminya yang sangat mesum.

"Kau tidak membangunkan ku", protes Sehun pada istrinya yang sepertinya berniat meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah orang tuanya.

"Aku terburu-buru, aku harus ke kampus", kata Luhan sambil menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi dada suaminya yang menggoda iman.

Sehun menjauhkan selimut itu, menyisahkan sebagian saja untuk menutupi area privatenya dan mendudukkan dirinya di dekat sang istri, "Bukankah kelasmu akan di mulai jam sepuluh nanti?", katanya sambil melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan jarum jam masih di angka delapan.

"Ooowh kau hafal jadwal kelasku?", Tanya Luhan menggoda, senang mendapati fakta bahwa Sehun menghafal semua jadwal kelasnya di saat dia sendiri tidak hafal dengan jadwal kampus yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung memalingkan wajah. Ingin menyembunyikan wajah malunya karena sudah ketahuan bahwa sejak awal dia sudah menghafal semua jadwal Luhan. Tapi haruskah Luhan menggodanya dan memasang senyum kemenangan di wajah cantiknya sehingga membuat Sehun merasa malu. Sialan kan memang, istrinya yang cantik jelita itu sangat pandai memojokkannya.

"Ya sudah ya, aku pergi", Sebenarnya Luhan ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun saat ini, tapi berhubung dia sudah tidak punya waktu dia harus mengabaikan keinginannya yang masih ingin bertengkar kecil dengan Sehun.

"Tunggu aku, kita berangkat bersama", setelah mengendalikan wajah malunya Sehun menahan Luhan yang hendak pergi, ia bahkan sudah menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya agar wanita itu tidak meninggalkannya, "Tunggu ya, lima belas menit", katanya yang di balas Luhan dengan gelengan.

"Aku tunggu di kampus saja, kelas kita berada di jam yang sama kan?"

"Lihat..!, sekarang siapa yang hafal dengan jadwal kuliahku?"

Ah sial, seharusnya Luhan tidak mengingat jadwal laknat itu kan? Lihatlah senyum miring di wajah Sehun saat ini, "Aku tidak..", katanya entah jujur atau bohong hanya dia yang tahu.

Sehun menghadiahi Luhan dengan gigitan di rahang istrinya, puas saat mengetahui jika perhatian yang ia berikan pada Luhan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, "Tidak boleh berbohong di pagi hari", bisiknya pelan, meniup cuping istrinya yang membuat Luhan meremang seketika.

Merasa kondisinya dalam bahaya, Luhan yang merasakan tangan suaminya sudah meraba-raba tubuhnya langsung bangun dari kasur dan memukul kepala suaminya dengan bantal, "Dasar mesum, aku pergi", ujarnya kesal bercampur malu, benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tergoda dengan nafsu sang suami.

"Kasar sekali..", Sehun menghempaskan bantal yang di jadikan Luhan untuk memukul kepalanya, kadang kala ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Luhan yang kerap kali melakukan adegan kekerasan di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Entah itu mencubit, menendang betisnya, menggeplak kepalanya, meremas mulutnya, semua itu bahkan sudah Luhan lakukan pada dirinya, "Sabar Oh Sehun", katanya lemah yang membuat wanita cantik di balik pintu terkekeh.

" _Mianhae Sehun-ah.._ ", Luhan bergumam pelan, segera meninggalkan Sehun beserta gerutuan dan wajah kesalnya berkat kelakuan kasarnya.

"Eommonim aku berangkat..", saat hendak keluar rumah Luhan berpapasan dengan Sungmin. Berpamitan pada sang ibu mertua yang sepertinya sedang repot mengurus tanaman hiasnya di dekat rumah.

"Hati-hati sayang...", kata Sungmin setelah Luhan mencium pipinya dan berlalu dari hadapannya untuk memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tiiiiiin_

 _ **Brrrmm**_

"YAK NENEK SIHIR SIALAN.."

Sang pelaku keributan di gerbang kampus yang baru saja membunyikan klakson dan mengerem mendadak super car nya yang nyaris menyerempet tubuh mungil sepupunya tertawa senang melihat raut masam sang sepupu yang baru saja meneriakinya, "Kau seperti gelandangan berdiri di depan gerbang seperti itu", kata Luhan setelah ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Terkekeh puas saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang bersungut-sungut.

Byun Baekhyun yang memang sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik karena sudah menunggu lama di depan gerbang kampus langsung menendang ban mobil Luhan dengan _boots_ nya, kesal pada sang pemilik mobil yang hampir menyerempet tubuh langsingnya.

"Mau masuk tidak?", kata Luhan lagi yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menaiki mobilnya untuk menuju ke parkiran kampus yang terletak di belakang gedung universitas mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"Aku harus mengurus suamiku dulu"

 _"Tck,_ sudah ku duga jika Sehun lah yang membuat mu sangat lama", Baekhyun yang memang tidak pernah akur dengan Sehun sejak pria itu memutuskan hubungan mereka semakin kesal pada sang mantan kekasih yang selalu membuatnya terkena masalah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa prihatin pada sepupunya yang harus hidup dengan pria nakal macam Sehun, "Luhan-ie..", panggilnya lembut, kontras dengan teriakan melengkingnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _"Hm..?"_

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani ku", katanya lirih yang mengundang kernyitan di kening Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau kerasukan arwah Hayeong?"

"Oh Luhan demi Tuhan kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa nama gadis gila itu", Baekhyun yang sudah melembutkan suaranya kini kembali menaikkan volume suaranya saat Luhan menyebut nama musuh abadinya. Tidak tahukah Luhan betapa buruknya moodnya saat ini, dan Luhan dengan baik hatinya semakin memperparah moodnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

Luhan menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, memberikan Baekhyun senyuman segaris dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah menghancurkan mood sang sepupu, "Kau sih, tiba-tiba menjadi lembut. Aku kira kau kerasukan Ha-,"

 _Mmppphh_

"Jangan sebut nama gadis itu...!", Baekhyun langsung saja membekap Mulut Luhan, tidak peduli jika Luhan sedang menyetir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

" _Hah_.. Akan ku adukan kau pada suamiku", canda Luhan setelah Baekhyun melepaskan bekapannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berdecih mendengar perkataan gadis di sampingnya, "Adukan saja aku tidak takut. Kau pikir **suami mu** itu akan perduli begitu?"

Tawa Luhan mengalun merdu di dalam mobil _sport_ itu, lucu saja saat Baekhyun menekankan kata suami di dalam kalimatnya. Terlihat sekali betapa tidak sukanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Suami mu itu tidak akan perduli..", kata Baekhyun lagi, "Dia baru akan perduli jika aku menyentuh vagina mu", Baekhyun dengan kalimat frontalnya kadang kala memang tidak bisa di pisahkan sehingga kerap kali membuat Luhan hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun memang benar kan, walaupun dia menendang bokong Luhan sekalipun Sehun tidak akan ambil pusing. Jika Baekhyun menyentuh selengkangan Luhan lah Baekhyun yakin Sehun akan langsung memarahinya karena sudah menyentuh miliknya, si mesum itu mana mau membagi vagina istrinya dengan orang lain.

" _Sshhh_ , mulut mu Byun Baek"

"Tapi aku benar kan?"

"Sebelum Sehun aku lah yang akan memakimu jika kau berani menyentuh vagina ku", Luhan yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya langsung keluar dari mobil, mulai gerah saat sepupunya membahas hal seperti itu di pagi hari seperti ini.

 _Blam_

"Hei, pantas saja kau tidak mengizinkan ku tidur seranjang dengan mu. Kau malu ya? Takut ku sentuh?", Menggoda Luhan dan menimbulkan tanduk di kepala Luhan adalah salah satu kegemaran Baekhyun, jadi untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang berantakan gadis itu terus menggoda Luhan sehingga Luhan nyaris melayangkan tasnya untuk memukulnya. Luhan benar-benar suka memukul orang.

Mengabaikan sang sepupu yang mulai ingin menggodanya, wanita bermata rusa itu berjalan cepat menuju taman kampus, bingung juga harus kemana mengingat kelasnya belum di mulai.

"Mau kemana? Kau tidak ingin sarapan?", Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Luhan yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar, hampir saja menubruk Luhan saat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya, "Aku sudah sarapan bersama mertua ku dan berhenti mengikuti ku. Aku malas dengan mu", Luhan berujar ketus, jika Baekhyun dalam mode jahilnya Luhan benar-benar harus wasapada.

"Eii jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak akan menggodamu", Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah takut Luhan. Yaa Baekhyun akui sih jika dia memang kelewatan saat sedang menggoda Luhan. Setidaknya bahan godaan Baekhyun tidak jauh-jauh dari hal dewasa yang dia pelajari dari komik hentai koleksinya yang ia simpan di apartemen Luhan, "Ngomong-ngomong Lu, kau bilang jika kau sarapan bersama mertuamu. Apa kau mampir kesana dulu sebelum menemuiku sehingga kau terlambat dan membuatku menunggu lama?", Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan di samping Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan sang sepupu, selalu suka saat Luhan mengelus tangannya dengan lembut dan memperlakukannya seperti adik kecilnya yang sangat di sayanginya. Luhan pasti akan menjadi ibu yang sangat lembut saat ia sudah mempunyai anak nanti. Tapi rasanya Baekhyun tidak rela jika Luhan mengandung anak Sehun, bukan karena cemburu, namun kasihan saja pada anak tersebut yang harus mempunyai ayah macam Sehun.

"Aku menginap di sana", jawab Luhan singkat yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pikirannya tentang keluarga kecil mereka.

"Pantas saja kemarin Sehun sibuk mencarimu, ternyata kau ada di rumah mertuamu"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, tanpa sadar matanya berbinar menatap wajah cantik sepupunya, "Sehun mencari ku?"

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun menatap menyelidik pada gadis di sampingnya, "Penglihatan ku saja atau ekspresi mu memang terlihat senang mengetahui Sehun mencarimu?", tanyanya penuh selidik yang membuat Luhan gelagapan dan memalingkan muka, "Sudahlah, masuk sana ke kelas mu..!", tidak ingin ketahuan Baekhyun, wanita yang sedang mendatarkan kembali ekspresinya itu berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggeleng heran.

" _Aku rasa tebakan ku benar_ ", gumam Baekhyun seorang diri, berbalik untuk memasuki kelasnya dengan malas -karena ada musuh abadinya- dan membiarkan Luhan bersembunyi di taman kampus. Dan Baekhyun berdoa semoga saja di taman ada Seokjin cs sehingga mood baik Luhan langsung berantakan karena penggemar fanatiknya yang gemar menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Drrrttt**_

 _Bawa dia ke cafetaria_

Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum senang saat mendapati pesan singkat dari sang pujaan hati. Ia yang sejak kelas mereka berakhir hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan terdiam duduk di kelas kini mulai bangun dan berjalan menghampiri teman satu kelasnya, "Minhyun-ssi.."

Pria bermarga Hwang yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya itu melirik pria di sampingnya, mengernyit saat pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya, "Ada apa?", tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya yang sangat merdu di telinga Chanyeol; pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa kau tahu Luhan ada di mana?", tanya Chanyeol sepolos mungkin.

Minhyun menggeleng, dia tidak sedekat itu dengan gadis cantik itu yang membuatnya mengetahui di mana Luhan berada saat ini, "Aku tidak tahu", katanya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku tebal di atas mejanya.

Chanyeol yang mendapat jawaban singkat itu langsung menggaruk hidungnya, kepalanya terasa sakit karena berfikir keras mencari alasan agar ia bisa melancarkan misinya, " _Di mana ya dia..."_ , gumam Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi di balas pria di depannya dengan gelengan, "Kira-kira di mana dia Minhyun-ssi?"

Pria yang memiliki mata runcing seperti mata hewan itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, benar-benar aneh melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya, "Memangnya kenapa?", tanyanya, kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku belum mempunyai teman di kelas ini, hanya Luhan satu-satunya teman ku", kata Chanyeol berbelit-belit, jika Luhan mendengarnya Chanyeol yakin Luhan langsung akan menyelanya dengan kalimat pedas 'Sejak kapan aku menganggap mu teman' eewh mulut istri sahabatnya itu memang kadang-kadang tidak berbeda jauh dengan mulut Baekhyun, "Minhyun'ssi, ayo temani aku ke kantin", Chanyeol yang putus asa dan kehabisan ide langsung to the point, apa lagi saat ia merasakan getaran phonsel di sakunya, itu pasti dari Baekhyun, dia sudah hafal benar dengan segala sesuatu tentang gadis pujaannya termasuk getaran phonselnya sekalipun. Chanyeol berlebihan? Iya memang.

"Aku tidak lapar", kata Minhyun lagi, memberikan Chanyeol penolakan halus agar teman satu kelasnya itu tidak tersinggung.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, apa kau tidak bosan setelah dua jam belajar dan sekarang kau masih memelototi buku tebal ini?", kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk buku Minhyun dengan mata besarnya, "Temani aku ya, aku rasa Luhan juga ada di sana", bujuknya lagi yang kali ini sepertinya berhasil.

Minhyun menutup bukunya, mengambil tas dan kembali menatap Chanyeol, "Ya sudah ku temani, ayo", katanya yang sejujurnya enggan, bukan karena ia ingin belajar namun karena ia tidak lapar sehingga berada di cafeteria adalah hal yang percuma untuknya saat ini.

" _Yeay_..", Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, langsung merangkul bahu Minhyun yang memiliki tubuh sama tinggi dengan salah satu sahabatnya; Sehun.

Setibanya di kantin yang sangat ramai karena para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sedang menyantap makan siang mereka, Chanyeol langsung di sambut Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan. Langsung saja Chanyeol menyeret pria di sampingnya untuk mengikutinya, "Hai Baek..", katanya sambil mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya.

" _Dasar_...", Luhan yang juga duduk di dekat Baekhyun langsung mencibir kelakuan Chanyeol yang sama seperti Sehun, sama-sama suka mencuri kesempatan.

"Oh hai Luhan, kau di sini juga"

"Bukankah tadi kau mencari Luhan, _aagghh_ "

Chanyeol langsung saja menginjak kaki Minhyun untuk menghentikan ucapan pria itu, menarik kembali tangan Minhyun untuk duduk di seberang Luhan dan Baekhyun, "Boleh kami duduk di sini?", tanyanya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya yang di balas Baekhyun dengan cibirannya, "Sudah duduk baru bertanya"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun? kenapa kau tidak duduk di dekat sahabat mu", kata Baekhyun lagi yang mengundang senyuman lebar di wajah tampan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang pandai dalam memerankan rencana mereka.

"Memangnya di mana Sehun, aku tidak melihatnya", jawab Chanyeol sambil memesan makanan dan minuman untuk dia dan pria di sampingnya yang sedang bercakap ringan dengan Luhan.

"Itu dia.."

Chanyeol, Minhyun dan Luhan sekalipun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Dan ternyata dia di sana, Sehun sedang ada di meja di samping mereka bersama Hayeong di sampingnya. Maklum saja gadis gila itu masih dalam mode _protective_ nya yang membuat di mana ada Sehun maka di situ pasti ada Hayeong.

Melihat itu Luhan langsung memalingkan wajah, kembali mengobrol dengan pria di depannya, tidak peduli pada sang suami yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama kekasihnya. Sama sekali tidak cemburu saat lengan suaminya di rangkul mesra oleh gadis lain.

Saat tidak ada cinta yang mengikat mereka, pantaskah Luhan cemburu?

"Dia sahabat mu?", tanya Minhyun pada Chanyeol di sela-sela obrolan ringannya dengan Luhan. Dia ingat jika Sehun adalah pria yang kemarin menghampiri Luhan di parkiran kampus mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk, melepaskan sedotan di mulutnya yang sedang menyeruput cairan asam hasil perasan lemon segar, "Iya, Sehun adalah sahabat ku dan Baekhyun"

"Luhan?"

"Aaah Luhan tidak punya sahabat, sahabatnya hanya Baekhyun seorang", kata Chanyeol lagi yang di balas Luhan dengan dentingan sendok di mana hal itu mengundang sepasang kekasih di samping mereka untuk menolah ke arah mereka.

"Ooh begitu..", Minhyun mengangguk saja, heran dengan Luhan yang terlihat seperti gadis ramah namun ternyata tidak pandai bergaul sama seperti dirinya.

Kemudian mata sipit Baekhyun mendial pria di depannya, tersenyum tipis saat Chanyeol menangkap kode yang di berikannya, "Yeol-ah, ada masalah apa kau dengan Sehun sehingga Sehun menatapmu tajam seperti itu?"

"Entahlah..", jawab Chanyeol singkat, rasanya dia ingin menusuk mata tajam Sehun dengan kedua sumpitnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu Sehun sedang menatap marah padanya atau pada Minhyun, dia tidak berani menoleh yang pastinya akan di hadiahi Sehun dengan wajah garangnya.

"Kalian benar-benar bertengkar?", Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol, dia pun cukup heran saat Sehun menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah ingin membunuh Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Wajar saja Luhan heran karena selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat kedua pria tampan itu bertengkar seperti ini.

"Begitulah..", Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, masih menunduk karena tidak berani menoleh pada Luhan yang otomatis akan membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"SEHUN-AH..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak mendesah malas saat sang pengganggu datang mengacau rencana mereka, Kai bersama wajah _innocent_ nya langsung duduk di samping Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi memperhatikan ekpresi Sehun karena terhalang oleh wajah Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku duduk di meja kalian? Aku tidak menemukan Chanyeol di manapun", kata Kai pada Hayeong yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa", Kata Sehun senang, kontras dengan wajah masam sang kekasih.

"Sehun-ah dia akan menggangu kita, lagi pula masih banyak meja kosong lain kan"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak mungkin Kai makan sendiri", kata Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang kekasih.

"Dia kan bisa bergabung dengan Chanyeol", Hayeong menunjuk Chanyeol yang membuat Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna mendapati senyum masam Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama Sehun?", tanya Kai polos.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang sedang berpacaran", kata Chanyeol sekaligus menyindir Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kekasih ku tidak keberatan", kata Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak memasang ekspresi mual mereka, "Aku di sini saja, aku ingin mekan siang bersama si cantik Luhan", balas Chanyeol sambil mengerling Luhan, jika tidak ada Baekhyun dia rela merengek minta di suapi Luhan agar Sehun cemburu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku juga di sini saja, aku ingin makan siang bersama si cantik Hayeong"

 _Hueekkk_

Baekhyun lah yang paling keras mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan itu. Chanyeol rasa perut Baekhyun benar-benar mual saat Kai memuji gadis gila itu. Wajar saja Kai menjunjung tinggi kecantikan Hayeong karena sedari awal dia memang tidak yakin jika rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan akan bertahan, Kai bahkan sudah bertaruh jika Sehun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Itulah kenapa Kai terus memuji Hayeong di hadapan Sehun. Chanyeol tahu benar usaha keras yang sedang di lakukan Kai agar ia tidak berakhir menikahi musuh abadinya yang sering Kai juluki induk penguin. Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin buruk karena sesuatu dan lain hal yang tidak ingin Chanyeol ceritakan. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Kai sama curangnya dengan Chanyeol.

 _Ting_

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya tanpa selera, Luhan langsung menghempaskan sendoknya sehingga menimbulkan dentingan yang cukup menarik perhatian orang. Tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun wanita itu langsung mendial Minhyun untuk mengikutinya dan pergi dari cafetaria yang membuat moodnya turun drastis.

"Han-ie mau kemana?", Baekhyun langsung mencegat Luhan saat Luhan ingin pergi bersama Minhyun.

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan mual ku"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban sarkas Luhan. Ingin sekali dia menggoda Luhan dengan pertanyaan _'Apa kau sedang hamil?'_ tapi berhubung ada Minhyun di antara mereka Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama Minhyun di sisinya, "Semoga _morning sikness_ mu segera hilang Luhan-ie", nyatanya mulut Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda sepupunya sehingga membuat Luhan ingin sekali berbalik dan meremas mulut sepupunya sama seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar seruan nyaring Baekhyun langsung menatap lekat punggung istrinya, rasanya baru tadi malam mereka membicarakan tentang bayi di antara mereka, dan saat Baekhyun mengatakan tentang _morning sickness_ pada sang istri Sehun tentu saja kaget. Meskipun tidak sepintar hyungnya tapi dia cukup mengerti apa arti dari _morning sickness._ Sehun mana bisa menebak jika saat ini Baekhyun hanya sedang bercanda, Baekhyun benar-benar pandai berakting jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Apa..?", Baekhyun langsung mendelikkan mata sipitnya pada Sehun yang sedang menatap curiga padanya, "Jangan lihat-lihat, lihatlah wajah kekasihmu yang seperti ingin menelan ku saat ini juga", ujar Baekhyun yang merasa gemas dan tertarik sekali menjambak rambut pendek Hayeong, bisa-bisanya gadis gila itu memelototinya hanya karena Sehun menatapnya.

"Sebelum aku menelanmu aku ingin mengunyah mu terlebih dahulu", balas gadis bermarga Oh itu tak kalas sengit. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, dia mana takut pada kemarahan Hayeong yang tidak pernah menjaga image di depan kekasihnya, " _Aaah_ , apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli daging segar sehingga kau ingin memakan ku?", Ujar Baekhyun yang membuat mata Hayeong terbelalak.

"Ya! enak saja, kau pikir aku miskin apa"

Baekhyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya bersama senyum miring di wajahnya, "Aku lupa jika kau punya kekasih yang selalu mengenyangkan perutmu"

Sehun tahu Baekhyun sedang menyindirnya, dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari betapa besar kebencian yang di persembahkan Baekhyun untuknya. Itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah memarahi Baekhyun saat Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Hayeong. Dia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun melampiaskan kemarahan dan kebencianya pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau yang tidak punya kekasih", Hayeong berujar bangga dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sehun.

 _"Baek, berhenti bertengkar"_

Mengabaikan bisikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sempat terkekeh karena sindiran Hayeong kembali berujar, "Aku memang tidak punya kekasih karena kekasih ku di ambil gadis lain. Dan parahnya lagi gadis itu adalah gadis gila", sindir Baekhyun pedas. Tidak hanya menyindir Sehun namun langsung menyindir pasangan kekasih itu.

" _Jika kau terus begini Sehun akan menduga bahwa kau masih mencintainya Baek_ ", bisik Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sialan kau, kau yang gila", Hayeong yang merasa tersindir sangat emosi saat Baekhyun mengatainya gila. Untung ada Sehun yang menenangkannya. Padahal dia sudah berniat sekali menyiram rambut purple Baekhyun dengan jus strawberry nya.

"Baguslah jika kau merasa", kata Baekhyun pelan, sudah memelankan suaranya karena malu melihat banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sialan kau.."

"Dasar gadis gila"

"Kau yang gila"

"Sinting.."

Ketiga pria tampan di sana yang mulai jengah dengan perkelahian tak berkesudahan antara Baekhyun dan Hayeong kompak mendesah lelah, Sehun bahkan langsung menenggak habis air mineralnya dan diam-diam meninggalkan area kampus, tidak peduli jika kedua gadis itu akan bertengkar dan saling menjambak.

Chanyeol pun yang merasa di abaikan Baekhyun langsung berjalan mengikuti Sehun, melangkah dengan lebar untuk berjalan di samping sang sahabat yang sepertinya sedang mencari Luhan.

"Kau berteman dengan pria itu?", tanya Sehun pada pria di sampingnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Sehun mengernyit bingung, "Siapa?", tanyanya yang di balas Sehun dengan dengusan, "Pria yang kau bawa ke kantin tadi"

" _Oowh_..", Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Baru mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun, "Aku tidak berteman dengannya", jawabnya pelan.

"Jika tidak berteman lalu bagaimana bisa kau ke kantin berdua dengannya dan mendekatkannya dengan Luhan?"

"Kami hanya berpapasan di jalan", kata Chanyeol yang berusaha menormalkan suaranya, ada senyum di wajah tampannya namun sayangnya Sehun tidak menyadarinya, "Dia juga berteman dengan Luhan, istrimu", katanya lagi yang kali ini sukses membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, "Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan, apa Luhan tidak memberitahu mu?", sambung Chanyeol lagi, tidak peduli dengan otot wajah Sehun yang terlihat mengeras.

"Kenapa, apa kau cemburu?", sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah yakin jika Sehun akan mengangguk dan menjawab ya, tapi yang sahabatnya itu lakukan justru terkekeh sehingga membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?", tanya Sehun santai, kontras dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Dia istrimu aku kira kau akan cemburu"

"Dia memang istriku tapi aku tidak mencintainya, kau ingat itu"

Sehun memang mengatakan jika ia tidak cemburu, namun Chanyeol bisa mengetahaui perbedaan intonasi di suara Sehun. Jika tidak cemburu kenapa Sehun harus mendesis dan bersuara dengan suara geraman tertahan lengkap dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Baguslah jika kau tidak cemburu, Luhan juga tidak pernah cemburu saat kau bersama dengan Hayeong tepat di depan kedua matanya", ujar Chanyeol kesal, tidak tahu juga kenapa dia bisa marah saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Luhan, "Tapi Hun, bagaimana jika Luhan dekat dengan pria lain? Apa kau akan marah atau diam saja?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kosong pada ujung sepatunya sambil memikrikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika memang benar Luhan mempunyai pria lain di hidupnya. Apakah Sehun akan marah atau justru akan bersikap santai sama seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan Sehun pun tidak tahu, yang jelas sebagian hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak rela membagi istrinya dengan orang lain. Egoiskah ia? Di saat dia mempunyai kekasih tapi ia justru melarang Luhan berdekatan dengan pria lain. Rasanya Sehun lebih memilih di bilang egois dari pada harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar orang yang akan merebut Luhan darinya.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab?", Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miringnya atas keterdiaman Sehun. Sudah dia katakan jika seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun akan menyukai gadis secantik Luhan. Dan Chanyeol rasa dia hanya perlu berusaha lebih giat lagi agar Sehun benar-benar mengakui perasaannya dan membiarkan ia menang atas taruhan tidak normal mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai bercerita dengan Chanyeol yang berakhir kemarahan sang sahabat padanya, Sehun yang tidak mengetahui penyebab kemarahan sang sahabat langsung menemui Luhan sebagaimana tujuan awalnya meninggalkan kantin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Universitas yang luas membuat Sehun cukup kesulitan mencari wanita itu. Mencari di kelas pun sudah Sehun lakukan namun kosong, sang istri cantik tidak ada di sana, di tambah lagi pria yang Sehun ketahui bernama Minhyun itu juga tidak ada sehingga membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari istrinya. Di telepon pun percuma karena Luhan tidak mengaktifkan phonselnya selama berada di kampus.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Sehun menemukan Luhan yang ternyata sedang berada di taman kampus. Wanita itu duduk sendiri bersandar di batang pohon _maple_ sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sejuk yang berasal dari daun-daun _maple_ yang jatuh berguguran.

"Luhan-ie..."

Luhan yang sedang terlarut dalam lamunannya langsung membuka mata saat mendengar suara sang suami yang sedang menyapanya lembut.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan, memberikan Luhan senyuman manisnya berharap Luhan akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan malah memalingkan wajah dan terlihat lesu melihat kehadirannya, "Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu mu?", tanyanya sambil menjauhkan daun berwarna orange khas daun maple yang jatuh tepat di atas kepala istrinya.

"Tidak..", Luhan menjawab lesu, kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon yang sedang ia sandari saat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Apa mual mu sudah hilang?"

Luhan kembali membuka mata rusanya, ia yang lesu mendadak ingin tertawa melihat Sehun yang sepertinya mendengar godaan Baekhyun di kantin tadi, "Aku baik..", jawabnya singkat seperti biasa. Ia mendial Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya agar ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang suami.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?", Sehun yang sudah duduk di dekat Luhan langsung membawa kepala istrinya bersandar nyaman di bahunya, tanpa ragu ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping istrinya yang kembali memejamkan mata.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku yakin jika Baekhyun tidak akan diam saja saat ia melihat kau sedang bersama musuhnya", Luhan yang sudah hafal dengan tabiat sepupunya sudah pasti bisa menebak jika setelah kepergiannya tadi gadis itu pasti langsung adu mulut dengan Hayeong. Saat sedang bersamanya Baekhyun memang kerap kali menahan nafsunya untuk menghajar Hayeong dengan kalimat berbisanya, itulah kenapa saat tidak ada dirinya Baekhyun langsung memanfaatkan dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Hayeong dan menghajar Hayeong habis-habisan dengan mantra-mantra pedasnya.

"Aku rasa mareka masih bertengkar sekarang"

"Dan kau lagi-lagi hanya diam saja saat kekasihmu bertengkar tepat di depan kedua matamu?", Luhan langsung menegakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun tajam karena kekhawatirannya pada Baekhyun. Bukan khawatir jika Baekhyun akan kalah, Baekhyun sangat kuat dan tidak mungkin kalah, yang dia khawatirkan justru kekasih Sehun. Sepupunya itu sering kali bermain fisik jika tidak ada yang mencegahnya. Setidaknya menjambak rambut dan mencakar wajah akan Baekhyun lakukan jika dia sudah benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menyindirku lagi?", kata Sehun yang sepertinya masih belum bisa melupakan hinaan istrinya kemarin.

Luhan yang sempat tegang karena Baekhyun langsung tertawa kecil, kedua jarinya sudah asik menjepit perut berotot pria di sampingnya yang sudah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, "Tidak boleh berprasangka buruk", katanya yang di balas Sehun dengan ringisan tertahan, "Aku tahu apa yang tersimpan di balik otak mu", ujar Sehun sambil menyentil kepala istrinya.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di kepala ku?"

"Ada aku?"

 _Huwek_

Luhan berpura-pura mual mendengar kepercayaan diri Sehun yang luar biasa tinggi, "Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu percaya diri"

"Lalu apa yang ada di kepala mu?", ujar Sehun sambil mengelus tengkuk istrinya, karena masih terkena efek ucapan Baekhyun di kantin tadi dia jadi berfikir jika Luhan benar-benar mengalami mual.

"Kau penasaran?"

"Tidak juga sih.."

Keduanya kompak tertawa saat Sehun menjawab tidak tapi justru kepalanya mengangguk dan matanya menatap memohon, memaksa Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudahlah aku yakin di kepalamu hanya ada aku"

"Terserah kau saja..", kata Luhan malas, dia benar-benar menyerah dengan kepercayaan diri yang di miliki suaminya.

Sehun yang merasa senang dan sudah mendapatkan kembali moodnya yang sempat buruk karena Chanyeol kini mengusap sayang kepala istrinya, ia mengikuti Luhan untuk menutup mata guna menikmati semilir angin yang terasa menyejukkan, "Luhanie.."

"Emm..?"

"Tumben memakai _jeans_ , kau kemanakah _dress-dress_ pendek mu itu", Sejujurnya sejak pagi tadi Sehun sudah di buat heran dengan penampilan Luhan. Pasalnya sejak ia mengenal Luhan baru kali ini wanita itu memakai jeans, di lemari pakaian Luhan pun Sehun tidak pernah melihat _jeans_ yang menggantung di sana. Luhan merupakan jenis wanita yang sangat feminim, sehingga semua _wardrobe_ mereka hanya Luhan isi dengan _dress-dress_ manisnya yang menggantung cantik menutupi kemejanya yang juga berada di wardrobe yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Kemarin ada yang menyingkap dress ku dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana. Aku trauma", katanya halus yang mengundang kekehan canggung dari pria di sampingnya.

Sudah berapa kali Sehun kena sindir hari ini? Dari mulai sindiran Baekhyun di kantin, lalu di ikuti sindiran Chanyeol di koridor kampus, tapi saat itu Sehun rasa dia masih baik-baik saja dan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan sindiran itu. Tapi rasanya berbeda saat Luhan menyindirnya, wanita itu berujar sangat halus dan lembut seperti biasa tapi siapa sangka jika ujarannya sukses membuat tenggorokan Sehun terasa tercekat bahkan nyaris tersedak. Luhan benar-benar pandai mengolah kata-katanya, "Kau kan sitriku, tidak masalah jika aku menyingkap _dress_ mu", kata Sehun membela diri.

"Tapi tidak di tempat umum Sehun"

"Jadi kalau di kamar boleh?"

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya?"

"Benar, aku bahkan hampir setiap hari menelanjangi mu.. _Awww_ ", ucapan frontal Sehun langsung di hadiahi Luhan dengan cubitan. Jika tadi ia asik mencubit perut berotot Sehun yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun mengeluh sakit namun sekarang ia beralih mencubit pipi tirus Sehun. Menariknya dengan kuat tanpa perduli dengan ringisan yang di keluarkannya.

"Kau sangat kasar Luhan, kau tahu", Sehun yang kesakitan langsung menyimpan tangan kasar istrinya di dalam saku _coat_ nya.

"Mulutmu sih sangat _frontal_ , bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya", Luhan bersungut-sungut, ingin menarik tangannya namun tenaga Sehun terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan.

"Tidak masalah, taman sangat sepi, hanya kau yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu dengan berjemur di sini Luhan"

"Tidak masalah, aku punya suami yang kaya untuk membelikan ku _lotion_ pemutih kualitas nomor wahid"

Dalam sekejap Sehun langsung menekuk wajahnya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelihaian mulut Luhan yang pandai mengolah emosinya. Jika Sehun sudah bekerja Sehun pasti senang karena istrinya memujinya, namun masalahnya uang yang di bicarakan Luhan adalah uang hasil transferan ayahnya yang dengan baik hatinya selalu mengisi atmnya dengan jumlah berlimpah _'aku bukan memberimu, tapi memberi menantu ku_ ' begitu kata ayahnya saat Sehun menanyakan kenapa sang ayah mengiriminya banyak uang, "Suka pria kaya apa pria sederhana?" Sehun yang sudah mengembalikan eksprsi normalnya kembali bertanya pada istrinya.

"Aku adalah tipe wanita matrealistis", jawab Luhan jujur, di dunia ini siapa yang tidak butuh uang memangnya?.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, dia masih ingin mengenal Luhan lebih jauh dan ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang wanita yang mengisi hidupnya, "Tampan atau biasa saja?"

"Tampan"

"Seperti?"

"Suamiku"

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun", sudah kepalang tanggung, tidak apa-apa sesekali jika dia menyenangkan hati suaminya kan? Lihatlah senyum pongah di wajah Sehun, pria itu sekalinya di puji langsung besar kepala.

" _Ekhm_ , oke aku memang tampan", Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya, "Lalu, pengusaha atau selebriti?"

"Kenapa? Kau berniat menjadi artis?"

"Jawab saja.."

"Pengusaha.."

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pengusaha", kata Sehun asal.

"Aku akan menceraikan mu jika kau gagal menjadi pengusaha", kata Luhan jahat.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin hidup melarat tentu saja"

"Jika kita berpisah kau akan mencari pria tajir yang berwajah tampan, begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku mana sudih hidup dengan pria miskin"

"Astaga mulut wanita ini"

Tawa Luhan langsung pecah saat Sehun menatapnya horor. suaminya benar-benar terlihat takut dengan semua jawaban yang ia berikan, "Aku bercanda..", kata Luhan sambil mengusap kening berkerut suaminya.

"Aku tahu...", jawab Sehun sambil menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya.

"Tapi kau memang harus bekerja keras agar tidak kehilangan istrimu", kata Luhan lagi yang di balas Sehun dengan gelengan lemas, "Aku baru tahu jika aku menyimpan wanita mata duitan di kamar ku", kata Sehun dramatis, kembali memberikan tatapan horornya pada Luhan yang asik tertawa, "Oke kita lanjutkan.."

"Lanjutkan apa? Kenapa banyak tanya sih?"

"Jawab saja.."

"Kau sedang ingin mengenal istrimu ya? Benar kan?"

 _"Hm_ , anggap saja begitu", kata Sehun yang membalas kebaikan istrinya yang sudah memuji ketampanannya tadi.

"Oke, satu jawaban sama dengan satu _dress_ dan tas ya?", Luhan tersenyum sumringah, memberikan tatapan polosnya pada Sehun untuk pertama kalinya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu matanya yang lentik sehingga terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Berhenti beraegyo seperti itu..!"

"Kenapa? Aku sangat cantik kan?"

"Sudah ku bilang jika kau yang paling cantik"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa senang, dia bahkan sudah duduk menghadap Sehun dan memeluk erat tubuh tegap suaminya.

"Jika menjadi matre akan membuatmu bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini aku pasti akan bekerja keras Luhan-ah..", kata Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. Suami mana yang tidak senang saat istrinya yang kaku tiba-tiba bertingkah sangat menggemaskan dan begitu manja padanya. Sehun sangat senang tentu saja, Luhan sangat jarang bertingkah manis seperti ini padanya sehingga Sehun tidak melewatkan kesempatan dan langsung membalas pelukan erat dari istrinya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menjawab panggilan lirih dari istrinya dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertanya? Lalu kenapa diam?", Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka namun tetap membiarkan kedua tangannya mengalung mesra di leher Sehun.

"Tapi jangan minta _dress_ dan tas ya? Appa belum mengisi atm ku", pria tampan itu berujar lesu, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang belum memiliki pekerjaan namun sudah memiliki seorang istri yang harus dia nafkahi. Di tambah lagi istri yang dimilikinya luar biasa mata duitan.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang ya ampuuun"

Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika panggilan sayang darinya akan membuat wajah lesu Sehun langsung kembali cerah, Sehun bahkan sudah tersenyum lebar dan menatap berbinar pada wajah cantik istrinya. Luhan itu selain pandai melayaninya namun sangat pandai mengolah emosinya seperti _roller coasters._ Satu detik Luhan menjatuhkannya dan di detik berikutnya Luhan langsung menyanjungnya setinggi langit, itu adalah keahlian Luhan dan Sehun sudah beberapa kali membuktikannya sendiri.

"Luhan-ie.."

"Apa?"

"Kita mau punya berapa baby untuk meramaikan apartemen kita?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa antara canggung dan bingung saat Sehun memilih topik sesensitif ini, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?", tanyanya heran.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Mau berapa? Dua? Tiga? Atau bayi kembar juga oke", Sehun ikut menautkan alis tebalnya sebelum terkekeh lucu saat membayangkan betapa repotnya ia dan Luhan dalam mengurus anak-anak mereka.

 _Tuk_

"Kau sedang mengkhayal?", tebak Luhan setelah ia menyentil kening berkerut Sehun.

"Abaikan itu dan jawab saja pertanyaan ku"

"Aku mau tiga..", kata Luhan jujur.

"Apa itu tidak kebanyakan, bukankah dua lebih baik?"

"No.. No.. No..", Luhan menggeleng keras, "Dua terlalu sepi untuk kita"

"Yakin bisa membesarkannya dan tidak kerepotan?"

"Yakin tentu saja, aku sudah biasa mengurus bayi", katanya yang membuat Sehun bingung, dia tidak punya adik atau pun keponakan yang masih bayi jadi tentu saja Sehun bingung, "Bayi tua maksudku, bayi besar, jika masih kurang jelas bayi raksasa", jelasnya yang menjawab kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

"Baiklah aku adalah bayinya, aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud Luhan", Sehun mendadak lemas, tahu benar jika Luhan lagi-lagi menyindirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Sudah mempunyai nama untuk ketiga bayi kita?", tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mempunyai anak?", selidik Luhan lagi.

"Hanya bertanya sayang, ayolah.."

"Aku punya beberapa"

"Siapa saja? Apa nama China sama seperti nama mu?"

" _Emmmm_ ", Luhan berdengung sambil berfikir keras untuk mengingat kembali nama-nama lucu yang pernah ia niatkan untuk ia jadikan nama anaknya saat ia sudah melahirkan suatu saat nanti, "Aku punya Haowen, Ziyu, Jinyeong, Raina dan Yuji", jawab Luhan tidak yakin.

"Itu bukan tiga tapi lima sayang, mau pilih yang mana?"

Luhan di buat bingung lagi. Dan kali ini ia menatap kesal pada Sehun yang membuatnya terus berfikir sejak tadi, "Pilih saja sendiri, aku sedang tidak ingin berfikir", katanya sebal, otaknya benar-benar sakit jika terus di paksa berkerja keras, di tambah lagi mata kuliahnya yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"LUHAN-IE..., _hiks_ "

Pasangan suami istri yang sedang berusaha saling mendekatkan diri dan mengenal satu sama lain itu langsung mengernyit melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang biasanya setara dengan penampilan para idol papan atas kini justru terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya serta rambut _purple_ nya yang biasa stylish kini justru terlihat acak-acakan.

"Baek-ie kau kenapa?", Luhan langsung saja menjauh dari Sehun dan berlari untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang berjalan pincang ke arahnya, "Kau kenapa?", tanyanya lagi yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

 _Hiks_

Baekhyun langsung saja menubruk Luhan dengan pelukannya dan menangis tersedu di bahu sang sepupu yang langsung mengusapnya, "Kau kenapa, katakan padaku?", masih memeluk Baekhyun, dengan susah payah Luhan membawa Baekhyun untuk berteduh di bawah pohon yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar sejak tadi.

"Dia kenapa?"

Luhan hanya memberikan gelengannya atas pertanyaan suaminya yang mengernyit heran melihat 'perubahan drastis' Baekhyun.

Saat mendengar suara Sehun, gadis cantik yang sedang menangis tersedu itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Luhan. Dia bukannya malu atas wajahnya yang pasti terlihat buruk saat ini, namun dia takut jika Sehun akan memarahinya jika pria itu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Baek, hanya katakan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Siapa yang membuat mu menangis _hm?_ Siapa yang sudah membuat wajah cantik ini terlihat jelek _huh_?", Luhan bertanya bertubi, namun tetap Baekhyun diam saja. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun selalu menceritakan apa pun padanya, apa semua ini berkaitan dengan Hayeong sehingga Baekhyun enggan bercerita karena ada Sehun di dekat mereka?.

"Feelingku benar-benar tidak enak", kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin resah.

"Baek ayo katakan ada apa dengan mu?"

Luhan mendesah lelah saat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan gelengan di ikuti isakannya yang belum reda, "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Hayeong? Kau saling jambak lagi dengan gadis gila itu?", tebak Luhan yang tidak perduli jika Sehun langsung menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam karena mulutnya yang sudah mengatai Hayeong sebagai gadis gila, "Karena kau diam saja aku anggap tebakan ku benar", lanjut Luhan lagi, ketiganya langsung diam setelah Luhan membenarkan tebakannya.

Sehun bahkan sudah di buat khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya membenarkan semua tebakan Luhan, "Apa benar itu Baek? Kau berkelahi dengan kekasih ku lagi?"

"..."

Karena Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja seolah-olah membenarkan tuduhannya, Sehun yang sangat khawatir secepat kilat berlari mencari kekasihnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan sendu dari sepasang mata rusa di sana yang tidak rela melihat kepergiannya, "Sehun sudah pergi, sekarang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi", Setelah Sehun tidak terlihat lagi wanita yang sedang memeluk sepupunya itu kembali bertanya pada gadis di pelukannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya di bantu Luhan yang juga langsung merapikan rambut kusutnya, "Aku memang berkelahi dengannya", kata Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan terlalu sering meladeni gadis itu", kata Luhan jengah, ini adalah pertengkaran yang kesekian kalinya jadi wajar jika Luhan lelah dan memarahi Baekhyun yang tidak mendengarkan nasihatnya.

" _Maaf_...", Baekhyun bergumam lirih, ia sudah menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap wajah sang sepupu yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu bertengkar, tapi cukup adu mulut saja jangan adu pukul dan saling jambak seperti ini"

"Dia duluan yang ingin menyiram ku dengan jusnya"

"Dan kau langsung menahan tangannya sambil menjambak rambutnya, _begitu_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, dia mana bisa berbohong dengan Luhan yang sudah mengetahui luar dalam tentang dirinya.

"Setelah itu Hayeong membalas jambakanmu dan kalian langsung berkelahi, aku benar kan?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya banyak-banyak saat gadis di depannya mengangguk dan membenarkan semua tebakannya, "Sudahlah, tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil mobil dan kita pulang sekarang"

"Bagaimana dengan kelasmu?"

"Tenang saja ada Chanyeol dan Minhyun yang bisa membantu ku", dirasa Baekhyun sudah mengerti dan mengangguk patuh pada perintahnya, Luhan langsung berjalan cepat untuk mengambil mobilnya setelah ia mampir ke kelas untuk menemui Minhyun karena Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di sana. Dan setelahnya Luhan langsung ke arah parkiran untuk di hadapkan dengan pasangan kekasih yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar hebat.

"KAU.."

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Hayeong melabraknya, gadis gila itu bahkan sudah menunjuknya tepat di depan wajah shocknya, "Apa-apaan kau?", malas meladeni gadis di depannya, Luhan langsung menepis kasar tangan tidak terpelajar milik Hayeong.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN? KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN KEKASIHKU KAN? KAU MENGGODA KEKASIHKU SEHINGGA MEMBUAT KEKASIHKU MENIKAHIMU KAN?"

Luhan merasakan jantungnya ingin copot saat Hayeong berteriak lantang membongkar rahasianya dan Sehun.

"Hayeong-ah sudahlah, itu tidak benar", Sehun yang sudah kepayahan menenangkan sang kekasih kembali memeluk Hayeong, menahan tangan sang kekasih yang siap melayangkan tangannya untuk menarik rambut panjang Luhan.

Dan rasanya jantung Luhan benar-benar copot saat Sehun dengan teganya memeluk gadis lain di depannya, di ikuti ucapannya yang membantah keras semua tuduhan Hayeong. Luhan tahu ini semua pasti ulah Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun tadi sempat takut pada Sehun. Sepupunya itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan mulutnya jika dia sudah tersulut emosi. Baekhyun keceplosan, Luhan berani bertaruh jika Baekhyun tidak mungkin sengaja membongkar rahasianya.

"Apanya yang tidak benar, bebek cerewet itu yang memberitahu ku bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan gadis penggoda ini"

"Siapa yang kau bilang gadis penggoda _HUH_?", Luhan memang tidak suka mencari masalah, tapi saat Hayeong mengatainya dengan tuduhan laknat itu Luhan yang tenang tentu saja langsung tersulut emosi.

"KAU TENTU SAJA, KAU YANG MENGGODA SEHUNKU KAN?"

Luhan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak meremas mulut Hayeong yang kembali meneriakinya, jika saja tidak memikrikan masa depannya Luhan bisa saja membenarkan tuduhan Hayeong dan semakin menghancurkan hati gadis itu dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun sayangnya Luhan harus menahan dirinya, bukan karena kasihan melihat Hayeong, namun dia khawatir dengan masa depannya sendiri.

"Luhan menjauhlah, masuk ke kelasmu"

Luhan terkekeh sumbang saat Sehun mengusirnya seolah tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Seharusnya Sehun menatap memohon padanya untuk meminta bantuan guna meyakinkan Hayeong bahwa semua ucapan Baekhyun adalah salah, bukan malah memberikannya tatapan tajam menusuk seolah mewakili kemarahannya pada Baekhyun melalui dirinya, "Aku memang ingin pergi sejak tadi, gadis gila ini saja yang melabrak ku tanpa tahu malu", Luhan selalu berujar pelan, tidak berteriak seperti Baekhyun dan tidak emosi seperti Hayeong. Namun kelembutannya itulah yang membuat semua kata-kata yang ia keluarkan terasa menusuk di hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak gila, kau yang gila sama seperti sepupumu itu"

Putri semata wayang Xi Hanggeng dan Xi Heechul itu lagi-lagi mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosinya, "Hei kau..", Luhan menatap lekat mata Hayeong dan Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya untuk menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia keluarkan, "Dengarkan aku, aku tidak **menikah** dengan kekasihmu. Lagi pula jika kau mencintai kekasihmu kenapa kau terus mencurigai kekasihmu? Seharusnya kau **mempercayai** semua kata-kata yang di ucapkan kekasih tercinta mu itu", kata Luhan yang menekankan beberapa kata di dalam kalimatnya, "Dan kau..", kali ini Luhan fokus menatap Sehun, "Seleramu sangat murahan, bisa-bisanya kau memutuskan gadis baik seperti Baekhyun hanya demi gadis tidak berpendidikan ini? Kau dan seleramu, **sangat rendahan** "

 _ **Plak**_

Ujaran pedas Luhan lansung dihadiahi Hayeong dengan tamparan di pipinya yang selama seumur hidupnya belum ada seorang pun yang berani menamparnya. Luhan langsung tertunduk, ia sakit tentu saja, dia pun juga tahu jika pasangan kekasih di depannya juga merasakan sakit akibat ucapannya, tapi haruskah Hayeong menamparnya dengan sangat keras? dan haruskah Sehun diam saja saat Hayeong melayangkan tangannya pada istrinya tepat di depan kedua matanya? Jika sudah seperti ini masih pantaskah Sehun dia anggap suaminya?. Sehun tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai istri jika di tempat umum yang banyak orang seperti ini, lalu bolehkah setelah ini Luhan melakukan hal yang sama? Bolehkah Luhan memeluk pria lain tepat di depan kedua mata Sehun dan hanya diam saja saat orang lain menyakiti Sehun di depan matanya?.

Jujur saja pipi Luhan terasa sangat sakit, ini tamparan pertama dalam hidupnya, matanya juga terasa panas saat Sehun tidak berniat sama sekali melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Hayeong. Hatinya sakit saat melihat tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan di wajah Sehun. Luhan sakit dan dia sangat tertarik membalas tamparan Hayeong, namun jika ia melakukan hal yang sama itu artinya dia sama rendahannya dengan gadis gila itu.

"Mulutmu memang kadang-kadang keterlaluan Luhan"

Belum hilang rasa sakit di pipinya sekarang Sehun sudah menambah rasa sakit di hatinya. Seharusnya Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dan mengusap pipinya yang sakit, seharusnya Sehun datang padanya dan menghapus air matanya bukan malah menambah sakit di hatinya. Luhan rasa sudah cukup, hatinya tidak sekuat itu untuk berhadapan dengan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Tidak kuat lagi menahan kakinya yang terasa lemas, Luhan dan rasa sakitnya langsung pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan air matanya yang jatuh tepat di depan wajah suaminya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Air mata kekecewaan pertama yang di lihat Sehun selama mereka saling mengenal.

 _Ajarkan aku untuk bisa ungkapkan rasa. Agar kau percaya bahwa aku butuh cinta, sama seperti dia._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 **Tuesday, 2018 01 02**

 _Cieee yang awalnya diabetes langsung mendadak serangan jantung karena mbak hayeong kkkkk_


	7. Chapter 6

Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Luhan. Sejak Luhan menelponnya untuk menemui gadis itu di gerbang kampus, sejak saat itulah Baekhyun di buat mengernyit heran melihat kondisi gadis kelahiran China itu.

Selama di mobil Luhan tidak berbicara apa pun, hanya terdengar isakan kecil yang sudah susah payah Luhan tahan dengan cara menggit bibirnya yang berdarah. Tangan gadis itu pun bergetar saat memegang stir sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar heran melihatnya.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu saat di taman dia melihat wajah bahagia Luhan yang sedang bermesraan dengan suaminya, namun beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu sudah menangis terisak tanpa sebab sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Apa lagi ketika sampai di apartemen Luhan yang lama gadis bermata rusa itu bukannya langsung pulang ke apartemen barunya dengan Sehun melainkan langsung membanting pintu kamar dan menyembunyikan tangisnya di bawah bantal.

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menarik bantal yang di jadikan Luhan untuk meredam tangisnya dan bertanya gerangan apa yang terjadi sehingga gadis itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Selama dia mengenal Luhan, sepupunya itu bisa di bilang tidak pernah menangis. Saat memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orang tuanya tiga tahun yang lalu Luhan tidak menangis. Saat putus dengan Kris pun Luhan tidak menangis meskipun Kris sudah berkali-kali menduakan cintanya. Dan saat di paksa menikah dengan Sehun pun gadis itu tidak menangis sama sekali.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, isakan gadis itu semakin kuat saja sehingga menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Luhan adalah gadis yang tegar, dia termasuk wanita yang sangat sulit mengeluarkan air matanya. Jika air matanya sudah jatuh itu pasti ada yang telah terjadi pada gadis itu. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik pastinya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya yang hendak menarik bantal Luhan, dia ingin bertanya, ingin menenangkan sang sepupu namun dia tidak berani. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia berakhir memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan wanita tua berwajah jelek dan menyeramkan itu. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia berakhir memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan nenek sihir seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Percayalah, Luhan yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau terkena imbas kemarahan istri dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Gadis bermata sipit dan memiliki suara yang merdu namun akan terdengar cempreng saat sedang berteriak itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyentuh pundak Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Luhan-ie...", panggilnya tercekat, takut Luhan akan membentaknya dan mengusirnya.

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Luhan, sepupunya itu masih terisak memilukan.

"Luhan-ie ada apa dengan mu? Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya lagi. Dia sudah lebih berani mengusap punggung bergetar Luhan yang sedang tengkurap menyembunyikan tangisnya, "Aku selalu menceritakan apa pun masalah ku padamu karena kau adalah satu-satunya teman yang ku punya. Jadi maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama? Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu agar aku tidak terlihat bodoh seperti ini!", katanya lagi. Dan Baekhyun langsung saja mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan berkat karya seni tangan tidak terpelajar Hayeong di cafetaria kampus tadi saat Luhan masih tidak mau bercerita dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan marah jika kau tetap tidak mau bercerita padaku", Ujarnya putus asa, menatap sedih sang sepupu yang tidak mau berbagi duka dengannya.

 _Sret_

Tidak tahan, Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menangis lagi itu langsung menarik kasar bantal yang menutupi wajah Luhan dan membuangnya asal ke lantai, " _Astagaaa..",_ gadis bermarga Byun itu membekap mulut; kaget. Bukan kaget karena melihat mata bengkak Luhan khas orang habis menangis namun karena netranya yang melihat pipi dan bibir gadis itu yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Ada apa dengan pipi dan bibir mu?", tanyanya marah bercampur khawatir, "XI LUHAN JAWAB AKU..!", habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun, dia membentak bukan berarti dia marah pada Luhan namun dia marah pada penyebab berdarahnya sudut bibir sang sepupu.

"Baek, _hiks_.."

"Makanya cerita padaku. Aku benar-benar akan marah jika kau terus diam..!", bentaknya lagi tanpa sadar.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Baekhyun, menghapus wajah basahnya dengan lengan kemejanya secara kasar, "Gadis gila itu menampar ku _hiks_...", adunya, masih terisak pilu di depan sang sepupu.

Adakah yang bisa menjabarkan ekspresi seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ini; Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya dan sedikit sok yang menjadi gadis incaran seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mata sipit gadis itu terbuka lebar ke bukaan paling maksimal, nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Mulut gadis itu menganga lebar dengan otot wajahnya yang mengeras karena marah, " _Ba_ -bagaimana bisa?", tanyanya tidak menyangka jika gadis gila itu akan bertindak sejauh ini. Ini sudah di luar batas.

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak mau menceritakan kejadian menyakitkan di parkiran kampus tadi yang sangat memalukan _-tentu saja memalukan untuk gadis yang menjunjung harga diri seperti seorang Xi Luhan-,_ Di tampar oleh kekasih dari suaminya di depan kedua mata suaminya sendiri membuatnya merasa sangat di rendahkan, Luhan terhina, hati dan harga dirinya benar-benar merasa di sakiti, "Semua berkat mulut manis mu Baek, kau yang membocorkan rahasia ku pada gadis itu sehingga dia marah padaku", Luhan tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Baekhyun, namun dia rasa dia perlu memberi Baekhyun peringatan agar gadis itu tidak perlu meladeni Hayeong lagi.

Baekhyun yang tahu maksud Luhan langsung menunduk, takut melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap kecewa padanya, "Maafkan aku, aku keceplosan", katanya menyesal, mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak pernah bisa menjaga rahasia saat sedang emosi.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja jangan ulangi lagi. Aku harap si brengsek itu bisa meyakinkan Hayeong kalau semua ucapan mu adalah bohong"

"Tenang saja, gadis gila itu sangat mempercayai Sehun. Tidak akan sulit bagi Sehun untuk meyakinkannya", Meskipun hanya sebentar berkencan dengannya, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun mempunyai mulut yang lihai dalam membujuk rayu wanita. Sehun memang ahlinya dalam hal itu. Dan si bodoh Hayeong sudah pasti akan mempercayai segala ucapan Sehun termasuk kebohongannya, "Ya sudah tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil obat dan kompres untuk wajah jelek mu", ujar Baekhyun yang sejujurnya bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin membiarkan Luhan sendiri, memberikan Luhan waktu untuk menyudahi tangisnya karena kelakuan kekasih dari suaminya.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Luhan yang paling anti di bilang jelek langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengguyur kepalanya dengan air _shower_. Mendesah saat bibir berdarahnya terkena air. Luhan tidak pernah menduga jika gadis gila itu mempunyai tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk merobek bibirnya. Mungkin karena sudah sering adu pukul dengan Baekhyun sehingga tenaga gadis itu lebih kuat dari yang Luhan bayangkan.

Sejujurnya sakit bekas tamparannya sudah hilang sejak ia pulang kuliah tadi. Namun entah mengapa Luhan masih merasakan nyeri, matanya masih terasa panas ingin menangis lagi. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan sakit di hati akan lebih sulit sembuh dari pada sakit fisik. Sudah Luhan katakan jika hatinya yang sakit. Dia bukanlah _wonder women_ yang memiliki hati sekuat baja yang masih baik-baik saja saat fisik dan hatinya tersakiti.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tetesan air _shower_ yang sudah membuat tubuhnya basah. Berfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini agar semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa harus terlibat lagi dengan pasangan kekasih itu. Demi Tuhan Luhan muak. Dia tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan manusia-manusia gila itu.

 _'Huuuft.. Rasanya hatiku tidak pernah sesakit ini_ ', menolognya sendiri, kasihan pada hatinya yang terluka untuk pertama kalinya. Seingatnya, saat putus dengan Kris dulu hatinya tidak senyeri ini. Namun entah bagaimana caranya saat ini hatinya berdenyut sakit, kecewa, marah tentu saja.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya ia menangisi suaminya yang luar biasa jahat itu Luhan langsung mengambil handuk. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengambil pakaian lamanya yang masih tersimpan rapi di kamarnya.

"Baek, apa Kyungsoo ada di apartemennya?", Setelah selesai merapikan dirinya Luhan langsung keluar kamar. Mendengus saat apartmennya di penuhi banyak sampah dari bungkus camilan yang Baekhyun buang sembarang.

"Ada apa memangnya?", tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar televisi dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ada atau tidak?"

"Jika dia sudah pulang kuliah dan pulang dari menjajakan kuenya dia pasti sudah pulang"

Merasa percuma bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Luhan langsung keluar dari apartemen setelah ia mengintip lorong apartment mereka yang sepi. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan membuka pintu apartemen Kyungsoo yang jarang gadis itu kunci saat ia sedang ada di sana.

 _Pip_

Luhan yang tadi terisak kini tersenyum senang melihat pintu di depannya terbuka, langsung saja ia menerobos masuk tanpa harus mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, "Kyungsoo-ya...", panggilnya pada sang pemilik apartemen.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan"

Kyungsoo langsung menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar saat tamu tak di undang itu menerobos masuk ke apartmentnya, "Aku rasa bel ku tidak rusak", sindirnya pada sang tetangga sambil melambai meminta Luhan untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang bersih dan rapi, tidak seperti kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menumpang", ujar Luhan to the point, dia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, bingung pada tetangganya yang jarang berkunjung ke apartemennya namun sekarang justru ingin menumpang, "Memangnya kenapa dengan apartemen mu? Bosan tinggal dengan gadis malas itu?", Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Luhan sudah menikah dan sudah tidak lagi tinggal di samping apartmennya. Jadi wajar jika ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Em, aku bosan melihat apartment kotorku, mau ya menampung ku?", tanyanya lagi, berharap Kyungsoo yang baik hati akan mengizinkannya, "Aku akan membantu mu menyapu, memasak dan membayar listrik. Izinkan aku yaa?", bujuknya dengan suara lembutnya, mata rusanya mengerjap lucu untuk merayu sang tetangga.

"Silahkan saja, tapi kamar sebelah belum ku rapikan", ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya erat sehingga lagi-lagi gadis yang pandai memasak itu di buat heran, pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah memeluknya, bahkan terkesan menolak saat ia ingin memeluk sepupu dari Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Aku akan merapikannya sendiri", kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan singkatnya, langsung berlari ke kamar sebelah untuk ia jadikan tempat tinggal selama beberapa hari kedepan, ' _Jika orang tua ku ada di Seoul aku tidak mungkin mengemis tempat tinggal seperti ini demi bersembunyi dari pria jahat itu_ ', Luhan membatin sedih, tidak ingin bertindak kekanakan dengan cara kabur saat sedang bertengkar, namun Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia rasa dia tidak akan tahan jika harus melihat wajah Sehun setiap harinya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, " _Maafkan aku ma, ba_..", katanya menyesal karena harus mengingkari janjinya pada kedua orang tuanya untuk menjadi istri yang baik dan berbakti pada sang suami.

Setelah merapikan kamar 'baru' nya gadis berumur delapan belas tahun itu menatap sedih pada ranjang di hadapannya. Membayangkan jika mulai malam ini dia harus kembali tidur sendiri tanpa ada Sehun yang di sampingnya dan tanpa ada Sehun yang memeluknya, "Semoga pilihan ku benar", monolognya lagi, masih tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Namun saat ia menghadap cermin dan melihat matanya yang masih bengkak serta sudut bibirnya yang berdarah Luhan yakin jika dia sedang tidak bermimpi, dia pun yakin jika pilihannya untuk kabur adalah benar adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun di jam lima pagi, bukan karena dia ada kelas pagi tapi karena dia ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian dan _heels_ nya di apartemen lamanya, apartmennya yang tepat terletak di samping apartemen Kyungsoo.

Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap Luhan memasuki apartemennya, tidak kesulitan sama sekali saat harus menebak _password_ nya yang sudah di ganti Baekhyun menjadi _password_ baru dan sangat mudah di tebak pastinya. _For your information_ Baekhyun mempunyai kesulitan dalam menghafal digit dan mengingat hal-hal penting seperti itu, _password_ yang selalu di gunakan Baekhyun tidak akan jauh dari tanggal lahirnya sendiri.

Setelah mengambil pakaiannya Luhan kembali ke apartment Kyungsoo. Tersenyum saat mukosanya sudah mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan kelezatannya, _'Aku rasa selama tinggal di sini aku akan meminta ilmu dari Kyungsoo_ ', ia membatin senang, ingin belajar dari Kyungsoo bagaimana caranya memasak yang baik dan benar dan juga lezat pastinya.

"Dari mana Lu?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, dia yang semula ingin ke kamar kini berbelok menuju dapur untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, "Dari mengambil baju", jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tumpukan pakaian di tangannya.

"Baekhyun sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, meneguk jus jeruk yang baru saja di buatkan Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu jawabannya Kyung", katanya yang di balas gadis bermata bulat itu dengan kekehan ringan.

"Wajahmu sudah terlihat lebih baik, mata cantik mu tidak lagi bengkak namun bibir mu masih berdarah. Sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu tapi mengingat kita tidak sedekat itu aku akan menyimpan rasa penasaran ku di dalam hati"

Luhan menghadap lemari es; bercermin, mengecek wajahnya dan mendesah saat luka di sudut bibirnya belum kering. Luhan acungi jempol betapa kuatnya tenaga gadis gila itu, atau jangan-jangan gadis gila itu saja yang terlalu bernafsu menamparnya?

Setelah mengecek wajahnya Luhan meletakkan pakaiannya di kursi makan, memeluk dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih berisi daripada tubuh sepupunya, "Maafkan aku selama ini sering mengabaikan mu", katanya menyesal telah menjadi Luhan yang angkuh, "Aku ingin bercerita dengan mu tapi aku takut jika kau akan menganggap ku hanya sedang memanfaatkan mu saja. Aku takut kau akan berfikir ' _Luhan curhat padaku hanya karena dia sedang butuh tumpangan saja'_ , makanya aku tidak memberitahu mu apa masalah yang sedang ku hadapi saat ini", ujarnya jujur, menumpuhkan dagunya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak omlet untuk sarapan mereka.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Masih ingat jika sudah sejak dulu aku menganggap mu dan Baekhyun teman?"

Memang benar adanya, gadis baik hati itu memang sejak di kelas sepuluh sudah menganggap dirinya dan Baekhyun sebagai temannya, sehingga saat ini Luhan merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia sering mengabaikan dan melupakan gadis manis luar biasa mulia ini, "Ara, Do Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik. Maafkan aku ya..?"

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor, berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan yang sedang menatap menyesal padanya, "Aku akan memaafkan mu asal kau mau membagi sedikit keluh kesah mu padaku", katanya yang membuat gadis cantik di depannya mengangguk semangat, "Tapi sebelum itu ayo kita sarapan dulu. Aku lapar karena tadi malam tidak sempat makan", Kyungsoo mengambil piring di bantu Luhan yang masih menatapnya, "Aku akan mengusirmu jika kau masih menatapku seperti itu"

Luhan terkekeh, mengikuti saran Kyungsoo untuk tidak lagi menatapnya dan mulai menyantap sarapan sederhana buatan pinguin cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya setelah membagi sedikit masalahnya tanpa membocorkan rahasia besarnya dan membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis bermata rusa itu kembali lagi ke apartment lamanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke kampus, dia ingin berangkat bersama dengan Kyungsoo juga namun selesai sarapan gadis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jadilah Luhan kembali terdampar di apartemen lamanya untuk menjemput sang sepupu.

"Semalam kau tidur di mana? Apa kau pulang ke apartemen suamimu?", Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil Luhan melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sejak tadi sibuk memainkan phonsel.

" _Ngh_..", Luhan berdengung, terserah Baekhyun mau mengartikan jawabannya sebagai iya atau tidak Luhan tidak perduli. Yang jelas Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu jika ia menumpang di apartemen Kyungsoo. Luhan bukannya tidak percaya, tapi dia hanya jera saja dengan mulut Baekhyun yang sering keceplosan.

"Padahal tadi malam aku menunggu mu untuk mengobati bibirmu. Tapi kau justru tidak kembali lagi setelah mencari Kyungsoo"

Luhan terkekeh ringan saat sang sepupu merengut padanya, "Bibirku sudah ku obati", katanya.

"Tapi masih luka Lu"

"Hanya luka kecil, sudah tidak berdarah lagi"

"Hati mu? Hatimu masih berdarah tidak?"

"...", Luhan diam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan menyalakan musik dengan volume tinggi untuk menyamarkan suara Baekhyun.

 _ **Drrt...drrt...**_

Phonsel Luhan berdering, menarik perhatian gadis di sebelahnya untuk menoleh padanya, "Teman satu fakultas ku", kata Luhan untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

 _"Yeoboseyo.."_

Setelah menggeser tombol hijau di phonselnya Luhan langsung di sapa dengan suara halus dan lembut milik teman barunya, "Minhyun-ah..", sapa Luhan balik pada sang penelpon.

" _Tas mu masih ada padaku karena kemarin kau tidak kembali lagi ke kampus. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar kekhawatiran di nada suara pria bermarga Hwang itu, "Kau sedang ada di mana sekarang?", tanyanya balik.

 _"Di parkiran kampus, menunggu mu"_

"Ya sudah tetap di sana, sebentar lagi aku sampai"

Setelah sambungan telepon mereka berakhir Luhan langsung di sapa dengan kekehan merdu dari 'sopir pribadinya', "Kenapa tertawa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang senang saja", balas Baekhyun jujur.

"Senang karena Chanyeol?", Luhan menebak asal namun anehnya di angguki oleh Baekhyun, "Sejujurnya aku penasaran, kalian sudah pacaran apa belum?"

"Percayalah hubungan kami lebih romantis dari pada hubungan pasangan suami istri sekalipun", jawab Baekhyun yang menyindir rumah tangga sepupunya.

"Ku doakan kalian cepat putus", kata Luhan kesal.

"Keluarlah kita sudah sampai. Itu Minhyun mu sudah menunggu", goda Baekhyun setelah mereka tiba di parkiran, dan Baekhyun yang memang pada awalnya sempat terpesona dengan ketampanan pria itu kini berbinar senang melihat penampilan _casual_ Minhyun yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun.

 _Blam_

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu berkencan kalian"

Luhan yang hendak mendekati Minhyun untuk mengambil tasnya kini kembali berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, "Siapa yang ingin berkencan?", tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menjawab Luhan dengan gendikan bahunya, mengerling pada Minhyun dan langsung berlari saat Luhan ingin menendang bokongnya, "Dasar centil", kata Luhan yang membuat sang sepupu tertawa bahagia.

Setidaknya dengan cara menggoda Luhan, gadis bermata sipit itu yakin Luhan akan segera melupakan luka hatinya dan kekecewaannya pada sang suami. Setidaknya pagi ini Baekhyun sudah berhasil menciptakan senyum di wajah cantik sepupunya yang sudah berjalan beriringan bersama Minhyun di sampingnya.

 _'Terima kasih pada gadis gila itu yang membuat misi ku dan Chanyeol semakin mudah'_ , gumam Baekhyun masih terus memperhatikan sang sepupu bersama teman barunya yang Baekhyun harap akan membuat Luhan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia bahkan tidak mencari ku.._

 _Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku tidak pulang?_

 _Apa dia tidak menyadari jika apartmentnya kosong?_

 _Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak pulang?_

Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu sejak tadi memandangi layar phonselnya. Sengaja mengaktifkannya demi menunggu Sehun menghubunginya. Bukan menghubungi karena apa namun Luhan hanya ingin tahu saja pria itu masih ingat dengan dirinya atau tidak. Luhan ingin tahu saja Sehun mencari dirinya atau tidak. Jika pun Sehun menghubunginya Luhan tidak akan sudih mengangkatnya dan sudah menyiapkan jarinya untuk menggeser tombol berwarna merah sebagai tanda penolakan. Namun jika Sehun tidak menelponnya atau pun mengiriminya pesan itu artinya Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli padanya dan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

 _"Baiklah, sudah dari semalam dan sampai detik ini kau tidak menghubungi ku. Aku anggap kita selesai",_ putus Luhan final dan kembali menyimpan phonselnya di dalam tas yang baru di bawakan oleh Minhyun tadi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Minhyun pada gadis di sampingnya yang sejak tadi duduk dengan gelisah.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku menunggu seseorang menghubungi ku"

"Pacar?"

Si cantik menggeleng lagi, "Aku tidak punya pacar"

"Kau cantik dan cerdas, pasti banyak pria yang menyukai mu. Kau pasti memasang harga tinggi kan?"

Luhan terkekeh sekaligus merona mendengar pujian pria tampan di sampingnya, "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku adalah jalang kelas atas yang tidak laku", ujarnya jenaka yang membuat Minhyun tertawa, ' _Ya Tuhan, mata, hidung dan bibir pria ini benar-benar sempurna_ ', Luhan membatin terpesona pada senyuman pria di sampingnya. Menggeleng ribut saat ia merasa sinting hanya karena senyuman manis Minhyun, _'Ingatlah Luhan, kau sudah mempunyai suami, ingatlah pada suami mu yang luar biasa jahat itu',_ ia membatin geli, ingin terkekeh saat niat yang tidak-tidak mulai merasuki otaknya.

"Maksudku kau pasti mempunyai standar yang tinggi untuk kandidat calon kekasih mu"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin pria yang setia dan menganggap ku ada. Pria yang lebih mengutamakan diriku di atas segala-galanya", curhatnya tanpa sadar, namun sialannya wajah brengsek suaminya terbayang di benaknya sehingga membuat Luhan langsung membenturkan dahinya di atas meja.

Melihat wajah sedih gadis di sampingnya sebagai teman Minhyun langsung membawa tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang gadis, "Kau baik, gadis yang baik akan mendapatkan lelaki yang baik pula", kata Minhyun yang juga di peruntukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kekasihmu pasti sangat beruntung mempunyai pasangan seperti dirimu", ujar Luhan sambil menjauhkan tangan Minhyun dari punggungnya.

"Aku single sejak satu tahun yang lalu", jawab Minhyun santai, sudah melupakan masa lalunya yang tidak penting untuk di ingat.

"Kenapa? Kau selingkuh ya?", goda Luhan kaku, ingin menggunakan nada bicaranya saat ia sedang menjahili Baekhyun namun ia urungkan saat ia merasa tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria di sampingnya.

"Begitulah..", jawab Minhyun asal. Dia juga tidak mau membagi ceritanya dengan Luhan. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang penting untuk di bahas.

"Pria memang begitu, tidak bisa memilih", ujar Luhan yang lagi-lagi menyindir sang suami.

 _ **Ekhm**_

Luhan dan Minhyun langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka saat sang Dosen berwajah tampan namun sangat _killer_ berdehem keras untuk menenangkan kelas yang akan segera di mulai. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya mata jeli Minhyun menangkap tatapan tak biasa dari sang dosen kepada gadis di sampingnya.

Sejujurnya sejak hari pertama dia pindah duduk di dekat Luhan dia sudah ingin bertanya, namun di rasa pertanyaannya akan terdengar lancang pria itu mengurungkan niatnya dan menyimpan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab hingga sampai saat ini. Kris Wu, dosen mereka yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya itu kerap kali melirik bahkan terkadang memandangi Luhan yang terus menununduk, pandangannya berbeda dari pandangan sang dosen pada mahasiswi lainnya, dan Minhyun tidak bisa mengartikan apa arti di balik tatapan sendu sang dosen yang saat ini mulai membagi ilmunya pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya apa yang Luhan pikirkan saat di kelasnya tadi benar terjadi. Sehun memang tidak menyadari jika ia tidak pulang, Sehun memang tidak tahu jika ia sudah pergi dari apartemen mereka. Tadi malam Sehun memang tidak pulang ke apartment mereka dan lebih memilih menginap di apartemen kekasihnya guna meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa semua yang di katakan Baekhyun hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Dan untungnya kekasihnya mempercayainya sehingga Sehun bisa pulang dengan tenang pagi ini tanpa khawatir jika Hayeong akan mencurigainya lagi.

 _ **Cklek**_

Saat membuka pintu apartemenya dan Luhan, Sehun di sambut dengan keheningan yang tidak biasa, namun karena ia yang sedang terburu-buru ingin berganti baju dan pergi ke kampus Sehun mengabaikan keganjilan itu. Mengabaikan meja makan mereka yang kosong, lampu yang masih menyala dan gorden yang tidak di buka, semuanya luput dari penglihatan Sehun karena keterbatasan waktunya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Sehun langsung menuju kampus dan mengikuti kelasnya seperti biasa. Tidak terpikir sedikitpun di otaknya untuk menanyakan kabar sang istri yang sudah merasakan tamparan kekasihnya.

Sehun rasa meskipun Hayeong keterlaluan tapi itu wajar, Luhan dan mulut berbisanya memang sering kali berujar tanpa ampun dan menghina orang sesuka hatinya. Sebagai seorang suami tentu saja Sehun merasa terhina saat Luhan menyindir seleranya. Luhan mengatainya rendahan yang mana hal itu sangat tidak pantas di ucapkan seorang istri pada suaminya.

Setelah mengikuti kelas selama dua jam lebih, Sehun ingin ke fakultas manajemen bisnis, bukan untuk menemui istrinya namun untuk menemui sahabatnya yang hari ini belum ia lihat batang hidungnya, "Yeol-ah..", panggilnya dari arah pintu kelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya dengan layar laptop yang menyala tidak menggubris panggilan Sehun. Saat ia mengingat kembali cerita Baekhyun tadi malam dia menjadi kesal pada sahabatnya yang tidak punya hati. Suami mana yang tega membiarkan istrinya di sakiti di depan matanya? Chanyeol rasa Sehun benar-benar sudah gila dan tidak punya perasaan pada istrinya yang luar biasa cantik.

Agak ragu, Sehun memasuki kelas Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya, "Kenapa tidak keluar?", tanya Sehun setelah ia menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk di dekat sahabatnya. Matanya melirik keseluruhan isi kelas Chanyeol dan mendesah saat tidak ada Luhan di sana.

"Panas..", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Menyadari keanehan pada tingkah sang sahabat Sehun di buat mengernyit, tidak biasanya Chanyeol setenang ini, biasanya pria itulah yang paling berisik di antara dia dan Kai, "Ayo ke kelas Baekhyun, kau pasti suntuk kan?", sejujurnya Sehun ingin marah pada sang mantan kekasih yang sudah membuatnya bermasalah dengan kekasihnya dan istrinya, namun di rasa masalahnya sudah selesai Sehun memilih berdamai dengan gadis incaran sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mengajakku ke kelas seni untuk menemui mantan kekasih mu atau kekasihmu?"

Benar kan? Sehun semakin yakin ada yang aneh dengan kelakukan sahabatnya, dari intonasi suaranya pun sangat berbeda jauh dengan hari biasanya, "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?", tanyanya bingung atas perubahan sikap sang sahabat. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gelengan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

"Jika ingin menemui kekasihmu pergi saja sendiri, aku sedang sibuk membuat tugas", Chanyeol menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada Sehun yang menunjukkan banyaknya tugas kuliah yang harus ia selesaikan agar pria itu mengerti dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia sedang tidak ingin bersama Sehun karena takut Baekhyun akan marah padanya.

"Tidak jadi, aku juga sedang malas ke sana", Ujar Sehun sambil memperhatikan jari-jari Chanyeol yang bergerak lincah mengerjakan tugasnya. Sebenarnya Sehun memang malas ke fakultas seni, selain gedungnya yang terletak cukup jauh dia juga sedang tidak ingin bertemu kekasihnya yang masih dalam mood yang buruk.

"Tidak perlu pakai alkohol, lukaku akan sakit jika terkena cairan itu"

"Biar tidak infeksi"

"Ayolah ini hanya luka kecil"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop Chanyeol saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, suara yang kemarin siang menghina harga dirinya. Dan seakan _dejavu_ , matanya dan mata sang pemilik suara kembali beradu tatapan sengit seperti dulu. Namun tatapan itu terjadi hanya sepersekian detik karena setelahnya Luhan langsung memalingkan wajah dan berjalan cepat ke tempat duduknya yang ternyata ada di belakang dan paling pojok.

"Menghadap sini, akan ku obati"

Kali ini Sehun membawa tatapannya pada pria yang sejak tadi berada di samping Luhan. Mempertanyakan sejauh mana hubungan kedua orang itu sehingga membuat Luhan biasa saja saat pria itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Dapat dari mana luka ini? Apa kau kemarin bolos kuliah untuk bermain tinju?", ujar Minhyun yang membuat Luhan tertawa, tidak menyangka jika pria yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja itu bisa membuatnya tertawa sejak tadi.

"Seseorang memukulku..", kata Luhan yang tidak berniat sama sekali memelankan suaranya.

"Siapa orang itu? Dia pasti punya penglihatan dan selera yang buruk sehingga berani memukul gadis cantik seperti mu"

' _Kekasih suami ku yang melukai bibirku',_ Luhan hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati, menatap sendu pada botol antiseptik dan kapas yang ada di atas mejanya, "Sudahlah ini hanya luka kecil", gumam Luhan yang untungnya masih bisa di dengar Minhyun.

Sehun yang masih mencuri dengar dan tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat kedua orang itu karena posisi duduknya yang menghadap ke sana mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal saat Luhan dan pria itu menjadikan kejadian kemarin sebagai lelucon. Tidakkah seharusnya Luhan mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian kemarin dengan cara menjaga mulutnya dan tidak sembarang berucap.

 _'Marahlah, rasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan'_

Jika Luhan sedang sibuk dengan Minhyun, Sehun yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya, maka berbeda dengan Chanyeol, pria yang sedang berpura-pura membuat tugas itu dalam hati berkomat-kamit membaca mantra agar Sehun setidaknya merasa kesal karena istrinya berdekatan dengan pria lain. Namun sepertinya mantra Chanyeol tidak manjur, karena dari pada cemburu melihat pemandangan di depannya Sehun justru ingin marah saat Luhan bahkan enggan menatapnya.

 _Apa kau merasakan apa yang ku rasa?_

 _Apa kau sedang berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat kau melihat istrimu bersama pria lain?_

 _Atau memang kau tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun?_

 _Oh iya, aku lupa jika suamiku tidak punya hati_

Bibir Luhan memang tersenyum saat Minhyun yang pengertian terus menghiburnya, matanya memang menatap wajah tampan Minhyun yang menyejukkan hati. Namun siapa yang tahu jika semua itu hanya tipuan belaka. Nyatanya senyuman itu adalah senyuman pedihnya, tatapan itu adalah tatapan kosongnya. Pikiran Luhan tidak sedang berada di sana. Pikirannya sedang berkelana memikirkan seorang pria jahat yang kebetulan adalah suaminya. Ingin sekali ia menoleh pada Sehun, namun bayangan sang suami yang memeluk wanita lain dan membiarkan wanita itu menang di atasnya membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh, "Apa kelas kita selanjutnya masih lama akan di mulai?", tanya Luhan yang masih kehilangan fokusnya.

Minhyun melihat jam tangannya dan menjawab, "Lima belas menit lagi", katanya yang di balas Luhan dengan helaan nafas lelah. Terlihat sekali jika gadis itu sedang mempunyai masalah, "Selesai, sudah ku olesi alkohol, maaf jika terasa pedih", ujar Minhyun dan menyimpan kembali botol bening antiseptik itu yang baru mereka beli beberapa menit yang lalu, "Apa itu sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng saat Minhyun menunjuk bibirnya, "Tidak sama sekali"

"Seingatku luka dan alkohol adalah perpaduan yang sangat menyeramkan. Yakin tidak pedih?", sejujurnya Minhyun cukup terkejut melihat Luhan yang tidak meringis sedikitpun saat ia mengobati luka kecil gadis itu. Setahu Minhyun, kebanyakan gadis akan menjerit manja dan berpura-pura sakit saat di perlakukan semanis itu. Tapi Luhan justru diam saja dan hanya terus memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong banyak pikiran.

"Hatiku yang pedih", ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh masam, kembali menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja guna menunggu kelas selanjutnya. Dia tidak mau menatap Sehun, dadanya bergemelutuk panas melihat pria jahat itu yang tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam kuliahnya hari ini yang terasa lebih berat dari hari sebelumnya berakhir, gadis kewarganegaraan China itu langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya untuk ke parkiran, mendesah saat ia mengingat jika sepupunya sedang menunggunya di cafetaria.

Gadis yang hari ini kembali menggunakan mini _dress_ nya itu kembali berjalan cepat bahkan sedikit berlari dengan _heels_ lima belas sentinya untuk ke cafetaria, dan langsung saja ia merengut saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang asik berduaan dengan Chanyeol, padahal tebakannya Baekhyun pasti sedang menggerutuinya seperti biasa, "Baek..", panggilnya malas yang untungnya masih bisa di dengar oleh gadis centil namun sering bertingkah sok jual mahal itu.

"Mau pulang sekarang?", tanya Baekhyun, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu lebar Chanyeol yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kau pulang dengan Chanyeol saja, aku ada urusan", kata Luhan terburu-buru.

"Urusan apa?"

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tahu", mata rusa Luhan melirik pria tinggi di samping Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kecil saat berdampingan dengan pria bermarga park itu, "Chanyeol-ah nanti antarkan sepupuku pulang ya, jangan pulang malam, ingat!", setelah mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar pasangan itu tidak pulang malam, Luhan kembali berlari menuju parkiran, semakin mempercepat larinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun saat ia berpapasan dengan Sehun dan Kai yang sepertinya ingin bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

Melihat Luhan yang bertingkah aneh dan bermain rahasia dengannya Baekhyun mengernyit heran, berfikir keras apa yang akan Luhan lakukan sehingga gadis itu tidak ingin memberitahunya.

Merasa tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya gadis bermata sipit itu menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, memberikan pria tampan itu tatapan memelasnya, "Yeol-ah, boleh aku lihat kunci mobilmu?", pintanya lembut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, bingung, "Untuk apa?", tanyanya yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah malas, "Lihat saja, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau benar-benar membawa mobil dan bisa mengantarku pulang", kata Baekhyun cepat, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyusul Luhan.

Chanyeol yang lugu langsung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam tas, tidak menyadari sama sekali senyum tertahan dari wajah gadisnya, "ini..", katanya sambil menunjukkan kunci itu di depan wajah berseri Baekhyun.

 _Sret_

Dalam sekejap mata besar Chanyeol terbelalak saat Baekhyun merampas kunci mobilnya dan berlari meninggalkannya, "AKU PINJAM, NANTI KU KEMBALIKAN", teriak Baekhyun yang kembali berlari untuk mencari mobil Chanyeol, dan berbeda dengan Luhan. Jika gadis China itu tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun, Baekhyun tentu saja tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengerjai pria berkulit pucat itu dengan cara mentackle kakinya sehingga pria itu nyaris saja terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan di meja kantin, "YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN", teriak Sehun murka. Namun si gila Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakannya dan terus berlari terburu sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi.

Setelah menemukan mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang masih tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat Sehun kesal langsung melajukan mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengejar mobil Luhan yang sudah cukup jauh dari area kampus dan membuntuti mobil gadis itu yang sedang berjalan lambat, " _Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan Luhan-ie..?",_ gumamnya, masih membuntuti mobil Luhan yang berjalan seperti kura-kura, sangat lambat dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menyalip mobil Luhan, sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan gadis China itu lakukan. Namun niatnya langsung dia urungkan saat merasa Luhan akan memarahinya jika gadis itu tahu kelakuannya yang membuntutinya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, Baekhyun ikut menghentikan mobilnya saat ia melihat Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di depan pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, ia mengernyit melihat Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dengan sangat terburu-buru seperti sedang ingin mengejar _seseo_... HAYEONG..!

Untuk yang kesekain kalinya Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat Luhan yang ternyata sejak tadi membuntuti mobil Hayeong dan mengejar gadis itu hingga ke parkiran mall, " _Astaga_..", merasa kekhawatirannya memuncak Baekhyun ikut keluar dari mobil, berjalan mengendap dan tetap menjaga jarak dari kedua gadis itu, _"Demi Tuhan apa yang akan kau lakukan Xi Luhan?",_ gumamnya pelan, ia menghentikan langkahnya di jarak sepuluh meter dari Luhan dan Hayeong sehingga ia masih bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang kedua gadis itu lakukan.

 _Sret_

Hayeong membalikkan tubuhnya saat merasakan cekalan di tangan kanannya, menatap kaget saat mendapati gadis yang kemarin ia tampar kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum miring ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tangan ku!", katanya sambil menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman wanita yang kemarin ia cemburui.

Dengan santainya Luhan mengabaikan protesan Hayeong, menyeret gadis gila itu untuk sedikit bersembunyi di antara deretan mobil yang sedang terparkir rapi, "Aku ada urusan penting dengan mu", kata Luhan yang masih mencoba menahan emosinya, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menguatkan cekalan tangannya sebelum ia menghempas tangan gadis itu setelah menemukan tempat yang sepi.

"YA! tangan ku sakit bodoh", Hayeong mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang merah, mendelik marah pada gadis di depannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sakit, kau pikir aku tidak sakit saat kau menamparku di tempat umum _huh_?", Luhan mendesis marah, menatap tajam kekasih dari suaminya.

 _ **Plak**_

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Luhan dan segala kemarahannya langsung membalas tamparan Hayeong dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, "Kau tahu, mata di balas mata. Kau pikir aku terima saja saat kau menyakiti ku?", nyatanya setelah satu tamparan ia layangkan Luhan belum juga merasa puas. Dadanya masih bergemelutuk panas di penuhi emosi menatap gadis gila itu.

" _Ssshhh_ , sialan kau"

"Jangan mengatai orang sembarangan jika tidak ingin ku tampar lagi", kata Luhan yang tidak kasihan sama sekali saat gadis gila itu mendesis sakit sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan kemarin, "Pipi mu sakit?", ujar Luhan dengan senyum remehnya, "Itulah yang aku rasakan kemarin" _-dan apa yang ku rasakan jauh lebih sakit karena kau melakukannya di depan suamiku-,_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati, masih menatap tajam Hayeong yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jika kau sakit tapi kenapa kemarin kau tidak membalas ku?", tanya Hayeong yang di balas Luhan dengan kekehannya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah 'menjaga image'?"

Hayeong mendecih, membenarkan rumor di SHS dulu yang mengatakan betapa kejamnya seorang Xi Luhan, "Kemarin kau menjaga image di depan Sehun sehingga kau diam saja dan bertingkah seperti gadis lemah lembut saat aku menampar mu, begitu?", tuduhnya tepat sasaran.

"Bukan hanya menjaga image di depan Sehun, tapi semua orang", koreksi Luhan, dan rasanya Luhan ingin terkekeh saat ia mencium parfum menyengat milik Baekhyun yang memasuki indra penciumannya. Luhan yakin jika sepupunya pasti mengikutinya, dia sudah menduganya sejak tadi. Byun Baekhyun dan tingkat penasarannya yang tinggi terkadang memang tidak bisa di pisahkan.

"Baiklah aku rasa kita impas, kemarin aku menyakitimu karena aku cemburu padamu, salahkan bebek cerewet itu yang mengatakan jika kau sudah menikah dengan Sehun", ujar Hayeong yang membuat seorang gadis yang sedang mengintip itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat mendengar julukan menggelikan itu.

"Kau tahu jika itu tidak benar kan? Kau sendiri tahu jika aku dan kekasihmu tidak pernah akur"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Sehun juga sudah mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak benar. Baekhyun hanya sedang ingin memancing kemarahan ku saja agar aku putus dengan Sehun"

"Sehun mengatakan itu?", tanya Luhan geli, dia ingin tertawa sebenarnya atas kelihaian mulut Sehun sesuai seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya kemarin sore.

"Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai, maafkan aku", kata Hayeong lagi. Dia akan mengingat pesan kekasihnya untuk tidak berkelahi dengan Luhan. _Luhan bukan lawan yang sepadan untukmu_ , begitu kata Sehun yang Hayeong salah artikan jika dia tidak perlu mencemburui Luhan karena gadis China itu bukanlah selera Sehun. Sehun tidak menyukai gadis angkuh seperti Luhan, standar wanita idaman Sehun adalah wanita bertutur kata lembut seperti dirinya, bukan wanita bermulut pedas seperti seorang Xi Luhan.

"Sekali lagi kau melabrak ku tanpa sebab, ingatlah! aku tidak akan diam saja saat orang lain menyakitiku", Setelah menunjuk wajah memerah Hayeong, dengan langkah pongahnya Luhan segera pergi dari sana. Cukup puas karena sudah menuntaskan rasa gatal di tangannya yang sejak kemarin ingin membalas kelakuan gadis gila itu.

" _Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan mu wahai kau nenek lampirku"_ , Baekhyun menggeleng dramatis, menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil sambil memperhatikan langkah tegap Luhan yang menunjukkan betapa tangguhnya gadis itu, Luhan menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu mencemaskan wanita tangguh seperti dia dan menunjukkan pada Hayeong untuk tidak membuat ulah dengan wanita kejam seperti dirinya, _"Luhan-ie aku rasa aku akan semakin segan padamu",_ gumamnya lagi, kembali memasuki mobil untuk menemui Chanyeol yang pastinya sedang mengkhawatirkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengirimi Baekhyun pesan singkat untuk tidak mencari dirinya yang sedang marah karena di buntuti, Luhan kembali ke apartmen Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Hari ini dia benar-benar lelah. Di kelas pun tidak ada satu materipun yang di serap otaknya karena memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sehun. Apa lagi saat ia melihat wajah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya, Luhan jadi semakin merasa lelah, lelah dengan rumah tangganya dengan Sehun yang sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama. Di tambah lagi Sehun dan gadis gila itu sepertinya sudah berbaikan. Membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa hanya menjadi orang ketiga di antara hubungan pasangan kekasih itu.

 _ **Drrttt**_

 _Luhanie ku mohon jangan marah, jangan marah yaaa? Pleaseee..!_

Luhan yang sedang lelah terkekeh saat membaca pesan kesekian dari Baekhyun yang memohon maaf padanya. Gadis centil itu pasti sedang merasa bersalah padanya.

' _Aku tidak benar-benar marah bodoh, aku hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri_ ', gumam Luhan sambil meletakkan phonselnya di atas nakas, tidak berniat sama sekali membalas puluhan pesan yang di kirim Baekhyun padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, sudah dari jam tujuh tadi anak bungsu Oh Kyuhyun itu duduk sendiri di apartemennya untuk menunggu kepulangan istrinya. Itu artinya sudah dua jam lebih dia duduk sendirian di sofa apartemen guna menunggu sang istri yang tidak kunjung pulang. Tidak biasanya Luhan pulang telat, biasanya sebelum dia pulang Luhan pasti sudah sibuk di dapur atau setidaknya sibuk merapikan isi apartemen mereka yang tidak pernah berantakan.

Bosan menunggu, Sehun menuju dapur untuk memenuhi keinginan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sejak tadi meraung lapar. Menatap sedih pada berbagai macam bahan makanan di lemari es yang tidak bisa ia olah sedikitpun. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah memasuki dapur untuk memasak di karenakan ibunya yang luar biasa bertanggung jawab dan tidak pernah melalaikan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Jadi wajar jika saat ini Sehun mendesah lemas melihat berbagai bahan makanan yang terusan rapi di lemari esnya.

"Kemana kau Luhan?", desahnya yang belum menyadari jika sang istri sudah tidak sudih lagi tinggal serumah dengannya.

Menyerah pada berbagai macam bahan makanan yang tidak bisa ia oleh, Sehun memasuki kamar, mengambil phonsel berniat untuk menelpon Luhan. Namun entah karena alasan apa Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Luhan. Dia ragu, dia pikir saat ini mungkin Luhan masih berada di luar bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak perlu menghubungi wanita itu.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?',_ monolognya, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak terbiasa tinggal sendiri seperti ini. Sebelum menikah pun biasanya ada Junmyeon yang menjadi korban kejahilannya dan merecoki sang hyung yang kerap kali berteriak kesal karena dirinya.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan Sehun memilih memejamkan mata, berharap besok pagi dia sudah menemukan Luhan yang sedang meringkuk nyaman di pelukannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya harapan Sehun belum terwujud, karena saat ia membuka mata di jam tujuh pagi dia tidak menemukan Luhan di sampingnya. Tempat tidur yang terasa dingin, lampu yang masih menyala dan gorden yang masih tertutup menyadarkan Sehun jika sang istri memang tidak pulang.

Suasana pagi yang biasanya di temani suara renyah Luhan yang memasak sambil bersenandung pun pagi ini tidak Sehun dengar, pagi harinya yang biasanya di temani celotehan merdu sang istri kini menjadi sunyi, senyap, seakan Luhan sudah sangat lama menghilang dari apartment mereka.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat Sehun ke apartemen Luhan, dia yakin jika Luhan sedang bersama Baekhyun dan bermalam di sana, "LUHAN..", teriaknya setelah ia memencet brutal tombol kecil berwarna putih yang terpasang di setiap sisi kanan unit apartemen.

"LUHAN-AH...", teriaknya lagi karena tidak ada yang menyahuti panggilannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Byun Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan piama tidur, rambut acak-acakan, berjalan sempoyongan dan menguap lebar tepat di hadapan Sehun setelah gadis itu membuka pintu, "Siapa?", tanyanya parau, mengucek kasar mata kantuknya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mengunjunginya di pagi buta seperti ini, "Ooh kau..", gumam Baekhyun setelah matanya terbuka, dan mata sipit itu benar-benar terbuka lebar saat menyadari penampilan berantakannnya. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari kembali memasuki kamar dan merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat sedikit lebih layak di depan sang mantan kekasih . Dia tidak mau Sehun mengucap syukur karena sudah memutuskan gadis malas seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa..?", tanyanya setelah ia selesai merapikan wajah dan rambutnya.

"Aku mencari Luhan", kata Sehun yang mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang kekhilafan mulutnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa mencarinya di sini? Bukankah dia istrimu dan tinggal dengan mu?", Baekhyun memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, memilih untuk berpura-pura lupa dengan kesalahannya. Demi Tuhan dia masih mengantuk karena baru tidur di jam tiga pagi setelah menyelesaikan membaca komik hentai terbarunya dan dia tidak mau merusak paginya dengan cara bertengkar dengan sang mantan kekasih yang kerap kali membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu, tadi malam dia tidak pulang", Sehun yang sepertinya masih marah pada Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya saat Baekhyun bertingkah pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kemarin Luhan bilang jika ia pulang ke apartmen kalian", ujarnya lagi yang membuat Sehun mendesah lelah, "Kau serius?"

"Dua rius", kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dua jarinya di depan wajah Sehun, "Lagi pula kenapa kau mencarinya? Kalian sedang bertengkar?", Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu, masih berpura-pura tidak mengetahui masalah yang sedang menimpa rumah tangga sang mantan kekasih.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun dengan lancangnya menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan, "Luhan-ah..", panggilnya sambil menelusuri isi apartemen sang istri.

"Sudah ku bilang jika Luhan tidak ada"

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan mu?"

Baekhyun mendengus masam, sampai kapan pun Sehun tidak akan pernah percaya dengan perkataannya.

Masih bersandar di dekat pintu, Baekhyun sengaja membiarkan Sehun menelusuri apartemen istrinya untuk mencari Luhan karena pada kenyataannya gadis bermata rusa itu memang tidak ada di sana, "Sudah menemukan istirmu?", tanya Baekhyun sarkas saat Sehun mengacak kasar rambutnya, "Sudah ku katakan jika Luhan tidak ada di sini, aku tidak berbohong. Sumpah..", ujarnya yang lagi-lagi sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya pada Sehun, "Aku pikir dia menginap di rumah orang tua mu, kau tahu kan jika ia tidak punya tempat lain untuk kabur? Tidak mungkin pula ia kabur ke China kan?"

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun, jika benar Luhan bermalam di rumah orang tuanya apa yang akan dia katakan pada ibunya yang pasti akan mencercanya karena sudah membiarkan Luhan tidur sendiri di sana, "Aku tidak yakin jika dia ada di sana", ujarnya yang di balas Baekhyun dengan gendikan bahu.

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi karena aku ada kelas pagi, cari saja istrimu di tempat lain"

Baru kali ini rasanya Sehun tidak melawan saat Baekhyun mendorong kasar tubuhnya untuk keluar dari apartemen istrinya, dia pasrah saja ketika sang mantan kekasih mengusirnya dan menutup pintu berwarna putih itu dengan cukup kuat. Pikirannya sedang kacau, dia berfikir keras antara harus menemui Luhan di rumah orang tuanya atau justru membiarkan Luhan di sana dan pulang dengan sendirinya jika kemarahan wanita itu sudah mereda.

Sehun tahu jika Luhan tidak pulang pastilah di sebabkan oleh kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Wanita itu pasti sedang marah padanya. Tapi jika di pikir lagi bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah pada Luhan. Luhan yang lebih dulu menyakitinya dengan kata-katanya lalu kenapa Luhan harus kabur dari apartemen mereka, "Kau sangat rumit Luhan-ah", gumamnya sambil berjalan gontai meninggalkan apartmen sang istri.

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Luhan yang sejak tadi bisa mendengar teriakan sang suami yang sedang mencarinya kini terdiam membisu dan bersandar lemah di dinding apartmen Kyungsoo. Satu sisi dia senang Sehun mencarinya namun di sisi lain dia menyesali sikap Sehun yang baru menyadari ketidakpulangannya di apartemen mereka. Jika saja Sehun lebih cepat mencarinya Luhan akan dengan senang hati menemui pria itu. Namun Sehun sudah terlambat, dua hari dua malam sudah berlalu dan pria itu baru mencarinya saat ia membutuhkan dirinya, "Jangan mencariku, ada kekasihmu yang bisa mengurus semua kebutuhan mu", kata Luhan lemah, tidak pernah menyadari sejak kapan kecemburuan yang ia rasakan pada gadis berambut pendek itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Saat ini posisinya adalah Sehun yang sedang menemui Luhan. Setelah membatalkan niatnya untuk mencari Luhan di rumah orang tuanya Sehun memilih untuk pergi ke kampus dan menunggu wanita itu di sana. Awalnya Sehun sempat kesal karena wanita itu yang terus menghindarinya, namun saat di rasa ia tidak boleh membiarkan masalahnya berlarut-larut Sehun dengan sabarnya menunggu Luhan di kantin kampus selama lebih dari satu jam. Dia tidak ada kelas hari ini, jadi waktu freenya hari ini hanya dia khususkan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sang istri.

Luhan yang untungnya sedang sendiri mendengus saat Sehun menyeretnya untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok, kursi yang biasa menjadi tempat duduk Sehun dan kedua sahabat super tingginya, "Bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku?! aku ingin membeli minum", kenapa Luhan sendirian? karena niat awalnya dia tidak ingin makan, dia hanya sedang ingin membeli minum dan kembali lagi ke kelas untuk mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Minhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya di kelas.

"Tunggu di sini, akan ku belikan untuk mu"

Luhan langsung menahan Sehun yang hendak memesan minumannya, menatap jengah pada sikap sang suami yang membuatnya pusing, "Apa mau mu? Kenapa kau menyeretku kemari?", sudah kepalang tanggung, Luhan rasa tidak apa-apa jika ia menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini juga.

"Duduklah dulu..!", kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan langsung duduk di depannya. Ia meneliti wajah masam sang istri yang terlihat jelas tidak suka bertemu dengannya, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang?", tanyanya lagi, masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi sang istri yang sedang merajuk.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidur di mana kau tadi malam?", mengabaikan jawaban ketus sang istri Sehun kembali bertanya, dia benar-benar sudah mengumpulkan kesabarannya sebelum menemui Luhan. Jadi sebisa mungkin Sehun akan berujar lembut dan tidak terpancing emosi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula kenapa kau perduli? Masih mau hidup dengan wanita bermulut kejam ini?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya, membalas tatapan tajam sang istri dengan tatapan lembut untuk meredakan emosi sang istri, "Kau masih marah karena kejadian di parkiran dua hari yang lalu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya akulah yang marah karena penghinaan mu?"

Luhan diam, dia yang sempat menatap tajam Sehun kini mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia pun menyadari betapa kelewatannya mulutnya dua hari yang lalu, dia pun sadar jika ia tidak pantas menghina Sehun seperti itu. Namun saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Sehun memeluk Hayeong di depannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menamparnya Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak marah pada pria di depannya, "Sudahlah, lupakan semuanya aku ingin kembali ke kelas", Luhan sudah ingin berdiri, namun lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tangannya dan menariknya kuat sehingga ia kembali duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Tunggu dulu Luhan, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita"

"Masalah apa _huh_? Urus saja kekasihmu karena aku benar-benar lelah. Tidak usah mencariku dan abaikan saja aku seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa hari lalu"

"Katakan padaku apa kau cemburu?"

Luhan terdiam kaku saat Sehun meloloskan pertanyaan laknat itu, mana mungkin dia mengaku jika ia mulai cemburu melihat hubungan Sehun dan gadis gila itu.

"Jika kau tidak cemburu kenapa harus marah? Bukankah sebelum kita menikah kau sudah mengetahui jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, lalu kenapa sekarang kau marah padaku dan tidak pulang karena melihatku yang lebih membela Hayeong dari pada dirimu? Jika kau tidak cemburu seharusnya kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan semuanya, seharusnya kau bersikap santai saja seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat kita baru menikah tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang sempat memuji mulut lihai Sehun memang tidak bisa dia anggap angin lalu. Pria itu dengan mudahnya membuat Luhan merasa terpojok dan menjadi serba salah seperti ini. Jika dia tidak mengakui kecemburuannya habislah dia, Sehun dan mulut terlatihnya akan semakin memojokkannya. Haruskah Luhan memaafkan Sehun dan berdamai dengan pria itu? Lalu jika ia berdamai dengan Sehun akankah pria itu menghargai dirinya sebagai istrinya?.

"Baiklah, aku kelewatan karena tidak mencegah Hayeong ketika ia ingin menamparmu. Maafkan aku, kita sudahi pertengkaran kita sampai di sini _hm_?"

Luhan semakin bimbang saat Sehun meminta maaf padanya, bagaimana ini? Dia masih belum puas mendiami pria itu namun dia tidak mau Sehun membenarkan segala asumsinya jika ia sedang cemburu, "Baiklah kita berdamai", ujarnya, demi harga dirinya yang setinggi langit dia tidak mau membahagiakan Sehun dengan cara mengakui kecemburuannya, "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ingin berdamai denganku?", tanyanya menuntut.

"Aku merindukan mu"

"Jawab yang jujur"

"Aku memang merindukan mu"

"Merindukan aku sebagai teman hidupmu atau merindukan ku sebagai pelayan yang bisa memenuhi _**semua**_ kebutuhan mu?"

Sehun berdiri, duduk di samping istrinya dan memeluk wanita yang sedang di penuhi emosi itu, "Aku merindukan Oh Luhan, istri sah ku, teman hidupku, teman bertengkar ku dan teman yang selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhan ku. Aku merindukan mu"

Awalnya Luhan emosi, namun saat Sehun berujar lembut sambil mengecupi pipinya dan memeluknya erat dadanya berdebar tentu saja, ia pun cukup was-was takut-takut ada yang melihat mereka, "Benar merindukan ku? Bukan tubuhku?"

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak semesum itu Luhan", kata Sehun malas, masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi kemarahan istrinya.

Benar juga, lagi pula jika Sehun ingin menuntaskan nafsunya bukankah ada Hayeong dan tidak perlu repot-repot membujuknya seperti ini. Apa itu artinya Sehun benar-benar merindukan dirinya?, "Baru dua malam tidak tinggal serumah masa iya kau sudah rindu?", tanya Luhan gugup, mengutuk wajahnya yang terasa luar biasa panas. Di tambah lagi saat di hadapkan dengan senyuman luar biasa mempesona milik suaminya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya lagi, mengecup pipi merona itu lagi dan berujar, "Aku sudah terbiasa ada kau di sampingku, jadi aku benar-benar merindukan mu walaupun satu detik kita tidak bertemu"

Luhan mendecih mendengar gombalan suaminya, "Kau tahu, gombalan mu sekelas dengan jajanan kaki lima; Recehan"

"Mulut ini bisa tidak mengeluarkan kalimat yang lebih manis dan tidak menyakiti orang", ujar Sehun sambil menjepit bibir istrinya dengan kedua jarinya.

Melepaskan jepitan Sehun, gadis cantik itu mencebikkan bibirnya, "Baiklah, aku lupa jika suamiku tidak menyukai wanita bermulut pedas seperti ku. Aku lupa jika suamiku sangat menyukai gadis lemah lembut seperti Hayeong"

"Sekarang aku tahu jika kau benar-benar cemburu", kata Sehun senang yang mengundang dengusan masam sang istri, lucu saja mendapati fakta bahwa Luhan tidak sungkan lagi menutupi kecemburuannya, "Luhan-ie?"

" _Hm_? Apa?"

"Tidur di mana kau dua malam kemarin?"

"Rahasia"

"Apa kau tidur di rumah eomma dan appa?"

Tidak menjawab, Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara memainkan phonselnya, terserah Sehun menebaknya tidur di mana Luhan tidak akan perduli, dia tidak mau Sehun mengetahui jika ia tidur di apartemen Kyungsoo. Sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun, dia tetap akan merahasiakan tempatnya kabur jika ia bertengkar dengan Sehun lagi.

"Berjanji setelah kelasmu berakhir kau akan pulang ya?", kata Sehun memilih mengalah dan tidak memaksa istrinya untuk memberitahunya, "Jika kau tidak pulang aku akan menganggap mu benar-benar cemburu pada Hayeong"

" _Hm_ , aku pulang"- _tidak janji tapi_ -, lanjutnya dalam hati, wajahnya kontras dengan wajah bahagia Sehun, gadis cantik itu justru sedang memasang wajah masamnya, ia benar-benar mengutuk kemampuan bicara Sehun yang membuatnya kalah telak.

"Luhanie.."

"Apa Oh Sehun?"

"Cium aku..!", katanya sambil menunjuk bibir Luhan.

"Kau ingin bibirku berdarah lagi karena mendapat tamparan kekasihmu?", katanya bersungut-sungut yang membuat Sehun terkekeh, "Kan ada Minhyun yang akan mengobati mu"

Refleks Luhan mengulum bibirnya guna menyembunyikan senyuman tertahannya, ia tidak pernah menduga jika Sehun akan menyindirnya dengan nada kesal seperti itu, apa Sehun cemburu?.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali terasa panas, sedikit berdehem untuk kembali memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang sesungguhnya sangat ia rindukan, "Jangan cemburu, aku tidak berkencan dengannya", kata Luhan yang membuat tawa Sehun pecah. Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah istrinya yang pernah melarangnya untuk terlalu percaya diri tapi kini justru wanita itulah yang menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya, "Percaya diri sekali", cibirnya yang membuat si cantik mendengus, "Ayo cium aku, aku merindukan istriku", kata Sehun untuk menggoda istrinya yang sudah merona parah.

"Tidak mau, aku masih sayang dengan pipiku"

"Tenang saja dia masih ada kelas, lihatlah kantin sangat sepi saat ini"

Luhan tetap menggeleng, belum mau berciuman dengan sang suami. Kemudian gadis cantik itu melirik jam mungil yang melingkar manis di tangannya, "Aku harus kembali ke kelas", di rasa sudah terlalu lama ia meninggalkan kelas, Luhan khawatir jika Minhyun akan menyusulnya karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu giat belajar, kau sudah menjadi istri orang saat ini"

"Menurutmu aku sudih menjadi pengangguran dan hanya menghabiskan umurku dengan melayani dan mengurusmu? Maaf saja ak-,"

"Jangan di lanjutkan, kendalikan mulut pedasmu itu"

Luhan mencebik, kembali menelan ocehannya saat Sehun memperingatinya, "Arasseo aku diam", katanya lemah, "Ngomong-ngomong berada di level berapa pedasnya mulutku?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak akan terasa pedas jika kau mengunyah _marshmallow_ atau _sweet wine_ di dalam mulutmu"

 _ **Plak**_

Tidak perduli jika Sehun akan memarahinya Luhan langsung menggeplak kepala berisi otak mesum suaminya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun mengingatkannya dengan _marshmallow_ dan _sweet wine_. Makanan dan minuman manis itu pernah mereka gunakan saat mereka sedang melakukan seks di meja makan. Jadi wajar jika Luhan luar biasa kesal dengan mulut sialan suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar kasar Luhan, aku bisa melaporkan mu atas tuduhan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga"

"Terserah aku tidak peduli", katanya ketus, tidak kasihan sama sekali melihat sang suami yang sedang mengusap kepalanya, "Sudahlah aku akan kembali ke kelas", kata Luhan yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan suaminya.

"Janji dulu jika kau akan pulang ke apartment kita?!"

"Aku tidak janji", kata Luhan jujur, dia ingin berdamai bukan berarti dia mau kembali hidup berdua dengan suaminya.

"Janji Luhan...!"

"Tidak bisa..", saat mengingat pinguin cantik yang membuatnya betah menumpang itu Luhan semakin keras menolak keinginan Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan membuntuti mu kalau begitu dan menemukan di mana tempat kau bersembunyi beberapa hari ini"

 _ **Plak**_

"Aku membenci mu Oh Sehun"

"Aku mencin-,", refleks Sehun menggigit lidahnya, matanya dan mata Luhan kembali bertatapan seperti dulu, dulu sekali. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa lidahnya ingin mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan itu, Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana lidahnya bisa lebih dulu bekerja tanpa memprosesnya terlebih dahulu.

 _"Sehun-ah.."_

"Kembalilah ke kelas mu, aku akan menunggumu di parkiran kampus", Sehun ikut berdiri, mengecup lama bibir dan kening istrinya sebelum berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam mematung memikirkan ucapannya tadi, meninggalkan Luhan dengan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar tidak karuan.

 _"Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang?"_ -Oh Luhan

 _"Kenapa mulut ku mengkhianatiku?"_ -Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby!**

 _Anyway gw hanya bilang minhyun itu cowok cerdas dan pendiam, bukan culun dan bergaya norak. Kkkkkk baca yang teliti ya sayang._

 _ **9K**_

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	8. Chapter 7

Kesimpulannya adalah Oh Sehun kehilangan jejak istrinya, istrinya yang begitu lincah dan berparas cantik jelita, Oh Luhan.

Setelah ia menunggu lebih dari tiga jam di parkiran kampus, Oh Sehun di buat mengerang frustasi saat menyadari istrinya telah pulang dari kampus dan pergi entah kemana. Dia pun tidak bisa untuk tidak memukul stir mobilnya saat Luhan tidak mengangkat telponnya dan membiarkan dia berfkir sendiri di mana gerangan wanita itu kabur meninggalkannya.

 _"Apa dia sudah pulang ke apartment?",_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area kampus guna mencari sang istri, _"Aku harap kau benar-benar sudah pulang",_ monolognya lagi, berharap setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen mereka dia sudah di hadapkan dengan wajah cantik istrinya yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Luhan-ie..", panggilnya pelan setelah ia sampai di apartemennya yang mulai berdebu, ia masih berfikir positif jika wanita itu benar-benar sudah mau berdamai dengannya dan sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka.

 _ **Cklek**_

 _Kosong_

Dapur, kamar, balkon dan kamar mandi semuanya kosong, tidak ada Luhan di sana, wanita bermulut pedas itu tidak ada di apartemen mereka.

 _ **Drrttt.. Drrrtttt..**_

 _Berhentilah mencari ku, jangan mencemaskan aku karena aku baik-baik saja._  
 _Jika kau lapar kau bisa delivery makanan di restoran favorit kita, jika apartment kita kotor kau bisa menyewa jasa pembantu (jika kau tidak sayang uangmu)_  
 _Satu lagi, jangan merindukan ku ya, belajarlah hidup tanpa ku ~ ~_

 _ **Sender;**_

 _ **Istrimu yang luar biasa cantik**_

Rahang tajam Sehun jatuh ke tanah setelah ia membaca sederet pesan dari wanita yang ia cari sejak tadi, bahu tegapnya merosot lemas saat menyadari jika Luhan benar-benar belum mau pulang ke apartemen mereka, "OH LUHAN", teriaknya tanpa sadar sambil meremat phonselnya. Dia bukannya kesal pada Luhan, dia tidak habis pikir saja dengan kelakuan wanita itu yang dengan santainya mengiriminya pesan yang berisi beberapa petuah untuknya. Tapi jika di pikir lagi, rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa saat membaca ulang pesan istrinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan wanita itu, "Kau benar-benar luar biasa", gumamnya geli sambil memandangi layar phonselnya.

Kemudian Sehun memutar otaknya lagi, jika ia tinggal sendiri Sehun yakin tidak akan lama lagi apartment bersih mereka akan berubah menjadi gudang yang sangat kotor, dan jika ia sendirian ia bisa mati kelaparan walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa memesan makanan sesuai saran istrinya. Tapi jika ia terus memesan makanan bisa-bisa uang jajannya bisa cepat habis, ingat, dia masih seorang mahasiswa yang belum mempunyai pekerjaan.

Lelah berfikir Sehun memilih keluar dari apartemennya, niat awalnya ingin menumpang di rumah orang tuanya namun dia urungkan saat dia tidak mau orang tuanya mengetahui rumah tangganya yang sedang bermasalah. Jadilah Sehun membatalkan niatnya dan beralih pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bungkus ramyeon, _yaa_ setidaknya dia bisa merebus makanan keriting itu, dan Sehun rasa dia akan belajar hidup mandiri sesuai saran istrinya yang luar biasa kejam.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berbelanja sendiri di mini market menoleh pada sepupunya yang mempertanyakan keputusannya, "Biarkan saja, biar dia merasakan bagaimana repotnya memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga", ujarnya santai.

"Bukankah itu sudah tugasmu sebagai seorang istri?"

"Iya jika status ku sebagai istri di hargai, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan segalanya, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mengenaskannya nasib ku"

Baekhyun memilih diam, memasang telinganya tajam-tajam untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesah seorang istri yang tidak di anggap suaminya, "Aku pikir aku tidak akan menikah muda Lu, aku takut bernasib sama dengan mu", katanya yang di balas Luhan dengan dengusan.

"Kau bersyukur karena Chanyeol mencintaimu. Pria itu pasti akan memperlakukan mu seperti permaisurinya ketika kalian menikah nanti, bukan malah menjadikan mu sebagai pelayan seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan padaku"

Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya yang mamanas, merona malu saat menyadari besarnya cinta Chanyeol padanya sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar kesal dengan Sehun", Baekhyun mengalihkan topik, terkekeh geli saat melihat mulut gadis di sampingnya yang sibuk menggerutu. Luhan yang sedang mengoceh panjang lebar itu sangatlah langka, wanita itu biasanya akan terus diam dan hanya menjalani semuanya dengan santai. Tapi berbeda dengan sekarang, sudah sejak tadi wanita itu merutuki nasibnya sebagai istri yang tidak di anggap.

"Apa Sehun bisa memasak?", Baekhyun antara ingin tertawa dan kasihan melihat Sehun yang membawa sekantung ramyeon dan beberapa kaleng minuman di kedua tangannya, dia tidak yakin jika sang mantan kekasih bisa menyalakan api kompor apa lagi sampai harus memasak.

"Aku rasa merebus air dia bisa", tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dari dalam mobil, wanita cantik itu sudah membekap mulutnya ingin mentertawakan suaminya yang sedang kerepotan membawa kantung belanjaannya. Sejujurnya dia tidak tega, dia tidak mau melihat Sehun sakit karena kekurangan gizi di akibatkan mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat dalam jangka panjang. Tapi jika di pikir lagi tidak apa-apa jika ia mengerjai suaminya. Salah Sehun sendiri yang menyakiti hatinya. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus diam saja di saat Sehun begitu bahagia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya sementara ia gigit jari karena cemburu melihat adegan manis keduanya.

"Ayo pulang Lu..", melihat mobil Sehun sudah menjauh, Baekhyun melirik gadis di sampingnya, mengernyit saat mendapati sang sepupu yang sedang melamun, "Hoi..", panggilnya sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Pulang"

Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya menggeleng pelan, menatap bersalah pada gadis di sampingnya seraya berujar, "Kau pulang sendiri saja ya. Aku ada urusan"

"Mau membuntuti gadis gila itu lagi?", tuduhnya yang membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Jika dia membuatku panas lagi baru aku akan menamparnya lagi"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

Luhan keluar dari mobil, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan mengetuk kaca gelap mobilnya, "Pulanglah sendiri, aku akan naik taksi", ujarnya setelah Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Baiklah, selama kau masih memberikan ku tumpangan gratis dan bensin gratis aku akan diam dan tidak akan menguntitmu. Aku pulang ya.."

 _"Hm..",_ Luhan melambaikan sebelah tangannya saat sepupunya sudah pergi, ia langsung berjalan ke halte dan duduk sendiri di sana untuk menunggu matahari tenggelam. Dia belum bisa pulang ke apartment Kyungsoo mengingat Baekhyun pastilah belum sampai di sana, "Aku yang di sakiti, aku yang kabur dan aku yang repot", desahnya lelah, tangannya sudah sibuk mengelus perutnya yang lapar di akibatkan dia belum makan apa pun hari ini selain omlet tadi pagi yang di buatkan Kyungsoo.

 _Tiiiinnn_

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Luhan yang hampir tertidur di halte di kejutkan dengan suara klakson di ikuti suara teriakan yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"LUHAN, AYO PULANG BERSAMA KU"

Mata kantuk Luhan langsung berbinar cantik, tersenyum lebar pada penyelamatnya yang datang di waktu yang tepat, _"Terima kasih ibu periku",_ gumamnya senang.

"LUHAN-IE..", Dari dalam mobil, Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari Incheon kembali berteriak untuk menyadarkan mantan tetangganya.

"Iya..iya..", karena perutnya yang lapar dan matanya yang kantuk, Luhan segera berlari ke mobil Kyungsoo, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia menumpang mobil orang lain selain mobil suaminya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di halte Lu?"

"Ohh _annyeonghaseyo_ ", ketika memasuki mobil, Luhan langsung membungkuk saat ia menyadari ada orang lain di dalam mobil selain Kyungsoo. Cukup canggung karena ia harus berada satu mobil dengan orang asing yang tidak dia kenal.

"Dia oppa ku Lu", kata Kyungsoo untuk mengurangi kecanggungan Luhan, "Oppa, dia teman ku yang ku ceritakan tadi", Kyungsoo melirik pria di sampingnya yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

"Hai...", sapa pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dari kedua gadis yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Hai..", Luhan tersenyum tipis, membalas sama canggungnya sapaan pria yang merupakan kakak kandung tetangganya.

"Maaf ya Lu, tadi pagi aku meninggalkan mu sendiri. Aku terburu-buru berangkat ke Incheon karena oppa ku sudah menjemputku", Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, menatap menyesal pada Luhan yang sedang menguap, sangat terlihat sekali jika gadis itu sedang mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih masih mau menampung ku", kata Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo merengut, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi", Luhan membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya saat Kyungsoo mendelikkan mata bulatnya pertanda gadis itu tidak suka saat ia masih menganggap Kyungsoo orang asing dan bersikap kaku pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, sepuluh menit dari halte ketiga orang itu sudah sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo. Luhan yang merupakan orang asing di antara kakak beradik itu menjadi canggung dan salah tingkah untuk melakukan apa pun. Sebenarnya dia ingin makan, demi Tuhan perutnya sangat lapar, tapi dia malu untuk ke dapur guna memasak sesuatu yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?", Kyungsoo yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa mengernyit melihat wajah tertekuk temannya, "Apa kau lapar?", tanyanya yang membuat gadis bermata rusa itu mengangguk semangat.

"Aku benar-benar lapar, bolehkah aku memasak bahan makanan mu?", Luhan memilih menurunkan gengsinya, mengemis pada temannya agar ia bisa segera tidur setelah cacing-cacing di perutnya tidak lagi meronta.

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi nyamannya, berlalu ke arah dapur yang tidak jauh dari sana dan berujar, "Tidak perlu memasak, orang tua ku sudah mengirimkan banyak makanan untuk kita bertiga", katanya sambil membuka beberapa jenis makanan yang di buat langsung oleh ibunya.

Canggung berada di dekat kakak Kyungsoo, gadis bermata rusa itu memilih membantu Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Kita bertiga? Apa ibumu tahu jika kau menampung seseorang di apartemen mu?"

Kyungsoo mengambil tiga piring sekaligus, kembali mendekati meja makan seraya berujar, "Eoh, tadi aku menceritakan dirimu pada keluarga ku. Dan mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali, justru mereka senang karena aku tidak tinggal sendiri"

Luhan meremas sendok di tangannya, ingin sekali dia mencekik Hayeong yang membuatnya terlihat mengenaskan di mata keluarga Kyungsoo. Orang tua Kyungsoo dan kakak Kyungsoo pasti mengira dirinya adalah gadis malang yang tidak punya uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen atau parahnya tidak bisa membayar kontrakan, _ugh_ Luhan benar-benar malu saat ini.

"Oppa ayo makan dulu", Tidak menyadari wajah masam gadis di sampingnya, Kyungsoo memanggil sang kakak untuk makan bersama. Kyungsoo tahu betapa lelahnya kakak kandungnya itu, dari pagi pria itu sudah menjemputnya dan lanjut ke kampus yang tidak jauh dari Seoul University sampai jam makan siang, sore harinya pria itu kembali lagi ke Incheon dan sibuk bermain tennis dengan ayahnya, dan belum sempat istirahat sang kakak harus kembali lagi ke Seoul. Pria itu pasti sangatlah lelah.

"Selamat makan..", kata Kyungsoo senang melihat kursi meja makannya yang tidak kosong. Biasanya dia hanya makan sendiri tidak ada yang menemani yang membuatnya kerap kali kehilangan nafsu makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, setelah selesai menemani Luhan mengikuti Sehun, gadis yang gemar mengkoleksi komik hentai itu tidak kembali ke apartemennya melainkan langsung melajukan mobilnya ke toko buku dan pergi ke apartman pria yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama setelahnya.

"Tumben kau mengunjungi ku?", Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi, masih dengan _bathrobe_ dan rambut basahnya mendekati sang tamu tak di undang _-namun sangat di harapkan kedatangannya-_ dan memberikan sang gadis sekaleng _soft drink._

"Aku sedang bingung", Baekhyun mengambil minuman itu dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah, "Bingung kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol, langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa perlu repot-repot melepas _bathrobe_ nya dan berganti pakaian yang layak. Dia merasa seksi dengan _bathrobe_ nya, dan si jual mahal Baekhyun lambat laun pasti akan gerah melihat dadanya yang terbuka.

"Luhan dan Sehun"

"Mereka masih bertengkar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, melirik kesana kemari asal bukan dada menggoda pria di sampingnya, "Apa kau tahu saat ini Luhan sedang ada di mana? Aku cukup mengkhawatirkannya karena ternyata gadis itu tidak ada di rumah orang tua Sehun"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Saat di toko buku sore tadi aku bertemu dengan Suho. Dia justru menanyakan kabar Luhan dan menitip salam untuk Luhan. Aku yakin sekali jika Luhan tidak ada di sana"

"Lalu menginap di mana dia dua malam kemarin?"

"Itu dia masalahnya", Baekhyun memijit batang hidungnya, dia benar-benar pusing. Dia dengan begitu nyamannya tinggal di apartemen Luhan sementara gadis itu tidak tahu tinggal di mana beberapa hari terakhir ini. Di Seoul Luhan tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan keluarganya pastinya, itulah kenapa dia sangat mencemaskan gadis cantik itu.

"Berdoa saja agar dia baik-baik saja", Chanyeol memberikan usapannya di punggung tangan Baekhyun, mencoba mengurangi kekhawatiran Baekhyun dan menenangkan gadis cantik itu. Tidak bisa di pungkiri dia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia pikir Sehun sudah berhasil membawa Luhan pulang saat ia melihat Sehun di parkiran kampus siang tadi, namun ternyata dia salah. Jika tahu seperti ini dia akan menyeret Luhan ke suaminya sehingga gadis bermata rusa itu tidak bisa kabur lagi, "Apa aku tanya Minhyun saja ya?", tanyanya setelah ia mengingat pria berkulit putih itu.

"Aku tidak yakin, Luhan tidaklah seliar itu yang membuatnya mau tinggal bersama dengan pria asing"

"Tapi mereka berteman dekat"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "Aku tahu Luhan, dia tidak akan seberani itu", ujarnya lagi yang mengurungkan niat Chanyeol untuk menghubungi Minhyun, "Ini semua gara-gara Sehun dan gadis gila itu-,"

"Ini semua salahmu, salah mulutmu", Chanyeol memotong cepat perkataan Baekhyun, menyindir mulut gadisnya yang kerap kali membuat masalah. Sedangkan yang di sindir tidak tersinggung sama sekali, gadis itu justru terkekeh, mentertawakan emosinya yang langsung meledak setiap kali berhadapan dengan gadis gila itu, "Maaf, aku akan memperbaiki emosiku", katanya yang membuat kadar cinta pria di sampingnya semakin membumbung tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

'

 _'Selamat pagi istriku'_

Selesai merapikan dirinya untuk memulai aktifitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi, istri dari Oh Sehun itu tersenyum simpul membaca pesan singkat dari suaminya.

 _'Apa kau sudah sarapan?',_ sambil menata rambutnya Luhan membalas pesan singkat sang suami, kembali menghadap cermin untuk menambahkan _blush on_ di pipi gembilnya yang sering merona.

 _'Jika minum coffee dan makan mie instan bisa di sebut sarapan maka aku sudah sarapan'_

 _'Makanlah makanan yang sehat'_

 _'Hanya itu yang bisa ku masak'_

 _'Aku dengar kau sudah mempunyai istri, memangnya di mana istrimu?'_

 _'Istriku kabur'_

 _'Kenapa?',_ Luhan mengambil _heels_ nya, menutup pintu kamar dan menuju dapur untuk di hadapkan dengan Kyungsoo dan kakaknya yang sedang bersenda gurau di dapur mini milik Kyungsoo.

 _'Istriku sedang cemburu'_

 _'Begitukah? Jika dia kabur kenapa tidak kau jemput?'_

 _'Dia tidak mau, haruskah aku memborgolnya dan menyeretnya pulang?'_

 _'Kalau begitu siapkan betismu untuk menerima tendangan dari kaki jenjangnya'_

"Pagi cantik.."

Luhan tersenyum, duduk di kursi meja makan untuk bergabung dengan kakak beradik bermarga Do itu.

 _'Aku lupa jika aku mempunyai istri yang sangat kasar. Bisakah kau memberiku saran apa yang harus ku lakukan agar istriku mau kembali ke apartment kami?'_

Mengabaikan pesan suaminya, gadis cantik yang hari ini memakai kemeja dan rok denim yang sangat pendek itu menuangkan jus sayurnya yang di buat oleh sang pemilik apartment, "Kyungie, tumben belum ke kampus?", tanyanya yang membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya dari makanan ke wajah cantik gadis di depannya, "Aku hanya ada satu mata kuliah hari ini, jam sembilan nanti", jawab adik kandung dari Do Eunwoo itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?", Luhan berdiri, melirik pada satu-satunya pria yang ada di sana, "Emm..?"

"Eunwoo, panggil namaku saja", kata pria yang mempunyai wajah sama menggemaskannya dengan adik perempuannya.

"Itu akan terdengar tidak sopan", ujar Luhan tidak enak, "Boleh aku memanggil mu dengan panggilan yang sama seperti Kyungsoo memanggil mu?", tanyanya yang sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya bertata krama yang baik pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Pria yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu mengangguk, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sahabat adiknya yang luar biasa cantik, "Silahkan..", katanya yang mengundang si gadis rusa untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Oke aku berangkat dulu ya Kyung, Eunwoo oppa", pamit Luhan lagi.

"Oppa, kampusmu melewati univeristas kami. Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saja dengan Luhan?"

"N-ne?", Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tidak mengerti pada sang sahabat yang sedang membujuk kakaknya.

"Luhan-ie berangkat bersama oppaku saja, kampusnya melewati kampus kita", kata Kyungsoo yang membuat dua orang di sana menelan ludah, "Pergilah oppa, antarkan sahabatku tepat waktu", Kyungsoo mendorong sang kakak keluar apartemen di ikuti Luhan yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

" _Daah_ Kyung..", Luhan tersenyum lemah, tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus terjebak di dalam mobil bersama dengan seorang pria tampan di saat ia sudah mempunyai suami.

"Kau satu kampus dengan adikku?", Eunwoo yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya melirik pada gadis cantik di sampingnya. Tersenyum simpul mendapati kegugupan di wajah sahabat sang adik.

"Iya, kami satu universitas tapi berbeda fakultas", Luhan menjawab gugup, melihat keluar jendela guna menutupi wajah malunya.

Setelahnya kakak dan sahabat dari Do Kyungsoo itu melewati perjalanan dalam diam, Luhan bersyukur karena Eunwoo bukanlah pria bermulut cerewet seperti Chanyeol, jika tidak darahnya akan langsung mendidih karena harus meladeni obrolan tidak penting dari orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Mau di antar ke parkiran atau di sini saja?", saat sampai di depan gerbang Seoul university pria yang mengambil jurusan seni _-dia pandai menari dan menyanyi-_ melirik Luhan yang hanya diam. Saat itu juga dia langsung membenarkan cerita Kyungsoo kemarin jika Luhan adalah gadis yang sangat pendiam dan tidak pandai bergaul.

"Berhenti di sini saja"

Eunwoo menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sesuai permintaan Luhan. Melambai sambil tersenyum pada gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus tersebut, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku", kata Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kampus.

"Sama-sama.."

Setelah Eunwoo melajukan mobilnya, Luhan melirik ke area sekitarnya guna mencari sang sepupu, namun bukannya Baekhyun yang dia temukan melainkan suaminya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Seperti tidak melihat apa-apa, Luhan membawa kaki berbalut _heels_ nya melangkah santai ke gedung fakultas manajemen bisnis, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan suaminya yang sepertinya tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Siapa yang mengantar mu tadi?"

Tanpa menoleh pada Sehun yang mengikutinya Luhan memasang _earphone_ guna menyumbat telinganya dari suara sang suami, "Bukan siapa-siapa", jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah aku percaya", Sehun mengalah, meskipun dia tidak suka saat melihat Luhan di antar oleh seorang pria tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Luhan akan semakin marah padanya jika ia banyak bertanya pada wanita yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik itu, "Masih tidak ingin memberitahu ku tidur di mana kau tadi malam?"

" _Em_ , rahasia"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau tidur di rumah pria tadi?"

"..."

Sehun menggeleng maklum melihat Luhan mengabaikannya, ini masih pagi dan dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Luhan meskipun mulutnya sudah gatal sekali ingin mengocehi wanita itu.

"LUHAN-AH.."

Berbeda reaksinya terhadap Sehun, gadis berambut panjang itu langsung melepas _earphone_ nya, tersenyum amat manis pada Minhyun yang sedang menghampirinya, "Tumben tidak bersama Baekhyun?", mengabaikan Sehun, pria yang sama tingginya dengan Sehun itu berjalan di samping Luhan, ia cukup heran karena tidak ada Baekhyun di sekitar teman cantiknya, padahal biasanya gadis centil itu selalu ada di dekat Luhan.

"Aku tidak berangkat bersamanya, dia sedang berada di apartemen Chanyeol kurasa", saat di parkiran apartemen ia tidak melihat mobilnya ada di sana yang membuat Luhan berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun tadi malam tidak pulang ke apartment. Karena jika gadis itu pulang tidak mungkin dia bangun dan berangkat lebih dulu dari dirinya.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol belum datang"

"Kau sudah dari kelas?"

Minhyun mengangguk, "Eoh, karena tidak ada kau di sana kelas jadi tidak menarik dan aku langsung keluar lagi untuk mencarimu", katanya yang membuat si cantik merona parah dan nyamuk tampan di belakang mereka mendengus keras.

"Itu yang di namakan gombalan murahan"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar gerutuan pria di belakangnya, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada Sehun, dia justru mengapit lengan Minhyun dan membawa pria itu ke cafeteria, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah"

"Makan apa?"

"Hanya semangkuk salad dan sebotol yoghurt"

"Baguslah, kau harus makan makanan yang sehat, jangan makan makanan instan hanya karena malas memasak", Luhan tidak bermaksud menyindir, tapi tanpa sadar ucapannya sudah menyindir suaminya yang saat ini ingin sekali menendang bokongnya.

"Kau suka pria yang hidup sehat?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau akan berumur pendek jika kau mengkonsumsi makanan yang tidak sehat", katanya yang kali ini memang di tujukan untuk pria di belakangnya.

' _Apa dia sedang menyumpahi ku?',_ Sehun membatin kesal, rasanya alih-alih ingin meremas mulut Luhan dia lebih tertarik meremas bokong Luhan yang di balut rok denim yang sangat ketat dan pendek itu.

"Mau pesan apa? Akan ku pesankan untuk satu-satunya teman di kelasku yang paling cantik?"

Tiba di kantin, Luhan memilih meja yang hanya ada dua kursi pertanda pengusiran halus untuk sang suami yang masih membuntutinya, "Aku mau minum saja, tadi aku sudah sarapan", katanya yang membuat Minhyun mengangguk dan memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"APA?", Luhan bertanya ketus, menoleh ke belakang dan mendelik pada Sehun yang sedang menusuk-nusuk belakangnya dengan sumpit.

"Judes sekali.."

"HAYEONG-AAAAAH..", mata rusa yang sedang mendelik pada sang suami kini berbinar cantik saat ia melihat sang serigala betina memasuki kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya. Langsung saja Luhan berteriak lantang dan bertingkah seolah ia sudah berteman baik dengan gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Ooh Luhan-ah dengan siapa kau di sini?", Hayeong yang kaget mendengar Luhan memanggilnya langsung memasang wajah seramah mungkin untuk menghadapi gadis luar biasa kejam itu.

"Aku bersama teman ku"

"Pria?"

"Tentu saja", kata Luhan senang.

"Di mana dia?"

"Sedang memesan minuman", Luhan menunjukkan Minhyun yang sedang mengantri pada gadis di sampingnya sehingga membuat Hayeong mengangguk mengerti dan mensyukuri bahwa sepetinya Luhan benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun-nya, "Oiya, Sehun-ssi..", Luhan menoleh kebelakang, mati-matian menahan tawanya saat ia melihat Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan berpura-pura membaca buku.

Mendengar nama sang kekasih, gadis berambut pendek itu menatap berbinar pada pria yang duduk di belakang Luhan. Jika Luhan tidak memanggil Sehun dia tidak akan menyadari jika sang kekasih berada di sana, "Hai sayang", sapanya dan langsung duduk di depan sang kekasih.

Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Luhan, tidak tahukah Luhan bahwa Sehun sudah mati-matian bersembunyi agar tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya, dia bukannya sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Luhan terlebih dahulu dengan cara tidak bertemu dengan Hayeong, tapi Luhan justru mnegacaukannya dan malah memanggil Hayeong untuk mendekatinya, "Baru datang?", tanya Sehun pelan yang di angguki kekasihnya.

"Maaf baru menyadari keberadaan mu, aku tidak melihatmu jika saja Luhan tidak memberitahu ku"

"Sudah berbaikan dengan Luhan?", tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

" _Hm_ , bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika Luhan bukanlah saingan yang sepadan dengan ku, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia kan?"

 _Ting_

Dengan sengaja Luhan memukulkan sendok ke atas meja, apa maksudnya dengan kalimat tidak sepadan? Apa Sehun sudah merendahkannya di depan Hayeong?

"Lagi pula kemarin kami sudah berbaikan, aku sudah minta maaf padanya dan dia juga sudah-,"

"Hayeong-ssi, tadi Sehun bilang jika ia belum sarapan, bukankah seharusnya kau memesankan sesuatu untuk mengisi perut kekasihmu? ", dengan cepat Luhan memotong kalimat Hayeong, dia tidak mau Hayeong membahas kejadian kemarin. Dia tidak mau Sehun mengetahui jika ia sudah menampar pipi kekasihnya. Dia bukannya takut Sehun akan marah lagi padanya tapi dia sedang berusaha saja menutupi kasalahannya, Luhan tidak mau mulut lihai Sehun balik menyalahkannya, biarlah Sehun yang salah di dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga mereka, bukan dirinya.

"Kau lapar sayang? Tidak biasanya kau tidak sarapan"

' _Itu karena istrinya sedang tidak ada',_ Luhan membatin geli, tersenyum kecil pada Minhyun yang sedang membawakan minumannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama", kata Minhyun sambil meletakkan minumannya dan Luhan di atas meja.

"Tidak masalah"

Mendengar suara pria lain, Hayeong melirik meja Luhan, menatap lekat pria di depan Luhan dan meneliti wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Mata, hidung, bibir merah nan tipisnya, semuanya tidak luput dari pandangan Hayeong. Gadis itu melirik lagi ke wajah Luhan, cukup heran melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis pada pria itu. Kemudian seakan ada lampu kuning yang menyala di atas kepalanya gadis berambut pendek itu berujar, "Luhan-ssi apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?", tanyanya yang membuat objek perhatiannya menoleh lagi padanya.

"Tidak punya" _-karena aku sudah mempunyai suami-_

"Kenapa tidak berkencan saja dengan dia?", jari-jari yang pernah menampar Luhan itu menunjuk pada pria di depan Luhan, "Kalian terlihat cocok", katanya lagi yang tidak pernah menyadari jika sarannya berhasil membuat Sehun memukul meja.

"Dia punya selera yang tinggi", Luhan mencoba meladeni candaan gadis gila itu, terkekeh saat ia merasakan tendangan di kaki kursinya.

"Kau cantik, tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukai mu"

Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya, merona parah saat kekasih suaminya memuji kecantikannya.

"Hei kau, berkencanlah dengan Luhan, kalian terlihat sangat cocok"

Sehun dan Minhyun kompak tersedak ludah mereka saat mendengar ucapan asal Hayeong. Sehun pun benar-benar merasa kesal mendengar sang kekasih menjodohkan istrinya dengan pria lain.

"Begitukah?", tanya Minhyun yang di balas Hayeong dengan anggukan. Menurut Hayeong saingannya akan berkurang jika Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih, posisinya akan aman karena tidak akan ada yang merebut Sehun darinya kecuali si centil Baekhyun, "Luhanie eottohkae? Kita terlihat cocok katanya", canda Minhyun yang membuat Luhan terkekeh renyah.

"Kau mau dengan gadis seperti ku?"

"Jika kita cocok aku mau-mau saja. Tidak akan memalukan jika aku membawamu pergi ke pesta, wajahmu oke"

Luhan terbahak mendengar celotehan Minhyun, kontras dengan wajah masam sang suami. Luhan tahu Minhyun bercanda, pria itu tanpa di duga ternyata mempunyai selera humor yang sangat baik, "Baiklah aku akan menjadi teman kencanmu saat sedang pergi ke pesta", ujarnya riang.

 _Bugh_

Satu tendangan lagi di kaki kursinya, dan Luhan semakin senang membuat panas suaminya.

"Berkencan sungguhan Luhan, nanti kita bisa _double date_ ", Hayeong menimpali lagi. Memaksa kedua sejoli di depannya untuk segera bersatu.

"Luhanie kau mau berkencan dengan ku?"

Istri Oh Sehun itu terkekeh, menyentil kening Minhyun yang sedang menatap menggoda dan tersenyum geli padanya, "Baiklah aku mau"

"Yeay aku anggap kalian sudah resmi berkencan", Hayeong berujar semangat, ia bahkan sudah bertepuk tangan karena senang, tidak menyadari sama sekali aura gelap dari sang kekasih, "Nanti saat _weekend_ aku akan mengajak kalian _double date_ ", Hayeong mendial Minhyun, mengkode pria tampan itu agar mau mengajak Luhan berkencan.

"Luhan sangat sibuk, sulit meminta waktu untuk berkencan dengannya", canda Minhyun lagi.

"Luhan-ssi mau ya?"

"Apa kau sedang mencomblangkan ku?", kepalang tanggung, Luhan memutar kursinya menghadap meja Sehun dan Hayeong, menatap tajam sang suami yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam, "Akan ku undang kau di pesta _anniversary_ kami nanti jika kami benar-benar berkencan", katanya yang sudah mengalihkan tatapannya ke Hayeong.

"Jangan lupa juga undang dia agar menghadiri pesta pernikahan kita Luhanie"

Luhan tertawa kecil, membuat tanda oke pada Minhyun yang tidak kaku di ajak bercanda, "Oke kelas kami akan di mulai, kita sudahi sampai di sini", Luhan berujar sambil menatap Hayeong, tersenyum pada gadis itu dan kembali menghadap Minhyun. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di dekat Sehun, selain bergidik melihat aura gelapnya dia juga tidak mau meladeni Hayeong lagi.

"Aku akan memberi hadiah di hari _monthversarry_ kalian nanti"

Luhan dan Minhyun mengangguki godaan Hayeong, pamit pada pasangan kekasih itu untuk memasuki kelas mereka yang akan segera di mulai.

"Minhyun-ah tadi itu hanya bercanda kan?", sambil berjalan Luhan melirik pria di sampingnya, ingin memastikan jika apa yang mereka katakan di cafetaria tadi hanyalah candaan semata.

"Terserah kau, jika kau menganggapnya serius aku tidak masalah.. _Awww_ "

Jawaban Minhyun langsung di hadiahi gadis di sampingnya dengan cubitan di lengan, dia tertawa kecil melihat wajah merona Luhan karena candaannya.

"Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius"

"Ish..", kesal, Luhan langsung berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Minhyun yang sedang mentertawakannya. Pria itu tidak tahu saja jika Luhan sudah menjadi istri orang. Jika pria itu tahu mana mungkin Minhyun berani menggodanya hingga merona parah seperti ini, _"Kalau tahu banyak pria menyukaiku aku menyesal menerima Sehun sebagai suamiku",_ batinnya yang untuk pertama kalinya menyesali pernikahanya dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya itu.

"Hei tunggu...", pria yang pandai memainkan alat musik itu mengejar sang gadis yang sedang malu, berjalan sejajar dengannya dan kembali bertanya, "Sehun dan gadis berambut pendek tadi sepertinya sepasang kekasih?", tanyanya penasaran.

" _Hm_ , mereka iya.."

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat cemburu melihat interaksi mereka"

 _Plak_

Luhan membekap mulutnya, memberikan cengiran polosnya pada Minhyun sebelum berujar, "Maaf tanganku memang sering begitu", katanya tidak enak karena sudah menghadiahi Minhyun dengan pukulan di lengan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tidak masalah, lenganku cukup berotot untuk menghalau tenaga kecilmu", Minhyun mengusap lengannya, terkekeh melihat wajah tertekuk gadis di sampingnya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Luhan-ah"

Luhan mendongak, mengutuk tinggi badan semua pria yang pernah dekat dengannya, dia sudah memakai _heels_ , tapi tetap saja dia terlihat pendek, "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau cemburu melihat gadis tadi dengan Sehun?"

"Enak saja, asal kau tahu saja aku bermusuhan dengan gadis tadi"

"Begitukah?"

"Eoh, dia pernah menuduhku mencuri kekasihnya"

"Itu artinya dia cemburu padamu, mungkin Sehun menyukaimu karena dia terus menatapmu, jadi wajar jika kekasihnya cemburu"

"Aku cantik, wajar jika dia terus menatapku"

"Oke hentikan kepercayaan dirimu"

Luhan terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun yang berjalan cepat mendahuluinya, pria itu benar-benar muak karena ia sering memuji dirinya sendiri, "Aku memang cantik, kau dan gadis tadi juga mengakuinya kan?"

"Arasseo, Xi Luhan memang cantik"

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan gadis tadi ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mencakar kalian berdua jika kau dekat-dekat dengan gadis tadi"

"Kau tipe kekasih yang _protective_ ternyata"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau kekasihku di curi gadis lain yang tidak lebih cantik dariku"

 _Pffftt_

Minhyun menahan tawanya, menyentil hidung bangir Luhan yang tidak pernah bosan memuji dirinya sendiri.

 _"Aku rasa dia benar-benar sedang balas dendam padaku"_

Saat kedua sejoli itu sedang bersenda gurau di koridor kampus, Sehun yang betah mengikuti keduanya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya di cafetaria dengan alasan berpura-pura ke toilet di buat marah melihat pemandangan di depannya, dia tidak cemburu, hanya saja dia tidak suka melihat istrinya tertawa bahagia karena pria lain di saat rumah tangga mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

 _"Aku tidak cemburu, iya benar aku tidak cemburu",_ gumamnya lagi, semakin mendengus melihat Minhyun yang sedang mengusap sayang kepala istrinya, _"Dia istriku bodoh, berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya"_

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang berbalut _heels_ lima belas senti itu sudah terasa pegal, kulit seputih susunya sudah memerah terbakar sinar matahari, wajah cantiknya juga sudah dihiasi bintik-bintik keringat kecil yang membuatnya gerah.

Sekiranya sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis bermata rusa itu berdiri sendiri di dekat gerbang kampus, saat mata kuliahnya berakhir Luhan langsung ke kelas Baekhyun, namun naas, gadis centil itu tidak menghadiri kelasnya hari ini sehingga Luhan harus rela berjalan sendiri untuk mencari taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

Sejujurnya Luhan ingin marah pada sepupunya, gadis mungil itu tidak memberinya kabar sedikitpun tentang kenapa dia tidak ke kampus sehingga Luhan berakhir terdampar seperti gadis malang yang sedang butuh tumpangan. Bukannya berfikiran buruk, Luhan seribu persen yakin jika Chanyeol pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengurung Baekhyun. Dan si centil yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki otak cabul itu sudah pasti senang-senang saja saat Chanyeol mengerjai tubuhnya.

 _Tiiin/Tiiin_

Terlarut dalam lamunannya yang sedang memikirkan sang sepupu, mata rusa itu terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Luhan-ah/Luhan-ie"

Luhan mengerjap polos, melirik ke kanan untuk di hadapkan dengan wajah menyejukkan Minhyun yang sedang memanggilnya dari dalam audi putihnya, kemudian mata rusa itu melirik ke kiri guna melihat wajah berharap sang suami yang sedang menunggunya di balik audi hitamnya.

 _Dua audi, hitam dan putih. Keduanya sama-sama tampan, mana yang harus ku pilih?_

"Luhan-ah kenapa berdiri di sana? Mau ku antar pulang?"

Luhan menyeka keringat tipis di keningnya, tersenyum pada sang pengemudi yang berada di dalam audi putih itu, "Aku sedang ingin ke halte menunggu taksi", katanya pada pria bermarga Hwang tersebut.

"Untuk apa naik taksi, ayo ikut aku"

Bola mata yang kerap kali berkilau cantik itu melirik ke kiri, mengernyit melihat Sehun yang juga menawarinya tumpangan. Tumben, apa Sehun benar-benar ingin melihatnya di hajar gadis gila itu?

Masih tetap diam, Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah kiri, membungkuk dan memasukkan tangannya untuk menarik hidung mancung suaminya, "Antarkan saja kekasihmu, aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku", Luhan melepaskan hidung suaminya, kembali berjalan ke kanan untuk masuk ke mobil Minhyun dan meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang mengumpatinya.

"OH LUHAN AWAS SAJA KAU", teriaknya kesal, entah kesal karena Luhan yang lebih memilih Minhyun atau kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang melupakan kekasihnya bisa menghajar Luhan kapan saja jika gadis itu melihat kebersamaannya dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Memberantakkan isi apartemen, mengosongkan isi lemari es dan menyebar banyak sampah di seluruh ruang adalah apa yang Sehun lakukan. Moodnya yang benar-benar hancur berantakan karena Luhan kini perlahan kembali setelah ia selesai menyulap apartemen rapinya menjadi kacau balau seperti kapal perang.

Kekanakan memang, tapi itulah yang bisa Sehun lakukan agar ia mempunyai alasan menyeret istrinya pulang. Luhan harus bertanggung jawab, urusan rapi merapikan apartemen adalah tugas seorang istri, jadi dengan pikiran sempit seperti itu Sehun segera memfoto hasil karya 'seni' nya dan mengirimnya ke email sang istri yang saat ini entah sedang berada di mana.

 _ **Drrrtttt**_

"Yeob-,"

 _"OH BEDEBAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA APARTEMEN KU?"_

Alih-alih langsung menemui sang suami, Luhan lebih memilih menelpon Sehun dan berteriak marah melihat rumah tangganya yang benar-benar hancur luar dan dalam.

 _"BERSIHKAN SENDIRI, AKU BUKAN PEMBANTU",_ teriaknya lagi dari seberang telepon.

"Itu tugas seorang istri Luhan-ah"

 _"TIDAK SUDIH, BERSIHKAN ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG"_

Sehun mengusap telinganya, mengubah sambungan telpon mereka menjadi _loudspeaker_ karena gendang telinganya yang nyaris pecah berkat teriakan melengking sang istri, "Oke akan ku bersihkan tapi kau janji harus pulang _hm_?"

 _"Bersihkan dulu kembali seperti semula. Jangan sampai ada sebutir debu pun yang tertinggal. Kau dengar?"_

Sehun membuat gerakan memukul di layar phonselnya, mengutuk sikap istrinya yang sama persis dengan sang ibu, "Tapi janji kau harus pulang?"

 _ **Pip**_

Sehun melongo, benar-benar memukul layar phonselnya saat sang istri memutus sepihak sambungan mereka.

"Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan repot-repot menyebar sampah kotor ini", katanya sambil menendang kaleng minuman kosong di dekatnya.

Sehun melirik lagi kesetiap sudut ruangan di apartemen mereka, memikirkan betapa lelahnya ia jika ia membersihkan semuanya seorang diri, "Apa aku menyewa jasa pembantu saja ya?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun setelahnya ia menggeleng keras, Luhan benar-benar tidak akan pulang jika wanita itu tahu kalau dia menyewa pembantu untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri, "Nanti saja akan ku bersihkan sendiri, sekarang biarkan aku beristirahat", katanya lagi dan segera menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa. Dia butuh tidur karena sejak tidak ada Luhan dia tidak tidur dengan baik.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit ia menutup mata, mata sipit itu kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara bel yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

"Ya..ya..yaa..", Sehun mengucek matanya, malas membuka pintu karena itu bukan Luhan. Itu pastilah ulah kedua sahabatnya karena hanya dua orang itu yang mengetahui apartmennya. Dan tidak mungkin juga jika itu orang tuanya atau lagi orang tua Luhan. Para orang dewasa itu selalu menghubunginya terlebih dahulu jika ingin berkunjung.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

"IYAAA...", teriaknya kesal, bangun dari posisi nyamannya dan segera berjalan gontai untuk membuka pintu.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Ooh eomma.."

 _Hana_

 _Dul_

 _Set_

"ANDWAE EOMMA JANGAN MASUK..!", di detik ketiga, mata kantuk itu langsung terbelalak setelah menyadari siapa wanita cantik di depannya dan menyadari bagaimana bentuk apartemennya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Dan kenapa eomma tidak boleh masuk?"

"Tidak tidak eomma, eomma jangan masuk dulu ya", Sehun memeluk ibunya, mendorongnya keluar agar wanita yang sama kejamnya dengan Luhan itu tidak mengetahui kelakuan bodohnya.

 _Puk_

Sungmin memukul bahu tegap anaknya, memaksa ingin masuk meskipun gagal lagi karena Sehun yang menahannya, "Kenapa? Eomma bukan ingin mengunjungimu tapi eomma ingin mengunjungi menantu eomma"

 _Menantu?_

 _Luhan?_

Sehun membenturkan keningnya ke dinding, habislah dia, mulut ibunya pasti akan meledak seperti petasan jika wanita itu mengetahui Luhan tidak ada.

"Minggir, eomma mau masuk"

 _Bruk_

Kotak makanan yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja saat netranya melihat keadaan apartemen anak dan menantunya seperti kapal kalah perang, "Sehun-ie.."

Sehun diam, membiarkan sang ibu mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menghajarnya dengan mulut manisnya.

"OH SEHUN ADA APA DENGAN APARTMEN KALIAN?"

Benar kan apa kata Sehun?

" _Ssshh_.., eomma sakit", Sehun pasrah saja saat ibunya menjewer telinganya, untungnya telinganya sudah kebal dengan jeweran ibunya yang sering menjewernya sejak kecil karena kenakalan yang ia buat.

"Jelaskan pada eomma kenapa apartemen kalian menjadi seperti ini?", ujar Sungmin yang masih mencoba bersabar, jantungnya benar-benar nyaris copot melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, "Ini semua ulah siapa _huh_?"

"Ulah ku, aku yang memberantakannya", walaupun nakal, dia paling tidak mau membohongi ibunya. Bukan karena dia anak baik, tapi karena sepandai apa pun dia menyembunyikan kebohongannya ibunya pasti mengetahuinya dan akhirnya semakin berat pula hukuman yang dia dapat.

"Kenapa? Bosan hidup nyaman dan bersih?", kasihan pada si bungsu, Sungmin melepaskan jewerannya dan membawa Sehun duduk di sofa, "Lagi pula kemana Luhan? Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga dia tidak sempat membersihkan apartemen kalian?"

Tiba-tiba lampu kuning menyala di atas kepala Sehun, merasa memiliki ide untuk membuat sang ibu marah pada istrinya, "Wanita itu mana mau membersihkan rumah, dia sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusnya", ujarnya yang mulai mengadu domba sang istri.

"Mana mungkin, eomma tahu seberapa sehatnya hidup menantu eomma. Luhan tidak mungkin betah tinggal di tempat yang kotor seperti ini"

"Ya sudah kalau eomma tidak percaya. Buktinya saja dia tidak ada kan di sini?"

"Di mana dia?"

"Mana ku tahu"

"Coba telpon, suruh dia kemari.."

Sehun tersenyum setan, sangat semangat mendial nomor Luhan sesuai perintah sang ibu, "Luhan-ah ada eomma di apartemen, eomma ingin bertemu denganmu **sekarang** "

 _"Baiklah, tunggu lima menit"_

 _ **Pip**_

"Tunggu sebentar eomma", ujarnya yang di angguki sang ibu.

Selama menunggu sang istri, Sehun memutar otak, berfikir keras apa yang harus dia katakan agar ibunya bisa membuat Luhan kembali tinggal dengannya dan menyudahi aksi kaburnya. Luhan punya mulut yang lihai juga, ibunya pasti akan membela menantu kesayangannya, jadi Sehun tidak boleh salah bicara sehingga akhirnya dia yang kalah dari kedua wanita cantik itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo eommonim..", sedikit ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari blok apartemen Kyungsoo ke gedung apartemennya, gadis berperawakan mungil itu membungkuk hormat pada sang ibu mertua yang langsung menyuruhnya duduk.

"Atur dulu nafasmu.."

Luhan mengangguk, menuruti perintah ibu dari suaminya untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Kemudian mata rusa miliknya terbelalak melihat hancurnya apartemennya yang jauh lebih parah dari foto yang di kirimkan Sehun beberapa menit lalu, _"Astaga...",_ gumamnya tidak percaya, menatap sedih pada lantai marmernya yang selalu mengkilap tanpa noda kini begitu kotor di penuhi banyak sampah snack, mie instan dan minuman kaleng.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada eomma kenapa apartment kalian berakhir seperti ini?"

Luhan pikir ibu mertuanya ingin bertemu dengannya adalah karena rindu atau ingin mengajak ke butik seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah tahu jika sang ibu mertua akan mensidaknya seperti ini. Dalam perjalanan tadi, dia sudah berfikir positif kalau Sehun sudah mendengarkan teriakannya dan segera membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Kemudian Luhan membawa tatapannya ke arah sang suami, ' _telinganya memerah, pasti dia sudah mendapatkan jeweran_ ', awalnya Luhan kasihan melihat telinga suaminya, namun sedetik kemudian dia menatap curiga pada senyum tertahan dan wajah santai pria itu. Tidak merasa takut sama sekali pada kemarahan ibunya, _'Sekarang aku mengerti',_ Luhan membatin lagi, beralih menatap sang ibu mertua, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada apartemen kami, tapi sebelum ku tinggalkan semuanya masih bersih dan baik-baik saja", katanya mencoba tenang di tengah tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin memukul suaminya.

"Sehun sudah mengakui jika dia yang mengacaukan semua ini, hanya saja kau kemana saja? Apa kau betah tinggal di tempat kotor seperti ini?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangan sementara Sehun tersenyum, merasa menang saat sang ibu mulai memarahi Luhan, "Sehun-ah katakan padaku kenapa kau membuat kacau isi apartemen kita?", tanyanya yang untuk pertama kalinya menatap lembut sang suami sejak pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu.

"Karena kau tidak ingin pulang", kata Sehun santai, sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam menyimak percakapan anak dan menantunya.

"Kenapa aku tidak ingin pulang?"

"Kau kabur, kau marah denganku dan tidak mau memaafkan ku"

"Kau kabur?", tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Sudah lebih dari tiga hari", Sehun menjelaskan, ingin membuat sang ibu memarahi menantu kesayangannya.

Tahu kemana maksud Sehun, gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada sang ibu mertua, "Aku memang kabur, kami ada beberapa masalah", katanya santai, siap membalas kelakuan jahat sang suami.

"Masalah apa? Kenapa harus sampai kabur?"

"..."

Keduanya diam, mulut Luhan sebenarnya sudah gatal sekali ingin mengadukan kelakuan suaminya, namun dia tidak mau di anggap jahat, sampai kapan pun dia akan menjaga imagenya dan tidak mau terlihat jahat di mata suaminya, "Biasa eomma, anak muda", kata Sehun lembut, mengucap syukur karena Luhan tidak membocorkan kelakuan buruknya.

"Pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu wajar, apa lagi di umur kalian yang masih sangat muda. Hanya saja Luhan-ie..", Sungmin menatap lembut wajah cantik menantunya, "Jika ada masalah langsung di selesaikan, jangan sampai kabur dan tidak pulang bahkan selama beberapa hari", sebagai yang paling tua, rasanya wajar jika ia menasehati rumah tangga seumur jagung anak dan menantunya, "Dan kau Sehun-ie, jika istrimu kabur seharusnya kau menjemputnya, bukan malah membuat kekacauan seperti ini", katanya lagi sambil melempar bungkusan snack di dekat kakinya.

"Aku sudah menjemputnya dan mencarinya, dia saja yang tidak mau"

"Kenapa tidak mau pulang Luhanie? Jelaskan pada eomma?! Apa kau bosan hidup dengan anak nakal ini? Apa kau tersiksa mempunyai suami seperti dia?"

"Eomma~", Sehun mendelikkan mata pada ibunya yang tidak pernah membelanya.

Luhan terkekeh, menggeleng guna membantah semua presepsi Sungmin, "Aku tidak bosan dan tidak tersiksa, sejauh ini Sehun adalah suami yang baik untukku", katanya yang membalas kejahatan suaminya dengan pujian sehingga mengundang senyuman di wajah tampan suaminya, "Maafkan aku, aku akan memperbaiki sikapku", Luhan menunduk, bersikap selembut dan sesopan mungkin sehingga membuat suaminya terpesona pada kebaikan hatinya.

"Kau pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa kau sampai tidak mau pulang, jawab yang jujur sayang, apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan padamu?", sebagai seorang ibu yang sangat mengenal tabiat anaknya, Sungmin tentu tahu tidak mungkin Luhan kabur jika tidak ada sebab, dan penyebabnya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kelakuan nakal anaknya.

"Tidak ada eommonim, kami hanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil"

Sungmin menghela nafas, mengagumi kedewasaan sang menantu yang bersikeras menutupi kesalahan suaminya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau pulang _hm_? Tidak baik main kabur seperti itu"

Luhan menggeleng, "Maaf eommonim, aku belum bisa pulang"

"Kenapa/kenapa?", tanya ibu dan anak itu kompak.

"..."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lagi, menghargai keputusan Luhan yang masih belum mau berdamai dengan anaknya, "Baiklah eomma mengerti, lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan, hanya saja jangan terlalu lama marahnya, itu tidak baik untuk rumah tangga kalian"

Luhan mengangguk, berterima kasih karena pengertian yang di berikan Sungmin.

"Tapi Luhan-ie, tinggal di mana kau beberapa hari ini _hm_?"

"Di rumah temanku", jawabnya jujur, "Eommonim tidak perlu khawatir, dia sangat baik dan dia seorang perempuan pastinya", katanya untuk menyindir sang suami yang pernah menuduhnya tinggal dengan Minhyun.

"Ya sudah, eomma pulang ya, eomma tidak tahan melihat apartemen kalian", mata cantik istri Oh Kyuhyun itu melirik putra bungsunya, "Kau Sehunie, bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat, belajarlah menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab"

"Ne eomma", Sehun mengangguk pasrah, dia pun tahu jika dia salah.

"Luhanie eomma pulang ya, eomma akan letakkan kotak makanan ini di lemari es?", katanya sambil mengambil kembali kotak makanan yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi.

"Ne hati-hati eommonim, terima kasih untuk makanannya"

Selepas kepergian Sungmin, segera saja Sehun memeluk istrinya, istrinya yang sudah menyembunyikan aibnya dan menyelamatkannya dari amukan sang ibu, "Terima kasih", katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpuhkan dagu lancipnya di bahu sang istri.

"Tugas ku sebagai istrimu untuk menyelamatkan mu", bibir berbalut _lipstick nute_ itu tersenyum, mengusap punggung lebar sang suami dan menikmati dekapan hangat suaminya yang berapa hari ini tidak dia rasakan.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Luhan lebih memilih menyembunyikan kesalahan Sehun. Pertama, Sehun mempunyai ayah yang cukup kasar dalam mendidik anaknya, jika Sungmin mengadu pada Kyuhyun bukan tidak mungkin wajah tampan suaminya akan memar karena pukulan dari Kyuhyun, dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi.

Jika Luhan mengadu pertengkaran mereka akan semakin panjang, Sehun akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita jahat yang selalu mengadukan masalah rumah tangga mereka. Luhan tidak mau di anggap wanita seperti itu, ibunya tidak mendidiknya untuk menjadi wanita bermulut cerewet seperti sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun. Luhan sudah berjanji akan menjadi wanita baik-baik, dia sudah mematenkan di dalam hati bahwa Sehun harus terpesona padanya, pada hatinya dan pada kedewasaannya. Sehun tidak boleh tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Luhan berjanji untuk hal itu. Jadi sebisa mungkin Luhan akan bersikap baik agar suaminya perlahan-lahan jatuh hati padanya dan meninggalkan rubah betina itu.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, beralih menatap lembut wajah cantik di hadapannya. Sehun amat sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri yang sangat dewasa, setelah ia menyakiti hati wanita itu bagaimana bisa Luhan tetap diam dan justru menerima pelukan hangatnya. Setelah ia menyakiti hati dan harga diri wanita itu bagaimana bisa Luhan masih tersenyum hangat padanya.

Terpesona tidak hanya pada kecantikan visual istrinya, Sehun mengapit rahang Luhan, menunduk dan menyatukan bibir mereka, mencium bibir belah sang istri yang sudah tiga hari lebih tidak dia cium.

Sekarang Sehun tahu, di balik sikap kasar dan angkuh Luhan, wanita itu mempunyai kedewasaan yang sangat mengagumkan, wanita itu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat semua orang terpesona padanya. Pantas saja Seokjin cs sudah mematenkan diri mereka menjadi penggemar nomor satu Luhan sejak lama, ternyata mereka tidak hanya melihat visual Luhan, melainkan hati wanita itu yang sangat mengagumkan.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Ops, apa eomma mengganggu?"

Luhan langsung memutus tautan bibir mereka, tersenyum canggung pada sang ibu mertua yang beberapa menit lalu sempat memarahinya. Sedangkan Sehun begitu kesal dengan kedatangan sang ibu yang selalu tidak tepat waktu, bibir yang masih mengkilap basah itu merengut melihat cengiran polos wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Maafkan eomma, eomma hanya ingin membawa menantu eomma ke mall, Luhan-ie ayo ikut eomma?", katanya sambil mendial menantunya yang sedang bersemu malu, _cantik sekali._

"Kemana eommonim?"

Sungmin menunjukkan tas bermerknya, "Di dalam sini ada atm appa mu, ayo kita habiskan gaji bulanannya"

Luhan mengangguk senang, menatap berbinar pada sang ibu mertua, "Tunggu sebentar eommonim, aku akan mengambil tas", dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari gadis cantik itu memasuki kamarnya lagi, kamarnya yang untungnya masih bersih kontras dengan ruangan lainnya. Meskipun seprei kasur mereka berantakan tapi Luhan memaklumi semua itu, Sehun memang payah dalam hal rapi merapikan.

Setelah mengambil tas dan mengganti sendal rumahan dengan _sneakers_ , dia sengaja tidak memakai _heels_ karena pastilah Sungmin akan mengajaknya berkeliling mall selama berjam-jam, "Aku siap..", katanya senang, menghampiri sang ibu mertua yang sedang mengocehi anak bungsunya.

"Kau dengar, belajarlah berada di posisi Luhan, bersihkan kembali apartemen kalian dan jangan mengeluh, aracchi?"

"Ne~...", seperti anak baik, Sehun mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan kedua wanita cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan sesuai petuah sang ibu, Sehun akan membersihkan semuanya sendiri. Hari ini dia akan belajar berada di posisi Luhan, dia akan melakukan semuanya sendiri untuk membalas kebaikan hati sang istri, " _Fighting Sehun-ah_ ", katanya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai bergerak kesana kemari guna menormalkan kembali keadaan apartemen mereka.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, dan kesimpulannya adalah **tidak mudah,** tidak mudah menjadi seorang istri.

Menyapu, membuang sampah, mengelap semua debu yang ada di apartemen mereka sesuai saran Luhan sudah Sehun lakukan. Dan hasilnya adalah tubuhnya nyaris remuk seperti selesai adu gulat dengan masternya, tubuhnya sakit semua rasanya.

Pria tampan itu mengelap keringatnya, meregangkan ototonya yang terasa mati rasa, "Ternyata sesulit ini", katanya sambil menatap foto pernikan mereka yang Luhan pajang di ruang keluarga, saat ini dia benar-benar mengagumi istrinya yang tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun selama mereka tinggal bersama. Sehun hanya menyapu dan mengepel tapi sudah berapa kali dia mengeluh bahkan mengumpat, sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu melakukan segalanya, tidak hanya bersih-bersih namun juga memasak dan mengurus sesuatu hal dan lainnya, belum lagi Luhan harus mengurus dirinya yang kerap kali membuat ulah, tapi sekalipun Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh.

Rasanya mulai saat ini Sehun akan menghormati dan menghargai istirnya, istrinya yang luar biasa mempesona. Dia mematenkan di dalam hati bahwa mulai saat ini dia akan membantu dan tidak akan membuat wanita itu stress karenanya, Sehun berjanji untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan menantu kesayangan mu?"

Sungmin menghadap sang suami yang baru pulang kerja, mengambil tas dan melepas dasi pria yang sudah memberikannya anak-anak yang luar biasa tampan, "Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar", katanya sambil meletakkan barang-barang suaminya yang ada di tangannya ke dalam kamar.

"Apa masalah mereka?"

"Anak mu, si nakal itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang sudah membuat Luhan marah dan kabur dari rumah"

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika itu salah Sehun?"

"Sehun meminta maaf pada Luhan, bukankah itu artinya dia yang bersalah", katanya siap beradu argumen dengan sang suami.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka, mereka akan dewasa pada waktunya nanti", kata Kyuhyun yang membuat sang istri mendengus, "Terkadang aku kasihan dengan Luhan", ujar Sungmin sambil membawa suaminya ke _dining room,_ "Kira-kira apa ya masalah mereka? aku tidak bisa menebaknya"

"Mereka baru saling mengenal, meskipun sudah lama duduk di kelas yang sama tapi mereka tidak pernah dekat, jadi wajar jika keduanya perlu banyak beradaptasi dan memahami karakter masing-masing. Biarkan saja mereka belajar denagn cara mereka sendiri. Selama mereka berdua tidak keterlaluan dan tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal biarkan saja mereka, jangan ikut campur urusan rumah tangga mereka meskipun kau ingin", Kyuhyun berujar panjang guna menghentikan kekhawatiran sang istri, dia tidak mau istrinya yang sesungguhnya 'mirip' seperti Sehun tiba-tiba membuat ulah dengan cara mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pikir, sampai apartment mereka kembali di penuhi sampah pun Luhan tidak akan memberitahunya di mana wanita itu tinggal selama beberapa hari terakhir. Jadi dengan rasa penasarannya dan ia yang mulai merasa kesepian pria bermarga Oh itu mulai membuntuti sang istri, Sehun bahkan rela melewatkan kelasnya selama satu hari guna membuntuti Luhan dari pagi sampai sore.

Dan ya, perjuangan Sehun tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya dia mengetahui dimana tempat yang di jadikan Luhan tempat kabur selama ini.

Kemarin sore nyaris saja Sehun menendang pintu apartmen Kyungsoo saat ia mengetahui ternyata selama ini sang istri bersembunyi di sana dan tidak jauh darinya. Jika saja Luhan tidak mengancamnya untuk menendang betisnya maka Sehun akan dengan senang hati menyeret wanita itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Siang hari ini, dengan setelan _casual_ seperti biasa Sehun sudah sibuk di dapurnya yang bersih guna membuat salad dan menyiapkan sebotol yoghurt untuk wanita cantik itu. Saat semuanya sudah selesai dengan keyakinannya Sehun menuju apartemen Kyungsoo, berharap sang istrilah yang membuka pintu dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman.

"Siapa?"

Setelah memencet bel, Sehun di sambut dengan suara merdu istrinya yang sepertinya sedang berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Selamat siang"

Bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap lucu setelah matanya melotot kaget melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemen Kyungsoo, "Ada apa kau kemari?", Luhan bersedekap, berdiri di tengah pintu agar sang suami tidak bisa masuk. Dia sudah menduga jika lambat laun Sehun akan mengetahui di mana dia tinggal beberapa hari ini.

"Aku ingin menemui istri ku"

"Istrimu tidak ada di sini"

Sehun terkekeh mendapati sambutan 'manis' dari sang istri, wanita itu tidak hanya berujar ketus namun juga memasang wajah sepetnya saat melihat dirinya, "Aku membawakan mu sarapan sehat, ayo kita makan bersama", kontras dengan nada sang istri, Sehun justru berujar lembut dan menatap hangat wajah masam istrinya.

"Mana ada sarapan di jam sebelas", Luhan menunjukkan jam tangannya ke Sehun, menyindir basa-basi sang suami yang luar biasa tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin makan siang dengan mu, tapi berhubung aku belum sarapan jadilah aku mengajakmu sarapan"

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Salad dan yoghurt"

Si cantik terkekeh, menyadari benar jika Sehun tidak ingin kalah saing dengan Minhyun, "Yakin? Bukan mie instan dan _coffee_?", sindirnya, lengkap dengan matanya yang menatap mencela.

"Aku sudah membuang semua makanan tidak sehat itu"

"Pemborosan"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak masalah, istriku tidak menyukai para makanan kurang gizi itu", katanya lagi, kemarin dia benar-benar sudah mengosongkan isi lemari esnya dan mengisisnya dengan semua bahan makanan yang lebih sehat persis seperti apa yang sering Luhan lakukan, "Ayo ikut aku, aku benar-benar lapar"

Melihat wajah memohon sang suami pemilik hati selembut salju itu tidak tega, "Tunggu ya, aku siap-siap dulu sekalian langsung berangkat kuliah"

"Berangkat dengan ku ya? Kelas kita berada di jam yang sama hari ini"

Luhan mengangguk, memilih untuk menuruti kemauan sang suami karena sejujurnya dia memang butuh tumpangan. Kyungsoo dan Eunwoo sudah pergi pagi tadi, sedangkan Baekhyun sepertinya sangat betah terjebak di apartemen Chanyeol. Luhan jadi penasaran pada gadis centil itu, saat bertemu dengannya nanti Luhan pastikan akan bertanya _'kau masih perawan tidak setelah dua malam tidur di kandang buaya macam Chanyeol?'_

"Ayo..."

Tepat selangkah Luhan keluar dari apartemen Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawa wanita itu ke apartemen mereka. Beruntung karena Luhan tidak menolak dan justru membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa semua makanan itu jika kau berakhir membawaku kemari", setibanya di meja makan mereka Luhan langsung menunjuk kantong kertas yang Sehun bawa, "Aku bersiap saja siapa tahu kau menolakku", kata Sehun sambil mengambil satu piring untuk mereka merdua.

"Apa hanya salad? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada, kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak"

Luhan mengangguk saja, duduk di samping Sehun yang sudah menyajikan sepiring salad untuk mereka berdua, "Aku tidak akan kenyang jika hanya makan makanan kambing ini", kata Luhan sambil meraba perutnya yang rata.

"Kau bilang jika aku harus makan makanan yang sehat, dan hanya salad yang ada di pikiran ku"

"Baiklah ayo makan", sebelum mood pria di sampingnya hancur Luhan langsung menghentikan ocehan suaminya, mengambil garpu, _lemon_ dan _olive oil_ untuk menambah rasa di masakan hambar Sehun.

"Kenapa _olive oil_ dan _lemon_? Pake _mayonasie_ saja"

" _Mayonaise_ bisa membuatmu gendut", kata Luhan asal namun berhasil membuat Sehun bergidik. Membayangkan tubuhnya yang gendut Sehun jadi mual sendiri. Tubuhnya sesempurna ini saja Luhan tidak tertarik dengannya bahkan sering menghinanya, apa lagi jika ia bertubuh gendut dan tidak menarik. _Eww_ mulut pedas istrinya pasti langsung menceraikannya saat itu juga.

"Sini kusuapi..", setelah mencampurkan saus sehat tersebut untuk salad mereka Luhan menghadap Sehun dan siap menyuapi sang suami, "Kenapa?", tanyanya saat ia melihat Sehun mengunci mulutnya sambil menatapnya teduh.

"Kenapa kau mendadak baik seperti ini?", tanya Sehun heran.

"Berdoa saja agar aku segera memaafkan mu", jawabnya masih memegang garpu guna menyuapi sang suami, "Ayo makan sebelum aku berubah pikiran.."

 _Aaaaa~~~_

Meskipun merasa aneh tapi Sehun menurut saja, dia tidak mau tiba-tiba istrinya yang kejam kembali lagi.

"Makan apa saja kau beberapa hari terakhir?"

"Kau tahu sendiri saat kau meninggalkan rumah lemari es tidak ada isinya, apa yang bisa ku masak selain mie instan"

Sambil menyuapi Sehun yang makan dengan lahap, Luhan menatap bersalah pada sang suami yang sudah dia telantarkan, "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak kekanakan dengan cara kabur seperti ini", katanya menyesal.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena akulah penyebab semuanya, sekarang maukah kau kembali lagi ke apartemen kita dan menyudahi aksi kabur mu?", Sehun mengambil alih garpu di tangan Luhan dan giliran dia yang menyuapi istrinya yang sepertinya tidak sedang lapar.

"Aku sudah sarapan pagi tadi bersama Kyungsoo", Untuk menghargai suaminya Luhan menerima saja makanan yang Sehun suapkan padanya, "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana jika aku berada di sana?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Luhan, dan masalah itu aku menguntitmu seharian jika kau ingin tahu"

" _Aahh_ suamiku sudah berubah menjadi penguntit", sindirnya yang di hadiahi Sehun dengan sentilan di hidung.

"Mau pulang tidak?"

"Jika tidak?"

"Aku akan mengurung mu dan memborgolmu di ranjang kita"

 _Sret_

Seperti sudah terlatih, Sehun langsung menangkis tangan ranting Luhan yang siap memukulnya, "Tidak kena..", katanya yang membuat si cantik merengut parah.

"Aku tidak akan pulang"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku siap mengurungmu"

" _Tck_ , kau curang, kalau tahu begini aku mana mau kau ajak kemari"

"Pulanglah, jika kau pulang dan memaafkan ku aku janji akan berubah, aku tidak akan lagi mengabaikan mu. Aku sudah bisa menyapu dan membersihkan apartemen kita. Kau tidak akan kelelahan lagi karena aku akan membantu mu mengurus rumah tangga kita"

Kenapa jadi senjata makan tuan? kenapa sekarang justru Luhan lah yang terpesona melihat ketulusan Sehun yang sedang membujuknya dan mau berubah demi kelangsungan rumah tangga mereka, "Akan ku pikirkan", jawab Luhan akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, kita tidak akan punya baby jika terus pisah rumah seperti ini"

Bibir merah itu berdecih, mengutuk kelihaian mulut suaminya yang pandai membujuknya, "Arasseo aku pulang"

"Serius?"

"Eoh.."

"Pulang karena merindukan ku atau karena ingin membuat adik bayi?"

 _ **Plak**_

Setelah berhasil menggeplak kepala mesum suaminya Luhan langsung berdiri, mengagumi kemampuan Sehun yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan apartemen mereka seperti semula. Semuanya bersih tanpa cela sesuai kemauannya.

"Jangan meragukan ku, aku cukup cepat belajar", kata Sehun sambil menyusul langkah lebar istrinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu kau bisa menggantikan tugasku sebagai istri untuk mengurus kebersihan apartemen kita"

 _Sret_

Rasanya sudah sejak kemarin dia begitu gemas ingin meremas mulut dan pantat Luhan, dan saat dia mendapat kesempatan langsung saja tangan panjangnya menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan meremas pantat wanita itu.

" _Aaah_ aku ingin kuliah bodoh, lepaskan!", jika hanya meremas bokongnya Luhan bisa menahan desahannya dan menghadiahi perbuatan kurang ajar suaminya dengan tendangan di betis, namun masalahnya tangan Sehun sudah bergerak kemana-mana sehingga Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah, apa lagi saat Sehun sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan memagut bibirnya dengan kasar.

Dan yaa sepertinya pasangan suami istri itu akan melewatkan kelas mereka hari ini karena keduanya yang lebih memilih melepas rindu dan mewujudkan keinginan mereka untuk mempunyai makhluk mungil menggemaskan di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka.

 _Hati ibumu sudah ku dapatkan, sekarang giliran hatimu yang akan ku perjuangkan._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby**

 _For new readers, TYSM_  
 _For my mutual readers ILY_

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	9. Chapter 8

"Pinggang ku remuk rasanya"

"Cuma empat jam aku menghajarmu"

"Kau bilang empat jam itu cuma?", Mata rusa berbingkai bulu mata panjang dan lentik itu mendelik, meskipun sudah terkapar lemas dia masih mempunyai tenaga untuk menjepit perut suaminya, "Coba kau berada di posisi ku, sakit bodoh"

"Haruskah aku berada di bawah dan kau di atas, bukankah tadi kita sudah mencobanya?"

Luhan berdecih, tidak ingin membahas lagi betapa hebatnya Sehun menghentak tubuhnya sejak dari empat jam yang lalu sehingga mereka melewatkan kelas dan waktu makan siang mereka, "Kenapa diam?", Sehun membawa tangannya untuk merapikan rambut lepek wanita di bawahnya, "Kau lelah?"

"Kau pikir?"

Yang berstatus sebagai suami terkekeh, membenarkan posisinya untuk menggendong koala sang istri yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, "Kita ke kamar, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu"

Luhan mengeratkan lingkaran tangan dan kakinya di tubuh suaminya, "Tentu saja aku harus istirahat, aku butuh tidur agar aku bisa bangun dengan wajah segar besok pagi"

"Jika kau tidur makan apa kita malam nanti?", Sehun membaringkan sang istri di ranjang mereka yang berantakan, bukan berantakan karena aksi percintaan mereka karena mereka bercinta di sofa, namun karena sejak Luhan kabur dia memang tidak pernah merapikan tempat tidur mereka.

"Beberapa jam lalu mulutmu mengatakan jika kau akan membantu ku mengurus apartemen kita jika aku mau pulang"

"Apa itu artinya kau benar-benar akan pulang jika aku membantu mu mengurus apartemen kita?"

"Tergantung"

"Tergantung apa?"

"Aku sudah nyaman tinggal dengan Kyungsoo, masakannya sangat enak"

"Haruskah aku mengambil kelas tataboga?"

"Kau akan jadi _chef_ paling tampan kalau begitu"

Sehun membersit hidungnya, menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum saat Luhan memuji ketampanannya, "Oke istirahatlah, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam kita", Sehun bangun dari atas tubuh istrinya, membuka lemari untuk mengambil kimono karena dia sedang malas memakai celana.

"Pastikan kau membersihkan sofa yang baru saja kau kotori"

Jika bukan istrinya ingin sekali dia menendang pantat Luhan yang sedang tengkurap sangat nyaman untuk memulihkan tubuh lelahnya, "Kita berdua yang mengotorinya"

"Kau yang melucuti pakaian ku terlebih dahulu"

"Kau yang mendesah dan meminta _Sehun-ah jangan main-main, ayo masukkan sekarang_ "

"YA!"

Sebelum jam digital di samping Luhan melayang ke kepalanya Sehun langsung berlari terbirit untuk keluar kamar dan mengambil alih tugas seorang istri agar istrinya betah tinggal serumah dengan dirinya, "Aku sudah seperti suami yang takut istri", ia terkekeh geli, mulai memasuki dapur guna menyenangkan hati dan perut istrinya yang luar biasa kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, kenapa Luhan tidak menghadiri kelas kalian?", Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduknya di samping teman sekelas Luhan saat Chanyeol datang sambil membawa camilan untuk mereka.

"Salah sendiri kenapa dua hari ini kau tidak kuliah"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau yang mengurungku di apartemen mu jika kau tidak lupa"

Chanyeol menyeruput minumannya, terkekeh melihat bibir gadis di sampingnya yang sedang mengerucut sebal, " _Aah_ jadi itu penyebab kalian berdua tidak terlihat selama dua hari kemarin?", Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Minhyun, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak membahas kenapa ia dan Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah sejak dua hari kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Minhyun-ah, pulang dan pergi dengan siapa Luhan saat aku tidak ada?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemarin siang dia pulang dengan ku karena bosan menunggu taksi di depan gerbang"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak terkekeh, "Mana ada orang yang menunggu taksi di depan gerbang, astaga gadis itu"

"Dia malas berjalan ke halte katanya"

"Tapi Minhyun-ah apa kau tahu kenapa hari ini Luhan tidak kuliah?"

"Dia tidak memberiku kabar, dan saat ku telpon panggilanku lansung di _reject_ "

 _'Itu pasti ulah Oh keparat itu',_ Baekhyun menggigit kasar keripik kentangnya, Luhan adalah mahasiswi yang cukup teladan, jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi gadis itu tidak akan mau melewatkan kelasnya, _'Apa mereka sudah berbaikan?',_ Baekhyun bertopang dagu, merasa menyesal karena dua hari kemarin dia tidak mengabari Luhan sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Bangunkan atau tidak ya?'_

Masih di hari yang sama, Oh Sehun bertopang dagu, sudah sejak tadi dia duduk di sofa kamar sambil menatap punggung sang istri yang masih terlelap. Dia sudah memasak dan mengerjakan apa yang Luhan perintahkan, dan sekarang dia berniat membangunkan Luhan dari tidur nyamannya agar setidaknya wanita itu bisa mengisi perutnya yang belum di masuki apa pun sejak tadi siang.

Sehun berpindah duduk di ranjang, mengusap rambut tergerai sang istri guna membangunkannya, "Luh-", tidak jadi, Sehun menarik tangannya kembali karena takut Luhan akan marah jika tidurnya terganggu. Bagaimana ini, masakan pertamanya untuk Luhan _-salad tidak ia hitung karena tidak enak-_ akan terbuang sia-sia jika Luhan tidak bangun. Sehun berfikir kembali, mencari ide agar istrinya yang sama persis dengan rusa galak tidak menerjangnya dengan tendangan.

 _'Ah itu saja'_

Sehun tersenyum, sudah mendapatkan ide yang brilian agar terhindar dari amukan istrinya yang tidak memiliki rasa perikesuamian. Tangan panjangnya mengambil remote pendingin ruangan, menurunkan suhunya menjadi sedingin mungkin dan menjauhkan selimut yang sedang di gunakan istrinya, bahkan rasanya dia ingin menurunkan suhunya menjadi sedingin suhu di Antartika agar sang istri segera menggigil dan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan setelahnya Sehun keluar kamar, berpura-pura tidur di sofa yang menjadi saksi betapa bergairahnya ia menyetubuhi Luhan tadi siang.

" _Nngh_ Sehun-ah", si cantik yang tidak kuat dingin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tangannya meraba-raba guna mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghalau kulit telanjangnya dari hawa yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin.

Tidak menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan mata rusanya terbuka, hari sudah sangat gelap, _'Jam sembilan',_ mata rusanya semakin terbelalak menyadari ia tidur sudah lebih dari lima jam. Luhan menoleh ke samping guna mencari sang suami, ' _Di mana dia?'._

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun Luhan mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, menggulung tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut sambil berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari sang suami.

"Sehun-ah..", setelah menemukan Sehun yang sedang terlelap di sofa Luhan menjadi kasihan, pikirnya Sehun pasti kelelahan karena mengerjakan hampir semua pekerjaan rumah, "Sehun-ah bangun", ia menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Sehun, mengecup bibirnya karena itu adalah cara paling ampuh membangunkan sang suami.

"Sehun-ah.."

"O- _oh_ kau sudah bangun?", Sehun mengucek mata untuk menyempurnakan _acting_ pura-pura bangun tidurnya, membawa sang istri untuk duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti lelah, maaf ya, aku keterlaluan"

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat sang istri yang menatapnya kasihan, "Tidak apa-apa, asal kau betah tinggal denganku aku akan melakukan apa saja", katanya yang membuatnya di hadiahi pelukan erat oleh wanita di pangkuannya, "Apa kau lapar? Ayo ke dapur, aku sudah memasak untuk mu", tidak butuh jawaban sang istri, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ke dapur, cukup kerepotan karena ada selimut tebal yang melilitnya, dia tidak akan melepasnya, bisa-bisa bukannya Luhan yang makan tapi berakhir dia yang memakan kembali tubuh menggoda sang istri.

.

.

.

 _Lima belas menit kemudian.._

Keduanya sudah kembali ke kamar dengan perut kenyang, di samping Luhan, Sehun sedang menyembunyikan tangannya yang menggenggam remot AC dan menaikkan suhu ruangan menjadi normal kembali, "Luhan-ie, terima kasih sudah memakan masakan ku", untuk mengalihkan istrinya yang kadang lebih jeli dari seorang detektif Sehun menarik istrinya untuk memeluknya dan menjadikan satu tangannya untuk Luhan jadikan bantal.

"Lumayan.."

"Hanya lumayan?"

" _Hm_ , enam puluh nilai untuk _lasagna_ mu"

"Oke tidak masalah, _thanks_ ", katanya singkat dan kesal, padahal harapannya adalah Luhan akan memberikannya hadiah berupa ciuman atau setidaknya pujian atas kerja kerasnya, tapi sayang, ia melupakan bagaimana tabiat asli istri yang di miliknya.

Menyadari nada kesal sang suami, Luhan yang sedang dalam misi menaklukkan hati Sehun kini beralih menindih tubuh suaminya, mengecup lama bibir sang suami seperti apa yang otak suaminya pikirkan, "Sudah? Sekarang mau apa lagi?"

Yang di tanya melongo, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood sang istri, "Anio..", Sehun menggeleng cepat, menatap bodoh istrinya yang sedang terkekeh merdu, "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, kau berhasil", seiring dengan pujian yang di lantunkan sang istri, bibir plum itu tersenyum, apa lagi saat wanita di atasnya menatapnya hangat dengan binar mata yang sangat cantik, Sehun di buat terpesona lagi rasanya.

Menghalau wajahnya yang mulai memanas, Sehun merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengusap punggung telanjang sang istri dan berujar, "Kau tahu, aku kadang tidak mengerti dengan dirimu", katanya lirih, menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan pada istrinya yang kerap kali memainkan emosinya.

"Apanya yang tidak di mengerti, aku Xi Luhan, gadis delapan belas tahun yang sudah kau nikahi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu"

"Tapi rasanya aneh, kadang aku merasa kau sangat baik dan perhatian padaku tapi kadang-kadang kau sangat kejam", _-seperti hari ini misalnya._

Si cantik tersenyum, kembali menghujani wajah sang suami dengan kecupan manjanya, "Lalu apa yang kau mau dari ku? Kau mau aku jadi seperi apa?"

Benar kan? Ada yang salah dengan istrinya yang mendadak manis dan sangat hangat padanya, "Apa kau keracunan makanan yang ku buat? Aku rasa aku tidak menambahkan racun di dalamnya"

Tawa Luhan pecah, mata rusanya melengkung indah tanpa melepaskan tatapan hangatnya pada sang suami, "Sudah ku katakan kau mau apa dari ku? Mumpung aku sedang baik pada mu", katanya setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Bisakah kau seperti ini terus?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti sekarang, Luhan yang baik, penuh tawa, hangat dan lembut, Luhan yang suka menciumku sambil menatap ku sayang bukan Luhan yang _yaa kau tahu maksudku_ "

 _Baik, suka tertawa, hangat, lembut dan romantis, baiklah jika itu yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Sehun-ah_.

Luhan menunduk, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung sang suami yang sering menjadi korban kekasaran tangannya, "Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau mau jika itu bisa membuatmu senang", ujarnya yang semakin memperparah kerutan di kening sang suami, "Aku serius"

"Luhan-ie ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Membenturkan kepala mu ke dinding"

Luhan terkekeh lagi, padahal biasanya wanita itu akan menjawab ' _Sialan, sebelum kau menghancurkan kepalaku aku dulu yang akan memecahkan kepala mu_ ', tapi sekarang wanita aneh itu hanya tertawa dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Serius Luhan ada apa dengan mu?"

"Wae? Bukankah seharusnya memang begini? Sudah seharusnya aku bersikap baik padamu, maaf jika sebelumnya aku dan mulutku sangat kasar padamu, aku janji akan menjadi Luhan yang lebih menghargaimu"

" _Uwaah_ , aku yakin kau kerasukan hantu di apartment Kyungsoo", _-jangan seperti itu Luhanie, aku bisa kualat dan berakhir jatuh cinta padamu, jangan bersikap lembut, jangan menatapku hangat, jangan tersenyum padaku, jangan mencium ku lagi karena aku benar-benar akan gila karena mu._

Melepaskan ciumannya Luhan mengusap kerutan di kening sang suami, "Apa? Kenapa menatap ku bengong seperti itu?"

"Apa kau baru saja menelpon mama mu dan mendapat banyak petuah darinya?", wajar Sehun bertanya seperti itu, pasalnya hanya sang ibu mertua lah yang bisa menjinakkan Luhan, istrinya sangat patuh dengan perintah ibunya yang sudah sangat mereka kecewakan.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya, baguslah jika Sehun berfikir seperti itu, "Kemarin aku memang menelepon mama"

"Apa kau mengadukan masalah kita?"

"Tidak, aku bukan tukang ngadu, buktinya aku tidak mengadu pada eomma mu"

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dari awal kita menikah mama ku selalu menagih cucu padaku, _mama kesepian, segeralah punya banyak anak untuk menemani mama di Beijing_ , begitu katanya"

"Katakan saja jika kita sudah berkerja keras, haruskah kita ke dokter?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuat program kehamilan"

"Kau ingin hamil?"

"Untuk mu sayang, bukan aku, _ughh_ ", gemas sekali, rasanya Sehun ingin menarik-narik pipi gembil istrinya yang sepertinya mulai ke mode jahilnya.

"Aku kira kau ingin hamil"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, mulai malas menghadapi Luhan yang suka menggodanya, "Aku benar-benar akan membenturkan kepala mu ke dinding"

Yang cantik menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sehun, beringsut masuk ke pelukan sang suami dan bertanya untuk melanjutkan obrolan ringan sebelum tidur yang sering mereka lakukan, "Sehun-ah, suka model majalah dewasa atau aktris film panas?"

"Dua-duanya"

" _Ish_ tidak boleh seperti itu, pilih satu"

"Kau ingin menjadi seperti yang ku pilih?"

"Iya, anggap saja begitu.."

"Baiklah, model majalah dewasa kalau begitu"

"Kenapa bukan aktris film panas?"

"Aktris pandai berakting, aku tidak suka di bohongi"

"Baiklah alasan di terima", Luhan melingkarkan kaki tangannya ke atas tubuh Sehun, memainkan jarinya di dada menggoda sang suami, "Suka wanita cantik atau menggemaskan?"

"Dua-duanya"

"Tidak boleh serakah sayang"

"Menggemaskan, karena cantik itu membosankan"

Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan refleks berfikir apakah Hayeong sangat menggemaskan, rasanya tidak, gadis gila itu memiliki wajah yang cukup boros, dia terlihat imut karena rambut pendeknya saja. Jadi haruskah dia memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek seperti Hayeong? Luhan menggeleng ribut, dia tidak mau menjadi Hayeong, dia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri, "Oke, wanita ramah atau kaku?"

"Ramah, tapi harus ramah padaku saja, jangan pada semua orang"

" _Heels_ atau _sneakers_?"

" _Heels_ "

" _Feminim_ atau _casual_?"

" _Feminim_ "

" _Make up_ atau _no make up_?"

"Aku suka _make up_ ala Oh Luhan, sangat cantik"

Si cantik merona parah, dia sedikit berdeham untuk menormalkan suaranya dan kembali bertanya, "Lebih suka di panggil Sehun-ah atau Sehun-ia, atau _oppa_?"

"Sehun-ie.."

"Kasar atau lemah lembut?", rasanya Luhan nyaris tersedak pertanyaannya sendiri, jika saja otak Sehun lebih jeli seharusnya Sehun sudah bisa menebak kalau saat ini dia sedang membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan wanita yang Sehun cintai itu.

"Tidak kasar dan tidak juga terlalu lemah lembut, biasa saja"

"Seperti aku?"

Sehun mendengus, "Kau sangat kasar jika kau tidak lupa"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, jangan di ingatkan oke?"

"Call.."

" _Emm_ apa lagi ya?", si cantik berdengung sementara Sehun dengan sabarnya menunggu pertanyaan Luhan, sejujurnya dia sangat mengantuk akibat kelelahan yang melandanya, namun dia tidak mau kehilangan momen hangatnya dengan Luhan yang beberapa malam kemarin tidak dia dapatkan, "Ini yang terakhir, kau suka wanita berambut panjang atau berambut pendek?"

"..."

Lama terjadi keheningan di antara mereka membuat Luhan mendongak dan mendengus saat yang di tanya sudah mendengkur, padahal yang terakhir adalah pertanyaan yang sangat penting untuknya, "Selamat tidur Sehun-ah", lirihnya dan mengecup bibir kening sang suami sebelum ikut terlelap guna menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sejak pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah bangun dan melakukan semua tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Di jam delapan pagi semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dia pun sudah berwajah segar karena baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Menghadap kaca di _dressing table_ -nya Luhan merapikan diri, mulai beraksi untuk menjadi wanita yang Sehun inginkan. _Dress, heels_ , meng- _curly_ rambut panjangnya dan menambahkan jepitan manis di sisi kanan rambutnya sudah Luhan lakukan, _make up_ natural dan _lipstick peach_ -nya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis menggemaskan yang Sehun mau.

Dan setelahnya Luhan berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Kyungsoo karena saat dia bangun tidur dia menemukan belasan panggilan tidak terjawab dari gadis bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena dia yang tidak pulang dan tidak pula memberi kabar, "Oppa, di mana Kyungsoo?", saat sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo, Luhan bertemu dengan kakak kandung Kyungsoo yang sepertinya hendak berangkat ke kampus, sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu", Eunwoo memasang _sneakers_ -nya, kembali menghadap Luhan dan berujar, "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya", Luhan mengikuti Eunwoo keluar apartment dan berjalan ke parkiran, berniat menebeng karena dia tidak ingin mengandalkan Baekhyun yang sampai detik ini tidak menghubunginya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Rahasia, oppa tidak boleh tahu"

Eunwoo membuka pintu mobilnya, melirik Luhan yang sedang menendang kecil ban mobil di samping mobilnya, "Kenapa? Mau menumpang tidak?", tanyanya geli, semakin geli saat melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari memasuki mobilnya.

"Semalam kau tidak pulang, Kyungsoo sangat mencemaskan mu", saat sudah memasuki mobil Eunwoo langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, kelasnya masih lama akan di mulai, jadi dia akan berjalan santai sambil mengobrol dengan sahabat adiknya yang hari ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Itu dia yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya"

"Sudah berdamai dengan keluarga mu?"

" _N-ne_?"

"Kau kabur dari rumah aku pikir kau sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga mu"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, sekarang dia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya, "Aku kira kalian akan menganggap ku seperti gadis malang yang tidak punya uang untuk membayar kontrakan", katanya polos, keluar dari karakter aslinya yang sangat menjaga image dan berlagak kaku.

Pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu tertawa kecil, "Awalnya aku juga berfikir begitu sebelum bertemu dengan mu, tapi saat melihat penampilan mu aku yakin bahkan kau mampu membeli dua unit apartemen sekalipun"

Refleks Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya, berteman lama dengan Baekhyun membuatnya tertular sifat pongah sang sepupu, "Apartmen ku sejujurnya tepat berada di samping apartmen Kyungsoo"

 _Ckiiit_

Eunwoo mengerem mendadak mobilnya sebelum melajukannya kembali setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, "Kau waras? Kabur di tempat yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari apartemen mu?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, melihat mata melotot Eunwoo membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo; sangat menggemaskan, "Ya begitulah", gumamnya lirih, tidak apa-apa di anggap tidak waras asalkan status istri orang yang dia jabat tidak terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, jika kemarin dia minta di antarkan hanya sampai gerbang kampus hari ini dia minta antar sampai di parkiran, "Gomawo oppa, maaf merepotkan mu", katanya setelah ia turun dari mobil Eunwoo.

"Tidak masalah, aku titip adikku, katakan pada ku jika seseorang mengganggunya"

Luhan mengangguk, mengantar kepergian kakak dari sahabatnya dengan lambaian dan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

 _ **Grep**_

"YA! Oh _Hayeong-ah_..", Luhan mengganti teriakannya dengan gumaman halus saat sang 'teman baru' merangkul akrab bahunya dan membawanya ke cafeteria.

"Maaf mengagetkan mu", masih merangkul pundak Luhan, gadis berambut pendek itu memasang cengiran polosnya pada gadis yang sempat ia cemburui, "Di cafeteria ada kekasih ku dan kekasihmu, jadi ayo kita ke sana"

"Ne? Kekasihku?"

"Minhyun"

" _Aaah_...", sejujurnya Luhan ingin terkekeh, tidak menyangka jika gadis gila itu menganggap serius candaan mereka kemarin.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat dengan kekasih baru mu? Bukankah kalian berada di fakultas yang sama?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka membawa mobil sendiri", katanya bohong, mengumpati Baekhyun yang membawa kabur mobilnya sehingga sudah tiga hari ini dia harus menumpang mobil orang lain. Kemudian diam-diam Luhan melirik penampilan Hayeong. _Feminim_ dan sangat _chick_ , gadis itu juga terlihat manis dengan _beanie_ yang menghiasi rambut pendeknya, _'Ternyata seperti ini wanita yang bisa mengambil hati Sehun'_ , tanpa sadar Luhan memerhatikan keseluruhan yang ada pada diri Hayeong, dari mulai cara dia berjalan, cara dia bicara, bahkan cara dia tersenyum pada Sehun pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Sampai di cafetaria rasanya semua mata tertuju pada dia dan Hayeong, padahal hanya mata Baekhyun yang nyaris melompat keluar di ikuti Chanyeol di sampingnya dan bola mata Sehun yang sama melototnya dengan sang sepupu.

"Duduklah Lu.."

Luhan menurut, duduk di samping Minhyun yang sejak kapan sudah duduk di depan Sehun, "Baru datang?", Luhan menoleh pada Minhyun dan mengangguk canggung, apa lagi saat mata sipit Sehun dan Baekhyun kompak menatapnya tajam, "Iya, aku sedikit kesiangan", katanya sekaligus menyindir suaminya yang tidak membangunkannya dengan alasan ingin membiarkan dia istirahat lebih lama.

"Tadi pagi aku ingin menghubungi mu, tapi aku takut kau _reject_ lagi"

"Kapan aku me- _reject_ panggilan mu?"

"Kemarin sore"

Sepasang mata rusa Luhan mendial sang suami, mendengus saat Sehun mengangguk seolah membenarkan tebakannya bahwa dialah yang sudah menolak panggilan Minhyun ketika mereka sedang bercinta kemarin, "Maafkan aku, aku pasti tidak sengaja", Luhan menatap bersalah pada pria di sampingnya, bagaimana pun juga Minhyun sudah sangat baik padanya dan sering menghiburnya ketika ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kenapa kemarin kau tidak kuliah? Wu _Seongsangnim_ menanyakan mu"

"Kau tidak kuliah, kemarin Sehun juga tidak hadir"

Luhan menggaruk keningnya sementara Sehun mengusap kasar batang hidungnya, "Aku kemarin ke China", hanya itu alasan yang dapat Luhan berikan, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja, merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan pada sang kekasih kemana perginya dia seharian kemarin.

Setelahnya semuanya diam, Luhan yang cukup gugup melirik Baekhyun lagi yang masih betah memelototinya, ' _Akan ku jelaskan nanti',_ gumamnya pada sang sepupu, Baekhyun pasti luar biasa kaget melihat ia yang tidak hanya berjalan bersama dengan musuh abadinya namun juga merangkul dan mengobrol akrab, dada gadis itu pasti sedang bergemelutuk panas melihat pengkhianatan yang sedang ia lakukan, "Minhyun-ah ayo ke kelas", Luhan melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan di mulai sehingga dia nekat menyeret Minhyun dan menjauh dari dua pasang mata milik Sehun dan Baekhyun yang siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Sejujurnya jika saja Luhan tidak datang bersama Hayeong dan duduk di dekat Minhyun dia ingin sekali menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat paginya pada sang istri yang hari ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Luhan memang cantik, tapi hari ini wanita itu terlihat sangat bersinar berkat senyum dan _make up_ di wajah cantiknya. Sehun jadi berfikir, apa Luhan benar-benar serius dengan obrolan mereka tadi malam. Luhan-nya tidak melunturkan senyumnya, Luhan-nya juga tidak menatapnya tajam seperti hari-hari kemarin. Di tambah lagi gaya rambut wanita itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan, jika saja tidak ada sang kekasih, Sehun sudah pasti akan memuji penampilan baru sang istri.

 _'Sesungguhnya tanpa kau melakukan apa pun kau sudah sangat cantik Luhan-ah'_

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas, bibir mungil itu tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari sang suami. Setidaknya hari pertama Luhan berhasil, Sehun memuji dirinya meskipun hanya melalui pesan singkat saja.

"XI LUHAN"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari phonsel ke wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya siap menghajarnya, "Ada apa?", Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, menyeretnya keluar kelas karena tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, beruntung kelasnya belum di mulai berkat sang dosen yang lebih sering absen.

"ADA APA KAU BILANG? KAU DI APAKAN OLEH GAD- _mmmphh_ "

Luhan membekap mulut sang sepupu yang sama nyaringnya dengan petasan, "Jangan menjual petasan di sini, tidak laku"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Luhan, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan guna meredakan emosinya, "Jelaskan padaku..!"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang memarahi kekasih tidak setiamu"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

Luhan terkikik, mereka jarang berbicara serius seperti ini, biasanya yang mereka lakukan hanya saling sindir dan saling umpati satu sama lain, "Baiklah dengarkan aku.."

"Aku dengar"

"Kemarin gadis gila itu menjodohkan ku dengan Minhyun agar saingannya berkurang"

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Kami pikir gadis gila itu hanya bercanda, jadinya aku dan Minhyun hanya mengangguk saja"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku, dengan begitu bola mataku tidak perlu melompat keluar melihat adegan romantis mu dengan gadis gila itu"

Yang lebih tua memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun memang sering berlebihan mengekspresikan dirinya, "Salahmu yang tidak masuk kuliah selama dua hari berturut-turut tanpa kabar sedikit pun, kau bahkan membawa mobil ku bersama mu"

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang terkikik, "Maaf ya, aku khilaf"

"Khilaf pantat mu, katakan padaku apa kau masih perawan atau tidak?"

" _Eiii_ itu rahasia"

"Katakan atau-,"

"Atau apa?"

"Atau ku adukan pada eomma mu"

"Kalau begitu akan ku adukan pada semua orang kalau kau sudah menikah"

"YAAAA!"

Baekhyun terbahak, suka saat berhasil memenangkan perdebatan di antara mereka, "Makanya jangan di bahas, lihat leherku bersih, itu tandanya aku masih perawan"

Luhan berdecih, "Kau bisa mengelabui semua orang, tapi tidak dengan ku"

" _Sssttt_ , sudah lah nanti ada yang mendengar"

"Kau bilang jika kau tidak ingin menikah muda, bagaimana jika kau hamil"

"Chanyeol punya kondom dan aku punya pil anti kehamilan yang ku curi dari dalam tas mu"

"Pil apa Byun Baekhyun?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak ke bukaan paling maksimal, wajahnya dan wajah Luhan sudah pucat pasih di hadapkan dengan Sehun yang sedang menebar aura hitamnya, "Byun Baekhyun jawab aku..!"

"Kau menguping?", tuduhnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun sayang itu tidak berhasil, Sehun dan keterkejutannya membuatnya untuk pertama kalinya mengkerut takut pada sang mantan kekasih.

 _"Sehun-ah.."_

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada dia", Sehun menunjuk tepat di depan wajah shock Baekhyun, dia tidak sengaja menguping, awalnya dia memang mencari Luhan di kelas wanita itu tapi saat dia tidak menemukan Luhan dia ingin kembali ke fakultasnya, dan di tengah jalan dia menemukan Luhan dan berakhir menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"A-ku, itu..", Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang menatap memohon padanya, Sehun pasti akan marah pada Luhan jika dia jujur dan Luhan pun akan marah padanya jika dia membocorkan rahasia sang sepupu. Bagaimana ini, Baekhyun butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya saat ini. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak pernah bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak meremang mendengar geraman tertahan Sehun, "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya asal bicara", dan setelahnya karena tidak ingin mendapat kemarahan Luhan dia langsung berlari terbirit untuk meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu. Jika dia kabur hanya Sehun yang marah padanya, tapi jika dia tetap di sana dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya maka habislah dia di tangan Luhan. Biarkan Luhan yang menjelaskannya pada Sehun, dia tidak mau ikut campur masalah rumah tangga sang mantan kekasih dan sang sepupu yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Sepupu mu kabur, mau menggantikannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku?", Niatnya ingin berbaikan dengan sang istri namun saat ini dia justru mencengkeram kuat rahang Luhan saat wanita itu tertunduk tidak berani melihat wajah marahnya.

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan?", Luhan bertanya gugup, matanya sudah menganak sungai ingin menangis saat Sehun memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti ini, rahangnya sakit tentu saja, tenaga Sehun sangatlah cukup untuk meremukkan wajahnya saat ini juga.

"Kau mengkonsumsi pil kehamilan? Aku benar?"

Luhan melirik kesekitar, semakin gugup saat suasana sedang cukup ramai, "Jangan bicarakan di sini"

"Ikut aku..", berkat emosinya Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan, mendorongnya memasuki mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia marah, sangat marah karena Luhan membohonginya.

Tiba di area sungai Han Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, emosinya sedikit mereda melihat wajah basah wanita di sampingnya, "Jelaskan..."

"Aku memang mengkonsumsinya, maafkan aku", masih menunduk takut, Luhan menjelaskan sebisanya di sela-sela tangisnya yang menyayat hati Sehun.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak satu bulan setelah kita menikah"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau punya anak dengan ku?"

Luhan menggeleng ribut, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap bersalah pada sang suami, "Bukan begitu"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Awalnya aku memang ingin punya anak dengan mu, tapi saat menyadari betapa tidak harmonisnya rumah tangga kita aku mengurungkannya"

"Lanjutkan.."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu dan tidak menyukai ku sedikitpun. Aku takut setelah aku mengandung kau akan meninggalkan ku"

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir kau akan fokus dengan pendidikan mu dan kekasihmu, makanya aku tidak ingin hamil dulu, lagi pula aku juga harus menyelesaikan pendidikan ku terlebih dahulu"

Sehun melunak, mengusap wajah sang istri dengan _tissue_ yang selalu tersedia di mobilnya, "Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku dari awal?"

"Sejak kapan kita akur dan saling terbuka satu sama lain? Seingatku baru kemarin kau bertingkah seperi seorang suami, sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggap ku ada, kau tidak pernah menganggap ku sebagai istrimu. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada teman-teman ku jika tiba-tiba aku hamil, tanpa suami bahkan tanpa kekasih?"

"Maaf menyakitimu..", ungkapan maaf itu memilik banyak makna, tidak hanya maaf karena baru saja ia berbuat kasar namun juga maaf untuk sikapnya selama ini yang tidak pernah menghargai Luhan sebagai istrinya, "Jadi harus bagaimana? Kau ingin tetap mengkonsumsinya atau ingin hamil?"

"Aku ingin fokus kuliah terlebih dahulu, kau pun juga begitu kan?"

" _Hm_ , kita fokus kuliah dulu", Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya, memberikan usapan lembutnya pada punggung bergetar sang istri, "Lain kali kau harus jujur padaku, apa lagi jika itu menyangkut tentang masa depan rumah tangga kita"

Menikmati perlakuan lembut sang suami Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya, mendongak memandangi Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Kau ingin lama hidup dengan ku? Tidak ingin menceraikan ku?"

"Luhan, pertanyaan macam apa itu"

"Wajar aku bertanya, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"Jika aku ingin menceraikan mu maka sejak di hari pertama kau menendang betisku aku sudah menceraikan mu"

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku tebak kau pasti mencintaiku?"

 _"Aku sedang berusaha"_

"Eh, ya? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, menarik gemas hidung bangir sang istri yang masih memerah, "Tidak ada pengulangan"

Si cantik merengut, jarinya mulai mencubiti perut suaminya yang sudah kebal, "Ulangi atau tidak ku kasih jatah"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya kekasih", katanya, berniat menggoda sang istri yang langsung mendengus keras, "Aku bercanda, jangan cemburu"

"Aku tidak sudih cemburu pada gadis gila itu"

"Kalau begitu tadi pagi kau baru saja di rangkul oleh orang gila"

Luhan tertawa kecil, mengelap kasar wajah basahnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Dia yang merangkul ku lebih dulu"

"Dia benar-benar menganggap kau berkencan dengan Minhyun"

"Begitukah? Dia bilang begitu?"

" _Hm_ "

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa jadi membicarakan dia, aku tidak suka"

"Cemburu?"

"Iya"

"Makanya kau merubah penampilan mu menjadi menggemaskan seperti ini?"

"Iya, aku cantik dan menggemaskan atau tidak?"

"Masih kurang sudah ku puji lewat pesan singkat?"

"Iya, satu pujian satu kecupan"

"Istriku terlihat sangat cantik hari ini"

 _Cup_

"Dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan"

 _Cup_

"Terlihat seperti remaja _Junior High School"_

"Ya! aku sudah dewasa"

"Benar kau sudah dewasa, sudah menjadi istri orang"

"Kira-kira suami ku suka tidak dengan penampilan baru ku?"

"Dia pasti suka, aku akan membawanya ke dokter mata jika dia tidak memuji mu"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukankah tadi aku ingin mendengar ulang apa yang kau katakan padaku"

"Yang mana?", berlagak lupa, Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, menghirup udara segar hasil dari hembusan angin di sungai Han yang cukup membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Yang tadi, jangan berpura-pura lupa. Ayo katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak kunjung menceraikan ku?", Luhan menarik-narik _t-shirt_ sang suami, memaksanya untuk mengulangi jawabannya beberapa saat lalu yang membuat Luhan berdebar, Luhan yakin jika telinganya tidak salah dengar, dia berani bertaruh jika tadi Sehun memang mengatakan ingin berusaha mencintaiya, "Sehun-ah~", dia merengek, berubah menjadi gadis menggemaskan kesukaan suaminya.

"Jangan merengek, tidak mempan"

" _Ish_ , ya sudah aku turun di sini saja"

Tidak mencegah, Sehun membiarkan Luhan membanting pintu mobil, memperhatikan langkah cepat sang istri yang berjalan ke pinggir sungai han sambil sesekali menendang batu kecil yang membuatnya mengeluh sakit, "Kau pakai _heels_ , seharusnya pakai _sneakers_ jika ingin menendang", Sehun menyusul Luhan, memeluknya dari belakang dan menumpuhkan dagu lancipnya di bahu sang istri sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai han untuk pertama kalinya bersama sang istri, "Suka sungai han?", Sehun akan mencatat di dalam hatinya jika sungai han adalah tempat kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak, di sini panas"

"Wajar ini tengah hari, sudah pernah kemari belum?"

"Pernah"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kekasih ku"

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Sekarang sudah jadi mantan"

"Iya maksud ku itu"

"Punya tentu saja, aku cantik"

"Pria itu pasti beruntung karena sudah lepas dari wanita kasar seperti mu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan beruntung _huh_?", Luhan berbalik, mendelik marah pada sang suami yang meremehkan kecantikannya, "Ku kutuk kau akan cinta mati padaku", katanya, lengkap dengan sepasang matanya yang memicing menatap wajah tampan Sehun, semakin tampan saat rambut hitamnya berantakan akibat sapuan angin.

"Kutuk saja, tidak takut"

"Ku kutuk jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun mau tidak?"

"Aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta padanya"

"Sedalam apa?"

"Sedalam aquarium di apartemen kita", candanya yang membuat sang istri tertawa, hari ini Luhan sangat ceria, tawanya terdengar sangat merdu, dan Sehun suka itu.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Kata orang dua lebih baik"

"Aku tidak mau di poligami"

"Aku sedang berusaha"

"Apa?", Luhan membuat gerakan mengorek kuping, memaksa kembali sang suami untuk jujur padanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha"

"Berusaha apa?", dada Luhan berdebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya memanas menanti jawaban Sehun.

"Berusaha membuatmu tidak merona"

" _Tck_..", kesal, Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, kembali berjalan menyusuri sungai han yang sedang sepi, _siapa yang mau menjemur kulitnya di pinggir sungai di tengah hari bolong seperti ini?_

"Luhan-ie tunggu..!", Sehun berlari menyusul Luhan, menggenggam tangan wanita cantik itu agar mereka bisa berjalan beriringan.

"Jangan mengikuti ku..!"

"Aku sedang berusaha menyukai mu"

"Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku sedang berusaha mencintaimu, istriku"

 _Deg_

Ya Tuhan, jantung Luhan benar-benar lepas rasanya, apa lagi Sehun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum amat sangat manis padanya, ' _Jangan merona Luhan, jangan merona',_ Luhan membaca mantranya berulang-ulang meskipun dia sendiri tahu jika itu percuma, pipinya pasti sudah terbakar saat ini, panas terik matahari sudah pasti kalah dengan senyum dan tatapan hangat Sehun yang membuat kakinya melumer seperti _jelly_.

"Aku serius, aku sedang berusaha, jadi ku mohon bantu aku", Sehun menahan tubuh istrinya yang nyaris roboh, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, menyatukan bibir mereka dan menikmati pagutan lembut yang jauh lebih terasa manis dari ciuman-ciuman yang mereka pernah lakukan sebelumnya.

 _Hah_

"Kita harus kembali ke kampus, aku tidak mau bolos lagi", Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka, membawa tangannya untuk merapikan rambut sang suami yang menutupi mata.

"Tidak mau berkencan dulu?"

"Kencan hanya untuk sepasang kekasih"

"Kita sepasang suami istri"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak omong, antar aku kembali ke kampus"

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin menemui Minhyun"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak sih, padahal niatnya aku ingin membelikan mu permen kapas dan _ice cream_ "

"Aku bukan bocah", Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya kembali memasuki mobil dan memaksanya untuk mengantarnya ke kampus.

Menuruti sang istri, Sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya, "Luhan-ie apa kau menyukai Minhyun?"

"Kami hanya berteman"

"Yakin?"

"Percaya padaku"

"Jika kau mulai menyukainya kau harus mengatakannya pada ku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa mensleding kepala-nya saat itu juga"

Si cantik terkekeh, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami yang sedang menyetir, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, dia sangat baik padaku"

"Bahkan kau mulai memujinya"

"Aku ingin kau cemburu"

"Kalau begitu aku cemburu"

"Tidak asik, kau pasti bercanda"

' _Aku serius Luhan-ie'_

Tidak perlu waktu lama, pasangan suami istri itu sudah tiba di kampus, Luhan bahkan berjalan mengendap-endap meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya agar tidak ada yang melihat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun, terutama Hayeong, gadis gila itu sudah percaya padanya bahwa ia berkencan dengan Minhyun, jadi Luhan tidak boleh menghancurkan kepercayaan kekasih dari suaminya itu.

"Hoi.."

"Astaga..."

Pria berlesung pipi itu terkikik senang melihat sang idola melotot kaget melihatnya, "Kau terlihat seperti pencuri", katanya yang membuat gadis cantik di depannya mendelik tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mengikuti ku?", Luhan kembali berjalan, di ikuti Seokjin yang betah mengintilinya.

"Aku ingin memberikan _ice cream_ dan permen kapas ini untuk mu"

"Ne?", Luhan menatap kaget pada makanan di kedua tangan pria yang mematenkan dirinya untuk menjadi penggemar nomor satunya di dalam hidupnya, "Untuk ku?"

"Iya"

"Kau yang membelinya?", Luhan menoleh ke belakang, mencari Sehun yang sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Iya aku yang membelinya khusus untuk mu", pria yang kerap di sapa Jin usil dan raja Jin oleh Byun Baekhyun itu tertawa canggung, memaksa Luhan untuk memgambil _ice cream_ dan permen kapas yang sedang ia pegang, "Kau harus memakannya sendiri, jangan membaginya dengan orang lain apa lagi Minhyun"

Kening Luhan semakin berkerut, pasalnya selama ini Jin selalu memberinya setangkai bunga yang dia petik dari taman sekolah dan sebatang coklat yang harganya tidak lebih dari lima ribu won, dan saat pria itu memberinya makanan manis itu tentu saja Luhan kaget, "Terima kasih, aku akan memakannya sendiri", untuk menghargai sang penggemar Luhan menerima pemberian langka Jin, tersenyum canggung padanya dan memasuki kelas yang sedang hening.

"Dari mana saja?", Minhyun berbisik pada gadis di sampingnya, tangannya masih sibuk menulis dan matanya masih fokus menatap lekat layar laptop di depannya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Baekhyun", Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi harus berbohong pada Minhyun, "Kenapa hening sekali, di mana _seongsangnim_?"

"Dia sudah keluar, dia hanya memberikan kita tugas"

"Tugas lagi?", Luhan membenturkan kepalanya ke bahu Minhyun, sang mantan kekasih memang tidak betah berlama-lama berada di kelas mereka, Kris selalu datang terlambat dan keluar lebih cepat, entah kenapa Luhan tidak tahu, namun dia sangat mensyukuri hal itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?", membiarkan Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya, Minhyun melirik makanan di tangan Luhan.

" _Aah_ ini Ice cream dan permen kapas dari penggemar ku"

"Kau memiliki penggemar?"

"YA! apa maksudmu memasang wajah kaget seolah-olah aku tidak pantas mempunyai penggemar", Luhan menoyor pipi Minhyun, mendelik saat sang 'kekasih' terkekeh renyah, "Sejak kapan kau mempunyai penggemar?"

"Sejak SHS"

"Bagaimana caranya menjadi penggemar mu? Boleh aku mendaftar?"

Luhan terkikik kecil, dia yang sedang dalam mode manjanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minhyun, tidak pernah menyadari jika kelakuannya sedang di _record_ camera berkualitas _High Definition_ dari phonsel milik Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah, "Mati kau Oh Sehun, semoga kau sadar jika tidak segera kau akui maka istrimu akan segera di rebut orang lain", Chanyeol menyimpan kembali phonselnya setelah ia mengirim video berdurasi satu menit itu pada sang sahabat. Bersiul ringan sambil mengerjakan tugasnya yang tidak ada sulitnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, kelas Luhan dan Sehun sudah berakhir, Sehun yang lebih dulu keluar dari Luhan segera mengambil mobilnya dan menunggu Luhan di gerbang kampus, dia sudah menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menyeret Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu agar Luhan mau tidak mau harus menumpang di mobilnya.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, dari kaca spion Sehun melihat siluet Luhan yang sedang berjalan malas sambil mengumpati Baekhyun, bibir mungil wanita itu bersungut-sungut sementara kakinya menendang apa saja yang ia lewati, Luhan sangat tidak suka naik taksi, Sehun sangat tahu itu.

 _Tiiiinn_

"Luhan-ah ayo.."

Sehun memukul stir mobil, tidak suka saat Minhyun mendekati sang istri, tidak mau kalah Sehun ikut memundurkan mobilnya mendekati Luhan, "Luhan-ie ayo ikut aku", katanya guna mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari pria bermarga Hwang itu.

Luhan melirik Sehun dan Minhyun bergantian, merasa sangat cantik saat di perebutkan oleh pria paling tampan di angkatan mereka, "Kenapa kalian merebutkan ku? Aku merasa sangat cantik jika seperti ini", katanya yang mengundang Minhyun untuk terkekeh dan Sehun yang mendengus parah.

Minhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan kepercayaan diri Luhan kembali berujar, "Ayo ikut, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan _sea food_ di restoran favorit ku"

"Perutku sudah kenyang makan satu _cup ice cream_ tadi", Luhan memasang wajah menyesalnya, menatap tidak enak pada Minhyun yang sudah membantunya menyelesaikan tugas.

"Aku ingin ke butik eomma, mau ikut tidak, akan ku ubah penampilan mu seperti _cinderella_?"

" _Cinderella_ kepala mu"

Sehun semakin mendengus, giliran dengan Minhyun sang istri berbicara sangat lembut, sedangkan dengan dirinya wanita itu tidak segan-segan memberinya umpatan.

"Kalian pulang saja sana, aku akan naik taksi saja", karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Minhyun dan tidak ingin merusak rumah tangganya yang sedang harmonis, Luhan berjalan cepat menuju halte, dia sempat mendial Minhyun dan bergumam maaf sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya guna menunggu taksi yang lewat.

Beberapa menit menunggu Luhan mendesah lega, apa lagi saat Minhyun mengiriminya pesan singkat, "Maaf ya Minhyun-ah", jari-jarinya bergerak lincah mengetik balasan pesan untuk sang teman.

 _"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa Sehun ingin pulang bersama mu? Apa kekasihnya baik-baik saja jika dia melihat kebersamaan kalian?"_

"Pria memang seperti itu, tidak bisa melihat mangsa cantik sedikit saja sudah langsung lupa pada kekasihnya"

 _"Oke hentikan balasan pesan mu, aku harap kau segera menemukan taksi yang akan mengantar mu pulang"_

"Terima kasih Minhyun-ah, kau juga hati-hati", Luhan terkikik, Minhyun pasti luar biasa jengah dengan sikapnya, "Aku kan memang cantik", gumamnya sambil menyimpan phonselnya ke dalam tas.

 _Tiinn_

"Masuk tidak? Mau ku seret atau ku pikul seperti karung beras?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau menunggu ku?"

"Menurutmu..?"

Luhan berlari senang, memasuki mobil sang suami karena memang pada dasarnya dia tidak mau naik taksi, "Ayo pulang, aku lapar"

"Kau bilang pada Minhyun jika kau sudah kenyang"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang, setidaknya aku sedikit kenyang karena _ice cream_ dari Seokjin"

"Kau memakannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja hati-hati siapa tahu ada racun di dalamnya", kata Sehun asal, "Kau makan sendiri atau kau bagi dengan Minhyun?"

"Makan sendiri, Minhyun tidak suka coklat, dan _Ice cream_ dari Jin kebetulan rasa coklat"

Sehun mengulum senyumnya, membuka pintu mobil untuk Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran apartment mereka.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan kekasihmu?", Luhan merangkul lengan Sehun, berjalan santai memasuki apartemen mereka yang membuatnya ingin tidur, apartment mereka sangat lah nyaman _for your information._

Sehun membiarkan Luhan berbaring malas di sofa, meletakkan _heels_ Luhan ke lemari sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu, "Dia ada urusan katanya", Sehun menjawab singkat, mengambil air mineral untuk membasahi tenggorokan sang istri, "Minum dulu baru tidur, kau harus membersihkan mulutmu dari sisa _ice cream_ yang kau makan"

Luhan duduk, meneguk air putih tersebut hingga tersisa setengah, "Terima kasih, kau sangat tahu jika aku sedang haus"

"Sama-sama", Sehun memilih duduk di lantai sedangkan Luhan kembali berbaring di sofa, "Luhanie lihat ini", Sehun mengeluarkan phonselnya, membuka galeri dan menujukkan video laknat yang membuatnya tersedak saat dia sedang di kelas satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa?"

"Lihat ini", melihat Luhan yang enggan membuka mata Sehun memutar video singkat itu, sehingga membuat Luhan mau tidak mau membuka mata dan refleks membuang phonsel Sehun.

"Itu siapa?", tanyanya bodoh.

"Itu istri orang yang sedang selingkuh dengan teman satu kelasnya"

"Oooh..", Luhan mengangguk lemah, memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar ia tidak kembali bertengkar dengan Sehun, "Biasanya istri yang selingkuh karena kurang kasih sayang dari suaminya", katanya sambil menatap polos wajah sang suami.

"Begitukah?", Sehun yang awalnya ingin marah kini hanya bisa bertopang dagu, meredakan kecemburuannya karena Luhan yang menyindirnya, "Jadi menurutmu wanita di dalam video tadi kurang kasih sayang dari suaminya sehingga dia nekat selingkuh?"

"Aku tidak selingkuh bodoh"

"Lalu tadi itu apa? Kau seperti gadis centil yang dengan gampangnya merangkul pria lain di tempat umum seperti itu"

' _YAAAAAA! AKU TIDAK CENTIL_ ', ingin sekali rasanya Luhan berteriak seperti itu, tapi saat dia mengingat kembali jika Sehun tidak menyukai wanita kasar maka Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa membaca mantra dan menggigit lidahnya agar dia tidak berteriak, _'Sehun suka gadis baik, Sehun suka gadis lembut'_ , kira-kira seperti itulah mantra yang dia gumamkan yang anehnya berhasil menahan kemarahannya, "Maafkan aku ya?", katanya halus, menangkup rahang suaminya untuk membalas tatapannya, "Aku bersalah, maaf"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu kau salah"

Melihat reaksi sang suami Luhan jadi mendengus, "Aku mempunyai suami yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, bahkan mereka tidak canggung bermesraan di depan ku, aku bersyukur pada Minhyun yang menghiburku, meskipun kami (aku dan suamiku) tidak saling mencintai tapi seharusnya dia menjaga perasaan ku, bagaimana pun juga aku adalah istrinya, itulah kenapa aku sering merangkul Minhyun, dia membuatku nyaman, dia sangat man-",

 _Cup_

"Aku yang salah, maaf"

Bibir yang baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya itu tersenyum lebar saat sang suami mengecupnya, "Suami ku memang salah", katanya langsung melompat duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau sedih ya saat aku bersama Hayeong?"

"Aku tidak sedih, hanya tidak suka saja"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak bersamanya saat sedang ada dirimu. Aku akan menjaga perasaan mu asalkan kau mau melakukan hal yang sama"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku dan Minhyun adalah teman, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya"

"Tidak perlu menjauhinya, hanya jangan memeluknya sembarangan seperti yang kau lakukan tadi"

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan memeluk suamiku saja", katanya senang. Menemui titik terang untuk melanjutkan rumah tangga seumur jagung mereka, "Tapi bagaimana jika Hayeong memelukmu bahkan mencium mu di depan ku, bolehkah aku menjambak mu?"

"Dia akan menjambak mu balik kalau begitu, dia tidak suka kekasihnya di sentuh gadis lain"

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk adu jambak dengannya, kau jangan marah ya?"

" _Hm_ , lakukan sesuka mu, aku tidak akan marah"

Luhan berbinar senang, setelah ini dia akan mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menyudahi puasanya. Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun memang sedang berpuasa untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Hayeong sesuai perintahnya, dan saat Sehun mengizinkannya maka Luhan akan dengan senang hati memulai kembali pertengkarannya dengan Hayeong, tapi.., Luhan berdengung kembali, dia sudah berbaikan dengan Hayeong, haruskah Luhan bertengkar kembali? Luhan jadi pusing memikirkannya.

"Kenapa?", melihat sang istri yang terdiam terlarut dalam lamunannya Sehun menjadi bingung, seharusnya Luhan senang karena sudah dia izinkan untuk adu jotos lagi dengan musuh abadinya.

"Aku tidak yakin akan bertengkar lagi dengannya"

"Wae?"

 _'Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi gadis baik-baik, gadis lemah lembut seperti yang kau mau, jika aku masih mengeluarkan mulut berbisa ku mana mau kau jatuh cinta padaku_ ', Luhan menggeleng saja, memeluk suaminya yang tidak keberatan sama sekali atas sikap manjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ie kemari..!"

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi langsung menghadap sang suami yang sedang berbaring nyaman di ranjang sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku pakai piama dulu"

"Untuk apa pakai piama jika ujung-ujungnya akan ku lepas?"

"Tidak mau, aku ada kelas pagi besok"

"Kemari dengan handuk mu atau ku telanjangi saat ini juga?"

Luhan merengut, berjalan sambil menghentak kuat kakinya agar sang suami mengerti bahwa dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit untuk memuaskan nafsunya, "Rambutku masih basah, bagaimana jika aku flu?"

"Aku punya banyak uang untuk membeli obat", Sehun menangkap tubuh sang istri, melempar handuk yang sedang Luhan gunakan ke sembarang arah dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Masih jadi pengangguran saja sudah sesombong ini", Luhan merapatkan pahanya saat Sehun berusaha membobol vaginanya lagi, dia sangat lelah, tubuhnya pun masih terasa pegal berkat percintaan tanpa henti yang mereka lakukan.

"Buka pahamu..", Sehun berbisik menggoda sambil menjilat cuping telinga Luhan, mengangkat satu paha istrinya dan memasukkan miliknya ke vagina sang istri, " _Aah_ , sakit bodoh", tidak apa-apa Luhan mengumpat, yang penting misi membuat _baby_ segera terwujud, "Aku tidak suka pemanasan", katanya tanpa beban, mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan langsung menghentak kuat vagina sang istri, "Luhan-ie berapa puluh persen tingkat keakuratan pil yang kau konsumsi?"

"Tidak tahu, jangan mengajak ku bicara _aah_..", Luhan mencakar bahu suaminya yang sudah menindih tubuhnya, membiarkan Sehun menghabisinya lagi di saat tubuhnya sudah terasa remuk.

"Aku hanya bertanya, berapa persen kemungkinan kau hamil walaupun kau mengkonsumsi pil itu?"

"Tidak tahu Sehun-aah..", Luhan merengek kesal, sangat tidak suka bercinta sambil berbicara seperti ini.

"Jika kau hamil tidak apa-apa"

"Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Tentu saja", Sehun rerius, walaupun dia masih mempunyai kekasih tapi tidak ada sedikitpun niat darinya untuk bercerai dengan Luhan. Sudah dia katakan dia sedang dalam proses menyukai Luhan, bagaimana pun hasilnya nanti dia tidak akan menceraikan Luhan, dia akan tetap menjadi suami Luhan dan Luhan tetap akan menjadi istrinya. _Yaa_ setidaknya karena Luhan tidak mempunyai kekasih.

"Jika aku hamil bagaimana dengan kuliah ku?"

"Kau bisa _home schooling_ , atau kau bisa menundanya selama satu tahun"

"Tidak mau, _aaaah_..."

Sehun menghentak kasar vagina istrinya saat Luhan menolak usulannya untuk punya anak sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring menyamping dan menusuk sang istri dari belakang, "Tangan mu..", Mengabaikan protesan Luhan, Sehun meremas kembali dada istrinya sambil mengecupi lehernya yang sudah berpeluh, _"Ku doakan kau cepat hamil"_ , bisiknya sambil terus menghentak kuat vagina sang istri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminum double pil ku"

"Lakukanlah-," _kau akan semakin cepat hamil jika begitu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun-ah, jangan beritahu Kai tentang rahasia kita"

"Tidak akan"

"Bagaimana malam mu? Menyenangkan? Berapa ronde?"

Sehun menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berselonjor sambil bersandar di batang pohon di taman kampus mereka, "Dia ngotot tidak ingin hamil"

"Itu karena kau tidak mencintainya, dia takut kau meninggalkannya"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari Baekhyun, kemarin dia ketakutan melihat kemarahan mu"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kaget saja"

"Wajar kau terkejut, aku pun sangat kaget mendengar Luhan menunda kehamilannya"

"Aku sedang berusaha menyukainya"

Chanyeol melepaskan _earphone_ -nya, duduk bersila menghadap Sehun yang sepertinya sedang bertukar pesan dengan Hayeong yang sedang mencarinya, "Kau menyukai Luhan?", Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, dia sudah tersenyum lebar menatap sang sahabat.

"Aku bilang sedang berusaha, berusaha Chanyeol-ah...", Sehun mendengus malas, "Jangan berharap dulu, kau tidak mungkin memenangkan pertaruhan kita", katanya yang langsung melunturkan senyum semringah di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku pasti menang, sudah ku katakan jika kau lah yang akan lebih dulu menyukai Luhan"

"Belum tentu, siapa tahu Luhan yang lebih dulu menyukai ku, bahkan sepertinya Luhan memang sudah menyukai ku, kau tahu, beberapa hari ini dia sangat berbeda"

"Berbeda apanya?"

"Aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar umpatannya, bahkan dia tidak pernah lagi menendang betisku atau menggeplak kepala ku"

"Kalau mencubit?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Luhan dan Baekhyun memang memiliki kegemaran mencubit orang", katanya geli, Chanyeol juga pasti sering merasakan apa yang dia rasa. Dua sepupu itu memang cukup kasar, sangat kasar malah.

"Ya setidaknya perut dan lenganku hampir setiap hari mendapatkan jepitan manisnya", curhatnya, membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum idiot sehingga Sehun langsung menghadiahinya dengan lemparan daun.

"Aku takut mengecewakan Luhan", Sehun melanjutkan aksi curhatnya, Chanyeol cukup bisa menjaga rahasia dan di jadikan tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati sehingga kerap kali Chanyeol menjadi tempat pelariannya, "Tapi di sisi lain aku takut kehilangan dia. Jujur saja aku masih menyukai Hayeong dan juga ingin mencintai Luhan, bagaimana ini?"

"Putuskan saja Hayeong, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami"

"Kau menyukai Hayeong, hanya menyukai dan tidak mencintai, kau pun berkencan dengannya karena dia yang terus mengejarmu, apa salahnya memutuskan dia, kau bahkan tega memutuskan Baekhyun"

"Aku memutuskan Baekhyun karena kami tidak saling mencintai, apa lagi saat aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Baekhyun, makanya aku memutuskannya"

"Aku tahu" _-maka dari itu aku ingin membalas kebaikan mu dengan cara menguatkan ikatan rumah tangga kalian, kau tidak boleh bercerai dengan Luhan, dia gadis yang baik Sehun-ah._ Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun, di balik sikap cueknya Sehun sangatlah baik padanya, Sehun lah yang membuatnya berani mendekati Baekhyun saat hubungan mereka berakhir, "Sehun-ah lihat itu..!", tidak ingin terlarut dalam kekagumannya pada sang sahabat, Chanyeol membawa tatapannya ke depan kelas seni, di mana sang calon pacar sedang adu mulut dengan musuh abadinya.

Sedangkan Sehun dia hanya tertawa kecil, Luhan pasti sudah mengabari Baekhyun tentang obrolan mereka kemarin sore sehingga Baekhyun sudah berani bertengkar dengan Hayeong, "Untung aku tidak satu fakultas dengan mereka", kata Sehun yang di balas Chanyeol dengan anggukan semangat, dia paling suka melihat Baekhyun berwajah garang seperti itu, "Sampai kapan pun Hayeong akan terus menganggap Baekhyun saingannya dan Baekhyun akan menganggap Hayeong sebagai gadis yang sudah merebut kekasihnya, mereka tidak akan bisa berdamai, aku berani bertaruh untuk itu"

"Hanya Luhan yang bisa mendamaikan mereka, lihat..", Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang sedang menyeret Baekhyun menjauh dari Hayeong, "Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak ikut bertengkar?", tanyanya heran, Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja dari sana, tidak meladeni Hayeong yang kembali ingin menjambak rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"BERTENGKAR SAJA SANA AKU TIDAK PERDULI"

Kedua pria tampan itu kompak tertawa saat mendengar teriakan putus asa Luhan, Baekhyun sedang semangat memulai ronde pertamanya dengan Hayeong setelah puasa beberapa hari, jadilah Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan keduanya, dengan cepat Sehun mengirimi Luhan pesan singkat, menyuruhnya ke taman agar sang istri tidak terlibat perkelahian dengan sang kekasih.

Sehun melambaikan satu tangannya pada Luhan saat wanita itu sedang bingung mencarinya, "Di sini..", katanya yang membuat Luhan langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menubruknya dengan pelukan, "Geser sedikit, kau harus sembunyi di balik pohon jika tidak mau di cakar Hayeong"

Luhan menurut, melepaskan Sehun dari pelukannya dan bersandar nyaman di samping Chanyeol, "Lihat Baekhyun, dia sangat semangat menghajar Hayeong"

"Belum seberapa, mereka belum adu jambak"

Luhan terkekeh kecil, menjulurkan kedua kakinya di atas paha Sehun, "Aku pegal..", katanya, berharap Sehun berbaik hati mau memijit kakinya.

 _Sret_

"Ish pelit sekali", Luhan menarik kakinya kembali saat Sehun menurunkan kakinya, "Oiya, Park Chanyeol, aku berani bertaruh jika kau lah yang sudah merekam aku dan Minhyun saat di kelas kemarin?"

Chanyeol memasang _earphone_ -nya kembali, berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara Luhan yang siap mengocehinya, "Baiklah Chanyeol tidak ingin mengaku, akan ku buat Baekhyun berkencan dengan pria lain"

"Aku yang melakukannya", Chanyeol mengaku, Baekhyun sangat penurut dengan Luhan, akan bahaya jika Luhan sampai tega melakukan ancamannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu yang di namakan privasi?"

"Kau menyelingkuhi sahabat ku, tentu saja aku harus mengadukannya pada Sehun"

"Dasar tukang ngadu"

Pria super tinggi itu mengendikkan bahunya, telinganya tidak terlalu panas mendengar ocehan Luhan karena percayalah, ocehan Baekhyun jauh lebih dahsyat jika gadis itu sedang marah, "Luhan-ah..", panggilnya pelan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan istri dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengusir Baekhyun dari apartemen mu?"

Luhan sudah menduga jika apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari sang sepupu, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apartemen mu terlalu jauh dari apartemen ku, akan sulit bagiku untuk mengantar jemputnya"

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin dia menumpang di apartemen mu"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar sindiran tepat sasaran Luhan, "Bantu aku ya?"

"Pacaran itu harus butuh modal", sindirnya lagi, lupa pada niatnya yang ingin menjadi gadis baik bermulut manis impian sang suami.

"Sepupu mu saja yang terlalu jual mahal"

"Kalau begitu cari gadis lain"

"Aku hanya menyukainya"

"Aku tidak merestui jika kau tidak mau keluar modal saat berkencan dengannya"

"Kau harus merestui kami"

"Tidak"

"Harus"

"Stop..!", Sehun yang jengah mendengar perdebatan tidak penting keduanya langsung menyembunyikan kepala Luhan di dadanya, "Berhenti berdebat, telinga ku panas", katanya sambil memeluk Luhan, menahan sang istri yang ingin melanjutkan perdebatan konyolnya dengan Chanyeol.

"OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN"

Matilah kedua pasangan suami istri itu, sang serigala betina memergoki sang kekasih yang sedang memeluk Luhan dengan sangat mesra, _"Sial bagaimana ini?",_ Sehun berbisik lirih yang membuat wanita di pelukannya terkekeh senang, _"Aku tidak mau ikut campur, selesaikan sendiri oleh mu",_ Luhan balas berbisik, tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang suami.

"XI LUHAAAAAAN~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Baby!**

 **8,5K**

 _Jelek ya, berantakan ya? Maklumin aja ya_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _ **Review juseyo**_


	10. INFO

Guys karena banyaknya yang email "Kapan cerita2 OhBabyLu di Ffn akan di lanjut?", maka jawabannya adalah semua cerita OhBabyLu sudah lama saya lanjutkan. Tapi tidak di FFN, melainkan di Wattpad "OhBabyLu"

Terimakasih :)


End file.
